Lucha constante
by Shiroi Kimiko
Summary: Después de años de tranquilidad, la paz parece acabarse. Extraños sucesos comienzan a presentarse en sus vidas. ¿Nuevos enemigos? ¿Y qué pasa con Rukia? Cuando la Sociedad de Almas interviene, el asunto ya es preocupante.
1. Nuevo Rumbo

Hola! Estoy feliz de que les haya gustado el one-shot "Resfriado" ;O; se les agradecerá particularmente non

**Leukar:** Muchas gracias por pasarte ;O; se aprecia mucho tu comentario jojojo es que yo me emociono con los reviews u_u como voy con toda la emoción de recién haber leído el fic xD  
**RoseDattebayo:** ¡Qué bueno que te gustó! La verdad es que a mí no me pega lo empalagoso xD pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo para terminarlo decente u_u a saber como termina sino xD  
**Beatifull Madness:** Muchas gracias por pasarte jeje bueno hay una razón sencillita para que no le diera de un tirón el lemon xD Como era el primer fic colgado u_u mejor empezar despacito xD y en la otra si que le mando el lemon muajajaa :D  
**SSofiXX:** ¡Gracias por pasarte! Que bueno que te gustara :D  
**Beautiful-Veela:** Muchísimas gracias por el cumplido, a ver si te pasas aquí :D  
**:** Jojoto ¿Querías más? xD tranquila, quién sabe si aquí no lo encuentras o pero te tendrás que aguantar por unos caps xD  
**caroone:** También muchas gracias ;D aquí va otra creación, espero la disfrutes.  
**AngelYueGuang:** Te agradezco mucho, de verdad que intenté que los personajes se adaptaran al carácter ;O; A ver si aquí pasa algo parecido xD

Bueno, este es un fic en el que estuve trabajando durante unas semanas, tenía la idea global y poco a poco se fue escribiendo. Espero sea de su agrado, y de este si me critican porque a mi parecer está un poco lento y eso podría aburrirles D:

_**Aclaración: **_En este capítulo entrará un Flash Back (que más bien es racconto) Será narrado así: _Recuerdo..._

_**Disclaimer:**_ Para mi desgracia Bleach no me pertenece, por eso me metí a la historia de Tite y adelanté el tiempo para que pase quién sabe qué xD (entenderán a que me refieron cuando lean el fic)

* * *

**Nuevo rumbo**

Un chico de cabellera anaranjada iba caminando tranquilamente, dirigiéndose a su casa después de un día agotador. El chico estaba acostumbrado, era parte de su trabajo y no se quejaba, pero el cansancio era inevitable. Siguió caminando, hasta adentrarse en un edificio. Después de alzar la mano, a modo de saludo para uno que otro inquilino del edificio que se encontró durante su recorrido, siguió su camino hasta su departamento. Se detuvo en la puerta de uno que decía "número 15". Buscó en su bolsillo hasta dar con la llave y, por fin, entrar a su querido hogar.

—¡Rukia! ¡Ya llegué! —la voz de Ichigo se hizo presente nada más entrar, a un departamento muy lindo y acogedor.

El chico siguió avanzando por la residencia, deshaciéndose de su abrigo y dejando la llave en un mueble cercano, en espera de volver a ser cogida de nuevo. Después de caminar un rato llegó hasta la sala, donde la televisión estaba prendida, y tendida sobre el sofá se encontraba dormida una linda chica de cabellera corta y negra. El chico soltó un suspiro a modo de resignación y cogió una manta que se encontraba tendida en otro sillón ajeno al sueño de la pelinegra. Se acercó a la chica y la arropó con la manta, con cuidado de no despertarla. La calefacción estaba prendida, pero la chica llevaba un vestido como si se encontraran en pleno verano, y podía coger un resfriado.

Pero a pesar de sus intenciones, logró parte de su cometido, ya que la pelinegra despertó ante la acción. Abriendo con pereza los ojos, susurró con voz adormilada.

—¿Ichigo?

—Siento despertarte, pero si seguías así pescarías un resfriado —se justificó el chico, llevando una mano tras la cabeza y desviando la mirada.

—No importa… —susurró la chica, y aunque lo intentó, no logró reprimir un bostezo— Llegaste temprano… —comentó después de aminorar su flojera y sentarse en el sofá, dando espacio para que Ichigo tomara asiento.

—Si, como la semana pasada hice uno que otro turno, esta semana tendré menos trabajo…

—¿Tienes hambre? —interrumpió Rukia, levantándose para buscar el mando de la televisión. Ichigo la fulminó con la mirada, ella había preguntado en primer lugar y después le cambiaba de tema.

—Y tú, ¿El sillón es más cómodo que tu cama? —se burló.

—Idiota —pronunció la morena— Misato-san tuvo la grandiosa idea de ensayar las últimas escenas de la telenovela, y como el final debería ser el más emocionante, todos quedamos agotados, sin mencionar que Takashi le dio por jugar al bromista y se equivocó en la mitad del diálogo... tuvimos que volver a empezar… —suspiró con pésame la pelinegra, volviendo a su lugar al lado de Kurosaki.

—Aún no se cómo ese payaso se las ingenió para actuar —resopló Ichigo, con una ceja alzada.

—Tú lo has dicho, es muy astuto, pero además… cuando se mete en el papel no hay quién le pare y los camarógrafos tienen que seguirle a todas partes para no perder la oportunidad de su inspiración —la shinigami soltó una leve risita al recordar el suceso.

—Como sea… me sorprende cómo has avanzado tanto, Rukia.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —la chica frunció levemente el ceño ante lo dicho por el chico.

—Porque solo te tomó tres años aparecer en la pantalla —respondió Ichigo, señalando la televisión para apoyar su comentario.

—¿Lo dices porque a ti te tomó el doble, Kurosaki-kun? —comentó la pelinegra, llevando una mano hasta su rostro para apoyar su burla, usando ese tono meloso que tanto fastidiaba a Kurosaki.

—Medicina y Actuación son dos cosas diferentes, niñata —el chico frunció el ceño más de lo normal.

—¡Oh! ¡Kurosaki-kun se ha enfadado! —la morena llevo ambas manos a sus mejillas y comenzó a moverse como una gelatina, mosqueando más al chico.

—Tsk. Parece que se te quitó el sueño.

—¡Ah! ¡Casi lo olvido! Tu padre llamó —comentó de pronto la chica, parando su movimiento.

—¿Si? ¿Dijo algo cuerdo? —Ichigo comenzó a prestar atención a lo dicho por su compañera.

—¡Primero hablé con Yuzu! Dijo que le encantó que apareciera en televisión ¡Y que esperaba con ansias la telenovela!

—Y… ¿Mi padre? —cuestionó nuevamente, no era que no quería saber de su hermana, pero Rukia claramente estaba evadiendo el tema.

—¡Ah! Pues él... se encuentra bien —terminó la chica, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Ahora estaba claro que Rukia evadía el tema.

—Rukia —regañó Ichigo, mirando fulminantemente a la morena.

—¿¡Qué! Eso fue lo único coherente que dijo —la chica le devolvió la mirada.

Kurosaki Ichigo nunca había sido un chico curioso, pero en ese momento Rukia le había picado su curiosidad. Y antes que la morena desapareciera por la puerta para dirigirse a la cocina, Ichigo intentó de nuevo.

—¡Rukia!

—Ya, ya… Dijo que esperaba con ansias los nietos… —soltó la chica, antes de desaparecer de la sala.

Debía haberlo adivinado. Sin poder evitarlo un leve sonrojo invadió las mejillas del chico. Y, llenando sus pulmones, se desquitó con un grito.

—¡VIEJO LOCO!

Rukia pudo escuchar claramente el grito de la cocina, y estaba segura que más de algún vecino también. Sonrió divertida. Pero recordando la razón del grito, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Pensar que esa había sido la intención de Isshin cuando los mandó a vivir juntos. Todo fue hace seis años atrás, después de su graduación. Cuando el juego de locos empezó, cuando todos sus amigos tomaron rumbos distintos, carreras distintas. Cuando ellos comenzaron a participar del juego como una pareja de matrimonio, como pretendía Isshin al mandarlos a ambos a un departamento, a vivir solos.

Y como si eso fuera poco, todavía tenían que lidiar con uno que otro Hollow que hacía acto de presencia. O sea, misión doble, protegían su futuro, sus carreras, y hacer trabajo de shinigami. Aquél día, cuando sus vidas tomaron un rumbo diferente, era un día que Rukia jamás podría olvidar. Ninguno, diría ella.

_Se estaba organizando una fiesta de graduación para Ichigo y sus amigos, en casa del primero; idea de Isshin. Y la casa estaba hecha un desorden. Yuzu corriendo de allá para acá, ordenando a Renji que llevabara cajas por todos lados; a Ichigo lo habían dejado decorando, junto con Karin, y de vez en cuando Yuzu les reclamaba su poco entusiasmo. La razón de que Renji se encontraba en casa de los Kurosaki, era que había sido enviado para comunicarle a Rukia sobre una reunión que estaban haciendo los Kuchiki junto a dos capitanes del Gotei 13: Ukitake y el Comandante Yamamoto. Al parecer se estaba discutiendo la estadía definitiva de Rukia. Alternativas: mundo humano o Sociedad de Almas. Y era por la misma razón que la nombrada no estaba presente._

—_¡HE REGRESADO! ¡Traigo comida! —ese grito fue anuncio de la llegada de Kurosaki Isshin, quién había sido enviado por la misma Yuzu a comprar golosinas. Al parecer todos en esa casa trabajaban esa noche._

—_¡Papá! ¿Podrías ponerlo en la cocina? Rukia-chan podrías… ¿Rukia-chan? —repitió la castaña, al darse cuenta que Rukia no estaba— ¿Oni-chan? ¿Dónde está Rukia-chan? —cuestionó la menor de los Kurosaki._

—_¿Ah? Pues verás… Rukia… Humm… —tartamudeó el chico, buscándose una escusa para explicar la desaparición de Rukia._

—_Rukia fue donde su hermano a resolver unos asuntos para poder quedarse en Karakura —punto para Renji, y nada de lo que dijo había sido una mentira._

—¿¡_Rukia-chan tiene un hermano! —exclamó sorprendida Yuzu, ante la noticia. Dejando la decoración de lado por un momento._

—_Pues…_

_Pero el sonido del timbre interrumpió a Ichigo, provocando que una eufórica Yuzu se dirigiera a abrir, murmurando cosas como "¡Aún no termino la comida!" o "¡Les dijimos que llegaran más tarde!". La chica giró el pomo de la puerta, y al hacerlo, logró ver las caras de dos chicas, Tatsuki y Orihime. Después de saludar a las invitadas, y de que Yuzu se disculpara varias veces por no tener todo listo, las chicas entraron a saludar a los demás. A pesar de que la culpa era de las recién llegadas, puesto que habían llegado más temprano._

_Ambas chicas saludaron a quienes se encontraban arreglando el lugar, también se sorprendieron de ver a Renji. Dándole la bienvenida a Karakura, y una vez devuelto el saludo, las chicas se dispusieron a ayudar en lo posible. Pero fue entonces cuando Tatsuki reparó en la falta de alguien._

—_¿Y Kuchiki? ¿No que ella también estaba invitada?_

—_¡Sí! Pero fue a hablar con su hermano… imagino que llegará más tarde —respondió Yuzu, dejando su duda del hermano Kuchiki para después, primero tenía que concentrarse en terminar de preparar la comida._

—_Yuzu, ¿Te ayudo con los platos? —preguntó su hermana, dejando el resto de decoración a Ichigo y las chicas. Renji seguía acarreando cajas._

—_¡Claro! Ven —las hermanas Kurosaki desaparecieron por la puerta de la cocina, dejando a los recién graduados solos. Isshin se encontraba también en la cocina, siguiendo las órdenes de Yuzu._

—_Eh… Kurosaki-kun… ¿Por qué Kuchiki-san fue a la Sociedad de Almas? —cuestionó Orihime, curiosa._

—_Pues… según dijo Renji… Por una reunión para decidir si se queda en la Sociedad de Almas o es enviada aquí por quién sabe cuánto —Kurosaki estaba concentrado acomodando un letrero que decía "Felicidades Graduados"._

—_¿En serio? —insistió la castaña, ilusionada._

—_No lo veo muy seguro —aportó Renji, cruzándose de brazos. Ya había terminado con las cajas._

—_¿Por qué lo dices? —la pregunta fue hecha por Tatsuki._

_Después de enterarse que Orihime estaba de vuelta, pasada la pelea con Aizen, Ichigo se encargó de explicarle lo sucedido, dejando a la chica más tranquila. Pero no hizo lo mismo con sus amigos, o por lo menos con Keigo, ese era peligro público. Cuando menos les comentó superficialmente del tema._

—_Me refiero a que Rukia está en este momento con tres capitanes y el consejo Kuchiki… Son cosa seria, o Rukia se queda o se va, así de simple, no hay un plazo para que se quede un tiempo, así es la familia Kuchiki —explicó el pelirrojo, con un suspiro._

—_Y… ¿Qué crees que sea lo más probable? —la cara de Orihime se veía preocupada._

—_Que se vaya a la Sociedad de Almas, no tiene nada que cumplir aquí, además pertenece a una familia noble._

—_Ya veo… —murmuró la castaña, con voz triste._

_Un sonido los distrajo. Alguien bajándose de la silla que le ayudaba a colocar el cartel._

—_¿Ichigo? —llamó Tatsuki, viendo como el nombrado subía las escaleras._

—_Kurosaki-kun…_

_Ichigo se dirigía a su habitación, ¿Qué importaba si ella se iba? Después de todo, pertenecía a la Sociedad de Almas. Pero, joder, que iba a extrañar pelear con alguien. Rukia tenía esa aura que hacía imposible ignorar, era como si avisara a todos de su presencia. Y… Tenía que admitirlo, la pelinegra era un gran apoyo para él… Gracias a ella, los 17 de Junio eran más soportables… era como si… la lluvia, esta vez, quisiera detenerse… Sacudió la cabeza. No debería estar pensando en ello. Si Rukia debía irse tendría que aceptarlo, pero… no sabía si Yuzu, Karin o su padre, lo aceptarían tan fácilmente._

_Decidió pasar al baño para despejar su mente, pero en el camino, algo lo hizo detenerse. Su habitación. Algo hacía ruido allí. Seguramente era Kon, y por lo mismo, decidió entrar para decirle que hiciera menos ruido, alguien lo podría escuchar. Pero al entrar, el panorama era diferente. Alguien estaba escalando hasta su ventana. Una chica. Una chica de cabellera negra._

—_¿Rukia? —murmuró, parpadeando sorprendido._

—_¿Quién creías sino? ¿Chappy? —comentó la chica, haciendo que Kurosaki recuperara su ceño fruncido. Ya tenía que hablar del estúpido conejo._

—_¿Qué haces en mi ventana?_

—_Entrar, la fiesta ya empezó y no quería interrumpir —respondió Rukia, cerrando la ventana y sentándose en la cama._

—_Tonta, falta media hora, solo Inoue y Tatsuki se adelantaron—reprendió el shinigami, sentándose en la silla de su escritorio._

—_¿En serio? Pues tendré que decirle a Urahara que su reloj está fallando._

_El silencio se hizo presente después del comentario de la chica. Parecía que Kurosaki aún tenía en mente sus pensamientos anteriores y ver a la shinigami no hizo más que inquietarle, quizás venía a darle la noticia de su partida._

—_¿Sucede algo, Ichigo? —la pelinegra notó el cambio de actitud en su compañero._

—_Nada —respondió cortante, para después pensársela y agregar— ¿Qué te dijeron?_

_La shinigami comprendió perfectamente que se refería a la Sociedad de Almas._

—_¡Já! ¿Pensaste que te librarías de mí, así no más?_

—_¿No te vas? —articuló el shinigami._

—_Ya quisieras. El consejo y los capitanes llegaron a la conclusión de que Karakura había sufrido una seria alza de poder espiritual, debido a lo acontecido. Por eso no podían dejarla desprotegida, porque esta propensa a ataques de Hollows, es más, incluso de Menos..._

—_Entonces… —continuó, animando a su compañera para que prosiguiera._

—_Para que Karakura se recupere deberán pasar por lo menos cinco años sin actividad espiritual, lo que es imposible por la cantidad de Hollows que seguramente aparecerán. Me dejarán a cargo de esto, para ayudar al Shinigami Sustituto… Ukitake-taichou estuvo de acuerdo y Nii-sama también… pero, puso como condición que fuera de vez en cuando a reportar el estado de la ciudad… El consejo Kuchiki lo aprobó, ya que no cumplo mayor rol en la familia…_

—_¿Renji lo sabe? —cuestionó, sabiendo que no le agradaría mucho al pelirrojo estar tanto tiempo alejado de su amiga._

—_No, eres el primero… Por cierto, también se pasarán algunos shinigamis en la zona, de apoyo, así que veremos a Renji de vez en cuando._

_Ichigo suspiró aliviado, no tendría que darle una noticia nada agradable a su familia. Pero una duda asaltó su mente. Si Rukia se quedaba… ¿No tendría que seguir una carrera, como todos los demás? Su mente se divirtió mucho imaginando los tipos de carrera que elegiría la shinigami. Iba a comentárselo, pero el grito de su padre llamó la atención de ambos, avisando que los invitados llegaban. Ambos bajaron las escaleras y toda la atención se concentró en ellos._

—_¡Rukia-chan! —Yuzu corrió para abrazar a la morena. La pelinegra saludó a todos._

—_¿Y? —cuestionó Renji._

—_¿Y qué? —apresuró Ichigo, mirándolo como un bicho raro._

—_¿Y…? —siguieron a coro Isshin, Yuzu y Orihime._

—_¡Ah! —reaccionó la shinigami— Me quedaré en Karakura, al menos por varios años._

—_¡SI! —aclamaron los pares de ojos insistentes._

—_Pero… ¿No opusieron resistencia? —comentó Renji, inseguro. Su amiga negó con la cabeza._

_Chizuru se había invitado cuando escuchó que Orihime estaría allí. Pasadas unas horas, en las que Keigo no dejaba de perseguir a Rukia y Renji salía al rescate, intimidando al chico; o cuando Orihime se había ofrecido a hacer una rica merienda, por razones de salud todos se negaron. Siguieron hablando de sus carreras. La mayoría lo tenía decidido y Rukia se había dado cuenta de su situación, dio varias vueltas a su cabeza para enumerar las posibilidades de una carrera._

_Una vez la fiesta terminó y se fueron todos, quedando solo los residentes de la casa, se dispusieron a ordenar. Pero nadie olvidaría lo dicho por Isshin en medio de la limpieza._

—_¡Bien! Como mi querida tercera hija comenzará su carrera universitaria, les tengo un regalo a ti e Ichigo, ¡Les he comprado un departamento cerca del centro de Tokio! ¡Para sus estudios, hijos míos!_

_La sorpresa reflejada en los cuatro oyentes no se hizo esperar. Ichigo y Rukia gritando que no se les había consultado antes, mostrando lo indignados que estaban. Claro que los gritos fueron opacados por Karin que le decía a su padre que había perdido la cabeza y los gritos de alegría de Yuzu, quién no entendía lo malo de la situación._

No podría olvidarlo. Rukia primeramente se dedicó a la carrera artística, pintura. Claro que eso fue después de dos años de estar cubriendo a Ichigo por los Hollows, el chico al estar en sus primeros años de medicina no tenía tiempo para preocuparse de Hollows, la shinigami le hizo un gran favor. Pero al parecer el dibujo no fue la fascinación de la pelinegra, lo dejó al año diciendo que no estaba a su altura. Ichigo evitó burlarse. Y finalmente había seguido por la actuación, por la cual seguía hasta después de tres años de estudio.

Su relación con Ichigo seguía igual, aunque ahora discutían menos por las presiones del trabajo y de vez en cuando estaban más _cariñosos_. Habían perdido contacto con todos sus amigos, desde los últimos dos años. Al parecer habían comenzado a moverse por su profesión y estaban dedicados de lleno en ello, sin mencionar que se cambiaron de residencia. De Inoue sabían que había decidido dedicarse al modelaje, de Ishida diseño, aunque de vez en cuando ayudaba a su padre con el hospital. De Chad no sabían desde la graduación y Tatsuki seguramente estaría en algún Dojo. Renji se paseaba de vez en cuando, por lo menos desde los primeros tres años, ya que los Hollows se habían trasladado más al centro de Tokio, siguiéndolos, perdiendo el contacto con él.

A pesar de ello Rukia era muy feliz con su vida, amaba la actuación. Al igual que Ichigo la medicina. Pero en ningún momento salían de sus pensamientos las frases del pasado, cuando la llamaron a decidir dónde se quedaría. Tenía las palabras clavadas del comandante Yamamoto, Urahara y… Byakuya. Al principio no estaba segura si creer en ello cuando el comandante se lo dijo, pero lo dicho por Urahara lo confirmó. "El Hougyoku sigue latente, puede volver a ser reconstruido, ten cuidado Kuchiki-san" y la posterior advertencia de su hermano "Karakura no es segura, no te fíes de la tranquilidad, y… no te separes de Kurosaki Ichigo". Sabía bien que a su hermano le costó decir eso, fue por ello que siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Pero no dejaba de preocuparse.

* * *

De seguro que les extrañará dos personajes nombrados (o sino debería xD) Misato y Takashi. Tengo una ficha lista para cada personaje que iré metiendo en la historia, unos con un rol más importante en la historia, y otros un poco menos relevantes.  
Dejaré que ustedes elijan al personaje que más curiosidad les da, para que ponga su ficha, aclare el tema y de a conocer algo de la personalidad del mismo.

Críticas… se acepta de todo, pero para este fic se requiere algo más, dejen reviews para que pueda continuarse, sino no sabré como está u_u  
Aclarar de antemano que por la edad que tienen ahora los personajes, su carácter no es el mismo que cuando tenían 15 años. Podría decirse que han madurado un poco xD

Si tienen alguna duda, review n_n (naaah si no estoy buscando razones para que dejen uno xD)  
Chuu  
Kimiko.


	2. Un extraño accidente

Hola! Me tardé mucho o muy poco, quién sabe xD estuve esperando unos días para ver los reviews y si había alguna queja o critica o, de acuerdo! lo admito u_u estuve avanzando los caps u_u y bueno ya tengo hasta el 5 escrito y voy por el 6 a ver si no me alcanzan los caps colgados que los escritos o.o  
Bueno, tampoco es que esperara la masa de reviews pero me alegra mucho que se quedaran metidas ;O; no saben cuánto estuve calentándome la cabeza para hacerlo interesante y que se quedaran con las ganas de saber qué rayos pasaría xD  
Bueno, les agradezco a .Inuzuka y a Beatifull Madness

**Beatifull Madness:** Pues ya ves, la faceta de hermano preocupado salió a luz en Byakuya xD y no sabes la alegría que me da que te gustara. Espero te guste este cap, aquí ya conocerás a nuevos personajes que pueden ser o no muy influyentes en la historia

**.Inuzuka:** ¿En serio? Muchas gracias ;D, pues mira, primero explicaré un poco de la nueva vida de nuestros protagonistas y en el siguiente cap las cosas se pondrán misteriosas, y que conste que por ti lo actualicé ahora xD sino yo sigo esperando a ver si la gente se anima a leer el fic y deja reviews xD

_**Disclaimer:**_ Vale repetir que Bleach no me pertenece u_u sino ya sería demandada por publicar manga no apropiado ¬w¬ y que sale de la clasificación de shounen u_u

No los aburro más, aquí tienen el segundo capítulo

* * *

**Un extraño accidente.**

Centro de Tokio. El alboroto se escuchaba desde uno de los últimos pisos de un gran edificio. En las puertas de éste, había varios guardias vigilando la entrada de la gente y ahuyentando miradas curiosas. Claro que eso atraía más personas curiosas así que eso no tenía mucho sentido. Personas cubiertas con abrigos y gafas, como si intentaran ocultarse, entraban al edifico tratando de pasar desapercibidos. Se dirigían a una planta en concreto. A la que montaba todo el alboroto.

—¡BIEN! ¡Quiero orden en la sala! —una chica de cabello rubio opaco atado en una coleta alta y con unos grandes ojos castaños, estaba con un altavoz en una mano y su otra apoyada en su cintura, intentando llamar la atención de los allí presentes.

—¡Manabe-sama! —lloriqueó un chico de cabello castaño oscuro, desordenado, con unos ojos almendrados. El chico se encontraba cerca de la rubia, por ello fue el que más sufrió el impacto del grito.

—Eh… Misato-sama, no estamos en un juicio —señaló uno de los camarógrafos, dejándose ver a través de su cámara.

—¡Eso lo sé, inteligente! —gruñó la chica, dejando de lado el altavoz— ¿¡Dónde diablos está Kuchiki! —la pregunta fue lanzada al aire, pero con un deje de frustración.

—¡Oh! Seguramente mi Rukia-chan estará triste y desolada atrapada en la lluvia, esperando a su querido amor. ¡Oh, mi Rukia-chan! ¡Ten paciencia, ya voy por ti! ¡No permitiré que nuestro amor se extinga! —el chico castaño iba de un lado para otro, moviendo sus manos para dar más drama a sus palabras.

—¡Síganlo! ¡Quién sabe si nos servirá para la telenovela! ¡No pierdan detalle! Después editamos el nombre —ordenó Misato, mandando a los camarógrafos a cumplir su trabajo.

Alejados del castaño, dos jóvenes se encontraban sentados conversando. Un chico bastante atractivo de facciones finas, su cabello rubio no estaba tan alborotado como el del castaño, y sus ojos eran de un azul muy bonito. A su lado se encontraba una hermosa chica de mirada seria, sus facciones delicadas y su cabello largo, ondulado y anaranjado caía suelto por su espalda, sus ojos eran de un singular color púrpura.

—Fue el tráfico, ¿Cierto? —cuestionó el chico, a su compañera.

—Seguramente, Rukia no es de las que llegan tarde, fue el tráfico

El resto de la producción estaba un poco más alejado, omitiendo el espectáculo. Acostumbrados a los arranques del castaño.

—¡Oh mi Rukia-chan! Quien… ¡Rukia-chan! —el chico detuvo su dramatización al ver una pelinegra entrar por la puerta, llevaba el ceño ligeramente fruncido— ¡Rukia-chaaan! —el castaño se dispuso a abalanzarse sobre la pequeña Kuchiki.

—¡De lejos, Takashi! —la morena estiró su puño, permitiendo que el castaño se estrellara con el amistoso saludo que le ofrecía, cayendo al suelo atontado.

—¡Al fin llegas, Kuchiki! —llamó la rubia, autoritaria.

—Siento la tardanza, el tráfico me retuvo —explicó la chica, colgando su abrigo en un perchero cercano.

El chico rubio y la chica de cabello anaranjado se miraron cómplices.

—¡Bien! ¡A comenzar con el show! ¡A sus lugares todo el mundo! Continuaremos donde quedamos ayer —anunció la rubia directora, sentándose en una silla alta para ver la actuación— ¡Rukia y Takashi al escenario! ¡Hacen aparición también ustedes, Makoto, Hatori!

Suspiro general. Los mencionados se dirigieron a sus posiciones. Otro día con mucho trabajo.

—

Hospital central de Tokio. Hace no mucho Ichigo iba con un grupo de compañeros paseando por el hospital, hoy les había tocado ir a la sala de cirugía y por eso habían reducido los grupos, y no podía quejarse más de con quienes le había tocado. Después de que dos de sus compañeros habían participado fervientemente en una cirugía, el grupo seguía a la persona a cargo, un hombre de cabello beige opaco, con ojos café claro, de rostro amable y cabello algo largo atado en una coleta baja.

Ichigo iba caminando tomando nota de lo que su profesor decía. Aquél día tendrían el descanso antes, e Ichigo trataba de dar su mayor esfuerzo para el merecido descanso. Pero su cometido se vio interrumpido. Un empujón desde su espalda. No tenía que voltear para saber de quién se trataba.

—Takada, mantén la distancia —ordenó, con el ceño bastante fruncido.

Para ese momento tanto el profesor como los alumnos restantes detuvieron su paso.

—¿Pasa algo, Takada? —cuestionó el profesor, deteniendo su pasa.

—¡Nada, nada, Dai-sensei! ¡Sólo que yo también quiero participar en una cirugía! —alegó una chica muy linda, pelirroja y de cabello corto, sus ojos también rojizos.

—Lo siento, pero ambos Takei tienen más experiencia, además que la cirugía era su especialidad —comentó el hombre, con una sonrisa amable, para después ver la cara de súplica de la pelirroja— Hehe pues bueno, creo que los he agotado mucho y han trabajado duro, ¿Les parece un pequeño receso de cinco minutos? —agregó el hombre, provocando que el rostro de la pelirroja se iluminara.

—¡Gracias, Dai-sensei!

—Iré a revisar unos papeles y regreso por ustedes, no se alejen —ordenó el profesor, dirigiéndose a la alegre chica. Ésta asintió, y el hombre se fue tranquilo.

—Eres demasiado escandalosa —comentó Ichigo, refiriéndose a su compañera.

—¿A qué viene esa actitud tan fría? ¡Oh! ¡No me digas! ¡Por fin te ligaste a alguien!

—¿Ehh? ¿Kurosaki con novia? —Ichigo se puso nervioso. Los mellizos al ataque. Nunca le agradó cuando sus dos compañeros hablaban a dúo. Le daba escalofríos.

—¡Nooo! ¡Joder, como saben molestar!

—¡Oh! No deberías gritar, Kurosaki, estamos en un hos-pi-tal —comentó la Takada, remarcando la última palabra.

Ichigo estaba que echaba humo por la cabeza. Los mellizos no dejaban de dar vueltas a su alrededor tarareando "Kurosaki tiene novia" "Dejó la soltería". Por esa misma razón no le gustaba su grupo, sus compañeros eran... Humm... Peculiares. Lanzó un suspiro, y fue por eso que no notó la mirada de picardía que se lanzaban los mellizos antes de volver a cantar.

—¡Kurosaki se ligó a Takada! ¡Ichigo y Yumi! ¡Los dos juntos!

—¿¡EHH! —fue la reacción de la pelirroja, pero recordando el lugar donde estaban, bajó su tono— ¿¡Cómo se les ocurre que yo puedo estar con este cabeza de zanahoria! —el rostro de Yumi reflejaba su ira, pero ninguna vergüenza.

—Pues ni yo con una loca escandalosa —comentó el nombrado. La pelirroja ni caso le hizo, estaba muy ocupada discutiendo con los mellizos.

—¡Tú, zorra! ¿¡No será que tú andas de novia con Kurosaki! —comentó Takada, dirigiéndose a la chica de cabellera negra azulada, atada en dos coletas altas— ¿Acaso lo sabías tú, Takei-ichi? —ésta vez se dirigió al chico, de mismo color de cabello.

La chica Takei ni se inmutó con el insulto, y es que no era fácil provocarla, menos viniendo de Takada, una chica bastante impulsiva. Pero no pasó lo mismo con su hermano, el rostro del chico cambió completamente, volviéndose uno de puro enfado y dirigiéndose al chico de cabellera anaranjada.

—¡Ichigo! ¡Cómo te atreves a ligar con mi hermana! —soltó el chico, sujetando de la camisa al shinigami. Ichigo rodó los ojos.

Punto para Yumi. En esos años que llevaban como compañeros, Ichigo había aprendido mucho de ellos, y al parecer su compañera pelirroja igual. Como que Takei Kazumi, la chica de cabello negro azulado y ojos verdosos, cambiaba de peinado como de ropa, llevando uno distinto a diario, además de que era la única que era inmune a los insultos de Yumi. No así con Takei Kazuma, con los mismos ojos de su melliza, era bastante celoso con su hermana, al igual que revoltoso, pero aún así era buen amigo de Ichigo y solo lo llamaba por su apellido cuando lo molestaba. Por otro lado, Yumi, la pelirroja hiperactiva del grupo. Una chica muy linda pero demasiado impulsiva y fácil de provocar. Ichigo también había aprendido que Yumi enumeraba a ambos Takei, por orden de nacimiento, al chico le decía Takei-ichi y a su hermana Takei-ni.

El profesor a cargo no encontró buen panorama cuando llegó. Ichigo siendo sujetado por el chico Takei, mientras que Yumi se turnaba peleando entre ambos mellizos, por ello Kazuma estaba más concentrado en la pelirroja que en Kurosaki. A quién aún tenía en manos.

—¡Suficiente! —ordenó el hombre, perdiendo su apariencia amable. Los estudiantes su pusieron en posición militar al escuchar el tono de voz.

Hace pocos años habían aprendido a no pelear frente a su superior, y es que, podía ser un pan de dios, pero cuando veía alguna pelea era temible.

—En nombre de los cuatro, me disculpo, Daisuke-sensei —Kazumi dio un paso adelante para enfrentar al hombre, seria, haciendo una leve reverencia. Su hermano, al ver el comportamiento de la chica, la siguió.

—Me disculpo por mi actitud, perder el control no es algo habitual en mí, discúlpenme todos —el chico también hizo una reverencia al profesor, para después dirigirse a sus compañeros.

El hombre sonrió amablemente ante la actitud de sus alumnos, tranquilizándolos diciendo que todo estaba bien, pero que no se repitiera. Ichigo y Yumi tenían una gota en la cabeza. Esos hermanos eran increíbles. Sobre todo Kazumi, quién era la más madura del grupo. Ambos sabían que los mellizos tomaron esa actitud para no causar problemas, y como no, quedar bien con su superior. El profesor, satisfecho, decidió terminar el receso.

—¡Bien! Sigamos con…

—¡A UN LADO! —gritó una enfermera llevando rápidamente una camilla, pasando a chocar levemente con Daisuke— ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento, Ueda-sensei! ¡Emergencia!

La cara de los estudiantes fue diferente. Ambos Takei siguieron con su rostro serio, Yumi estaba emocionada pensando en que podría actuar pero al mismo tiempo preocupada por el suceso así que su rostro reflejaba emociones mezcladas, Ichigo estaba absorto. Sí, no podía creerlo, solo miraba el cuerpo en la camilla. Había tratado con accidentes antes pero, este era distinto.

—No tiene importancia, ¿Cuál es el informe? —ordenó el hombre.

—Parece ser que tiene una quemadura, se ve leve pero los síntomas son mortales —anunció la enfermera, con rostro preocupado.

Las sospechas de Ichigo se confirmaron. Ambos Takei alzaron la ceja ante el informe, una quemadura era una quemadura, no parece. Yumi solo seguía atenta. Ninguno sabía a lo que se enfrentaban, pero Ichigo se veía preocupado. Hollow. Eso era, ese cuerpo desprendía un fuerte olor a Hollow, pero... ¿¡Cómo diablos es que no se había enterado! Además... ¡Los Hollows solo atacaban a espíritus! ¡Y ese claramente era humano! ¿Podría haber sido algún familiar de la persona? Pero lo que más le inquietaba era que no había sido avisado, siempre llevaba su permiso de shinigami, ¿Y Rukia? ¿Ella sabría?

—Entiendo… ¡Takei! Los necesito en la sala

—¡Si! —respondieron los mellizos al unísono.

—Takada y Kurosaki también, ¡Vamos! —volvió a ordenar Daisuke.

Lo que duró el examen de Kazuma, en lo que Yumi intentaba bajar la alta fiebre del paciente y su superior intentaba diagnosticar los demás síntomas con Kazumi, Ichigo decidió que sacaría información de algunos familiares del paciente, mientras ayudaba con los exámenes a Kazuma.

—Sensei… ¿Avisaron a los familiares? —cuestionó, cuidadoso.

—No, según el informe… el hombre vivía solo y el accidente sucedió cuando iba a su trabajo…

—¿¡Ningún familiar! —reaccionó Takada, mientras inspeccionaba el cuerpo.

—No, ningún dato… —repitió el hombre de cabello largo.

—¿El hombre llevaba una vida solitaria? —cuestionó Kazumi.

—No sé a qué viene tanto interés en la vida personal del paciente, hay pacientes así, que no encontraremos dato alguno de sus familiares… como dato puedo agregar que trabajaba en exceso, desde madrugada hasta altas horas de la noche, ¿Curiosidad saciada?

—Si —respondieron Yumi y Kazumi.

Después de la charla se dedicaron a inspeccionar al paciente. Tenía, lo que parecía, una quemadura en forma circular sobre el pecho y la misma marca se extendía hasta la espalda, como si lo hubiera atravesado. Kazuma no podía estar más de mal humor, no había podido detectar con certeza el origen de la marca ni su pertenencia. Al llegar el hombre estaba con fiebre altísima y sufría de un alza en su presión, como si hubiera pasado un gran susto. Parecían síntomas de un ataque al corazón pero lo extraño era que su corazón estaba de lo más estable.

Finalmente lograron mantener al paciente en condición estable, lanzando un suspiro, se disponían a abandonar la habitación, cuando un llamado de Kazuma los hizo detenerse, el chico parecía demasiado alterado.

—La quemadura… o sea lo que sea ¡Ha desaparecido!

—¿¡Qué! —exclamaron todos.

—¡Sí…! Pero… pero eso no es todo —el chico señaló el lugar donde antes hubiera estado la 'quemadura', mostrando un profundo agujero, negro, como si no tuviera fondo— Además… sus signos vitales se detuvieron completamente...

—¿Qué… es eso? —preguntó con inseguridad la pelirroja del grupo.

No tuvo respuesta. Ichigo no sabía qué diablos pasaba, estaba más confundido que antes. Está bien, el hombre estaba muerto, hasta ahí entendía ¿¡Qué diablos había pasado con la cadena del destino! ¿¡Por qué diablos no estaba su alma atada! Y sobre todo ese agujero… solo lo tenían los Hollows. Eso no dejó de preocuparlo, y cuando su jornada hubo acabado, Ichigo se concentró en responder todas las dudas que le asaltaban en ese momento, buscó su celular urgentemente en su abrigo y se dispuso a llamar.

—

Después de varios ensayos, en los que eran detenidos por Takashi, el equipo de Rukia terminó de grabar unas cuantas escenas. Ahora ella y sus compañeros se felicitaban por el buen trabajo, y claro, Misato regañaba de vez en cuando al castaño. La pelinegra tomó su abrigo para abandonar el lugar antes de que Takashi se diera cuanta y la retuviera más tiempo. Pero su intención se vio frustrada, su celular la delató.

—¡Rukia-chan! ¿Ya te ibas? —cuestionó el castaño, mirando a su compañera.

—¡Ah! Ehh… si —respondió titubeante, viendo que quien la llamaba era Ichigo.

—¿Quién es? —volvió a preguntar Takashi, alzando una ceja.

—Pues…

—¡Taka-kun! Tenemos que hablar sobre tu actuación de hoy, ¡Me acompañarás hasta el metro! —interrumpió la rubia.

—¿¡Qué! ¡Pero! —reclamó el castaño.

—¡Vamos! Rukia y Makoto saldrán de compras, ¡No las retrases!

—¡Aaahh! ¡Hasta luego, Rukia-chan! —alcanzó a decir el chico antes de salir, siendo arrastrado por Misato.

Tras asegurarse que ambos se encontraran lo suficientemente alejados, el rubio llamó la atención de Rukia.

—Contesta tranquila —dijo Hatori. La pelinegra no dudó en responderle.

—¿Ichigo? —atendió la chica, escuchando al chico algo inquieto.

—_¡Rukia! ¿Te han avisado de algún Hollow?_

—No, eres el primero en llamarme —respondió la chica, confundida. Ichigo notó que no respondía libremente.

—_¿Sigues en el edificio? _

—Sí, ahora mismo me iba, pero llamé un taxi.

—_Quédate ahí, voy en camino, algo raro sucedió en el hospital._

—Bien, le diré a los guardias que te dejen entrar —y dicho eso, la chica colgó. Dos pares de ojos la miraban atentamente.

—¿Llamó tu novio? —preguntó el chico rubio. La pelinegra le miró extrañado.

—No… Mi compañero de piso.

—Ah, ¿Vendrá a buscarte? —siguió interrogando Hatori.

—Si… Parece que salió más temprano de lo que creía… —comentó Rukia distraída, llamando para avisar a los guardias que dejaran entrar a Kurosaki.

—¿Qué estudia? —esta vez fue el turno de Makoto para preguntar.

—¿Quién diría que fueran tan curiosos? —la morena escudriñó a los actores antes de responder— Estudia medicina.

—¿Desde cuándo lo conoces? —siguió interrogando Hatori.

—No estoy segura… diría que unos siete años —ante la respuesta de Rukia, el rubio y su compañera se miraron cómplices.

—¿Es guapo?

—¿Ehh? —esa pregunta tomó desprevenida a Rukia, sobre todo viniendo de la seria chica— Pues…

El sonido desde la puerta se hizo escuchar, salvando a la pelinegra. Como Rukia se encontraba más cerca a la puerta, ella fue quien abrió, dejando ver a Ichigo, con el siempre usual ceño fruncido.

—Hola —saludó el chico, al ver que Rukia no estaba sola.

—Ichigo… Ellos son Tomoda Makoto y Kuragi Hatori —presentó la chica.

—Un gusto —pronunció la chica.

—¿Eres el novio de Rukia? —comentó Hatori.

—¿¡EH! —reaccionó el chico, y antes que respondiera su compañera shinigami intervino.

—Ignóralos, después de la grabación tenían ganas de bromear. Vámonos.

—Eh… sí —titubeó Kurosaki, alejándose con Rukia mientras veía como se cerraba la puerta.

Se demoraron un tiempo en bajar hasta la puerta principal, el estudio estaba en uno de los últimos pisos para evitar miradas curiosas. En el camino Ichigo puso al día a la chica de lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Dices que no tenía cadena del destino? —reflexionó la pelinegra, mientras bajaban en el ascensor.

—Sí, parecía el agujero que tenían los Hollows o… los Arrancar.

—¿Era de ese tamaño?

—No… Era pequeño comparado con los demás, ahora que lo pienso.

—Será mejor que contactemos a Urahara, y de lo posible, debería ir a la Sociedad de las Almas…

—Rukia… ¿Tienes idea de lo que sucede? —cuestionó el chico.

La pelinegra estuvo pensativa por unos segundos.

—No —respondió finalmente, logrando que Ichigo soltara un suspiro resignado.

Era mejor no preocuparlo, no estaba segura. Ichigo se veía muy feliz, a pesar de que el hospital le quitaba todo el tiempo. La chica no quería destruir la tranquilidad que habían pasado por esos años. Por Ichigo… y por ella, a Rukia también le gustaba la tranquilidad por la que pasaban. Pero aún así a la chica no dejaba de inquietarlo lo relacionado con el Hougyoku y también recordaba lo dicho por su hermano. Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta. Cuando subieron al taxi Rukia siguió preguntándole cuidadosamente sobre el asunto.

Estuvieron así hasta llegar al departamento. Subieron en silencio hasta llegar al número 15. Una vez allí, abrieron la puerta y se dispusieron a entrar para analizar mejor la situación y de paso relajarse un poco. Pero al hacerlo, otra duda los asaltó al encontrarse con el panorama ahí dentro. Los ojos de ambos se abrieron, sorprendidos. Simplemente no lo esperaban.

* * *

¿Se quedaron metidos? ¿Si? Muajajajja xD pues les dejo a su imaginación qué o quién rayos estaba detrás de la puerta xD  
Ahora, sino me dicen de que personaje quieren saber, empezaré dejando el perfil de Misato ¬¬ creo que en el próximo cap empezaré a dejar los perfiles, si quieren los leen sino no los lean xD

Chuu  
Kimiko.


	3. Visitas inesperadas

Hola! Pues de nuevo yo xD no se si se habrán dado cuenta que voy actualizando cada cuatro días xD espero seguir así u_u y no me pillen los caps jeje, bueno aquí les dejo los agradecimientos

**Beatifull Madness:** Que bueno que te quedaras metida! xD es que tu sabes -_- me da la sensación que el fic está gustando y eso es un gran orgullo para todo escritor ToT bueno, con respecto a todo el lío que se está armando, adelanto que la historia avanzará lentamente asíque tendrás que seguir atenta para captar lo que pasa aquí xD y con los amigos de Ichigo y Rukia, pues simplemente tenía que meterlos xD y acostumbro con gente de personalidad alocada, incluyéndome  
cuando menos tendrás la respuesta a una interrogante... cha cha cha chaaaan :D

**vivian alejandra:** Waaa alguien más que se animó a dejar review ;O; espero que la historia no te decepcione ;D sorpresas no faltan y hasta podría decir que se enredarán porque yo tengo la historia en mi mente con todo conectado y no sé cómo lo verán ustedes xD

**.Inuzuka:** Hahaha, concuerdo contigo! xD verás, no es por preferencia pero me encariñé mucho con Yumi, ya que en su personalidad está mezclada la mía y de mis amigas más cercanas, excepto por su pasado, claro u_u y bueno este cap viene siendo más de aclaración asíque espero no te aburra o.o

Sin más que decir, a leer!

* * *

**Visitas inesperadas.**

Rukia fue quien reaccionó primero, pero aún no podía quitar la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

—Renji…

Exactamente. El chico pelirrojo, amigo de ambos, se encontraba frente a ellos en el departamento. Si el shinigami sustituto y su compañera no hubieran estado tan atontados por la sorpresa, quizás se hubieran preguntado cómo Abarai había entrado al departamento. Pero de momento, estaban felices de ver de nuevo a su compañero, después de tres años.

—¿Qué tal, Ichigo, Rukia? —comentó el pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa burlona.

Como respuesta la pequeña Kuchiki corrió para abrazar a su amigo, logrando que Kurosaki alzara una ceja extrañado. Y es que después de tres años sin ver a al chico, Rukia ya lo había extrañado. Años sin tener noticias de él era demasiado, considerando que crecieron juntos. Renji acarició la cabeza de la Kuchiki con ternura, mientras la chica no dejaba de abrazarle. Ichigo por fin se recuperó de la sorpresa y frunció el ceño, más de lo normal.

—¿A qué se debe tu visita, Renji? —cuestionó el chico, para interrumpir el momento conmovedor, como lo había clasificado él mismo.

Fue solo en ese momento que Rukia se despegó de su amigo de la infancia, recordando que Kurosaki estaba en la misma habitación. Se separó lentamente del pelirrojo y miró a su compañero de piso, que tenía cara de pocos amigos. La chica parpadeó repetidamente ante la actitud del chico.

—¿Te envió la Sociedad de almas? —volvió a hablar Ichigo.

—Sí, vengo para advertirles

Tanto Rukia como Ichigo se miraron extrañados ante la declaración del pelirrojo. Rukia, nuevamente, fue la primera en reaccionar. Indicó que lo mejor sería que pasaran a la sala para hablar más calmadamente. Ichigo guió al chico hasta la sala mientras la pelinegra iba por unos refrescos.

—¿Qué tal han estado? —comentó Renji, para romper el tenso ambiente que se había formado.

—Bien… hemos tenido más trabajo, pero nada serio

Después de la respuesta de Kurosaki, ninguno comentó algo más hasta que Rukia llegó con una bandeja. Renji notó el mal humor del chico, así que prefirió guardar cualquier tipo de comentario hasta aclarar el porqué de su visita. La chica una vez dejado la bandeja en la mesa de la sala, tomó asiento en el sofá, junto a Ichigo.

—¿Pasó algo en la Sociedad de almas? —la voz de la pelinegra se hizo presente en la sala, alcanzando un vaso.

El pelirrojo estuvo un momento haciendo muecas pensando en cómo explicar mejor la situación, hasta que se rindió y lo soltó de golpe.

—Han robado tres gigais del laboratorio de Kurotsuch-taichou

—¿Gi… gigais? —tartamudeó Rukia, extrañada y porque estaba bebiendo su refresco al momento de la noticia.

—¿Y qué hay con eso? Nos dicen como son los gigais y los buscamos —comentó Kurosaki, cruzándose de brazos.

—Si tan solo fuera así de simple...

—¿Qué quieres decir, Renji? —el rostro de Rukia era de completa seriedad, atenta a lo que el chico pudiera decirles. Renji tomó un vaso de los dos restantes que se hallaban en la bandeja y se aclaró la garganta.

—La 12ª división estaba trabajando en un nuevo tipo de gigai, que lograra camuflar el reiatsu, por mucho que fuera... también otra de sus ventajas es que podía cambiar de apariencia según quiera el portador pero limitando el cambio de sexo... Estuvieron trabajando en ello durante mucho tiempo pero el mismo día de haber terminado el tercer modelo fueron robados

—Lo más lógico es que los culpables se encuentren acá… —analizó Ichigo, bebiendo tranquilamente del vaso restante de la bandeja.

—Exacto —confirmó el pelirrojo.

—Los gigais… —habló Rukia, captando la atención de ambos— ¿Qué apariencia tenían?

—La división comenzó trabajando con gigais masculinos, aún no comenzaban el femenino

—¡Ah! ¿Esto no tendrá que ver con el ataque del Hollow? —comentó de pronto el shinigami sustituto, recordando el incidente en el hospital.

—¿Ataque de Hollow? —repitió Abarai.

—Sí, un humano murió por el ataque de un Hollow, no hay duda, y aunque es posible que fuera algún familiar quién lo atacara... su muerte fue muy singular, consumió su alma —explicó la pelinegra, mirando a Ichigo para que continuara.

—Bueno… la marca era demasiado extraña… tenía un circulo en el pecho que atravesaba hasta la espalda —el chico apuntó su torso para dar énfasis a su explicación— Pero no era como si lo hubieran atravesado sino que la marca se extendía hasta la espalda, después sus signos vitales se detuvieron y la marca se transformó en un agujero como el de los Arrancar, sin cadena del destino

—Por lo que dices pareciera que la transformación de Hollow se hubiera acelerado —concluyó el shinigami.

—Pero no se transformó en Hollow, el cuerpo debe estar en el hospital siendo analizado

—Lo mejor será notificar a la Sociedad de Almas para que analicen el cuerpo —propuso Renji— ¿Tendrías algún problema en sacar el cuerpo, Ichigo?

—Además de que salga en las noticias, puedo ir de noche como shinigami

—Perfecto. Mañana avisaré a la Sociedad de almas y en la noche iremos —anunció Abarai.

—Hmp —refunfuñó Ichigo, mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su bebida, no le agradaba la idea de entrar al hospital como si de un delincuente se tratara.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿Ichigo no se ha sobrepasado, Rukia?

El involucrado escupió la bebida.

—¡Idiota! —reaccionó la pelinegra, dirigiéndose a Kurosaki y al desastre que había armado. Ya se encargaría de que él limpiara más tarde.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? —comentó Renji, al ver la mirada fulminante que le mandaba el shinigami sustituto.

—¿Qué mierda insinúas con eso? —soltó el chico, con un tic en el ojo.

—Solo cumplo órdenes, en un principio Yoruichi-san iba a comunicarles lo de los gigais. Pero al enterarse Kuchiki-taichou, tomó cartas en el asunto y me enviaron a mí —aclaró el chico, acomodándose en el sillón.

—Dices que… ¿¡Byakuya tomó cartas en el asunto! —exclamó sorprendido Ichigo.

—¿Ni-sama? —a la pelinegra también le asombró el hecho.

—Claro, no podía estar para siempre ausente de cómo trata a su hermana —el chico aclaró su voz para imitar mejor a su capitán— Kurosaki Ichigo

Rukia soltó una leve risa mientras Ichigo gruñía entre dientes.

—¿Y qué te mandaron a investigar? —cuestionó la pelinegra.

—Pues… resumiendo, su relación —el chico se llevó un brazo tras su cabeza.

—Pierdes el tiempo —anunció Kurosaki, logrando así que una batalla verbal se entablara entre ambos chicos.

—¿No será que te molesta mi visita? ¿Interrumpí algo?

—¿¡Qué! ¡Tú estás loco!

Si las miradas mataran, Renji estaría kilómetros bajo tierra.

Rukia miró a ambos shinigamis con una gota en la cabeza. Parece que hasta ellos habían extrañado sus singulares discusiones. Sonrió melancólica, de vez en cuando extrañaba esos días en los que todos estaban presentes, Ishida, Inoue, Chad, Tatsuki... ¡Si hasta extrañaba las discusiones de Ishida y Kurosaki! Donde el quincy con una frase bien hecha dejaba a su compañero callado. Dejó de vagar en sus recuerdos cuando ambos shinigamis alzaban más la voz que de costumbre. Era hora de interferir, sino los vecinos vendrían a reclamar. Y la pelinegra estaba _demasiado _involucrada con la discusión.

—¿¡A qué te crees que vengo! ¡A proteger a Rukia de entre tanto pretendiente! —alegó el pelirrojo, ya parado de la comodidad de su asiento para poder discutir mejor con el chico.

—¡Ha! ¿¡No será que te vienes a deshacer de los rivales! —Kurosaki no se quedaba atrás, intercambiando los papeles de burla.

—Ichigo… —reprendió Rukia, antes de ser ignorada y fuera el turno de Renji.

—¿Con eso me dices que te consideras un rival?

—Renji —nuevo intento de parte de Rukia pero ambos shinigami estaban más concentrados en ver quién ganaría. Alzando cada vez más la cabeza, como viendo quién era más alto.

Lo sentía por Ichigo, pero aún le faltaban unos diez centímetros para superar a Renji.

—¿Afirmas lo que digo? —cuestionó Kurosaki, sarcástico.

—¡Silencio! —no hizo falta alzar tanto la voz, con eso ambos chicos prestaron atención a la pelinegra— Ichigo, a limpiar el desastre que dejaste con la bebida; Renji, comunica a la Sociedad de Almas de lo sucedido con el Hollow.

Ambos chicos se miraron, diciendo que cada quien había ganado la batalla y antes de que la insistente mirada de Rukia se transformara en una de furia, ambos acataron las órdenes de la Kuchiki. La pelinegra comenzó a recoger la bandeja que había traído anteriormente con los refrescos mientras cada quién iba a su cometido. Mientras llevaba la bandeja hasta la cocina, Rukia se dio cuenta que era más tarde de lo que creía, mañana no tenía que levantarse temprano pero estaba segura que sería un día agotador.

Rato después, alrededor de las doce y media de la mañana, Renji ya había comunicado a la Sociedad de Almas. Rukia había aprovechado el tiempo en ir por su pijama y ponérselo, mientras el Abarai volvía a la sala.

—¿Qué dijeron? —cuestionó la pelinegra.

—Que les enviemos el cuerpo, y mandarán algunos refuerzos para mayor seguridad.

—¿Y tienes idea de a quiénes enviarán? —preguntó Ichigo.

—No, pero me hago una idea.

Un bostezo llamó la atención de ambos muchachos. Rukia tenía una mano intentando reprimir el bostezo, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran de sueño producto del mismo. La chica notó que era observada y los miró curiosa.

—¿Qué? Hoy me levanté temprano, y ya es tarde —se justificó la chica.

—Como sea, iré a ponerme pijama —dicho eso, el chico se dirigió a su habitación, dejando a la chica sola con Abarai.

—¿Sigues estudiando pintura? —preguntó de pronto su amigo.

—No, me cambié al año para actuación.

—¿En serio? —comentó sorprendido el pelirrojo— ¿Y cómo te va?

—Bien, he aparecido en unos cuantos comerciales y estoy trabajando en una telenovela —una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Rukia, dirigiéndola a su amigo de la infancia.

—Me alegro…

—¿Te quedas aquí hoy, cierto? —cuestionó la pelinegra, notando el detalle que el chico venía de la Sociedad de Almas y Urahara estaba muy lejos.

—Eh… no sé si Ichigo estará de acuerdo.

—No te preocupes, también es mi casa, eso si hay que preguntarle por el futón de su habitación —mencionó Rukia, dirigiéndose por donde antes su compañero se había ido.

—¡Rukia! —intentó pararla Renji— ¿No crees que puede estar cambiándose todavía?

—Se cambia en el baño —fue lo último que pronunció la chica antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Ichigo se encontraba guardando unas cosas en su armario, tal como dijo Rukia, el chico se había cambiado en el baño ya que llevaba puesto su pijama. La chica entró en la habitación y buscó el futón una vez el chico hubiera dejado el armario. Ichigo la miró extrañado.

—¿Dormirás acá? —cuestionó, alzando una ceja.

—¡No seas tonto! Es para Renji, el futón es más cómodo que el sofá

—¿Y por qué en mi habitación?

—¿Prefieres que duerma conmigo? —la chica paró un momento de ordenar el futón para mirar al chico de cabellera anaranjada.

—Vale, lo pillo.

Renji se rió por lo bajo al ver la actitud de ambos. Ichigo ya tenía el ceño más fruncido, quizás por el hecho de que la chica le dijo "que duerma conmigo" y no "que duerma en mi habitación".

—Bien, Ichigo va al hospital en la tarde así que no te preocupes porque te despierte —la pelinegra se dirigió a Renji, indicándole que entrara a la habitación.

—Tan solo espero que los demás no lleguen temprano —comentó Abarai, acomodándose en el futon.

—Buenas noches, Renji —deseó Rukia, con una sonrisa, el chico no dudó en contestarle.

—Buenas noches Rukia.

Ichigo, quién en ese momento se encontraba sentado en su cama, se paró hasta llegar al marco de la puerta, donde se encontraba Rukia. Cuando estuvo frente a la pelinegra, se agachó hacia ella mientras la chica se paraba de puntillas para facilitarle la tarea. El chico besó su mejilla como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Que descanses —susurró el chico, alejándose de la chica.

—Tú igual

Una vez Rukia se retiró de la habitación, Kurosaki se dirigió nuevamente a su cama, dispuesto a descansar, pero la cara de Renji le dijo que no lograría su cometido sin antes unas explicaciones.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? —cuestionó el chico, con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué de qué?

—¡La besaste! —acusó Renji, apuntándolo con un dedo.

—En la mejilla —aclaró el shinigami sustituto, alzando sus hombros.

—¿¡Qué es ese acercamiento! ¿No habías dicho que no tenían nada?

—Y no tenemos, es una costumbre

—¿Eh? —ahora si que Abarai estaba completamente perdido.

—Una costumbre desde hace unos años, cuando empezó con la actuación —explicó Ichigo, tumbándose en la cama, dispuesto a dormir.

—¡Ichigo! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡No me explicas nada con eso! ¡Oe, Ichigo!

Después de un rato llamando a Kurosaki, Renji se dio por vencido. Se acomodó mejor en el futón, para dormir, murmurando cosas como "Que mal amigo" "Tendré que comunicárselo a Kuchiki-taichou".

Lo que no sabía Renji, es que Ichigo aún no se dormía, sino estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Últimamente a todos les había dado por emparejarlo con Rukia. Primero su padre, aunque viniendo de él era común. Después sus compañeros, espera, en ningún momento sus compañeros habían nombrado a Rukia, solo habían insinuado que tenía novia. Entonces, ¿Por qué pensó en Rukia en ese momento? Está bien, la shinigami era más que una compañera de aventuras, era su amiga. Pero ¿Por qué no pensó en otra chica? ¡Era Rukia, joder! La misma chica poco atractiva, la que actúa como chico, la que tenía esos ojos... en los que de vez en cuando se perdía, la misma que tenía esa sonrisa... que lo volvía loco ¡AH! ¡Pero en qué estaba pensando! El chico sacudió la cabeza, acomodándose mejor en la cama.

Y no solo era eso, de repente le había salido más pretendientes, ahora no solo estaba Keigo como antes, sino ese imbécil de Takashi, a pesar de no haberlo visto nunca, no le agradaba. La lista de pretendientes aumentaba a dos, espera, y ese chico… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Hanatarou? Se le veía muy atento con Rukia, pero bueno hace mucho que no le veía. También estaba Renji, no había desmentido el hecho de que le gustara. ¡No quería imaginar cuando saliera al aire en la telenovela! Ahí si que aumentarían a más de cinco, un momento… uno, dos… ¿¡Se había contado a él mismo! Ahora si que estaba seguro que el sueño le afectaba. Lo mejor era dejar sus pensamientos de lado y abandonarse a los brazos de Morfeo

Normalmente es el despertador quien despierta a las personas, pero en el caso de nuestros protagonistas, esta vez fue el timbre.

—¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Kurosaki! —se escuchaba una voz detrás de la puerta.

Viendo que su sueño estaba arruinado, Rukia se levantó para abrir la puerta. Eran las ocho de la mañana, si hubiera podido habría dormido hasta las diez, además ayer le había costado dormirse producto de la animada charla que mantenían los chicos de la habitación contigua y tenía que ir al estudio a las once. Pero la persona detrás de la puerta quería arruinar su sueño. Al abrir la puerta, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a su vecina, quién tenía cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Ah! ¡Jinko-san! —reaccionó la shinigami, mirando extrañada a la mujer.

—¡Kuchiki-san! Estos jóvenes han estado armando escándalo desde muy temprano —la mujer se hizo a un lado dejando ver a una mujer de notoria delantera, un muchacho calvo con una espada de madera, y otro con lo que parecía ser unas plumas, ¿En las cejas?

—¡Kuchiki! —saludó animadamente Matsumoto.

—Ah —articuló la chica, aún con el sueño por su cuerpo.

—¿Los conoce? —pareciera que si le decía que sí a la señora le soltaría un discurso. Y como a la señora Jinko ya no le agradaba Ichigo, Rukia prefirió no meter más leña al fuego.

—Ehhh no, pero no se preocupe, veré que quieren y no dejaré que armen más escándalo —prometió la pelinegra, ahora atenta a la conversación y algo más despierta.

—Que así sea —la mujer se marchó, aún con cara de pocos amigos.

Rukia suspiró una vez hubieron entrado los tres shinigamis. Apoyándose en la puerta les dirigió una mirada furiosa, parece que la falta de sueño le había dejado con mal humor.

—¿No podrían venir más tarde?

—Lo siento Rukia-chan, pero taichou se cansó de repetirnos la hora de venir y nos mandó antes —explicó Rangiku, en un puchero.

Tanto Yumichika como Ikkaku rodaron los ojos, dando a entender que la mujer de cabello anaranjado era quién había armado dicho escándalo.

—Como sea… iré a despertar al par de vagos —murmuró Rukia, no iba a permitir que esos dos durmieran más que ella, siendo los responsables de su falta de sueño.

—¿Desde cuándo Rukia tiene el carácter de Ichigo? —susurró Ikkaku, para que la pelinegra no lo escuchara.

Rukia por su parte cogió un cojín del sofá y se dirigió a la habitación del shinigami sustituto. Los recién llegados la siguieron de cerca, intrigados por lo que iba a hacer la pelinegra. Una vez llegó a la habitación, abrió sin cuidado la puerta, despertando a Renji en el proceso, quién se levantó de golpe y la miraba intentando abrir los ojos. Ichigo ni se movió. La Kuchiki, previendo eso, se preparó para lanzarle el cojín con bastante fuerza. Eso hizo a Renji despertarse completamente y mirar a su amiga como si de una loca se tratara. El cojín salió volando y se estampó en la cabeza de cabellos anaranjados. Todos miraron asustados la escena, excepto la atacante.

—Es temprano, Rukia… hoy no trabajo… —murmuró Ichigo entre sueños.

Nadie se esperaba eso, bueno, quizás Rukia sí ya que ni se inmutó. Se dirigió al despertador del chico y adelantó la hora, para después poner el despertador junto a la oreja de Kurosaki. Eso si le hizo saltar, mirando furioso a la morena.

—¡MIERDA, RUKIA! ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!

—No es hora de dormir, Ichi.

Vale, si algo había aprendido Ichigo era que si la pelinegra lo llamaba así, o no estaba de humor o se estaba burlando. Personalmente se inclinaba por la primera. Dirigió su vista hacia el marco de la puerta, viendo claramente a los invitados y el posible enojo de su amiga, eso, y la hora que era.

—¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí, y a esta hora? —cuestionó el chico.

* * *

Tan solo espero que no haya aburrido mucho u_u y quizás les haya sacado una risita, por más mínima que sea xD  
Y para hacer más agradable el cap, les tengo dos regalitos, adelanto y un perfil  
Chuu.

_**En el próximo capítulo...**_

—_¡Buchou!_

—_Lo sé, no me esperabas aquí, ¿Verdad, Takashi?_

_-  
_—_¿Y por qué la chica puede verte?_

—_¡Imbécil! ¡Lo más probable es que tu reiatsu le haya afectado! _

—_¿Te crees que soy descuidado? ¡Por supuesto que fui precavido! ¡No tenía idea de que tenía poderes espirituales!_

* * *

_**Nombre:**_ Takada Yumi  
24 años

_**Cabello:**_ Rojizo corto, sin sobrepasar los hombros  
_**Ojos:**_ Rojos almendrados

Es una chica demasiado inquieta y escandalosa, pero cuando quiere puede ser una chica muy divertida. Solo se tranquiliza cuando tiene que trabajar en una cirugía. Yumi en un principio tenía el cabello largo, más allá de la cintura, pero al ver que le molestaba en su trabajo decidió cortarlo arriba de sus hombros. Siempre saluda a Ichigo con un golpe en la espalda, mandándolo al suelo por su fuerza. Su familia era dueña de un dojo, por lo que la chica aprendió a defenderse sin gustarle las artes marciales.  
Siempre está peleando con ambos Takei. Se le confunden los nombres Kazuma y Kazumi, por eso los apoda Takei-ichi y Takei-ni, según su orden de nacimiento. Ambos Takei la molestan porque se le ve muy cercana a Ichigo. Eso se debe a que Ichigo le recuerda mucho a su fallecido hermano, por eso le tiene cariño.  
Le encantan los dulces y no le gusta beber. Siempre anda usando atuendo algo atrevidos, aunque en el hospital se le suele ver con pantalones.


	4. Intrusión nocturna

Waaa xx me viene el agotamiento uwu mientras no se me vaya la inspiración owo  
Bueno, aquí yo creo que entran en etapa de confusión xD Se me esfuman los reviews TwT

**Beatifull Madness:** Waaaaaa que grandote el review non, disfruté mucho leerlo! que bueno que te haya gustado, de verdad que intenté meterle comedia y algo salió xD y pues aquí creo que en vez de aclarar dudas te asaltarán más uwu pero no te preocupes, Yumi no podría llegar a querer a Ichigo más allá que amigo o hermano nwn eso ya lo tenía visto desde el principio

**vivian alejandra:** Eso crees? xD pues tengo varias cosas preparadas para este par, pero también tengo que ir explicando la trama y waaaaa espero no saltarme nada xwx ojalá te guste este cap nwn

Ok, no las aburro más, ¡A leer! Abajo viene otra sorpresa

* * *

**Intrusión nocturna**

Los recién llegados miraron al pelinaranja con una sonrisa nerviosa por lo antes sucedido. El chico, aún con el ceño fruncido por la delicada manera de despertarlo por parte de su amiga, se sentó en la cama aún con el sueño reflejado en su rostro.

—Joder, ¿No podían venir más tarde? —preguntó Renji— Ayer les estuve explicando un buen rato lo sucedido

—Lo siento, pero Hitsugaya-taichou nos envió antes al ver nuestra insistencia —comentó Ikkaku, con una mueca. La cual fue notada claramente por los recién despertados.

—¿Cierto? ¡Es que estábamos ansiosos por venir! —la voz alegre de Rangiku se hizo escuchar.

El pelinaranja y su compañero de habitación rieron nerviosamente mientras Ikkaku rodó los ojos ante el despiste de su compañera. Yumichika estaba demasiado ocupado inspeccionando cada rincón de la habitación de Ichigo, de vez en cuando asentía con la cabeza. Rukia, quién aún no estaba de buen humor por la repentina llegada de los visitantes, decidió que era mejor vestirse, ya la habían despertado y no creía volver a conciliar el sueño.

—Voy a la ducha, ustedes acomódense —anunció la pelinegra, dejando de apoyarse en el marco de la puerta, antes de irse agregó un último comentario— Pídanle lo que sea a Ichigo

El pelinaranja miró fulminante la espalda de la morena.

—¡Oe, Ichigo! —llamó Ikkaku— ¿Ha pasado algo más a parte del ataque?

—No, tan solo lo de ayer —respondió el chico, con pereza.

—¿Y cómo está Orihime? —cuestionó la voluptuosa mujer.

—No sabemos nada de ella desde hace unos años...

—¿¡En serio! ¿¡Cómo puede ser eso! —se alarmó la pelinaranja.

—Pues así es, desde hace dos años que se mudó más lejos del centro, perdimos el contacto

—¿Y el quincy también? —el compañero de Ikkaku decidió participar de la conversación.

—Sí, creo que Inoue se dedicó al modelaje e Ishida diseño, se le daba bien —aclaró el Kurosaki, levantándose de la cama, era hora de dejar la pereza.

—¡Oh! ¡Ya quiero ver los diseños del quincy! —comentó Matsumoto, con sus ojos luminosos de la ilusión.

Ichigo hizo un gesto que parecía una afirmación, mientras salía de su habitación rumbo a la cocina. Rukia siempre compraba barras de chocolate, y con el tiempo el pelinaranja había aprendido dónde las ocultaba la pelinegra. Los shinigamis no se quedaron atrás, curiosos del comportamiento de Kurosaki, los siguieron de cerca. Renji con flojera, a pesar de haberse despertado de golpe, Rangiku animada como siempre, viendo todo a su alrededor con curiosidad, Ikkaku solo los siguió para no quedarse viendo como Yumichika investigaba los accesorios de la habitación del shinigami sustituto.

Llegaron hasta la sala, de ahí perdieron de vista al pelinaranja. Pero al rato después lo vieron aparecer por la sala comiendo una barra de chocolate.

—¿Dejas a tus invitados solos? —mosqueó Renji, alzando una ceja divertido. Ichigo solo lo ignoró.

—¡Que mona es la sala! —comentó, imagino saben quién.

Una melodía bastante movida interrumpió la sala. Ichigo miró en dirección del objeto culpable de la interrupción. El celular de Rukia. Sin llegar a tomar el celular aún, alzó la voz para llamar la atención de la dueña del aparato.

—¡Rukia! ¡Tu celular! —gritó el chico, recibiendo la respuesta no mucho después.

—¿Quién es? —la pelinegra había terminado su ducha, ya que el sonido del agua corriendo se había detenido.

Ichigo cogió el celular y frunció el ceño. Yumichika, quién llegó curioso a la sala, vio atento la reacción del chico. En realidad a ninguno de los presentes les pasó desapercibida la reacción del pelinaranja.

—¡Te llama Misato-san! —respondió el Kurosaki, rodando los ojos.

Yumichika se acercó a Ichigo para ver el celular.

—¡Pues contesta! —gritó Rukia desde el baño.

—¡Hey! ¡Pero aquí dice "Takashi"! —comentó el shinigami con la pluma en la cabeza.

Se escucharon diferentes ruidos provenientes del baño, varias cosas cayéndose, y la manilla de la puerta siendo girada con rapidez, seguido de unos apurados pasos que se dirigían a la sala, para después dejar ver a una Rukia en toalla y con el pelo aún goteando. Llegó junto a Ichigo y le arrebató el celular de las manos, mirándolo furiosa. El chico solo la miraba parpadeando repetidamente.

—¿Hola? —atendió la morena, para después alejar rápidamente su oreja del celular.

—¡RUKIA-CHAN! ¡TE EXTRAÑÉ MUCHOOO! —se escuchó por el auricular, logrando que una gota corriera en la cabeza de los visitantes, y que Ichigo frunciera más el ceño.

—¡Pero si me viste ayer! —regañó la morena, acercando el aparato a su oreja nuevamente.

Se arrepintió en seguida, el chico estaba demasiado escandaloso.

—¡Pero extrañé demasiado tu hermosa sonrisa y tus dulces besos!

De acuerdo, eso hizo sonrojar a la pelinegra, y que todos los allí presentes le dirigieran una mirada curiosa, excepto Ichigo y Renji, quienes alzaron una ceja.

—¿Quién es el loco, Rukia? —comentó Abarai, sin poder evitarlo.

—¿¡HAY ALGUIEN EN TU CASA, RUKIA-CHAN!

La Kuchiki se puso nerviosa ante la pregunta. Y solo entonces el chico tras el auricular se tranquilizó y se comunicó de tal forma que solo escuchara Rukia, aunque se podían hacer una idea de lo que preguntaba.

—Ehh, si, vinieron unos amigos —mencionó la chica— ¡Ah! Digo unas amigas... que no veía hace mucho —corrigió la chica, con una sonrisa nerviosa

—¿Y a ésta que le pasa? —preguntó Renji, en voz baja.

—Siempre es así —gruñó Ichigo, también por lo bajo— O por lo menos cuando se trata de ese imbécil —lo último lo dijo en un tono más bajo.

—¡No! ¡Lo siento, pero quiero enseñarles el lugar! —soltó Rukia, aún por celular— ¿Solo era eso? ¡Ah! Lo siento, pero no podré ir... Bien, adiós

Por fin Rukia colgó el celular, soltando un suspiro. Cuatro pares de miradas curiosas la analizaban.

—¿Qué te dijo el idiota? —comentó el Kurosaki.

—¿Celoso, Ichi? —se burló la chica, el pelinaranja la miró fulminante— Bien, bien... Preguntó si quería salir con él y también me avisó de una fiesta que iban a hacer los del equipo

—¿Por qué no le dijiste que estábamos aquí? —cuestionó Renji.

—Larga historia... armaría un escándalo si se entera —suspiró la morena, dejando a todos intrigados.

—¡Rukia-chan tiene novio! —cantó Rangiku.

—¡NO!

La negación inminente de Rukia.

—¿Y a qué se refería con lo de dulces besos? —preguntó Ikkaku con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡La mitad de lo que dice es mentira y la otra la usa para actuación!

—Ya déjate de alegar —comentó Ichigo, desviando la mirada— Y ve ponerte algo de ropa

Fue ahí cuando Rukia recordó que solo había salido con una toalla del baño. Inmediatamente abandonó la sala.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza, reprochando la actitud de la morena. El resto de los chicos tenía una gota en la cabeza, mientras Matsumoto se alternaba viendo a Ichigo y por donde Rukia había salido de la sala. Kurosaki se volvió para ver a los invitados, recibiendo una mirada pícara por parte de Rangiku.

—¿Eeeh? Se te salen los ojos, Ichigo

Ante el comentario todos la miraron atentos. Ichigo alzó una ceja, y antes de responder el pelirrojo se le adelantó.

—Primero la besas y después te la comes con la mirada, ¿En serio que no tienes nada con ella?

—¿QUÉ!

Ikkaku miraba a Ichigo como un bicho raro, con una clara mirada que decía "no me lo esperaba de ti". Yumichika alzó su pulgar en señal de aprobación, mientras que Rangiku aumentó su sonrisa pícara. El Kurosaki maldijo a Renji por su comentario.

Y así entre discusiones sobre lo pervertido que se había vuelto Ichigo y lo avanzado que estaba en su relación con Rukia, estuvieron fijando la hora, de lo que sería la intrusión al hospital para sacar el cuerpo del humano muerto por el ataque del Hollow, para enviárselo a la Sociedad de Almas. Matsumoto ya había dicho una buena cantidad de veces que tenía curiosidad por las tiendas que habrían en el centro y quería ir a verlas, comentario que los hombres ignoraron.

Rukia apareció al rato después anunciando que se adelantaría al estudio y que los vería en el hospital cuando oscureciera, para ayudarlos a sacar la evidencia del lugar. Rangiku al ver que la chica iba saliendo, fue con ella, así podría ver el ambiente que había afuera. La pelinegra no se negó, y ambas mujeres abandonaron la residencia dejando a los cuatro shinigamis a cargo.

—

Alejado del centro de Tokio. Departamento 085 de un elegante edificio. El timbre se escuchaba por todo el lugar, haciendo reaccionar a un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos almendrados. El chico corrió hacia la puerta, dejando ver tras ella a un hombre de cabellos también castaños y ojos del mismo color, con una sonrisa en el rostro que pareciera llevaba desde que tocó el timbre.

—¡Buchou!

—Lo sé, no me esperabas aquí, ¿Verdad, Takashi? —sonrió el hombre.

—¡Pase! —el menor de los castaños se hizo a un lado, dejando paso al hombre.

El hombre avanzó por el departamento hasta llegar a la sala, sentándose en el sillón y esperando que el chico hiciera lo mismo. Se dirigió para hablarle.

—¿Recibiste el paquete que te envié?

—Sí... pero no entiendo qué quiere que haga con él

—Pues simple, úsalo. ¿Para eso es, no?

—Sí, pero yo ya tengo uno —mencionó el castaño, alzando levemente sus manos para señalar su atuendo.

—Lo sé, pero éste es más moderno —nueva sonrisa de parte del hombre— Además, queda mejor, ¿No? —el hombre hizo el mismo gesto que el castaño.

—Pues... supongo

—También te facilitará una nueva tarea que pienso asignarte

—¿¡En serio! —dijo emocionado el chico.

—Claro, pero antes...

—¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo? —cuestionó Takashi, al ver el cambio de actitud en el hombre.

—¿No habías dicho que traerías a Kuchiki? —el hombre alzó una ceja, analizando minuciosamente el lugar en busca de posibles intrusos.

—¡Ah! Pues... pasa que ella se reunió con unas amigas y no pudo venir

—¿Unas amigas, dices?

—¡Si! No las veía desde hace mucho —el chico se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—Ya veo... entonces no tiene importancia —agregó el hombre, levantándose.

—¿Ya se va?

—Sí, pero antes —el hombre buscó entre sus ropas y le entregó una pequeña cajita al chico— Te comenté anteriormente que debes hacer con esto, no me falles

—¡Claro que no, Buchou! —respondió el chico con determinación.

Una vez el hombre se marchó, Takashi miró atentamente la cajita que su superior le había entregado. La abrió, y de ella cayó una carta.

—

La hora acordada se acercaba. Después de que Renji prácticamente llevara arrastrando a Ikkaku y Yumichika hasta el hospital, donde se reunirían, los cuatro shinigami se encontraban en el punto de reunión esperando a sus compañeras shinigami, quienes se estaban retrasando.

—¿¡Acaso no pueden llegar a la hora! —estalló Ikkaku, impaciente.

—Seguramente se detuvieron en una tienda de ropa —comentó Yumichika, a punto de hacer circulitos en el suelo por las ganas que tenía él de ir también.

—Como no lleguen en cinco minutos

Ichigo no alcanzó a terminar su frase, dos siluetas se hicieron ver entre la penumbra de la noche. Ambas mujeres habían llegado. Rukia tenía cara de pocos amigos y emanaba un claro ambiente malhumorado. No así con Rangiku, la mujer de pronunciada delantera parecía estar más alegre que de costumbre. Los cuatro shinigami se atrevieron a relacionar ambos cambios de genios.

—¿Qué pasó? —se atrevió a preguntar Renji.

Rukia lo ignoró olímpicamente.

—¡Fuimos a la casa de un compañero de Rukia-chan! ¡Era de lo más apuesto! —comentó la pelinaranja.

Los presentes alzaron una ceja, menos la pelinegra, quien seguía de malhumor.

—¿No me dirás que fueron donde el Koizumi? —Ichigo se dirigió a la morena.

—¡Que va! Fuimos donde Hatori

El Kurosaki hizo memoria. Nada. Los nombres nunca fueron lo suyo.

—Al que conociste el otro día, el rubio —aclaró la pelinegra, logrando más curiosidad en el pelinaranja.

—¿Y qué diablos fuiste a hacer ahí? ¿No se supone que estarían en el estudio?

Un aura de furia comenzó a emanar de la Kuchiki ante la pregunta de Ichigo. Los demás tenían una gota en la cabeza, aunque Rangiku aún no quitaba su sonrisa soñadora.

—El maldito... de Takashi... debía llamarme para decirme que Misato-san se fue de la ciudad... el ensayo se suspendió... ¿¡Te crees que el idiota me lo dijo! ¡Me llamó solo para una cita! ¡Sino fuera por Hatori estaría esperando en el estudio! —la chica lanzó un suspiro de frustración, para después agregar en un ton0 más bajo— Y para colmo ¿Cómo crees que se puso Makoto cuando vio a Rangiku-san cerca de Hatori?

Ichigo prefirió no preguntar. Sabía como se ponía la pelinaranja cuando iba al ataque, todavía no olvidaba la experiencia de años atrás cuando la shinigami había intentado persuadirlo de quedarse en su casa usando sus dotes.

Después de que la Kuchiki se desahogara, los shinigamis salieron de sus gigais y se dirigieron al hospital. A sacar el cuerpo. ¿Cómo lo harían? Pues cuando menos el pelinaranja había conseguido la llave de la habitación esa tarde. Un problema menos. Ahora tenían que ingeniárselas para que no descubrieran como sacaron el cuerpo de ahí, o notaran alguna acción extraña en el hospital.

Entraron. Ichigo iba al frente, era el único que conocía el camino asíque guiaba al grupo. Subieron varios pisos. Llegaron hasta, lo que parecía, un pasillo deshabitado. El pelinaranja se detuvo en una puerta que decía "Solo personal autorizado".

—¿Es aquí? —la pregunta fue hecha por la pelinaranja.

El shinigami sustituto asintió con la cabeza.

—De ahora en adelante, disminuyan su reiatsu, para evitarnos problemas

—Eso deberías decirlo por ti, tú eres el que más reiatsu tiene —comentó el pelirrojo. Kurosaki solo gruñó ante la burla.

Buscó entre su vestimenta hasta dar con la llave. Una vez abierta la puerta, el grupo de shinigamis entró cautelosamente al lugar. Se dividieron por la habitación para hallar más rápido el cuerpo. Pero no encontraron nada.

—¡No está por ninguna parte! ¿¡Seguro que es aquí! —se impacientó Ikkaku, revisando por tercera vez el mismo lugar.

—Sí... al menos que lo hayan trasladado a la sala de análisis de abajo

—¡Genial! ¡Subimos por nada! —alegó Abarai.

—El problema es que la planta de abajo está más transitada

—Idiota, te recuerdo que somos shinigamis —reprendió la morena, atravesando nuevamente la puerta, dispuesta a volver.

Volvieron a cruzar el largo pasillo, pero se detuvieron a mitad de camino debido a la penumbra del lugar. A penas podían vislumbrar a sus compañeros.

—¡Ichigo! ¿No tienes ninguna linterna? ¡Tropezaré y mi hermosa cabellera se dañará!

—Podríamos guiarnos por la ampolleta —comentó alegremente Matsumoto, palpando la cabeza del shinigami de la 11ª división.

—¿¡A quién le dices calvo! ¡Mejor sigamos a la piña roja!

—¿¡Con eso te diriges a mí!

Y entre gritos e insultos, el grupo avanzó. Aún cuando hubieron pasado por un pasillo con más iluminación, todavía se escuchaba la discusión que mantenían el pelirrojo y el chico de poca cabellera. Yumichika ya les iba a decir que mantuvieran la calma, pero ambos se callaron cuando comenzaron a ver como algunos de los funcionarios del hospital transitaban por el pasillo, pasándolos de largo.

—Es raro que te pasen sin verte —comentó la mujer de notoria delantera.

Casi llegaban al lugar donde se debería encontrar el objeto de su intrusión, cuando Ichigo se detuvo. El chico se tensó levemente y miró disimuladamente al frente. Una chica de cabellara corta roja, con una bata blanca, iba caminando mientras reprimía un bostezo con una mano y en la otra tenía una taza de café. El resto de los shinigami miraron curiosos al pelinaranja.

—Hola, Kurosaki —saludó despistadamente la pelirroja, pasando de largo.

Pero no avanzó mucho. Se detuvo al instante para confirmar sus palabras. Nadie. No vio a nadie en el lugar. Ignorando el hecho y clasificándolo como producto del cansancio, la chica reanudó su camino.

Una puerta se abrió de improviso. Dejando caer a seis personas. Yumichika estaba abajo, sobre él Matsumoto, seguido de Renji, que había caído de espaldas a la pelinaranja, Ikkaku estaba sobre él con una pierna en la cara del pelirrojo, Ichigo a penas respiraba porque su estómago era su pilar para no caerse y finalmente Rukia que parecía la menos perjudicada, sentada sobre la espalda del Kurosaki.

—¡Quítense de encima! —ordenó Renji, a todo el monto que estaba sobre él.

—¿¡Quién diablos era esa chica! —explotó Ikkaku.

—Es una compañera del hospital, hoy le tocaba turno

—¿Y por qué la chica puede verte? —preguntó inocentemente Rangiku.

—¡Imbécil! ¡Lo más probable es que tu reiatsu le haya afectado!

—¿Te crees que soy descuidado? ¡Por supuesto que fui precavido! ¡No tenía idea de que tenía poderes espirituales!

Y antes de que Ichigo y Renji se vieran envueltos en una batalla verbal, la morena decidió interrumpirlos.

—Tal parece que no solo puede ver a Ichigo sino también a nosotros

—Saben qué, nos estamos arriesgando demasiado, esto no estaba previsto

—Madarame tiene razón, lo mejor es que volvamos al departamento y ahí vemos como nos las arreglamos con el cuerpo —apoyó Rukia— Si aparte de esa chica hay más con poderes espirituales, estaríamos en problemas.

El resto estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes por aquí?

Todos se detuvieron. Una voz de espaldas a los shinigami los hizo tensarse. Al parecer Rukia tenía razón, había más personas con reiatsu a parte de Takada. Los shinigamis decidieron enfrentar al portador de la voz. Pero al voltearse cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a un chico de cabello azulado y lentes.

—¿¡Ishida!

* * *

Muajajajaja seee, aqui se viene nuestros personajes secundarios, y bueno no pensaba meterlos mucho pero tendré que hallar la forma, digo si me metí como ocho nuevos uwu ellos no pueden quedar de lado xD  
Ok, me voy rapidisimo que tengo que terminar el cap 7 que me está costando...

**_En el próximo capítulo..._**  
**_Acercamiento._**

_—¿Una prueba?_

_—Para poder probar nuevas habilidades... También es posible que fuera una distracción para robar los gigais_

_-  
Sin cambiar su rostro de enfado, la chica se dispuso a reprenderle su actitud. Pero no pudo. Su boca se vio obstruida. ¿Ichigo la estaba besando? Ahora si que despertó completamente y abrió los ojos sorprendida. Sí, el chico la estaba besando. Y por la intensidad que ponía en el beso, la morena supuso que el pelinaranja quería que le respondiera. Dudosa, apretó su agarre al cuello de su compañero y le respondió con la misma intensidad._

_-  
—¿Qué diablos le hiciste a Rukia?_

Con esto ya di varias escenas del próximo cápitulo xD seguramente están pensando cualquier cosa muajaja non

* * *

**_Nombre:_** Koizumi Takashi  
26 años

**_Cabello:_** Cataño oscuro, desordenado  
**_Ojos:_** Almedrados

Prefiere que lo llamen por su nombre. Es el actor principal junto con Rukia. Ha desarrollado una seria obseción por la chica, aunque pareciera que el chico lo hace por molestar, se le ve muy apegado a la pelinegra y no le agrada que otros chicos se acerquen a ella, llegando a decir cosas como que la chica es su novia para alejarla de, lo que dice él "intrusos". Tiene un carácter muy infantil y solo se pone serio cuando se trata de Rukia, llegando una vez a dejar inconsciente a un chico con un solo golpe, justificándose que el chico "había invadido su espacio personal". En realidad la chica solo había chocado con el chico. Desconoce por completo que Rukia vive con Ichigo.  
Le gusta Rukia y el dango. Odia el chocolate.


	5. Acercamiento

Bueno, pues tienen suerte que actualice a esta hora xD resulta que desde las tres de la tarde tengo el día ocupado y no llego a mi casa hasta... digamos la una de la madrugada, y con eso estaría incumpliendo mi plazo de cuatro días u_u

**Beatifull Madness:** Seee lo de la llamada se me ocurrió de repente y tenía que escribirlo xD Y bueno como dije, si ya metí a varios personajes nuevos no podía dejar a parte a Ishida xD por lo menos ya tengo algo planeado para él ;D y lamento decepcionarte pero la aclaración de todo lo que sucede se vendrá más adelante, en eso voy escribiendo, pero espero te conformes con el leve IchiRuki del cap, digo leve porque quien sabe que tengo preparado más adelante muajajaj xD por ahora seguiré confundiendo más y más y espero dejarlos con la boca abierta cuando mande la bomba o.o te dejo con la duda con lo de Takashi, otra para la colección

**Uchiha Katze:** Que bueno que te gustara :DD aunque eso de la costumbre de buenas noches no tengo planeado escribirlo, lo siento u_u pero sería como enfocarme más en su relación pasada y lo que quiero ahora es enfocarme en los conflictos, aunque de haber IchiRuki aquí, va a haber xD hasta que colapse! y me harte de escribir ajajjaja, nuevamente muchísimas gracias por pasarte y espero sigas dejando review

**akitha:** Pero que buen ojo tienes xD see aunque no parezca Takashi es un personaje de lo más interesante... infantil, posesivo xD pero interesante al fin y al cabo, parece ser que a todos les agrada la relación que tienen ahora Ichigo y Rukia, eso me alegra mucho... me daba no se que saber que impresión iba a causar, es que como que de repente están tan cercanos xD bueno, espero sigas dejando review, que son bien recibidos!

Vamos! que hay una nueva aparición en este cap! adivinen quien aparece o aunque solo sea un momento ;O; disfrútenlo conmigo xD

* * *

**Acercamiento**

La cara de asombro de los cuatro shinigamis era imposible de esconder. El mismísimo Ishida Uryuu estaba parado frente a ellos. El orgulloso quincy. El que odiaba a los shinigamis. ¿Estaba vestido de traje? Vaya, eso era nuevo. Además tenía rasgos más maduros. Parecía todo un empresario.

—¿Es necesario repetir mi pregunta? —el quincy se ajustó sus lentes.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —articuló Ichigo.

El peliazul alzó una ceja al ver que Kurosaki repetía la misma pregunta que él hubiera hecho anteriormente.

—He venido a comprobar la situación de un posible ataque de Hollow

—¡Con que era eso! ¡Nosotros vinimos a lo mismo! —exclamó Matsumoto.

El quincy iba a responder al comentario. Clara muestra era que había movido levemente la boca. Pero por alguna razón inexplicable, parecía que los shinigamis no conseguirían su objetivo a ese paso. Dos jóvenes, ambos con batas blancas, se acercaron a Ishida. Una chica de ojos verdosos y un chico del mismo color de ojos que su compañera.

—Ishida-san, hemos trasladado el cuerpo a la sala de análisis de la planta baja —comentó la chica, con una sonrisa amable.

—Si gusta puede ir inmediatamente —agregó el chico a su lado.

El quincy miró por el rabillo del ojo a los shinigamis. Al parecer, por suerte, los mellizos Takei no podían verlos. Reiatsu: cero.

—De acuerdo, iré a revisar. Gracias por su atención, Takei-san, Takei-kun.

Ambos médicos se retiraron e Ishida comenzó a caminar a la dirección que le habían indicado los mellizos sin emitir palabra alguna. Los shinigamis comprendieron que el quincy quería que lo siguieran. Y así lo hicieron. El trayecto fue silencioso, hasta llegar a la sala en donde estaba el objeto de la intrusión por parte de los shinigamis. El peliazul abrió la puerta y la dejó así para que los shinigamis entraran al lugar.

Parecía una sala de atención normal. Con una cama para el paciente, solo que esta cama estaba cubierta con una sábana blanca. Los shinigamis se dieron cuenta en seguida de lo que escondía la sábana. Seguramente más de alguno quería comentarle algo al quincy, mas la pelinegra del grupo se adelantó.

—Ishida… ¿Podríamos enviar el cuerpo a la Sociedad de Almas?

El peliazul pareció analizar la pregunta de la shinigami, pero no demoró mucho en comunicar su respuesta.

—Por supuesto, ya me estaba preguntando qué hacer con él.

Una sonrisa se formó en los rostros de los shinigamis. El quincy les había facilitado enormemente su misión. Sin esperar más Renji sacó su zampakutou y abrió una puerta que los guiaría a la Sociedad de Almas. Ikkaku y Yumichika levantaron cuidadosamente el cuerpo y atravesaron la puerta primero, seguidos de Renji, mas el pelirrojo se detuvo al ver que la shinigami de cabellos anaranjados no se movía de su sitio. Rangiku notó la mirada curiosa de Abarai.

—¿Qué? Hace mucho que no sé de Orihime.

—Has terminado tu misión, debemos volver hasta esperar nuevas órdenes —suspiró Renji.

Y así fue como la mujer, a regañadientes, atravesó la puerta, recordando a cierto chico de cabellera plateada que posiblemente la regañaría si se ausentaba, ahora si Renji se adentró por el camino que lo llevaría hasta la Sociedad de Almas. La puerta se iba a cerrar, pero alguien detuvo el suceso. Ichigo miró intrigado a su amiga.

—¿Rukia?

—Tengo que hablar de un asunto con Nii-sama —aclaró la pelinegra.

Kurosaki prefirió no preguntar más. Seguramente serían asuntos del los Kuchiki.

—Cuídate.

—Mejor hazlo tú —se despidió la morena, atravesando el portal, el cual se cerró inmediatamente después del ingreso de la shinigami.

Ichigo se quedó mirando el lugar donde antes hubiera estado el portal hacia la Sociedad de Almas. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por lo que parecía ser, alguien aclarándose la garganta. El chico volteó, encontrándose con el quincy que lo miraba curioso, ¿Y con un deje de picardía?

Seguramente el chico le preguntaría por qué esa amabilidad con Rukia. ¿Tanto había cambiado su actitud con la pelinegra? Todos se extrañaban de la forma de tratarse mutuamente. Y eso que para el chico era costumbre. Bueno, quizás una costumbre de hace unos años. Lo más probable es que al vivir seis años con la chica aprendieran a llevarse mejor, mejor de lo que entra en su rango de relación, por eso para ellos era algo común.

—Kurosaki, tengo una invitación que hacerte.

El shinigami miró atentamente al peliazul. Su rostro había tomado más seriedad que antes, incluso Ichigo podría asegurar que demostraba algo de molestia.

Rukia no había logrado alcanzar al grupo que fue antes que ella. Había perdido de vista a Renji y los demás, pero no le tomó mucha importancia, ya que su prioridad era hablar con su hermano. Tenía que saber exactamente que estaba ocurriendo. Y tenía la idea de que su hermano sabía algo. Fuera de eso, la Sociedad de Almas seguía igual, y los guardias se habían extrañado al verla después de tanto tiempo, y es que aunque tenía al tanto a la Sociedad de Almas del mundo humano, hacía mucho que no iba por allá debido a su trabajo.

Se dirigió hacia la mansión Kuchiki. Donde recibió más de alguna bienvenida por parte de las sirvientas, gustosas de verla de vuelta. La chica sonrió ligeramente, recordando el hecho que la había llevado ver a su hermano. Después de preguntar la habitación donde estaba el Kuchiki, la chica siguió su camino. No tuvo que caminar mucho, encontró al pelinegro a mitad de camino.

—Rukia.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo, Nii-sama?

Byakuya no ignoró el tono que usaba la chica. Inmediatamente la invitó a pasar hacia la habitación más cercana. Una vez dentro, la chica tomó asiento, bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano.

—¿Te hizo algo Kurosaki Ichigo?

—¡No!

De acuerdo, tal vez no era bueno guardar silencio. El pelinegro podría malinterpretar la situación.

—Sucede que… han ocurrido situaciones extrañas…

—Me enteré.

La chica guardó silencio por un momento. Tal vez no debió haber ido ahí en primer lugar. ¿Por qué su hermano debería tener idea de lo que pasaba? Después de todo, recién habían llevado el cuerpo para que lo examinaran. El rostro de la chica lucía pensativo, y Byakuya alzó una ceja ante la actitud de la pelinegra, para después soltar un leve suspiro.

—Lo más probable es que el ataque a ese humano haya sido una prueba.

Rukia le miró extrañada.

—¿Una prueba?

—Para poder probar nuevas habilidades… También es posible que fuera una distracción para robar los gigais.

—Y… ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién fue, o qué quieren?

—No hay sospechosos, pero resulta obvio que quieren algo del mundo humano— anunció el chico, cerrando los ojos, para después abrirlos lentamente— O alguien.

—Puede ser… ¿Que busquen a Ichigo?

Byakuya frunció el ceño.

—No todo gira alrededor de él, lo único servible en Kurosaki Ichigo es su reiatsu.

—Pero…

El Kuchiki mayor cerró los ojos, resignado ante la actitud de la pelinegra. Su rostro pensativo intrigó a Rukia, y antes de que la shinigami preguntara algo más el noble abrió los ojos y habló.

—Para evitar problemas, vigílalo.

Rukia asintió, decidida. Se levantó al ver que la conversación había terminado. Valió la pena después de todo preguntar a su hermano, había aclarado varias dudas. Y ahora tenía algo importante que hacer. Proteger a Ichigo. Estaba segura que quien fuera el que estaba detrás de todo eso, iba tras el chico.

Antes de abandonar la habitación, escuchó la voz de su hermano.

—Mantente alerta.

La pelinegra volvió a asentir. Por supuesto que lo haría. No permitiría que dañaran al chico, ya bastante había tenido con batallas anteriores, en las que su compañero terminaba hecho polvo. Bastantes problemas había tenido Ichigo como para agregarle otro. Lo mejor sería no decirle, así evitaba preocuparlo. Por ahora solo quería llegar al departamento y descansar. Deberían ser alrededor de la madrugada, tardaron demasiado en los inconvenientes en el hospital.

La shinigami se dirigió a la puerta que la llevaría de regreso al mundo humano, para así tomar un merecido descanso.

Ichigo se encontraba tendido en el sofá. Con una pierna descansando sobre el mueble y la otra tocando ligeramente el piso. Estaba con control remoto en mano, pasando canales. No hace mucho había regresado del hospital, y no estaba seguro si aceptar la invitación del quincy. Los había invitado, a él y a Rukia, a una reunión que Inoue estaba planeando. La chica quería ver nuevamente a sus amigos reunidos. A pesar de que le gustaría ver a sus compañeros de instituto nuevamente, no estaba seguro si ir, de alguna manera u otra el tema de que había una amenaza rondando saldría a la luz, sobre todo por el hecho de que Ishida se había enterado.

Soltó un suspiro de cansancio, al tiempo que su mano dejaba de apretar los botones del control remoto. Un comercial. Pero no era un comercial cualquiera, era uno de maquillaje. Y no era que al chico le gustara ver qué línea de maquillaje era más popular, sino que se quedó embobado viendo a la protagonista de la publicidad. Rukia tenía una sonrisa pícara mientras comentaba los beneficios de usar el producto. Y cuando la chica se puso un lápiz labial sabor fresa, el chico tragó saliva. Desde cuando ella era tan... condenadamente provocativa. ¿Y por qué mierda tenía que sonreírle así a todo imbécil que la estuviera viendo? Dudaba seriamente que el comercial fuera dirigido exclusivamente al público femenino.

Detuvo sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta abrirse, y posteriormente ver a Rukia en la sala, de pie y con cara de cansancio. Por suerte el comercial había acabado, de lo contrario, quizás que comentario hubiera lanzado la pelinegra al verlo. La morena caminó arrastrando los pies hasta el sofá donde se encontraba Ichigo. Kurosaki no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la imagen de una provocativa Rukia no quería salir de su cabeza, por suerte la sala estaba poco iluminada. Y no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso cuando la chica se tendió en el sofá donde se encontraba, encima de Ichigo. Quedando la espalda femenina pegada al torso masculino.

—Estoy tan cansada…—murmuró la morena, estirándose a todo su largo y recostando su cabeza en el pectoral del chico.

—Hey, yo estaba aquí primero, consíguete tu propio sofá.

—Ajá…

La pelinegra ni caso le hizo, se acomodó más en el chico, como si se tratara de una cómoda cama donde se hallaba recostada y no una persona. Ichigo reprimió un gemido. La chica había rozado una parte de su anatomía bastante sensible. ¿Lo hacía a posta? Es imposible que estuviera tan cansada como para no dar consciencia de sus actos. Kurosaki ya había perdido la paciencia, ¡Rukia se quitaría si o si! Movió sus brazos dispuesto a empujarla, pero se detuvo. Toda su furia se vio esfumada al ver el rostro angelical de la chica. Al parecer se había quedado dormida. Su respiración era lenta y acompasada, iba en coordinación con su pecho que subía y bajaba.

—Rukia…

—¿Mhh?

La cabeza de la chica se movió levemente, dando a entender que lo escuchaba. El chico frunció el ceño al ver que la chica estaba despierta, y rápidamente pensó en una excusa por haber susurrado su nombre de manera tan embobada.

—Ishida nos invitó a una reunión que planea Inoue para mañana.

—¿Si? Pues no sería mala idea ir —comentó la morena, tiritando levemente.

Como siempre Rukia llevaba un vestido de verano, no muy acorde con el clima. Ichigo dudó por un momento, no había ninguna manta cerca, tendría que ir a buscar alguna a la habitación. El problema era que, aunque no lo dijera, estaba demasiado cómodo con la chica encima. Se decidió. Lleno de determinación, rodeó a la chica con sus fuertes brazos, logrando que la morena soltara un respingo.

—¿Tienes ensayo mañana? —cuestionó el chico, algo nervioso, evitando cualquier comentario que pudiera decirle la pelinegra por aquél acto de su parte.

—Si… mañana comenzamos con las escenas más románticas y eso.

—¿Románticas?

—Besos.

Al shinigami no le agradó mucho el anuncio. Sobre todo porque en su mente pasó el nombre de cierto chico castaño. Takashi era el protagonista, con Rukia. ¿¡Ese imbécil tendría que besar a Rukia! ¡Y quizás un sin fin de cosas! Pero ese pensamiento lo llevó a otro. ¿Rukia habría besado a alguien antes? A su mente vino cierto pelirrojo. Omitiendo los besos accidentales que había tenido con la pelinegra, ¿Alguien más se habría atrevido a besarla?

—Tú no quieres besar a ese imbécil, ¿Verdad?

—¡Claro que no! Pero, todo sea por la actuación.

Al ver que el chico planeaba entablar conversación con ella, Rukia se volteó para quedar mirando al shinigami sustituto, apoyándose en sus manos. Y de paso girando su cuerpo por completo, permitiendo al chico percibir mejor los atributos de su compañera contra su torso. Kurosaki estaba atento a cada movimiento de la chica, y más cuando se dio cuenta que debido a la acción de la chica, un tirante de su vestido caía por su hombro. La pelinegra ni cuenta se dio del detalle, ella solo cerró sus ojos, relajándose.

—No le beses…

—¿Eh? —la shinigami abrió los ojos, extrañada.

—Si le besas se pondrá más posesivo contigo, no te conviene.

—Es parte de mi trabajo, Ichigo.

El chico no quedó satisfecho con la respuesta. Odiaba que Koizumi actuara como si Rukia le perteneciera. No tenía derecho, no la conocía. Y tampoco le agradó la determinación de Rukia. Kurosaki llevó una de sus manos hasta la cintura de la chica, y la otra la posó en su espalda. Acto seguido se sentó en el sofá, provocando que la pelinegra se sujetara de su cuello para no caer. La morena se enfadó ante la repentina acción.

—¡Si serás bruto! ¿¡Qué pretendes!

—Te prohíbo que lo beses.

Ahora si que la pelinegra estaba perdida. ¿Desde cuándo Ichigo era tan posesivo? ¿Y qué era esa actitud tan infantil? El chico sabía muy bien que era parte de su trabajo, por lo tanto el beso no incluía sentimientos. ¿Y quién se creía? Que Rukia supiera él no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella. No él ni nadie.

Sin cambiar su rostro de enfado, la chica se dispuso a reprenderle su actitud. Pero no pudo. Su boca se vio obstruida. ¿Ichigo la estaba besando? Ahora si que despertó completamente y abrió los ojos sorprendida. Sí, el chico la estaba besando. Y por la intensidad que ponía en el beso, la morena supuso que el shinigami quería que le respondiera. Dudosa, apretó su agarre al cuello de su compañero y le respondió con la misma intensidad.

Ichigo sonrió contra su boca. Aprovechando que la morena le correspondía, profundizó el beso, hambriento. Apretó el agarre de su cintura, acercándola más a su cuerpo, y como la pelinegra estaba de rodillas encima de él producto de la acción anterior del chico, logró que sus intimidades se tocaran. La pequeña Kuchiki no logró reprimir un gemido. Ante eso, su compañero quiso más de la boca de su compañera, adentró su lengua en la cavidad de la shinigami. La besó sin control hasta que ambos necesitaron oxígeno, y se separaron con la respiración agitada. Kurosaki pegó su frente a la de su compañera, intentando normalizar su respiración.

—Eres... eres un maldito celoso posesivo.

—Y tú una niñata mentirosa… ¿No que estabas cansada?

La shinigami se sonrojó ante el comentario. Con lo orgullosa que es conocida, soltó el agarre en el cuello del chico, y se abrazó a él, logrando que cayera al sofá en el proceso. De vuelta a la posición anterior. La morena apoyó su cabeza en el pectoral de Kurosaki, y murmurando un "buenas noches_"_, cerró sus ojos y se abandonó al sueño. Ichigo sonrió divertido. Que se joda Takashi, él no sabría cómo se siente besar realmente a la morena.

…

No quería despertar. En serio que no quería, estaba demasiado cómoda. Pero tenía que ir al estudio. Dependían de ella. Hablando del estudio, ¿Su despertador no había sonado? Qué extraño, siempre se despertaba con el despertador, pero nunca antes. Un momento, ¿¡Qué hora era! La morena se levantó de golpe, despertando a Ichigo en el proceso.

—¿¡Qué mier…!

—¡LLEGO TARDE! —se espantó la pelinegra, viendo que solo le quedaban diez minutos para llegar, cinco de los cuales ocupaba en el transporte.

Como pudo salió corriendo al baño, bajo la somnolienta mirada de Kurosaki. Ichigo siempre entraba más tarde que ella, siempre que despertaba, Rukia ya se había marchado. Se asombró que en un par de minutos viera corriendo a la morena ya vestida, seguramente gracias a su habilidad de shinigami. A la velocidad de un rayo la chica se puso sus zapatillas, y antes de salir por la puerta, Kurosaki le habló, más bien gritó, porque con la prisa Rukia ya iba a mitad de camino.

—¡Hoy a las nueve en casa de Inoue! ¡Más tarde te mando un mensaje con la dirección!

—¡Vale! —escuchó decir a la chica, antes de perderla de vista.

Como pudo, Rukia llegó al estudio, raspando la hora. Cuando entró, vio como estaban acomodando las últimas cosas del escenario para las escenas que ensayarían. La morena dejó su abrigo y miró atentamente a los presentes. Makoto estaba leyendo una revista en la mesa donde se sentaba siempre con Hatori, esa chica se aprendía el diálogo muy fácilmente, por lo que no necesitaba ensayar. A su lado, como siempre, se encontraba Hatori, viendo como arreglaban el escenario. Pero la pelinegra no vio por ningún lado al castaño.

—¿Takashi no ha llegado?

—No, pero le espera una muerte segura cuando lo haga —comentó el rubio, aburrido de estar sentado sin poder actuar.

—¡Y la que le va a llegar! —apoyó la directora, enfadada.

Rukia decidió conversar un rato con ella para aminorar su enfado, sino después la pagarían todos. Dos pares de ojos miraban atentamente a la rubia y la morena, la joven de cabellera anaranjada decidió dejar su revista a un lado y apoyó su cabeza en ambas manos, mirando a su compañero. El ojiazul pareció sentir perfectamente la mirada insistente de la chica, y apenas moviendo los labios, le habló en tono bajo.

—¿Sigues preocupada?

Makoto simplemente asintió.

—Está bien, la estás viendo.

Pero a pesar de los comentarios de Hatori, la chica seguía con la mirada perdida.

—Por ahora su nivel espiritual está normal, deja de preocuparte por cosas que aún no suceden

Con eso la actriz recuperó su usual aspecto serio. Inclinando levemente la cabeza para agradecer a su compañero, éste solo sonrió satisfecho. Mientras, la rubia parecía haberse tranquilizado y Rukia le había sugerido empezar por escenas en las que no aparecía Takashi, para aprovechar el tiempo. Con eso, Misato pareció tranquilizarse. Estaba dispuesta a empezar con algunas escenas, cuando un celular sonó.

—Disculpen, no tardaré —anunció el rubio, su celular era el que había sonado.

La directora estaba que echaba humo por las orejas ante tanta interrupción. Pero no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando Hatori estuvo de vuelta, y llevaba unos cuantos vasos y una botella. Las tres mujeres alzaron una ceja. El rubio dejó los cuatro vasos en la mesa donde anteriormente estaba sentado. Misato decidió ignorar momentáneamente al chico y llamó a Makoto para que se acercara.

Hatori ya había servido los vasos y llevó dos hacia el trío para repartirlos.

—Para calmar los nervios, no se preocupen, no es fuerte —anunció, entregando primero un vaso a la rubia y después a Rukia.

Regresó para buscar el suyo y el de su compañera. Antes de lograr su cometido, Makoto lo siguió, curiosa de la actitud del rubio. Se paró sigilosamente junto a su compañero, y cuando el chico volteó para llevar los vasos, dio un leve respingo al notar a la chica a su lado. La actriz alzó una ceja y recibió el vaso sin dejar de mirar atentamente al chico. Iba a comentar algo, pero ese día el celular tenía algo en contra del rubio, ya que volvió a sonar.

—Cuanto lo siento, esta vez me encargaré de apagarlo.

Nuevamente Hatori abandonó el estudio, bajo la curiosa mirada de Misato y Rukia. Mientras Makoto no despegaba su vista de la puerta por donde el rubio había salido. Se volteó a ver la mesa donde estaba la botella y el vaso del chico, estuvo así un rato, hasta que los comentarios de la directora y la pelinegra la distrajeron.

—Está muy raro.

—Tú insistes en no mezclar asuntos personales con el trabajo —mencionó Rukia, llevándose el vaso a los labios y bebiendo lentamente del trago.

—¡Por lo mismo! ¡Se está distrayendo demasiado!

La morena frunció el ceño. La directora le iba a reprender su actitud ante ella, hasta que se dio cuenta que la reacción de la chica se debía a la bebida, puesto que inmediatamente miró despectivamente el trago. Su enojo se esfumó. Aunque no lo aparentara, la rubia se preocupaba mucho por sus actores y su salud.

—¿Pasa algo? —cuestionó Makoto, acercándose.

Ambas mujeres observaron a quien se integraba a la conversación. La chica rara vez hablaba, sobre todo cuando Hatori no estaba presente.

—No… nada, solo que no acostumbro a tomar, aún si no es muy fuerte.

—Ten más cuidado.

Ante el comentario de su compañera de trabajo, Rukia le miró curiosa. Y no solo porque Makoto había gastado más de dos palabras, sino por el inusual rostro serio de la chica. Más serio que de costumbre. Además tenía la sensación de que no solo se refería a la bebida.

Quedaron un rato en silencio. Hasta que la puerta se abrió de improviso, dejando ver a un castaño de lo más feliz. Pero algo raro había en él. ¿Su cabello? Quizás era eso, el chico parecía tener el cabello más arreglado que de costumbre. Y su ropa. Sí, era eso. Takashi siempre solía usar camisas manga cortas, porque le daban más libertad a la hora de actuar. Pero esta vez llevaba una camisa manga larga, que le daba un aspecto más maduro, y por qué no decirlo, le favorecía.

—¡Yaa-hoo! —saludó el chico, y al notar a la pelinegra presente, se exaltó— ¡RUKIA-CHAN!

Y se lanzó sobre ella. Como siempre. La morena le pegó una patada en plena cara, mandándolo al suelo. El castaño siempre le recordaba a Kon, y es que tenía la misma actitud que el peluche cuando estaba en el cuerpo de Ichigo. Solo que Takashi... no se reprimía. Normalmente Kon paraba de asecharla cuando Kurosaki hacía acto de presencia. El problema era, que el castaño desconocía por completo al shinigami sustituto. Los únicos que lo conocían en persona eran Hatori y Makoto. Y hablando del rubio, en ese momento el chico entraba nuevamente al estudio.

—Siento mucho la interrupción.

El ojiazul guardó su celular, ignoró olímpicamente al castaño en el suelo y se puso al lado de Makoto, quién se había alejado de las féminas ante la aparición de Takashi. El chico vio sin el menor ánimo como la directora reprendía al recién llegado y ordenaba a todos estar en sus respectivos lugares para comenzar la grabación. De pronto, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Volteó inmediatamente para encontrarse a Makoto con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué diablos le hiciste a Rukia?

El rubio no pudo evitar asombrarse. La chica cuando se enojaba era temible, y parece ser que era el único que conocía esa faceta de su compañera, además de Rukia. Y en ese momento el rostro de Makoto era de furia no disimulada.

* * *

joojojo las cosas comienzan a ponerse complicadas y más confusas, eso creen? pues espérense a más adelante xD aunque Byakuya algo explicó xD es que él es tan seko ;D y de acuerdo, eso no fue un taaan levísimo IchiRuki, pero culpen a mi fanatismo u_u y más les vale que se quedaran metidos con lo de Hatori y Makoto! a todo esto... tanta confusión creo que les aburrirá tarde o temprano u_u y que cap toca después... Ah, pero no se preocupen, les tengo una sorpresita para el prox cap xD y alguien más se verá más involucrado... lean por ustedes mismos

_**En el próximo capítulo...  
Reunión.**_

—_Mi hermano estaba frente a mí, me estaba advirtiendo sobre algo... pero de pronto... se comenzó a alejar... y en el otro extremo vi dos figuras, no logré verlas claramente pero distinguí a una mujer de cabello corto y un hombre mucho más alto que ella con el cabello desordenado, ambos llevaban vestimentas oscuras_

_-  
_—_Nooo, si te acercas mucho a mí, Ichigo se pondrá celoso _

—_¿Ichigo? ¿¡Quién mierda es Ichigo!_

Chan chan xD poco a poco las cosas comienzan a complicarse, y quien sabe que más pase! Sus review son bien recibidos! Me motivan a seguir el fic ;O; Así que, sin miedo! solo aprieten GO! xD

Chuu  
Kimiko.


	6. Reunión

Hola! Ufff, estuve en una crisis de pérdida de inspiración owo que la sufrí ;O; y eso que me puse a ver como cuatro series al mismo tiempo O bueno, antes que nada agradecimientos por los reviews

**Beatifull Madness:** Jajajaja see debería de poner al culpable el mayordomo! xD Pues eso quería, en realidad no sé si para ustedes pero yo veo el o los culpables muy claro u_u (seraa porque yo sé todo xD) por eso quería liarlos un poco, bueno sobre Ichigo y Rukia no están acostumbrados a dar besos taaan apasionados, pero lo mas bien que no se quejan xD Y sep, Byakuya, tenía que meterlo o y me dijo que tenía que poner esa frase tan a lo Bya-kun asique... u_u  
Ah! Y si he leído tu historia xD me la pase en grande con tus locuras, pero no he podido dejar review uwu como me perdí completamente tengo que leerla de nuevo, see la leeré de nuevo ¬¬ y ahí te dejare un review hiper mega grandotote muajajaj

**akitha:** Ojojojoj —risa malvada— y quién sabe si no pasa algo mas xD conmigo nunca se sabe, y con los "besos accidentales" te me adentrare mas de ello en el fic... pero si te diré que tiene que ver cuando a Rukia le tocaba practicar sus actuaciones jajajaj con Hatori, pues aquí vemos si es el malo o bueno del fic xD aunque como voy lo que puesto demasiado enredado... como que se explica algo pero sale otra cosa más enredada O y tendrán que estar así unos caps mas, lo siento u_u No me digas que estas aquí desde hace cuatro días O.O comiste algo! joder me encerrarán por homicidio! O Pero te revives no mas que aquí se monta una buena ¬¬

**Uchiha Katze:** Chaaa con amenazas o.o ya quisiera yo escribir tan rápido u_u y bueno te explico las posiciones xD veras, Ichi estaba tirado ahí todo vago en el sofá, o sea recostado, y llega Rukia y se sienta encima, de modo que su espalda queda apoyada en su pecho, bueno luego viendo que este chico no la iba a dejar dormir, Rukia se da vuelta y queda viendo de frente a Ichigo, ahí es cuando el bruto se levanta de golpe y como Rukia no quería caerse se agarra a su cuello, quedando de rodillas sobre el... Bueno creo que con eso quedo más claro xD

**Eva Vidal:** nuevo review! waaaa la felicidad viene a mi ;D y con eso ya saciamos tu sed? o.o jojojo mejor prepárate para lo que viene xD y qué bueno que halles sospechosos xD mira que aquí dejo la ruma de sospechosos, yo que ustedes no me fio de nadie xD y no es necesario que me lo pidas, es mas... yo creo que ya llegue a mucho... bueno, nuevamente gracias por el review!

Sorpresa! IchiRuki, más información al término de este capítulo...

* * *

**Reunión**

Ichigo ya había llegado al hospital. Lo recibieron con el lindo aviso de que debía ir inmediatamente a diagnosticar un paciente que había sido apuñalado. Y así partió el chico, junto a su compañera pelirroja. Entre los dos lograron parar la hemorragia y el paciente ya estaba estable. El joven, cada vez que veía a su enérgica compañera, no podía evitar pensar en el incidente de la noche pasada. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que la chica tenía reiatsu? Vale, nunca había sido experto en el tema. ¡Pero siempre veía a la chica, joder! Eso ya era un despiste demasiado grande. Al menos que... ¿Yumi estaría enterada de su singular habilidad? ¿Acaso la ocultaba a propósito? Había que recordar que no todos eran tan expertos como él para camuflar su reiatsu, entonces eso era posible.

—Iré a dar el informe a la recepcionista antes de que lleguen los Takei.

El shinigami sustituto vio como su compañera dejaba la habitación con una carpeta en mano. A pesar de lo impulsiva de la chica, era muy organizada. No por nada era quien tenía siempre los datos de algún bar o fiesta para ir en grupo. El chico decidió que estaba pensando demasiado en el tema. Pero no lo podía evitar. Últimamente su vida estaba de todo menos tranquila. Kurosaki iba saliendo de la habitación, cuando un rostro se asomó por la puerta.

—Ichigo, ¿Nos acompañas a almorzar? —cuestionó el chico de ojos verdosos.

A Kurosaki le extrañó que el Takei no estuviera con su melliza, pero igualmente aceptó la invitación. El médico lo guió por el pasillo hasta la cafetería del hospital. Allí, el shinigami sustituto logró ver claramente a sus dos compañeras, quienes estaban inusualmente tranquilas. Y no es que nunca se les viera tranquilas, ¡Pero vamos! Eran Takada Yumi y Takei Kazumi, quienes se pasaban el día discutiendo, más que él y Renji. Decidió ignorar el detalle, ya les preguntaría por qué la cara seria. Fijó su vista en la comida que estaba sobre la mesa. Había un plato con sushi, después uno de okonomiyakis y ramen, además de las bebidas. Ambos chicos se acercaron a la mesa.

—¿Ya entregaste el informe? —cuestionó Ichigo.

—Me encontré a Dai—sensei de camino, me hizo el favor de entregarlo —respondió la pelirroja, bebiendo de su zumo.

—¡Hay sushi de wasabi! ¿Ves que somos considerados, Ichigo? —el Takei se sentó en la mesa, junto a su hermana. Ichigo lo imitó, para cerrar el círculo.

—¿Puedo saber por qué tan serias?

—¡Hey! ¿Una no puede estar tranquila un rato?

El chico de cabellera anaranjada alzó una ceja ante el comentario de Takada. La chica bufó al verse descubierta, y se quedó en silencio. Al parecer el ambiente también la había afectado, puesto que Yumi era siempre la que sacaba palabras de sus compañeros. Antes de que Ichigo se frustrara porque nadie le explicaba la situación, Kazumi dejó su refresco a un lado y juntó sus manos, dispuesta a aclarar las dudas del chico.

—Digamos que la extraña muerte del hombre que atendimos en urgencia nos dejó atontados.

—Ah, pues… Supongo que se encargarán de investigarlo —el shinigami sustituto se llevó una mano tras la cabeza.

—Ishida-san trasladó el cuerpo al hospital de su padre, no tenemos como saberlo —después de mucho rato en silencio, la Takada decidió participar en la conversación.

—Además…Yumi está preocupada por otro asunto.

Ambos chicos alzaron una ceja ante lo dicho por Kazumi. Simultáneamente los tres miraron a la pelirroja, quién estaba con la mirada ida. Cerró los ojos, mientras jugaba con el zumo. Buscando con qué palabras empezar.

—Soñé con mi hermano.

No hablaron. Los tres sabían que ese era un tema difícil para la Takada. De alguna manera, admiraban a la chica, por su energía. Yumi había sido maltratada por sus padres, quienes a pesar de estar en buen estatus social, se odiaban a muerte. Y solo habían seguido juntos para mantener su economía y dar la apariencia de una familia respetable, junto con sus dos hijos. El hermano de Yumi siempre la había defendido. Sobre todo cuando sus padres se volvían más agresivos y alzaban la mano. Era ahí cuando el chico salía a defender a su hermana. Por ello el maltrato de la pelirroja nunca llegó más allá del psicológico. A los quince años, cuando sus padres fallecieron en un incendio, provocado accidentalmente por ambos adultos en una pelea, Yumi no sintió tristeza. Estaba aliviada de que su hermano no sería dañado más por su culpa. Pero la alegría no le duró mucho. Tres años después su hermano murió producto del maltrato acumulado, su corazón estaba débil y solo aguantó hasta que la chica entró a la universidad. Fue por ello que la Takada decidió estudiar medicina.

—Mi hermano estaba frente a mí, me estaba advirtiendo sobre algo… pero de pronto… se comenzó a alejar… y en el otro extremo vi dos figuras, no logré verlas claramente pero distinguí a una mujer de cabello corto y un hombre mucho más alto que ella con el cabello desordenado, ambos llevaban vestimentas oscuras.

Los oyentes no apresuraron a la chica, dejaron que hablara a su tiempo. La pelirroja tomó un sorbo del zumo y lanzó un suspiro, para continuar.

—Mi hermano se fue con ellos… intenté seguirlo pero dos espadas me lo impidieron… no me atreví a mirar hacia los lados, así que no sé como lucían… pero escuche claramente como una voz burlona de un hombre me decía "¿Nos prestas a tu hermano?"… yo me quedé paralizada… lo último que recuerdo es que una extraña figura con una máscara de hueso se ponía en frente mío y me apuntaba con una espada… antes de despertar logré escuchar como mi hermano gritaba desesperadamente mi nombre.

A Ichigo le recorrió un escalofrío la espalda. De acuerdo, clasificaba a "la extraña figura con una máscara de hueso" como un Hollow, no había duda. Y las figuras de las que habló la chica, ¡Podrían ser shinigamis! El chico hizo una mueca. ¿Por qué tenían que involucrar a Takada en esto? O acaso era que, ¿La chica estaba más involucrada de lo que creía? Sea lo que sea no le importaba. No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras un amigo sufría. Y sobre todo porque, lo más probable, es que él tuviera algo de culpa.

Por suerte la actriz de cabellera anaranjada siempre hablaba en tono bajo, nunca se le escuchaba alzando la voz. Y es por esa misma razón que solo Hatori era testigo del temperamento enfadado de Makoto. Y mejor que fuera así, ya que ver a la chica enfadada no era una experiencia agradable. Su compañera, al ver que no recibiría respuesta inmediata, decidió presionarlo.

—Algo anda mal con Rukia, puedo sentirlo.

—Quizás solo son asuntos personales.

Hatori no dejaba su cara de sorpresa. Y si la chica seguía sin una buena respuesta, pronto estaría roja de ira. Por fortuna, la rubia salvó al ojiazul de un posible arranque de furia, y mandó a todos a sus lugares.

—¡Empezamos por la escena del reencuentro! ¡Hatori y Makoto a maquillaje y vestuario! —ordenó la directora, para después dirigirse a los protagonistas— ¡Rukia, Takashi, al escenario!

Ambos mencionados ya estaban vestidos. La pelinegra llevaba un kimono muy elegante y el pelo recogido, después de todo hacía el papel de una chica de la nobleza, personaje que le quedaba muy bien, debido a sus facciones finas. El chico castaño a su lado llevaba una ropa de samurai, le habían puesto una extensión a su cabello desordenado, y caía atado en una coleta alta. Los actores se dirigieron al escenario, que daba la idea del interior de una antigua casa japonesa. Rukia se sentó junto a una ventana y Takashi quedó fuera del escenario, esperando su turno de entrada.

—¡Bien! ¡Acción!

Ante la orden de Misato comenzó la grabación. Rukia estaba con una cara melancólica, apoyada con sus manos en el marco de la ventana. Cuando por la puerta entraron Makoto y Hatori, ambos vestidos igual que la morena.

—Keiko-dono, no debería esperar al forastero —habló la chica de ojos púrpura.

—Estamos bajo orden de no salir, no nos puede prohibir mirar por la ventana —Rukia no despegaba la vista de la ventana.

—No soy yo quién se lo prohíbe, el consejo es muy sigiloso.

Rukia no volteó para responderle a la chica. Fue en ese momento en el que Hatori intervino.

—Tomoe, por favor retírese —ante la orden, Makoto se retiró inmediatamente de la escena.

—No vamos a ceder ante nuestras acciones —dijo de pronto la morena, aún sin voltear.

—Yo no le pido eso, Keiko-sama, el samurai será capturado y usted no debería permanecer con esa cara.

—Retírese, primo.

La voz seria de Rukia haría que hasta el propio Kuchiki Byakuya se enorgulleciera. Inmediatamente Hatori abandonó la habitación, y la pelinegra volvió a quedar en el solitario silencio. Fue eso, hasta que entre la ventana se escucharon ruidos en los arbustos. El rostro de la chica se iluminó, abriendo rápidamente la ventana y encontrándose con el castaño. Ayudándole a entrar a la mansión, el chico se apoyó lentamente en la madera del piso.

—Te extrañé mucho —anunció el castaño, acercándose a la chica.

A la morena no le agradó mucho cuando Takashi la agarró posesivamente de la cintura, para acercarla más a su cuerpo, pero siendo la actriz que era, lo supo disimular bastante bien. El samurai se acercó a la pelinegra, mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, como decía el guión. Sin dudar más el castaño la besó con fuerza. Y aún así a Rukia no terminaba de agradarle la sensación, se había sentido más cómoda al besar a Ichigo. Ahora, sentía que en los brazos del samurai se ahogaba. Sí, literalmente la chica se sentía asfixiada. Pero como no podía interrumpirlo, o de lo contrario estaba obligada a repetir el beso, la shinigami aguantó como pudo. Estaba a punto de desmayarse, sino fuera porque el castaño la agarró con más firmeza, ¿Pero qué le pasaba? Era solo un beso. Sin sentimientos, pura actuación. ¿Entonces por qué sentía como si atravesaran su estómago?

La grabación pasó sin ningún otro inconveniente. Mas, Rukia no olvidaba la sensación que tuvo al besar a Takashi. Pero cuando pasaron las horas y tenían que quitarse los kimonos que no los dejaban desenvolverse tranquilamente, la pelinegra concluyó que había sido producto de la pesada vestimenta, puesto que no acostumbraba a cargarla, también agregó el trago que le había ofrecido Hatori. Así que, más tranquila, lanzó un suspiro.

—¡Hay que celebrar una buena grabación! —animó el castaño, para después pasar un brazo alrededor de la morena— ¿Cierto, Rukia-chan?

La chica frunció el ceño ante la libertad que se tomaba Takashi. Quizás Ichigo tuviera razón, ahora el chico estaría más posesivo con ella. Genial, lo que le faltaba. Y cuando la shinigami vio como el castaño la liberaba de su agarre y buscaba unas botellas, rodó los ojos. ¿Qué acaso querían que llegara borracha donde Inoue? Tenía que buscarse una escusa, rápido. Por fortuna no hizo falta, su celular sonó, anunciando la llegada de un mensaje. ¡Pero qué oportuno había sido Ichigo! Debía ser la dirección a la casa de Inoue, y su escusa perfecta para no terminar bebiendo.

—Disculpen, pero yo me retiro, tengo que ir a la casa de una amiga —la morena alzó su celular para anunciar que llevaba prisa.

—Nooo, ¡Rukia-chan!

La chica sonrió nerviosa ante la actitud del castaño, sobre todo cuando el chico cogió una botella y llenó un vaso, para posteriormente acercarse a la shinigami.

—¡Al menos prueba un trago! —propuso el chico, para después llevar el vaso a la boca de la chica y hacer prácticamente que se tragara casi la mitad del contenido— ¿Ves? ¿A que no es fuerte?

Como respuesta la morena alejó el vaso con aquél contenido y seguidamente tapó su boca e inclinó su cuerpo levemente hacia adelante. Esto provocó que Takashi mirara preocupado a la chica y los demás reaccionaran, Misato se agachó a la altura de la shinigami, y Hatori miraba fulminante al castaño. Makoto fue la única que se percató de la situación.

—¡Koizumi, idiota! —la chica alzó medianamente la voz, lo permitido en ella, captando la atención de los presentes— ¡Eso era sake!

Todos palidecieron. Supuestamente el sake debía tomarse a sorbo y de a mínimas cantidades. ¡Y el imbécil de Takashi le daba la mitad de un vaso! Y para peor, había hecho que la pelinegra lo tragara de golpe. Un aura asesina se sintió por todo el estudio, llegando incluso a asustar a los camarógrafos. El castaño tembló al ver que la rubia se acercaba peligrosamente a él, tronando sus dedos.

—¡Estoy bien! —se escuchó decir a la morena, ante una preocupada Makoto.

Rukia ya se encontraba erguida, tambaleándose de vez en cuando y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Al castaño no le agradó para nada que la shinigami se sujetara de Hatori para no caerse. Y lo dejó bien en claro cuando se acercó, serio, a la pelinegra y la cogió de un brazo. Pero inmediatamente la chica se soltó del agarre, e intentando no caerse puso su mano entre Takashi y ella.

—Nooo, si te acercas mucho a mí, Ichigo se pondrá celoso —balbuceó la chica de corta estatura, paralizando a su compañero.

—¿Ichigo? —tartamudeó, para después su rostro ser remplazado por pura ira— ¿¡Quién mierda es Ichigo!

Todos notaron la tensión que se estaba formando en el ambiente. Misato solo había oído hablar del nombrado, y lo había clasificado como el novio de Rukia, por ello prefirió no intervenir. No así con Hatori, quién ya se estaba hartando de la actitud del chico.

—Koizumi. Si Rukia está diciendo eso, viene siendo tu pura culpa, tú fuiste quién la emborrachó.

El rostro del castaño cambió radicalmente a uno de perro degollado, no es que entendiera perfectamente lo que le había querido decir el rubio, pero bastó con escuchar _tú culpa_ y Takashi cambió la cara. Hasta se podría jurar que se veía al chico en un rincón haciendo circulitos en el piso.

—¿No tenías que ir a algún lado, Rukia? —comentó Misato, mientras el castaño seguía con semblante deprimido.

—¡Ah! ¡Cierto!

La shinigami alzó su celular y mostró a todos el mensaje donde salía la dirección a la que tenía que ir. Makoto fue la que vio con mayor claridad el mensaje, ya que era la más cercana a la morena. La actriz miró a Hatori, y el chico comprendió inmediatamente las intenciones de su compañera.

—Te llevamos, la limosina esta abajo.

Y entre las quejas de la pelinegra, que decía que podía caminar sola, entre Hatori y Makoto llevaron a la chica hasta la puerta. El castaño, al darse cuenta de que se iban, reaccionó.

—¡Rukia-chan! ¡Espera! ¿¡Quién es Ichigo!

Eso fue lo último que escuchó la menor de los Kuchiki, antes de ser ayudada por sus compañeros a mantenerse de pie en el ascensor. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, y solo tenía claro que debía llegar hasta la casa de Inoue, sino cierto shinigami se preocuparía. A penas el ascensor se detuvo, fue arrastrada hasta la limosina. Dentro, Hatori dio la dirección al chofer y el vehículo comenzó a andar.

Rukia observaba el enorme espacio que ahí había, y pudo distinguir que su compañera de trabajo estaba moliendo algo y tenía varias botellas a su lado. Hatori solo sujetaba su cabeza con una mano, y vigilaba que Rukia no se desmayara ahí mismo. La morena logró percibir un olor demasiado fuerte para su gusto, provenía de lo que estaba moliendo Makoto. La chica terminó con su tarea y la vertió en un vaso. Seguidamente, miró a la pelinegra.

—Toma —le entregó el vaso.

—Es un remedio casero, disminuirá el efecto del alcohol —aclaró el rubio, logrando que la shinigami se atreviera a tomar el vaso.

Parecía que el líquido tenía efecto secundario, pues inmediatamente de beberse el contenido Rukia cayó dormida. Hatori alcanzó el vaso antes de que se estrellara contra el piso. Mientras, la chica de cabello largo no dejaba de ver preocupada a la durmiente.

—Quizás lo que percibiste fue su borrachera —comentó su acompañante, logrando que Makoto soltara una sonrisa aliviada.

—

Ya se comenzaba a captar movimiento en una casa con toques orientales. Ichigo no hace mucho había llegado hasta la casa de Inoue, viendo a la chica con un vestido negro de tirantes hasta la rodilla, con una bufanda y botas a juego. Ishida también estaba presente con un traje azul grisáceo. Al parecer venían recién saliendo de sus respectivos trabajos. Sado, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Keigo, Chizuru, todos estaban presentes. Así que más que reunión parecía fiesta. Se había enterado que Chad entró en la policía y Tatsuki estaba metida en negocios de deportes.

La mayoría de los allí presentes ya habían tomado más de un vaso de trago. Kurosaki, ante la insistencia de Inoue, tomó uno pequeño. El chico se encontraba hablando con Sado e Ishida, quienes eran los más sobrios. Keigo estaba a tal extremo de borracho que estaba ligando con Chizuru y viceversa. Tatsuki era otra que estaba cuerda, e intentaba apoyar a su ebria amiga para acercarse al shinigami. Mizuiro estaba llamando por celular, posiblemente quedando con alguna cita.

—¿Cuándo dijiste que vendría Kuchiki-san? —cuestionó el chico de lentes.

—Tenía ensayo hasta tarde, supongo que vendrá a eso de las diez.

—¿Y no fuiste a recogerla? —reprendió el quincy.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros. Sado se mantenía callado, viendo atentamente como sus antiguos compañeros de instituto hablaban. Su atención se desvió a un Keigo que miraba embobado la ventana.

—Ah —articuló el Yasutora, señalando al chico.

Tanto Ishida como Kurosaki miraron en dirección que señalaba su amigo. Tatsuki, curiosa, se acercó al centro de atención del Asano.

—Hay una limosina frente a la casa, se bajan dos mujeres y un hombre.

Todos quedaron extrañados, y ninguno se quedó atrás, apresurados para ver el panorama de afuera. Precisamente, una elegante limosina donde bajaban tres personas, que se le hicieron terriblemente familiares al shinigami. Asano estaba embobado viendo a la elegante mujer de cabellera ondulada y anaranjada. El hombre de cabellera rubia llevaba apoyada en su hombro a una chica pelinegra, mientras la mujer de ondulado cabello a su lado caminaba con parsimonia, viendo constantemente a la chica a su lado.

Cuando se perdieron de vista, inmediatamente sonó el timbre. Ishida se encargó de abrir, al ver el estado de ebriedad en la anfitriona. A penas abrió todos pudieron ver claramente a los recién llegados. Inoue no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver al rubio, mientras Keigo y Chizuru miraban a la chica de cabellos anaranjados sin pestañar. A los más sobrios les extrañó la tercera persona que era sostenida por el ojiazul. El único en reaccionar fue Ichigo.

—¡Rukia!

Fue ahí cuando los presentes se dieron cuenta de la chica.

—¡Les dije que estaba bien! —la pelinegra intentó zafarse de las manos de Hatori, lográndolo con éxito de no haber sido porque se tambaleó.

Ichigo miró extrañado a su compañera. Asano ya estaba que se lanzaba a saludar a la shinigami, pero la voz de Makoto lo detuvo.

—Koizumi la emborrachó.

—¿¡QUÉ! —el rostro de Kurosaki era de pura ira.

—El idiota le dio medio vaso de sake pensando en que era un trago suave —explicó Hatori.

Pero ni eso logró que el rostro del shinigami sustituto se relajara. Los demás ni idea tenían de lo que ahí ocurría. Asano estaba discutiendo con Chizuru, aclarando que él sería el primero en hablarle a Makoto, bajo la fulminante mirada del rubio. Mientras Inoue tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, no sabría decirse si por efecto del alcohol o por el chico que se encontraba en la puerta.

—Le bajamos los efectos del alcohol, ya no se tambalea, pero... —la chica de cabellera ondulada no terminó la frase, y miró por el rabillo del ojo a la morena.

Los presentes adivinaron lo que quería decir por la acción de la pelinegra. Unos se sorprendieron, algunos alzaron una ceja y otros fruncieron el ceño, como fue el caso de Ichigo. Rukia se había colgado al cuello del rubio con una boba sonrisa.

—¿Sabías cuanto te quiero, Hatori? —exclamó la chica, restregando su rostro en el hombro del chico.

—Parece que tiene efectos secundarios —comentó el ojiazul, mirando a la chica en su hombro— Está más _cariñosa._

—De eso me di cuenta —murmuró el shinigami.

—¿Quieren quedarse? —ofreció Ishida.

Tanto el rubio como su compañera se miraron fijamente, como buscando a opinión del otro. Luego miraron a Rukia, quién todavía no se soltaba del brazo de su compañero. Para después mirar a Kurosaki frente a ellos.

—Tenemos asuntos que atender, pero gracias —se disculpó el ojiazul, recuperando su brazo.

La shinigami parpadeó, perdida, quizás debido a la facilidad con la que el chico se había soltado de su agarre. Fue hasta que Makoto se acercó a ella, que la morena se dio cuenta que sus compañeros se retiraban. Sintió una mano sobre su frente. Al parecer su compañera revisaba si solo era borrachera lo que tenía.

—Te cuidas mucho —pidió a la pelinegra, pero al ver que ésta le miraba perdida, se dirigió a Ichigo— Cuídala, Kurosaki-san.

El shinigami sustituto tan solo asintió. Para después ser el turno del rubio de despedirse de la morena. Hatori levantó una mano y la posó en la cabeza de Rukia, desordenando su cabello en el proceso.

—Nos vemos.

Ambos se estaban retirando, frente a una extrañada Rukia, quien tenía una mano en la cabeza después de la despedida del rubio. Cuando pensaron que los compañeros de la Kuchiki menor se retiraban, la chica de cabello ondulado se detuvo. La actriz se volteó y caminó nuevamente directo hacia la pelinegra, mientras se tocaba la muñeca. Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente sacó de su muñeca una pulsera.

—Rukia —llamó Makoto, tomando la mano de la shinigami para colocarle la pulsera en la mano izquierda— Quiero que la conserves.

—Pero…

La morena se quedó a la mitad de su frase, puesto que la chica hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó junto a Hatori, dejando a Rukia con la palabra en la boca. Fijó su vista en el objeto recién entregado. Era de un color blanco puro y era del mismo ancho que sus dedos. Era bonita. Sencilla, pero bonita.

—¡Bienvenida, Kuchik-san! —soltó de pronto la anfitriona.

Con eso todos reaccionaron. Y la anterior visita había quedado atrás, concentrándose en la invitada. Keigo se lanzó sobre la chica y ésta solo se movió un paso hacia un lado, logrando que Asano pasara de largo, pero provocando que la pelinegra se tambaleara levemente. Orihime fue a buscar a su amiga que seguía parada frente a la puerta, para arrastrarla junto a ella y Tatsuki.

Ichigo había vuelto a la mesa en la que estaba anteriormente con Ishida y Chad. El quincy en ese momento se ajustaba sus lentes mientras el mexicano seguía con su cara de seriedad-indiferencia. El peliazul miró atentamente a Kurosaki.

—¿Conoces a los de antes? —interrogó Uryuu.

—Son compañeros del trabajo de Rukia.

El chico se volvió a ajustar sus lentes y miró con el ceño fruncido a Kurosaki.

—No me digas que no lo notaste.

—¿El qué?

Ishida llevó una mano hasta su frente ante el despiste del chico. Y antes de que le gritara al sustituto, Sado intervino.

—La chica de antes tenía reiatsu.

—Y solo se percibió hasta que se quitó la pulsera… que ahora lleva Kuchiki-san.

Ichigo abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿¡Qué pasaba aquí! ¿Por qué de repente todos tenían reiatsu? Eso ya no era culpa suya, desde no hace mucho conocía a la actriz. ¡Su reiatsu no podía haber influido en ella! Y acaso... ¿Rukia estaría enterada? Su compañera shinigami era la que pasaba más tiempo con la chica. Espera un momento. Ishida mencionó algo sobre una pulsera.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—La pulsera puede ser un instrumento para camuflar el reiatsu… o absorberlo, tenemos que quitársela a Kuchiki-san de inmediato.

—No se dejará —sentenció el chico, de brazos cruzados.

—Por eso se la quitarás tú.

Ahora sí, Ishida se había vuelto loco. Eso fue lo que pensó Ichigo. De lo contrario, no encontraba escusa alguna para que el quincy estuviera diciendo tanta estupidez junta. No podía simplemente arrancarle el objeto, la morena se daría cuenta. Y no solo eso, la pulsera no tenía cadena, con mayor razón la shinigami lo notaría. Otra opción era quitársela cuando dormía, pero la chica tenía el sueño ligero. Opción descartada. Aunque… también podía intentar quitársela cuando se la sacara para darse una ducha. Un sonrojo adornó las mejillas del shinigami sustituto, que por su suerte, Ishida y Chad ignoraron.

El sonido del timbre llamó la atención en los presentes. Nuevamente el quincy dejó su lugar en la mesa y se dispuso a atender. Inoue ahora estaba concentrada en atarear de preguntas a la actriz. El peliazul abrió la puerta, y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse detrás de ella a una mujer de notoria delantera. Pero no solo a ella. Detrás estaban tres de sus antiguas compañeras de instituto, más tres shinigamis ya conocidos.

—¡Orihime! —exclamó Rangiku, apenas entrar, pasando de largo al quincy.

La nombrada reaccionó igual que la mujer. Ante la emoción Matsumoto estrujó a la chica. Mientras ésta sonreía feliz.

Más atrás se encontraban Renji, Ikkaku y Yumichika. Ishida los invitó a pasar, al igual que Ryou, Mahana y Michiru. La chica de lentes corrió para recibir a sus amigas. Tatsuki y Rukia también se acercaron, a excepción de Inoue, quién seguía bajo el abrazo de Rangiku. Las recién llegadas traían bolsas con algunas botellas.

—Trajimos algo de beber —anunció la pelinegra de cabello largo.

Los chicos se acercaron a la mesa donde estaba Ichigo, Chad y nuevamente se estaba uniendo Ishida. El pelirrojo tenía la vista clavada en su amiga pelinegra. Probablemente debido al leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica, y al hecho de que se tambaleaba de vez en cuando.

—Oe, Ichigo, ¿Qué le pasa a Rukia?

—La emborrachó un compañero suyo —pareciera que el shinigami sustituto lo dijo con veneno en su voz— Y no te acerques a ella.

Renji ya le iba a reclamar. No tenía ningún derecho a prohibirle acercarse a su amiga. Pero pronto entendió a qué se refería el chico, cuando Rukia, después de gritar su nombre como si fuera la primera vez desde muchos años que lo veía, se lanzó sobre él en un fuerte abrazo. Lo que provocó que el Abarai se pusiera nervioso. Puesto que la chica llevaba una falda más arriba de la rodilla, con una polera de tirantes demasiado a pegada a su cuerpo y que acentuaba su delantera, y debido al enérgico abrazo un tirante amenazaba con caerse por su hombro. Y la morena se había _adherido_ al brazo del pelirrojo.

—Hmp —bufó Kurosaki, ante la reacción del chico.

—¡Hay que poner música! ¡Tenemos que animar esto! —comentó de pronto Mahana.

Y fue ahí cuando Ichigo supo que la reunión definitivamente se había transformado en fiesta. Y aún quedaba el resto de la noche.

* * *

Ojojojoj, que será lo que le entrego Makoto a Rukia... el próximo capitulo se viene bueno, a ver qué les parece xD criticas, de todo ;D les adelantare que lo que se viene en el próximo capitulo era esencial para la redacción del fic xD espero que no se me pasara la mano... o.o

_**En el próximo capítulo...**_  
_**Confesiones.**_

_El chico detuvo por completo el camino de besos que llevaba por el rostro de la morena. Con la mano que antes estaba posada en el cuello de la chica, la agarró firmemente del rostro, mirándola directo a los ojos. Notó como la pelinegra desviaba su mirada, con una cara que no le agradó para nada al shinigami. Despacio, alzó el rostro de la chica hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura._

—_¿Te crees que te beso porque no me gusta?_

_-  
Desvió su vista, para encontrarse a la chica con los ojos cerrados. Le estaba besando. Y a Kurosaki no le agradó mucho el contacto, puesto que se separó rápidamente._

—_¿Qué haces?_

Ya en serio, pienso seriamente que se me anduvo pasando la mano xD ¿No ha quedado claro con el preview? Pues yo le digo, ¡El siguiente capítulo estará enfocado en Ichigo y Rukia! ¿Qué quiero decir? IchiRuki a full! Prepárense que se viene ojojojo bueno, les dejo una ficha para alivianar la cosa...

* * *

_**Nombre:**_ Tomoda Makoto  
25 años

_**Cabello:**_ Largo, ondulado y anarajado  
_**Ojos:**_ Púrpura

Es una chica muy seria. La razón de ello es que la chica es huérfana, encerrándose en su mundo cuando sus padres murieron, cuando ella tenía dieciséis años. Desde entonces se las arregló sola. Pareciera que es una chica de la alta sociedad, por sus facciones finas y delicadas. Siempre anda con Hatori, y la mayoría de escenas las actúa con él. Es una chica bastante reservada y no habla mucho con el elenco, a no ser que sea Hatori, y de vez en cuando Rukia.  
Le gustan las zanahorias y odia a las personas escandalosas, razón por la cuál no se lleva bien con Takashi.


	7. Confesiones

Ku ku ku quizás como quede esto, ahora sique necesito reviews porque estoy demasiado insegura con este cap bueno, primero agradecimientos

**Eva Vidal:** Ajajaj noo si no es por complacerte, en serio que tenía planeado esto desde el principio, tenía que justificar lo que se viene más adelante, pero creo que se me fue la mano xD y no sabes cuánta razón tienes o.o pero mejor que se queden con la duda, para eso tan los preview, para que se metan en la historia! ;D y de paso para obligarme a seguir escribiendo mira que es demasiado difícil enlazar mis ideas O

**Uchiha Katze:** Sí! vamos Ichi que tu puedes xD ahora veremos que pasara con Takashi porque bien dudo que se lo tome jajaja bueno aquí te dejo el capitulo esperado, espero te guste, y criticas bienvenidas no mas

**Beatifull Madness:** Pues mira que espero no enredarte cuando vaya aclarando las dudas :D por ahora les dejo un pequeño descanso de la trama aunque igual tiene que ver, ojo xD a ver si te gusta. Me costó demasiado escribirlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, sino me pillan los días  
bueno, vamos a ver quién es el más ebrio ajajaja xD y no te preocupes, que cuando leí la historia más de alguna risa me saco xD pero con el tiempo dividido y la inspiración que intento mantener no he tenido tiempo, pero lo tendré! muajajaja  
los gigais, pues si lees entre líneas y te esperas... hasta el prox cap quedaras aturdida xD

**akitha:** jajaja vieras tu, si hasta yo me enredo con la historia, de más que en algún momento se me va un detalle y dejo la embarrada o.o y siii Hatori o primeramente lo tenía imaginado físicamente como Aidou, de vampire knight pero después se me fue modificando y hasta yo quede babosa xD

_**Advertencia:**_ Este capítulo puede contener escenas un tanto inapropiadas, vamos que se me fue la mano ¬¬ contiene lemon

Bien! a leer!

* * *

**Confesiones**

Ichigo ya no daba más. Después de la _fantástica_ idea de Mahana para animar la fiesta, todos estaban bailando menos Chad, Ikkaku y el propio Ichigo. ¿La razón? Pues, Ishida la había clasificado en silencio como que el shinigami sustituto se moría de celos. Y quizás se debía a que desde la llegada de Renji, Rukia no se había despegado de él. Es más, incluso estaban bailando juntos. Demasiado juntos para su gusto. Espera un momento. Era su idea o... la mano del pelirrojo estaba demasiado cerca de la cadera de Rukia. No. No era su idea. Renji tenía la mano en la cadera de la pelinegra. Sumándole a eso que el Abarai anteriormente había bebido uno o seis vasos de no sé qué cosa. El shinigami sustituto ya iba a intervenir.

—Kurosaki-kun.

El chico volteó. Encontrándose a Inoue frente a él. Se le notaba nerviosa, puesto que jugaba con sus manos. Pero él en ese momento lo único que quería era alejar al pelirrojo de la shinigami. Ichigo era el único con derecho para tocar a la morena. Que se joda Renji, y de paso Takashi.

—Ehh… ¿Quieres bailar?

Kurosaki miró parpadeando a la modelo. Y quizás era por efecto del alcohol, ya que Ichigo se estuvo desquitando de tanto ver como el pelirrojo bailaba con la actriz y se tomó varios vasos, pero pensó que tal vez no era mala idea. Bien, no le gustaba bailar pero tenía que hallar la manera de separar a ambos shinigamis antes de volverse loco. Nuevamente observó a la chica frente a él. Valía la pena intentarlo.

—Claro.

El chico ni cuenta se dio del rostro de ilusión y emoción que reflejó Orihime en ese momento.

Se dirigieron a la pista de baile. El chico veía como la morena reía alegremente por algo que le decía Abarai. Frunció el ceño. Ahora si que tenía que separar a ese par. Estaba tan metido observando a la pareja que no notó cuando Inoue rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Ahí recién volteó para ver a la chica. No sabía por qué, pero el contacto con su amiga no le era tan gratificante como cuando abrazaba a la pelinegra… o la besaba.

—Kurosaki-kun.

¿Acaso era todo lo que sabía decir la chica? Cada minuto la escuchaba balbucear su nombre. Y eso ya era exasperante. Si seguía así le gastaría el apellido. Mejor sería ignorar a su compañera de baile para dedicarse a lo que estaba haciendo desde que estaba sentado en la mesa, mientras Orihime hablaba de algo que el chico no se daba por enterado. Pero lo que vio no le agradó demasiado. Al parecer Renji había tomado más confianza, puesto que tenía a la shinigami enredada en sus brazos. Rukia estaba con las manos apoyada en su pecho intentando, según Ichigo, separarse del pelirrojo. Y su rostro ya no estaba tan animado como antes, parecía que la chica fruncía más el ceño con forme avanzaba el baile.

—Por eso… mis sentimientos no han cambiado y…

Ahí fue cuando el joven reaccionó. ¿De qué le estaba hablando Inoue? Sentimientos, sentimientos… No. No tenía la más mínima idea. Pero por algún motivo no le agradaba. Antes de que la chica siguiera con su discurso, la música se detuvo. Y fue entonces cuando Ichigo recordó la situación de la pelinegra y volteó rápidamente. Suspiró aliviado. Ambos shinigamis ya no estaban juntos. Es más, Rukia había vuelto a la mesa de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, mientras que Renji estaba hablando con Ikkaku en otra mesa más alejada, para alegría de Kurosaki. Parecía que la fase cariñosa de Rukia se había esfumado.

—¿Te parece si descansamos un rato? —propuso el chico a su compañera. Tenía la urgencia de hablar con la morena.

—¡Claro, Kurosaki-kun!

El shinigami sustituto tomó un camino distinto al de la chica. Orihime se dirigió donde se encontraba Tatsuki para comunicarle su avance con el joven. Mientras Ichigo, se había acercado a la mesa donde estaba la actriz. Se sentó en una silla junto a ella y miró atentamente su rostro enfadado, acercándose más a ella que lo usual, captando así su atención.

—¿Qué te ocurre ahora, Rukia?

—Nada.

Ichigo rodó los ojos. ¿Esperaba que le creyera eso? ¿Cuando podía apreciar su rostro de claro enfado? Obviamente el chico sabía que a Rukia algo le había ocurrido. Y como siempre tendría que sacárselo a su manera. Para fortuna de Kurosaki, el lugar estaba a oscuras, iluminado únicamente por algunas luces de disco. Tenía que agregar, que ambos estaban de espaldas a todos los presentes. El chico sonrió, travieso. Quizás fuera producto de los tragos que había tomado, o tal vez no, pero a quién le importaba.

La pelinegra soltó un respingo al notar una mano intrusa bajo su polera, recorriendo su espalda. Para pronto sentir unos labios devorando su cuello con suma insistencia, recorriendo desde su clavícula hasta su oreja. Era Ichigo, no sabía si era para enterarse de su enfado o por mera diversión del chico. Lo que sabía era que la otra mano del shinigami estaba entretenida jugando con sus piernas, ascendiendo. Rukia ahogó un gemido cuando sintió aquella mano adentrándose en su falda. Notó claramente como Ichigo sonrió contra se oreja. La shinigami decidió no quedarse de brazos cruzados y cogió al chico del pelo, alejándolo de su oreja, para luego besarlo con fuerza. Ichigo no se hizo de rogar y entreabrió su boca para profundizar el beso.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Rukia no tenía idea. A pesar de que la borrachera se le había calmado un poco y estaba más cuerda que antes, cada vez que el shinigami sustituto la besaba, no podía evitar responderle. Y el chico parecía tomar provecho de la situación. Siempre había sido así. Pero ahora Kurosaki le estaba besando en público, algo que siempre dejaba para cuando ambos se encontraban solos, en el departamento. Y la morena sentía cosquillas en su estómago.

—Me… —articuló el chico, contra la boca de la morena— ¿Me lo dirás?

La actriz solo desvió la mirada. Pero Ichigo no se daría por vencido. Sin importarle si eran vistos por alguien, tomó a la shinigami de su espalda, con la mano bajo su polera, y con la otra mano sujetó su cuello para besarla con más intensidad, logrando que la pelinegra ladeara su cabeza hacia atrás con un leve gemido, cerrando los ojos en el proceso.

—Renji me dijo…

El shinigami sustituto detuvo su concentración en el cuello de la morena y comenzó a dar un camino de besos por su mejilla. Incitándola a continuar. Pero la pelinegra calló. Ichigo frunció el ceño y su mano que se encontraba en la espalda de la chica, subió hasta rozar uno de sus pechos, levantando la polera en el proceso. Ante eso Rukia decidió que era mejor soltar todo antes que alguien los viera.

—Dijo que tú eras como cualquier otro hombre… —murmuró la shinigami, pero el joven estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharla— Ibas detrás de la que te ofreciera… más…

El chico detuvo por completo el camino de besos que llevaba por el rostro de la morena. Con la mano que antes estaba posada en el cuello de la chica, la agarró firmemente del rostro, mirándola directo a los ojos. Notó como la pelinegra desviaba su mirada, con una cara que no le agradó para nada al joven. Despacio, alzó el rostro de la chica hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura.

—¿Te crees que te beso porque no me gusta? —Kurosaki pronunció las palabras tan cerca de sus labios que alcanzaron a rozarse.

—Pero… Inoue podría…

—Tú no eres como Inoue —ante lo dicho, Rukia le miró decepcionada— Por eso me gustas.

La shinigami no tuvo tiempo de objetar, el chico nuevamente la besaba con fuerza. Una fuerza demandante que obligaba a la morena a responder de la misma forma. Enredó sus manos en el cabello anaranjado, mientras Ichigo dirigía una mano nuevamente bajo su falda. Rukia entreabrió su boca ante la acción, dando paso para que Kurosaki explorara libremente dentro de ella. Acto que él no dudó en aprovechar, encontrando una cálida bienvenida y saboreando todo a su paso, provocando que sus lenguas se enredaran en una batalla sin ganador.

—Kurosaki.

Tiempo record. Ante la voz de Ishida, ambos shinigamis se separaron como si el solo contacto de su piel les quemara. Rukia tenía un leve sonrojo que era bien ocultado por la oscuridad del lugar. Ichigo estaba avergonzado, pero más que rojo por ello, era de furia por la interrupción del peliazul.

—¿Me concede un baile, Kuchiki-san?

Ambos parpadearon. Y quizás era porque la morena aún estaba aturdida por la repentina separación, pero aceptó la invitación del quincy, dejando a un malhumorado Kurosaki.

Ichigo vio sin perder detalle como la pelinegra, que antes estaba en sus brazos, era arrastrada por el chico de lentes hasta el lugar donde todos se hallaban bailando. Por suerte la canción era algo rápida, por lo que el quincy no tuvo que acercarse mucho a la chica. Notó como Uryuu le decía algo a la morena y ella balbuceaba. De brazos cruzados, el shinigami sustituto tomó lo primero que estaba a mano. Un vaso de trago.

Cuando Orihime encontró al chico, éste estaba más concentrado tomando un par de tragos y mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la pareja, la música había bajado el ritmo, y a pesar de que el quincy estaba lo suficientemente alejado de la shinigami, Ichigo no despegaba su mirada.

—Kurosaki-kun…

El chico fijó su vista en la chica.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres bailar?

A Inoue no pasó desapercibida la forma de hablar del chico. Estaba borracho. Pero aún así, no lo detuvo cuando éste la arrastró hasta, la que se había convertido en la pista de baile. Kurosaki guió a la chica hasta quedar tras la pareja que anteriormente era vigilada, de tal forma que Ichigo tuviera vista panorámica de las acciones del quincy y Rukia, al estar de espaldas a ellos ni se enteraría. Su atención se vio interrumpida al sentir un par de brazos rodeando su cuello.

—Eh… así se bailan este tipo de canciones —se justificó su compañera de baile.

—Hmp.

Le importaba bien poco a Ichigo como se bailaran esas canciones, su prioridad era que el peliazul mantuviera alejadas sus manos de la shinigami. Fue por eso que se concentró solo en ver como Ishida miraba atentamente a la actriz y le preguntaba algo, mientras la chica se apoyaba en él. Y no notó el acercamiento de Orihime hasta que sintió algo contra sus labios. Desvió su vista, para encontrarse a la chica con los ojos cerrados. Le estaba besando. Y a Kurosaki no le agradó mucho el contacto, puesto que se separó rápidamente.

—¿Qué haces?

Inoue le miró decepcionada ante esa reacción. Le iba a explicar al chico sus sentimientos. Estaba dispuesta a ello. Pero la pareja continua a ellos atrajo su atención. Ishida y Rukia. No era que ambos se encontraran en una situación comprometedora o algo por el estilo, sino que la chica había empujado al chico de lentes y había salido huyendo de la sala, hacia el pasillo. Y lo que más inquietó a Ichigo, fue que el quincy estaba con rostro preocupado. Sin pensárselo dos veces, salió en la misma dirección que la pelinegra. Dejando a una Orihime con la cabeza gacha.

Tatsuki notó en la situación que estaba su amiga, y se acercó a ella, colocando una mano en su hombro, para apoyarla. Por suerte nadie más había notado el suceso. Todos estaban ocupados en otras cosas.

Ichigo aumentó su paso cuando notó que estaba fuera de la vista de todos. ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido con la morena? ¿Ishida le habría hecho algo? Ese último pensamiento logró que su sangre hirviera. De haber pasado eso, se encargaría que el quincy pagara. No alcanzó a seguir maldiciendo al peliazul. Detuvo su paso al ver a la shinigami apoyada en una pared, agachada y abrazada a sus rodillas con la cabeza oculta en ellas. Sintió como si le tiraran un balde de agua fría. Ver a la pelinegra tan indefensa no le agradaba, sobre todo cuando él no sabía la razón de ello.

—Rukia.

La chica levantó levemente la cabeza a la mención de su nombre. El shinigami sustituto pudo ver en su rostro una mueca de dolor. Rápidamente se agachó a la altura de la morena, para examinarla. Pero la pelinegra se lo impidió, alejándolo de ella.

—Tan solo me sofoqué por el ambiente, no es nada.

Pero su compañero no pareció del todo convencido. Esperó a que la morena se tranquilizara. Respirando lentamente e incorporándose. Y cuando vio que estaba más calmada se dispuso a informarse sobre qué había provocado esa reacción en la shinigami. Se acercó más a la pelinegra hasta quedar frente a ella. Cogió el mechón que pasaba por su rostro y empezó a jugar con él, bajo la atenta mirada de Rukia.

—¿Mejor?

—Si…

La morena notó que el chico se inclinaba sobre ella, apoyando un brazo en la pared. Dejó de jugar con su cabello y se dirigió hasta su oreja. Donde Rukia pudo notar su cálido aliento golpeando contra su oreja.

—Me encantas…

Eso dejó a la chica paralizada. No solo porque la sola frase pronunciada de los labios del chico le produjera escalofríos. ¿Desde cuándo Ichigo era más de palabras que actos? Nunca. Normalmente Kurosaki comenzaba a jugar con ella y nunca se detenía en palabras, normalmente eran ellos los interrumpidos. Fue por eso que se pensó seriamente la posibilidad de que hubiera algo mal con el chico. Y lo comprobó cuando el shinigami sustituto pasó desde su oreja hasta su cuello, para llegar a su boca. Olía a alcohol.

—Ichigo, estás borracho —anunció la pelinegra, sabiendo que lo primero que haría el chico sería negarlo.

—Me importa una mierda.

De acuerdo. Ichigo era una caja de sorpresas. Eso no se lo esperaba. Y tampoco esperaba el sorpresivo beso que le dio. Parecía que quería devorar su boca, puesto que no le daba tiempo a respirar. Y como Rukia aún seguía algo mareada por el suceso anterior, no le correspondió el beso. Puso ambas manos en forma de puño en los pectorales del chico, para alejarlo. Pero lejos de hacerlo, el shinigami sustituto envolvió a la morena con sus brazos, incitado ante las manos de la pelinegra. Su mano acarició el contorno del cuerpo de la morena, con suavidad, hasta llegar a su hombro, donde se detuvo y acercó su boca su oreja.

—¿Por qué te resistes ahora?

La manera en la que el aliento del joven chocó contra su oreja provocó un estremeciendo en la pelinegra. Ésta cerró los ojos un momento. Para después abrirlos, reaccionando. Tenía que detener a Ichigo antes de que las cosas se salieran de control, y por el camino que estaba tomando su otra mano bajo su polera, supo que no sería tarea fácil. Intentó nuevamente separar al chico. Controló su voz para que sonara convincente.

—Detente.

Esperaba que el chico la ignorara, y ella tuviera que realizar un nuevo intento para alejarlo. Pero al parecer el shinigami sustituto se había hartado de sus negativas. Rukia ni cuenta se dio cuando estaba siendo retenida por las manos de Kurosaki, que sujetaban sus muñecas contra la pared. Logró apreciar su ceño fruncido entre la poca luminosidad del pasillo, y un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

—¿Acaso quieres que otro te toque? —gruñó entre dientes— ¡Dímelo!

Lejos de intimidarse por el tono usado en su voz, Rukia le respondió con una mirada retadora. No dijo nada. Pensando en lo dicho por su compañero, recordó el beso actuado con Takashi, el cual no le había agradado, a pesar de ser sin sentimientos, pura actuación. Realmente, si lo analizaba, al único que le permitiría esa confianza sería al chico que tenía en frente. Además, le gustaba estar a su lado. Cuando sus labios se tocaban podía olvidarse de todo, perdía la noción del tiempo. Y eso le gustaba. Por eso nunca se negaba al shinigami sustituto.

—Yo no quiero…

La pelinegra despertó de sus pensamientos, sintiendo como el chico relajaba su agarre en sus muñecas y hundía su cabeza en su cuello. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué el cambio tan repentino? Ichigo estaba abrazado a sus hombros como si su vida dependiera de ello, y Rukia solo rodeó su espalda con sus brazos, con una mano acariciando lentamente su cabello anaranjado.

—No quiero perderte… no soportaría otro golpe.

Ah, _era eso_. Rukia supo inmediatamente a qué se refería Kurosaki. Y ahora que llevaba la cuenta… hacía nueve años que conocía al tonto en sus brazos. A los nueve años el chico perdió a su madre. Pero… con lo que decía Ichigo… ¿Tan importante era ella en su vida? Bueno, habían pasado muchas cosas juntos y estaba claro que no eran los mismos amigos que hace años. Mas, su relación no se podía clasificar como novios, ¿O sí? Se llevaban bien, de acuerdo, demasiado bien a pesar de sus estúpidas discusiones. Y por lo menos Ichigo ya no se metía tanto con sus dibujos. No, no sabía cómo clasificar su extraña relación. Lo único que sabía era que no dejaría al chico solo, no después de todo lo vivido juntos. Admitía que se había encariñado demasiado con el shinigami sustituto.

—Estoy aquí, Ichigo.

Tal vez era porque no soportaba verlo decaído, o quizás por la culpa que sentía al haberle recordado la muerte de su madre. No estaba segura. Solo quería tranquilizar al chico que había tomado un lugar importante en su vida. Y no halló mejor forma que hacerle levantar la cabeza de su cuello, y besarlo suavemente en los labios. Sin prisas, quería hacerle sentir que estaba ahí, a su lado. Lentamente, al igual que el beso, guió sus manos hasta el cuello de su acompañante. Dándole vía libre para que explorara.

Las manos de Kurosaki comenzaron a cobrar vida nuevamente. Recorriendo su espalda, esta vez con más calma. Cuando una mano llegó hasta la cintura de la shinigami, el contacto no fue suficiente para el chico. Una mano intrusa se aventuró debajo de la prenda, mientras la otra iba camino hasta el cabello de la morena. Profundizó el beso, permitiendo la participación de su lengua, logrando que la chica se estremeciera entre sus brazos. La pelinegra soltó un gemido cuando sintió que la mano intrusa rozaba uno de sus pechos y luchaba por colarse bajo el sujetador.

Se separaron. Por más que lamentaba Ichigo, sus pulmones necesitaban aire. Una vez hubieran complacido a sus pulmones, Rukia fue quien tomó la iniciativa, dirigiendo sus manos que antes se encontraban jugando con el cabello del chico, por su rostro, para sostenerlo con ambas manos. Besó su pómulo, siguiendo un camino de besos hasta llegar a su oreja, donde encerró su lóbulo entre sus dientes. El shinigami sustituto soltó un gruñido. Agarrando repentinamente a la chica de los muslos, la hizo pararse. Y aprovechando el desconcierto de la morena, la alzó de las caderas y rodeó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. El solo contacto de sus intimidades provocó que ambos soltaran un ronco gemido. Y ahí fue cuando la chica notó el bulto que comenzaba a formarse en los pantalones de su compañero. Kurosaki la arrinconó contra la pared, para después besarla sin darle tregua. A esas alturas la falda de Rukia estaba arrugada por su cintura, dejando de cumplir la función de cubrir lo necesario. Su manó descendió hasta llegar a la prenda que cubría la intimidad de la shinigami.

—¡Espera!

Como pudo la actriz había logrado zafarse del enredo de lenguas que tenían, para recordar el lugar donde estaban. ¡En la casa de Inoue! Y si no se hubiera detenido estaba segura que el joven menos lo haría. Intentó zafarse de las manos del chico, pero éste se lo impidió. La pelinegra pensó en otra alternativa, y se acercó a la oreja de Kurosaki para susurrarle un "sígueme". A lo que el chico recién permitió que descendiera al piso.

Con cuidado, Rukia guió al shinigami sustituto por la casa de su antigua compañera. Por suerte los demás seguían bailando y las luces apenas distinguían a las personas. Despacio, cogió la mano de su compañero y lo llevó hasta la salida.

...

Ichigo no se estuvo quieto durante todo el trayecto. En cualquier oportunidad que la pelinegra se detenía, el chico aprovechaba para besarle el cuello, o abrazarla por la espalda para dirigir su mano bajo la polera, cosa que los había distraído en el camino, o también para dedicarse a besar su hombro. Y cuando ya estaban por la planta en la que se encontraba su departamento, el joven se volvió demasiado insistente.

A penas la shinigami abrió la puerta, Kurosaki se lanzó sobre ella. Arrinconándola en la primera pared que encontró. Nuevamente la alzó de las caderas, enredando sus piernas en su cintura. Recorrió con lentitud las piernas de la morena, deleitándose por la suavidad de éstas, arrancando un gemido de la chica. Aferrándose a su cuello, Rukia se acercó al rostro de su compañero, mordiendo su labio inferior. Y al parecer eso le agradó al shinigami sustituto, puesto que cogió a la pelinegra de sus caderas, pegándola más a su cuerpo, para luego besarla salvajemente. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, Ichigo dirigió una mano hasta la prenda que cubría la intimidad de su compañera, logrando que soltara un sonoro gemido en su oreja, excitándolo más.

—Ichigo… en… en la puerta no…

El chico poco consciente era de lo que decía la actriz, pero de lo que si era consciente, era que no podía tocar libremente a la chica arrinconada por su cuerpo. Así que, cogiendo a la morena de sus muslos, la guió torpemente por la sala, directo a la primera puerta que encontró. Su habitación. Durante el camino, Ichigo ya tenía su camisa prácticamente fuera. Y la pelinegra recorría su agraciado torso. Con cuidado de no aplastarla, tumbó a la chica sobre su cama.

Rukia no supo en qué momento, pero pronto se vio despojada de su polera con la que tanto había disfrutado el shinigami sustituto de torturarla. Cerró con fuerza los ojos al sentir como una mano del chico se abría paso por la tela bajo su falda, acariciando toda la zona.

Kurosaki no podía estar más extasiado. Bajo su cuerpo veía a la morena retorcerse de placer por sus caricias, mientras de su boca salían repetidos gemidos, algunos de ellos pronunciando su nombre de una forma tan atrayente que le nublaba los sentidos. Sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, sus labios rojos de tantos besos compartidos, su cabellera despeinada, el brillo de sus ojos cuando lo miraba… Todo. Le encantaba todo en ella. Su carácter, adoraba meterse con ella; su cuerpo, tan aparentemente frágil pero cuando lo requería tan temerosa. Y ahora la tenía para **él solo**. Una sonrisa de superioridad se formó en sus labios, al pensar que era el único que podía estar así con su hermosa shinigami. Porque era **su** shinigami, **su** Rukia.

—Mía… —ronroneó el chico, batallando con el broche del sujetador— Solo yo puedo verte así… solo yo puedo tenerte.

La pequeña Kuchiki gimió más fuerte al sentir la boca del joven hundirse en sus pechos, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás. Nunca imaginó sentir tal mezcla de sensaciones. Ichigo no le otorgaba descanso, quería todo de ella, y la shinigami no pensaba negárselo. Nunca imaginó que el chico fuera tan posesivo, tan condenadamente celoso. Hasta que le contó sobre Takashi. Si mal no recordaba, había sido por eso que el shinigami sustituto se le comenzó a insinuar. Como quien defiende su territorio. Viendo al castaño como una amenaza.

—Va… para ti también… idiota…

Él solo sonrió contra su pecho. Atrapando con su mano un seno de la chica y apretándolo. Perfecto. Su mano se acoplaba perfectamente al montículo. Como si de un rompecabezas se tratara, sus cuerpos encajaban el uno en el otro. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver la cara de la pelinegra. Queriendo verla pedir más, se inclinó sobre el pecho desatendido, atrapándolo con su boca. El gemido salido de la boca de su compañera fue música para sus oídos. La shinigami posó sus mano en la su cabellera anaranjada y tomó con fuerza sus cabellos, hundiéndolo la cabeza del chico en su busto. Estuvo así un rato, atendiendo ambos montículos con su boca, mientras que una mano bajaba insistentemente bajo la falda de la chica. Esta vez adentrando un dedo en el interior.

Rukia arqueó la espalda. Y de no haber sido porque su acompañante la besó con fuerza, el gemido que había lanzado pudo haberles causado problemas. La morena respiraba agitadamente, el chico parecía no saciarse de ella. Estaba demasiado húmeda y exhausta. Pero Ichigo aún no terminaba, aún faltaba sentirlo en su interior. Esta vez el shinigami sustituto introdujo otro dedo en la cavidad de la morena, mientras su boca estaba ocupada atendiendo el rosado botón de uno de sus senos, mordisqueándolo. Fue ahí cuando la pelinegra no aguantó. Ichigo sintió que sus dedos se humedecían más que antes, y la entrecortada respiración de la morena no hizo más que arrancarle una sonrisa que podía clasificarse como pervertida. A la shinigami no le bastaba con sentir las caricias del chico, quería que él también pidiera más. Omitiendo su agotamiento, despacio, desplazó sus manos por la espalda de Kurosaki hasta llegar al borde de los pantalones del chico, que ya empezaban a estrecharle. Con toda la lentitud del mundo, desprendió al joven de la prenda, para dejarlo solo con sus abultados bóxer. El shingami lanzó un gruñido demasiado alto. Una mano de la chica se había adentrado por su ropa, llegando a lo que formaba el bulto. La pequeña mano se movía con maestría sobre su miembro, logrando que Ichigo alcanzara placer a límites que ni él mismo sospechaba. Y cuando la pelinegra apretó su mano contra la masculinidad de Kurosaki, éste se incorporó de golpe. Quitó la mano de la shinigami del interior de su única prenda con suma urgencia.

La morena le miró con temor, quizás había sido demasiado osada, o tal vez le había lastimado. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir sus muñecas atrapadas por una mano del chico. Para después sentir su falda arrancada junto con su braga. Estaba totalmente expuesta al joven y ver el fuego en los ojos del chico le comunicó que lejos de desagradarle su anterior osadía, estaba a punto de pagar las consecuencias. Sin previo aviso sintió una presión en su zona baja. ¿Cuando Ichigo se había quitado los bóxer? El placer que le provocó la sola fricción, evaporó todo sentimiento de miedo de la shinigami. El shinigami tomó su cadera con la mano libre y embistió a la pelinegra. La penetró de lleno. Logrando en Rukia una sensación de incomodidad al sentir el intruso en su interior. Ichigo pegó más sus caderas, y fue ahí cuando la chica sintió una punzada de dolor. La mueca en la cara de la chica hizo que Kurosaki soltara su agarre y permitiera a la morena aferrarse a su espalda.

Volvió a moverse. La pequeña Kuchiki enterró su cara entre el cuello y hombro de su ahora amante, escondiendo su dolor. Al sentir la incomodidad en la morena, el chico llevó sus manos a recorrer las piernas de su compañera. Acarició todo el largo que se le permitía de sus extremidades, empujó sus muslos para que la chica flexionara las rodillas. Y cuando Rukia sintió un fuerte agarre bajo su espalda, gimió sonoramente. Satisfecho, el chico comenzó con un suave vaivén para acostumbrar a la pelinegra a tenerlo en su interior. Pronto Rukia sintió que no era suficiente, rodeando la cadera del shinigami sustituto con sus piernas. Ichigo ahogó un ronco gemido al sentir a su shinigami con mayor profundidad.

—Ichi…

Al ver que el shinigami sustituto planeaba seguir con el suave movimiento, Rukia giró sobre él para quedar sobre el chico y comenzó a guiar el vaivén, torturándolo. Movía sus caderas a un ritmo lento y profundo, permitiendo que el joven se perdiera en las sensaciones entregadas. La pelinegra se movía de manera tan lenta y cruel para Ichigo. Tanto que no aguantó más y rápidamente invirtió los papeles a como estaban antes, él sobre la morena, pero esta vez lanzando fuertes embestidas a la shinigami. Pronto fue imposible identificar de quien provenían los gemidos. Sus manos recorrían todo rastro de piel que encontraran, y sus besos cada vez eran más cortos debido a la falta de aire. Con una última embestida, donde el shinigami sustituto sintió que se había hundido por completo en el interior de la pelinegra, Ichigo estalló en el interior de la chica, llegando ambos al límite del éxtasis.

Kurosaki estuvo un buen rato sobre el busto de la morena, intentando normalizar su respiración, mientras la chica acariciaba distraídamente la cabellera anaranjada de su acompañante. Demoraron en separarse, aún en el interior de la shinigami, siguieron sus caricias y besos, esta vez más calmados. Recuperando los prolongados besos que no habían podido compartir desde la unión de sus cuerpos.

Cuando Ichigo se decidió a salir del interior de la morena, la apegó a su cuerpo, acomodándola en sus pectorales. Y así, abrazada al chico e intentando normalizar su respiración. Ambos cayeron rendidos al sueño y cansancio.

Yaaaa que me costó O de leer a escribir hay una gran diferencia, asique no sé cómo haya quedado, aunque lo borracho poco se les notaba, en fin estaban borrachos xD

No puede ser! O.o se me van topando los caps! aaaaa! tendré que darme prisa!  
bueno, les dejo un preview rapidito

* * *

_**En el próximo capítulo...  
Malestar**_

—_Ichigo… Duele… No puedo moverme…_

—_Tenemos que avisar a la Sociedad de Almas, ¡Eso no es normal!_

—_¡NO! _

_-  
_—_-Bakudou no ichi, Sai._

—_¿A dónde me llevan? _

—_No te preocupes._


	8. Malestar

Uff... no saben el alivio que me dan, pero 7 reviews cuando se presenta un lemon ajaaj eso da para pensar xD en serio que es como un imán o.o uno escribe "lemon" y toda la masa viene (chillido horrorizado) o.o pero que ha pasado con esta gente! ;O; —claro, claro, soy quien lo digo tamos iguales las que escriben lemon que quienes lo leen xD pero que le hacemos! somos perver declaradas, o por lo menos la mayoría xD— ok ok, voy con los agradecimientos xD

**Koraru-san:** Woo me alegra que te guste ;O; si es tan emocionante cuando le te dicen que les agrada tu historia —sobre una nube, alucinando— ojojojo no te preocupes lo de Takashi se va aclarando, y les aseguro que soltare una que nadie se imagina! muajajajaj o quizás si... depende cuanto les guste el fic y si vuela su mente con las teorías xD y aquí empieza las complicaciones ;D adelante, lee xD

**Beatifull Madness:** Naaa no te preocupes, que yo fui la que escribí semejante cap xD y pues, comprenderás que el cap anterior es fundamental para lo que se viene... y para lo que le ocurrirá a Rukia —está bien, además de que quería meter un lemon ¬¬— pero que te apuesto que aquí quedas marcando ocupado xD o sea si en algún momento se te ocurrió esto, ahora es doble sorpresa, y si es cierto, hay que ponerle nombre a su relación, estoy en ello

**Fraise Kers:** Muchas gracias! señorita nueva lectora del fic ;D se agradecen mucho tus palabras y espero que sigas leyendo el fic, me haría mucha ilusión non ojojoj con que ichirukista, pues te nombro hermana 0023! xD a saber si perdí la cuenta pero todas las ichirukistas son amigas hermanas compañeras ;O; waaa que pronto crece la familia xD

**Uchiha Katze:** Waaa alguien que se me quedo metida con el preview ojojojoj pero vamos a ver si pasó lo que tú crees aunque tu risa malvada me hizo malpensar... que dañada mi mente xD pero bueno aquí te dejo con el cap y te quedaras extra metida, pues como me gusta enredar a la gente uwu se van a aburrir tanto enredo xD

**xxliz-chanxx:** Jajaja yo depende del chico en todo caso xD aunque me encanta que Ichigo actué así —jooo será por eso que se volvió tan posesivo xD— pero en fin, que bueno que te gustara :DD

**Eva Vidal:** (risita traviesa) pues si vengo a formar parte del pueblo por supuesto que la atendí xD en serio que se te cuece el cerebro u_u estuve unos buenos días con el cap ¬¬ y ya no daba mas... pero lo termine muajajaja muerta pero lo hice! xD jajajaja de mas, por eso me encargue que la vieja se quedara atada en el armario para que no interrumpiera xD sino ya la veía por ahí ¬¬

**akitha:** Vieras tu lo que disfrute en escribir esa parte, quería escribir su dolor por el rechazo pero naaa tenia mejores cosas que escribir xD debe haber un límite para la maldad o.o con la zorra esa no se puede puuf u_u y aquí quedas peor! porque (sellando boca) joder casi suelto algo importante o.o hay que ver ¬¬ bueno, mejor lee para traumarte xD que te aseguro que lo que viene no te lo esperas

Espero no se cansen de darle vueltas al asunto, pero aquí se viene aclarando y enredando... A leer!

* * *

**Malestar**

El insistente sonido del despertador en el departamento número 15, ya estaba irritando a todo el que lo escuchara.

¿Por qué tenía que sonar a esa hora? Le tocaba trabajar hasta la tarde. Quizá simplemente se le había olvidado desactivarlo. Esos fueron los pensamientos de Ichigo, al alzar una mano con intención de callar el molesto aparato. El chico sentía su cuerpo extrañamente más pesado. Lo más probable es que fuera el cansancio de… Un momento. Había una mata de cabellera negra sobre él. Su cuerpo no estaba más pesado. Había **otro** cuerpo que no le permitía moverse con libertad. Estaba que salía despavorido de la habitación cuando notó que su cabeza palpitaba. Joder, ¿Qué diablos había tomado la noche anterior?

Unas manos se agarraron con más fuerza a su cuerpo, queriendo acomodarse, provocando que el pecho de la chica se rozara con sus pectorales. El joven tragó saliva. Estaba claro que la chica que estaba abrazada a él no era nadie más que Kuchiki Rukia, y precisamente por eso estaba nervioso. Una sonrisa victoriosa hizo que su pecho se inflara de orgullo. Pero... ¡No recordaba nada de lo acontecido ayer! ¡Maldición! ¡No volvería a tomar por el resto de su vida! El ceño fruncido regresó a su rostro.

—Rukia...

La morena tan solo se pegó más a él. Permitiendo que el shinigami sustituto descubriera que estaba completamente desnuda. Al igual que él.

—Rukia —volvió a intentar.

Esta vez la chica pareció reaccionar. Con toda la calma del mundo abrió lentamente sus ojos, siendo lo primero que vio al despertar el rostro fruncido de Kurosaki. Se extrañó. Ichigo lo notó porque la chica se restregó los ojos con ambas manos, como queriendo ver si lo que veía era real.

—¿Ichigo?

La pelinegra pestañó un par de veces. Kurosaki pudo apreciar como su rostro cambiaba a uno de puro enfado.

—¡SAL DE MI CAMA, MALDITO PERVERTIDO! —empujó al chico, que salió prácticamente volando de _su _cama.

—¡ESTÁS EN MI HABITACIÓN!

Como si la shinigami recién se diera cuenta de su situación, miro alrededor. En efecto. Se encontraba en la habitación del chico, por lo que podía deducir que era ella quien estaba en la cama equivocada. Pero además de eso, reparó en otro _detalle_. Se miró a sí misma, encontrándose completamente desnuda. Rukia se paralizó. Mirando instintivamente al chico que ahora se hallaba en el piso. También estaba desnudo. Y sino hubiera sido por Ichigo, el grito se hubiera escuchado por toda la planta del edificio.

**...**

—Ponte esto.

El joven le facilitó una playera manga corta para que la morena se cubriera con ella, le quedaba lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir hasta sus muslos. Mientras, Ichigo ya tenía algo más de ropa encima, unos pantalones y una polera. Después de la _silenciosa_ reacción de Rukia, ambos se encontraban sentados en el piso, alrededor del desastre de prendas femeninas y masculinas que había por la habitación. No había que preguntar lo que había pasado. Por la condición de ambos resultaba obvio. Lo que les inquietaba era el cómo.

—¿Recuerdas algo de ayer? —cuestionó la pelinegra.

—Por el dolor en mi cabeza diría que probé todos los tipos de alcohol existentes.

—¿Resaca?

El chico la miró, extrañado.

—¿Qué acaso tú no tienes?

—Para nada —la shinigami se llevó una mano hasta la cabeza— Yo solo recuerdo que estábamos en la casa de Inoue, pero a saber cómo terminamos aquí.

—¿Y por qué mierda yo soy el que tiene resaca?

—A saber qué me hiciste.

Rukia le miró fulminante, acusándolo con la mirada. Cerró los ojos un instante y cruzando sus brazos. Pero abrió sus ojos de golpe, mientras la sangre se agalopaba en sus mejillas al llegar a su mente un recuerdo de lo acontecido anoche. A rastras, se dirigió al desorden de ropas, buscando entre ellas y sacando con el ceño fruncido una prenda femenina. Su falda. Por la forma en la que estaba rasgada dudaba seriamente que pudiera volver a usarla.

—¡Idiota! ¡Si serás salvaje! —se paró de golpe y miró furiosa al joven.

Ichigo vio la prenda que alzaba la morena, y se sonrojó al captar el mensaje. ¿Por qué mierda tenía que haber olvidado lo pasado en la noche? Tragó saliva al pensar en las condiciones que debió haber estado para llegar a tal extremo. Ichigo se maldijo a sí mismo. ¿Cómo diablos no iba a recordar eso? No se cansaría de reprendérselo una y otra vez.

—¡Hey! ¡No me culpes de algo que no recuerdo! —apeló desde su posición en el piso.

—Ohh, pero lo más bien que te gustaría recordarlo, ¿No, Kurosaki-kun?

Ichigo calló. Después de todo, la chica tenía razón. Pero nunca lo admitiría. No enfrente de ella, todavía tenía su orgullo. Rukia sonrió triunfante. Como siempre, ella ganaba sus batallas verbales. El chico no tenía defensa contra sus comentarios.

—Iré a buscar algún medicamento para tu resaca.

El shinigami sustituto palideció ante eso. Medicamentos… Preservativos. ¡Si tan solo recordara haberlo usado! Pero si a penas tenía recuerdos borrosos de los besos que compartió con la morena... Y las caricias… ¡Ah! Pero ese no era el tema. ¿Y si la pelinegra había quedado embarazada? Se joden Takashi y Renji, la shinigami tenía dueño, y con ello quedaría demostrado. Pero… con la carrera artística de la chica, ¿Un embarazo no complicaría su profesión? Tragó saliva con dificultad. No sabía cómo se lo tomaría su compañera. Tenía que averiguarlo. Antes de que la pequeña mujer saliera por la puerta de la habitación, la cogió de la muñeca y la tiró de vuelta al suelo.

—¿¡Qué! —la chica sintió que caía suavemente— ¿Ichigo?

El chico había amortiguado su caída con sus piernas, y lejos de sentirse incómodo o nervioso, la miraba con determinación.

—Rukia… ¿Sabes si… usamos protección?

Resultaba incómodo para Kurosaki. Le incomodaban esos temas. Y no solo porque no acostumbraba a hablar de ellos, sino que era con la mismísima Kuchiki Rukia con quién estaba platicando de ello.

—¿Te crees que con lo borracho que estabas anoche, recordarías el preservativo?

—Bueno…

La shinigami sonrió ante la actitud del shinigami sustituto. Acomodó mejor su cabeza en las piernas del chico, y le regaló una dulce sonrisa. Ichigo olvidó por un momento de qué estaban hablando y se dedicó a recorrer el rostro de la morena con sus manos, despacio. La pelinegra tan solo alzó una mano para jugar con algunos mechones de su cabello naranja.

—¿Te molestaría?

—No… Así Takashi te dejaría en paz —una sonrisa de superioridad por parte del chico— Y mi padre estaría más que feliz.

La Kuchiki cerró los ojos, divertida, y reprochando la actitud de Ichigo. Con un movimiento dejó la posición sobre las piernas del chico y volvió a su sitio, sentada a su lado.

—Pues tendrás que encontrar otra forma de controlar tus celos, mi periodo fértil ya pasó.

El chico solo reaccionó porque ya no sentía la calidez de la morena en sus piernas. Frunció el ceño. No admitiría que se había _ilusionado_ con la idea. De acuerdo, no terminaba de procesarla pero le había agradado. Sobre todo por la idea de que todos supiera que era **su** Rukia. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando recordó a su _cuñado_. No estaba seguro que a Byakuya le agradara mucho la idea. Decidido. Mejor dejar el tema de momento, primero había que acostumbrar al noble a una relación entre Rukia y él. Ya hallaría la forma de alejar a los pretendientes de la morena.

Ichigo dirigió su vista a la pequeña mujer, que se encontraba sentada en el piso ordenando un poco la ropa desparramada. Lo que le dejaba una muy buena vista de la retaguardia de la pelinegra. Pero no pudo seguir observándola. Al parecer la chica se dio cuenta que era vigilada y se volteó.

—Te buscaré algo para la resaca, pero también debo vestirme, tengo que ir al estudio en… —la chica se detuvo al ver el reloj en la habitación de su compañero— ¡No de nuevo!

Exactamente. Ya se le hacía tarde. Solo que esta vez dudaba que llegara a la hora, debía estar retrasada como mínimo unos cinco minutos. Y mientras se arreglaba y llegaba al estudio… Le esperaba una buena bronca por parte de la directora. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo para dirigirse corriendo a la puerta. Pero no alcanzó su objetivo. El shinigami sustituto se espantó. Y es que, no todos los días veía a la morena desmoronarse frente a sus ojos. Rukia se había desplomado de repente, cayendo pesadamente al suelo, arrodillada y su cabeza oculta entre sus brazos. Rápidamente Ichigo se acercó a ella.

—¡Rukia! ¿¡Qué te pasa!

El joven estudiante de medicina cogió a la shinigami entre sus brazos, para examinarla. La chica estaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y respiraba agitadamente. Eso solo hizo aumentar la preocupación de Kurosaki.

—Ichigo… Duele… —dijo a duras penas, forzando su voz— No puedo moverme…

Recuperando la compostura, el chico se dispuso a aplicar sus conocimientos de su profesión. Recostó con lentitud a la morena en el suelo. Pero al hacerlo, tuvo que sostenerse con una mano al piso. ¿Qué diablos pasaba? ¡Rukia tenía un reiatsu asfixiante! Inconscientemente recordó una escena similar años atrás. Cuando derrotó a su primer Menos... Ishida tuvo que extraer el reiatsu de su cuerpo, ya que él había perdido el control, pero terminó herido debido a ello. Acaso... ¿Lo mismo estaba ocurriendo con Rukia? ¿¡Cómo diablos iba a sacar el reiatsu de su cuerpo! Y en primer lugar, ¡Cómo había conseguido tal cantidad de poder espiritual!

Golpeó el suelo con su puño. No tenía la menor idea de qué hacer. Y la morena seguía aguantando el dolor. ¡Pero él era un shinigami, no un quincy! Miró con impotencia a la pelinegra en el piso, se sentía completamente inútil. Mas, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. Rukia había conseguido mover su mano izquierda en un acto de desesperación. Pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención. La pulsera. El accesorio que llevaba la chica comenzó a iluminarse. Ichigo sintió como si una ventana se hubiera abierto, permitiendo que escapara todo el reiatsu de la habitación. Podría haber jurado ver como el reiatsu de Rukia era absorbido por la pulsera. Y cuando el pesado aire se calmó, un diamante verde esmeralda apareció en la pulsera blanca. Por fortuna, la shinigami parecía más tranquila y comenzaba a recuperar su normal respiración, para tranquilidad del joven. Sin perder tiempo, se acercó más a la chica.

—¿Cómo… estas? —balbuceó, alzando a la morena en brazos.

—¡Hey! Agh… —se quejó la chica, guardando su queja al sentir el cansancio en su cuerpo— No te aproveches de mi estado.

Kurosaki solo ignoró las quejas de la shinigami. Con cuidado, la llevó hasta la cama, que para ese momento ya habían ordenado. La recostó suavemente sobre el colchón y se sentó junto a ella. Rukia no pudo más que fruncir el ceño. Se sentía tratada como una completa inútil. Y no le agradaba.

—Tenemos que avisar a la Sociedad de Almas, ¡Eso no es normal!

—¡NO!

La pelinegra se sentó de golpe en la cama, pero al instante se vio en su rostro una mueca de dolor. Ichigo suspiró cabreado, sujetó a la morena de sus hombros y la volvió a recostar. Tenía que descansar. La chica no estaba acostumbrada a tales alzas de reiatsu, y para colmo no sabían qué lo había provocado. El claro malhumor del shinigami sustituto tenía su justificación.

—Iré… a ver a Urahara, en una semana.

—Te llevaré enseguida.

—¡Idiota! Estás ocupado con el hospital, y yo termino la grabación en una semana, después ya me las arreglo con Misato-san… —la shinigami paró un momento de hablar, para después abrir los ojos espantada— ¡Tengo grabación!

Rápidamente, la chica intentó salir de la habitación. Ya llevaba demasiado retrasada. Ahora si que Misato la mataba. Pero su compañero no lo permitiría. Para mala suerte de la Kuchiki menor, el chico tenía más fuerza que ella, no le costó mucho trabajo volver a tumbarla en la cama.

—¡Tú no vas a ningún lado!

Y Rukia no lo contradijo. Pocas veces veía al shinigami sustituto tan enojado. Aún así, a pesar de que se podía apreciar la furia en sus ojos, la chica sabía muy bien que Ichigo solo estaba preocupado por ella. Al igual que el chico, no tenía la menor idea de por qué le había ocurrido eso. Y lo admitía. Tenía miedo. Sabía muy bien que algo estaba pasando con ella, desde hace unos días, podía sentirlo. Pero no había querido preocupar su compañero. Y ahora sentía que todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano. El chico se había enterado, y de la peor manera.

—Iré a buscar tu pijama…

La morena sonrió. Entendía la actitud del chico. No vaya a ser que a cierto pelirrojo se les ocurriera hacerles una pequeña visita, junto a otros tres shinigamis, y la encontraran con una polera de Ichigo y… en su habitación. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar que Abarai tenía la _misión_ de reportarle todo avance de su relación a su hermano. Y no sabía cómo reaccionaría el noble. Lo que si sabía era que después de ello, Ichigo probablemente tendría una cita con Senbonzakura. No pudo evitar sonreír divertida al imaginarse la escena del joven corriendo de los pétalos. Mas, sus pensamientos fueron desviados al tema que la tenía en cama. Rukia no sabía la razón de su incidente, pero sentía que le había ocurrido antes… Un momento. ¡Eso era! En la casa de Inoue… estaba bailando con Ishida… y se sofocó, no había encontrado otra forma de explicarlo, pero ahora que lo pensaba, se debía a un inusual aumento de reiatsu en su cuerpo, el cual no pudo resistir. Pero esta vez, había empeorado. Tal vez si debía hacerle una visita a Urahara. Después de todo, podía deberse a su gigai. Era una posibilidad.

Su celular sonó. ¿Cómo había llegado su celular hasta ahí? No tenía idea, pero debía deberse a la noche anterior. Seguramente se trataría de su directora, con una amigable recriminación de su notorio retraso. Tragó saliva, Misato asustaba cuando estaba furiosa, compadecía a quienes la estuvieran aguantando en el estudio. Con todo el esfuerzo que daba su cuerpo intentó pararse para coger el aparato. Ni siquiera había alcanzado a llegar hasta el mueble donde se hallaba cuando Ichigo apareció por la puerta y en seguida notó el bullicio del celular. Lo cogió al instante mientras le lanzaba a Rukia su pijama.

—¿Si?

—_¡KUCHIKI!_ —el chico tuvo que alejar su oreja del aparato, sino quedaría con sordera— _¿Kuchiki?_

Al parecer la persona al otro lado del auricular se había dado cuenta de que la voz de Kurosaki era imposible que perteneciera a la pelinegra.

—Lo siento, no puede ir.

—_¿¡Cómo que no!_

—No se encuentra bien, el sake que le suministraron ayer le pasó de la cuenta.

Ichigo escuchó claramente un golpe a través del celular, para después oírse la voz de un chico alegando.

—_¿Y con quién tengo el gusto?_

Antes de contestar, se vio interrumpido por ruidos que no logró identificar, y cuando nuevamente sintió que alguien escuchaba atentamente al otro lado del aparato, se dispuso a responder.

—Kurosaki Ichigo, y me haré cargo de Rukia.

—_¿¡POR QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS CON RUKIA-CHAN!_

El joven no alcanzó a responder. Logró distinguir que la voz era de un hombre, pero no alcanzó a preguntar. Le cortaron. Y Rukia tenía los ojos cerrados, con una clara expresión de molestia en su rostro. Kurosaki tenía una idea de quién era el que había lanzado tal comentario, y por el rostro de la chica parece que no se equivocaba. Apartó el celular de la chica y lo dejó en un mueble cercano, para después dirigirse a la morena.

—¿Ese era Koizumi?

—Si… y ahora que sabe de ti… se va a armar una buena.

El shinigami sustituto arrugó el ceño.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

—Pues que Takashi es… me atrevería a decir que más posesivo que tú.

—Tú no le perteneces —declaró el chico, sin dejar su ceño fruncido.

—Y tampoco a ti, pero lo más bien que me criticas.

—¡Es diferente! —exclamó, mientras una sonrisa burlona se formaba en su rostro— Y ahora con mayor razón.

—¿Cómo?

La pelinegra pudo ver como el chico se acercaba hasta donde ella estaba. Cuando llegó al borde de la cama, se inclinó, apoyando su peso con sus manos. Su sonrisa burlona no desaparecía de su cara, y Rukia alzó una ceja al ver su actitud. El shinigami se agachó y posó su boca junto al oído de la morena.

—Ahora me perteneces.

Rukia se sonrojó ante el comentario, entendiendo perfectamente a qué se refería el chico.

—Ichigo…

El nombrado cambió de dirección, desde su oreja hasta su boca. La shinigami cerró los ojos ante el próximo contacto. Pero el chico se detuvo al escuchar el sonido insistente del timbre de la puerta. Con una clara expresión de enfado, se dirigió a la puerta, bajo la atenta mirada de la chica. Y antes de salir de la habitación, se volteó y se dirigió a la pelinegra.

—Cámbiate.

Y detrás de la puerta se encontraban Renji y compañía. Listos para una visita a los shinigami. Y de paso recopilar información de lo acontecido después de la casa de Inoue. Por suerte Rukia alcanzó a cambiarse, y con una excusa bien elaborada de su parte, nadie sospechó lo que había ocurrido entre ellos la noche anterior. Pero aún así los invitados se enteraron de la inusual alza de reiatsu en Rukia, con lujo de detalle. Nadie podía tener más clara la situación que otro, mejor esperar al diagnóstico de Urahara y después comunicar a la Sociedad de Almas. Suficiente tenían analizando el cuerpo del humano muerto.

—

Pobre del que se acercara a la última planta del estudio donde se llevaba a cabo una grabación. Solo alboroto se escuchaba de él. Se podría jurar que hasta los guardias ubicados en las puertas podían escuchar como un castaño alegaba desde el último piso. Dentro del estudio, Misato ya llevaba buen rato discutiendo con, no se sabría decir si alterado o furioso, Takashi. La llamada a la pequeña Kuchiki solo había servido para confirmar algo que Makoto ya había anunciado. No iba a ir. Pero al parecer el castaño todavía no asimilaba tal información.

—¿¡QUIÉN ES ICHIGO!

—¡Ya deja de repetir lo mismo! ¿¡Cómo quieres que lo sepamos! —exclamó la rubia.

—¡PERO!

Un poco más alejados, como siempre, se hallaban Makoto y Hatori. Estaban tomando té, ya hartos de la discusión que llevaba la directora con el chico, ya llevaban más de diez minutos en lo mismo, y no parecían querer detenerse. Por lo menos por parte del chico, hasta averiguar su cometido. Y como Hatori no era conocido como alguien paciente cuando se trataba de Koizumi, se paró de su lugar y se dirigió a la rubia y el castaño. La pelinaranja solo le miró curiosa.

—Misato-san, ¿Podríamos comenzar con la grabación?

Los protagonistas de la discusión dispusieron su atención al rubio que se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¡Por supuesto!

Y con tal anuncio la directora se dispuso a dar órdenes para comenzar con la grabación. Pero tal parece que Takashi no estaba satisfecho con el resultado, puesto que se quedó en el mismo sitio con cara de amurrado. El ojiazul alzó una ceja. Parece que el castaño no lo pondría fácil. Y paciencia era lo poco que le estaba quedando en ese momento.

—¡Yo no pienso actuar hasta que me digan quién es **ese**! ¡Estoy seguro que saben algo!

La rubia de coleta rodó los ojos. De verdad que el chico era difícil de contradecir. Parece que no tendrían fácil continuar con la actuación, pero para sorpresa de todos, esta vez la que intervino en la discusión fue la pelinaranja de cabello ondulado. Con elegancia, se acercó hasta donde estaban ambos actores. Cuando se halló al frente del castaño, le miró de forma reprochante.

—Kurosaki-san vive con Rukia

Nadie estaba seguro si tal comentario así de directo haría bien para el estado emocional de Koizumi. Pero lo que es seguro es que todos se prepararon para el predecible grito que vino a continuación.

—¿¡QUEEEE!

El castaño se puso a correr de un lado a otro, diciendo cosas como "¿¡En qué momento!" "¡Pobre de mi Rukia-chan!" "¡Quizás con qué degenerado esté viviendo!" y la lista hubiera seguido, pero todos tienen un límite de paciencia. Y Hatori ya lo había alcanzado.

—Te recuerdo que es tu culpa que Rukia quede **a solas** con él

Al parecer el rubio siempre sabía cómo usar sus palabras con el castaño, siempre surtían efecto. Y siempre Takashi terminaba deprimido en una esquina al ser acusado contra algo que se relacionara con Rukia, lo carcomía la culpa. Hatori lo sabía muy bien, y por ello no dejaba de restregárselo en la cara. Así de paso el castaño estaba calmado por un rato.

—Bien, ¿Ahora si podemos comenzar con la grabación? —comentó el ojiazul.

—Tendremos que grabar las escenas donde Rukia no sale… —la rubia puso una mano en su barbilla, para después decir con una sonrisa— Pero bueno, ¡A sus lugares todo el mundo!

…

No era lo mismo actuar sin la morena. Extrañaba sus escenas con la chica. ¡Y aún no sabía quién era Ichigo! Ya se las vería con él cuando se lo encontrara de frente. Pero… Quizás Hatori tuviera razón… era su culpa. Él había _emborrachado_ a Rukia, y por su culpa no había podido ir al estudio. Además… ¡No! Sacudió la cabeza, alejando sus pensamientos.

El castaño iba camino a su departamento. La grabación había estado de lo más ligera, su papel estaba ligado principalmente con el de la pelinegra, así que no había hecho mayor aparición. Y si hubiera sabido la dirección de donde vivía la chica, hubiera ido directamente a verla para verificar su estado y a la **amenaza** con la que estaba viviendo. El departamento de Rukia… Ahora que lo pensaba… Nunca había estado ahí. Siempre que el equipo necesitaba reunirse fuera del estudio para platicar algunos detalles, se juntaban en la casa de Hatori, ya que era la más amplia.

Paró de golpe. Había algo detrás de él. Podía sentirlo. Algo o alguien lo venían siguiendo. Y como nunca había sido temeroso, volteó para enfrentarse ante esa sensación. Ni siquiera pudo voltear. Cuando se dio cuenta, una espada estaba en su cuello.

—Necesitamos que vengas con nosotros —escuchó una voz femenina.

—Si cumples correctamente, bien, sino desgraciadamente tendremos que matarte —esta vez habló un hombre.

Takashi solo se mantuvo quieto. La espada estaba demasiado cerca de su cuello, faltaba poco y le daba en una arteria.

—Bakudou no ichi, Sai.

Fue lo último que escuchó el castaño antes de sentir que como su cuerpo se ponía rígido. Su manos se cruzaron en su espalda sin permiso de su cuerpo. Y sintió que la fuerza lo abandonaba, ni siquiera podía mantenerse de pie. Y antes de caer al piso, uno de sus agresores lo sostuvo y lo puso en su hombro, cargándolo como si nada. Supuso que sería el hombre. Desde esa posición, Takashi tenía vista clara de uno de sus atacantes, puesto que iba tras ellos para vigilarlo. Una mujer. A pesar de la oscuridad de la calle, podía apreciar la belleza y delicadeza en ella, su cabello era de un tono oscuro y corto, hasta los hombros.

—¿A dónde me llevan? —articuló con esfuerzo el chico, tal parecía que lo que sea que le hubiesen hecho, no le dejaba mover su cuerpo.

—No te preocupes.

El castaño no hizo más que sonrojarse. La mujer le sonrió encantadoramente. Y él logró apreciarlo porque afortunadamente pasaban por un poste que permitió la visibilidad de sus facciones. Su cabello era corto, y negro.

Más allá del centro de Tokio. Departamento de Takashi, habitación 085. La puerta se podía notar ligeramente abierta. Y dentro del departamento dos figuras, ubicadas cómodamente como si de su casa se tratara. Un hombre de cabello castaño con ojos del mismo color, y otro con el cabello gris y sus ojos cerrados impedían ver de qué color eran.

—¿Habrán llegado? —cuestionó el peligris.

—Son muy eficientes, estoy seguro que cumplirán con lo ordenado.

El hombre de cabello castaño estaba merodeando por todo el departamento, levantando de vez en cuando objetos de adorno para admirarlos mejor. Su compañero estaba sentado cómodamente en el sofá. Y ante el comentario del hombre castaño, soltó una leve risa escalofriante.

—Fue una suerte habernos encontrado, me pregunto cómo se lo tomará Koizumi al verla

Una sonrisa zorruna se formó en el rostro del hombre de cabellera clara. El castaño solo se giró levemente para responderle.

—Vendrá corriendo por una explicación.

Las sonrisas de aquel hombre podrían causar escalofríos a cualquiera que lo viera. Sus ojos rasgados le daban una apariencia zorruna cuando sonreía.

—Habrá que suministrarle un poco del Gouyoku, ¿Acaso Koizumi tiene idea de lo que está haciendo?

—Dudo que la tenga, no puede ver lo que tiene en frente.

Un silencio se formó entre ambos hombres, que fue roto hasta que el hombre de cabellera gris se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta un mueble, donde se encontraba una extraña ESFERA con colores circundantes, como si algo estuviera atrapado en ella.

—Creo que viene siendo hora de hacer acto de presencia, ¿No? —comentó con su usual sonrisa. El hombre castaño solo hizo una mueca burlona.

—No. Esperaremos hasta que ellos reaccionen.

—Perfecto, Kaname estará ansioso.

* * *

Y... cha cha cha chaaaan que tal? vamos bien? mucho enredo? me quieren matar? sino las naranjitas son bien recibidas ;D envíen no mas, envíen xD y lo ultimo los dejo peor cierto xD pues hay tanto enredo en el fic que tendre que aclarar de a poco xD pero ya viene, tranquilos

_**En el próximo capítulo...  
Avisos**_

—_Yumi... Somos tu familia, puedes confiar en nosotros._

—_No son solo sueños... Mi hermano me visita._

_-  
_—_¿Rukia-chan? _

—_Oe, ¿No ves que no te quiere cerca?_

—_No tienes que decirme como tratar a _MI NOVIA.


	9. Avisos

Hola… admiro mi ánimo u_u pues como estarían ustedes si hubieran dormido una hora O en fin, tan solo espero que esta desgana sea temporal porque se me fue la inspiracion y no pude avanzar la mitad del cap que me tocaba o.o traduzco, sino avanzo el plazo de los caps se alargara xD pero bueno, voy con los agradecimientos, disculpen si están cortos pero mi cabeza no se coordina para escribir con mis manos O aun así, les estoy muuuy agradecida por los review :DD que cuando los leo me dan ánimo para seguir el fic

**Uchiha Katze:** Siiii no se cómo rayos se declararan xD si lo hacen un dia ajajaj pero me encanta esa pareja o (soñando sobre su nube) y ya estas agregada al msn a ver si nos encontramos un día por ahí ;D

**Eva Vidal:** Ojojojoj bueno cuando menos alguien saco teorías, por ahora te diré que tiene la apariencia de Gin, eso está claro xD y sep, se viene se viene, vamos a ver quién de los dos nos resulta más celoso xD

**Koraru-san:** En serio? (carita conmovida) woooo me siento alagada ;O; deja que me recupero, (saltando de la silla y corriendo por la pieza) uuuf creo que estoy mejor xD si, realmente que lástima ¬¬ no sé como lo harán pero recordaran algo! muajajajaj a saber entonces si no recuerdan a la fuerza, y doy por firmado que nadie se imagina lo que viene más adelante, ni yo me lo esperaba, como que me di vuelta mi propia historia o.o

**Fraise Kers:** nee-chan virtual! ajajaja pues ya somos todas las que se sienten asi xD muchas gracias por el cumplido :D estaré atenta a cualquier indicio tuyo en la escritura

**JaNy:** A pues gracias o.o en serio, vieras lo que me cabecee para que saliera original la cosa, cambie la trama como tres veces xD y no te preocupes, tarde o temprano esta cosa se aclarara xD ajaja me imagino a Rukia con una camiseta así, que este atrás si la letra cosa que no se de cuenta y todos la miren raro ajajja Ichigo estaría con una cara! xD

Waaaa **Beatifull Madness** donde se me metió ;O; espero que este bien, o no se haya aburrido del fic o.o joooo esperare noticias tuyas ;O;

* * *

**Avisos**

Hospital de Tokio. Cafetería. La cafetería estaba medio vacía. Puesto que era horario de trabajo, todos estaban en urgencias o atendiendo a los pacientes. A pesar de eso el hospital estaba inusualmente tranquilo, dejando a unos cuantos un breve descanso. Dos chicas estaban sentadas hablando tranquilamente, aprovechando el inusual descanso que se les otorgaba. La chica de cabellera rojiza lucía preocupada, mientras su compañera de cabello negro azulado le hablaba delicadamente.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Mejor… digamos que las pesadillas son cada vez más frecuentes pero… he aprendido a llevarlas.

La ojiverde alzó una ceja ante la actitud de la chica. Despacio, dejo su bebida en la mesa, mientras cogía un onigiri y se lo llevaba a la boca. Ya llevaban un buen rato hablando. Al aparecer desde que Yumi les había contado sobre su extraño sueño, éstos eran más frecuentes, poniendo a la pelirroja en un estado distraído que no le agradaba a ninguno de sus compañeros.

—No debes acostumbrarte a ellas, debes combatirlas y dejar ese sentimiento de pesar.

—Pero…

Kazumi arrugó el ceño ante el titubeo de la chica.

—Hay algo que no nos contaste —sentenció, provocando que Takada le mirara nerviosa.

—¡Pero qué dices! Yo no les tengo nada… que ocultar…

La pelirroja calló de repente, fijando su vista en la mesa. Sus manos comenzaron a jugar con el vaso de zumo que tenía en la mesa. Resultaba extraño ver a la siempre enérgica chica convertida en una callada pelirroja. Sobre todo para la Takei, que junto con su hermano era la que siempre recibía las _cariñosas_ palabras de la chica, ahora hasta casi ni tomaba en cuenta cuando la molestaban con Ichigo.

—Yumi… —la ojiverde cogió las manos de la chica entre las suyas— Somos tu familia, puedes confiar en nosotros.

Takada apretó el agarre de su compañera, a modo de agradecimiento.

—No son solo sueños… —tartamudeó, con voz temblorosa— Mi hermano me visita.

La chica no hizo más que abrir los ojos, sorprendida, sin soltar el agarre. Estaba enterada de la sensibilidad de la pelirroja con los espíritus. Pero de ahí a que viera a su hermano, le parecía exagerado. Entendía que podía verlos y hablarles, pero desde hace cinco años la chica había roto contacto con su hermano, aclarándole que iba a ser fuerte y seguir adelante, con él siempre en su corazón. Y desde entonces no sabía de él… supuestamente se había ido con el alma en paz.

—Explícate.

La chica de cabello rojizo escondió su mirada. Pero ante la insistencia de su compañera la volvió a alzar. Estuvo un momento en silencio, pensando en las palabras que usaría para explicarle la situación a Kazumi. Cuando se hubo decidido, la miró con determinación.

—Mi hermano… siempre me regalaba uno que otro caramelo cuando yo no me sentía bien… Tú sabes que me encantan los dulces —se interrumpió la chica, con una risita alegre, para después volver a se expresión melancólica— El sueño que les conté, fue el primero… al despertarme, vi junto a mi cama un dulce… cada vez pasaba más a menudo y cuando las pesadillas se volvieron insoportables, escuchaba la voz de mi hermano tranquilizándome.

—No será que… ¿Solo son tus fuertes deseos de verlo nuevamente?

Ambas callaron. La pelirroja solo agachó la cabeza, negando fuertemente. Y antes de que cualquiera de las dos siguiera con el tema, en la mesa se sentaron el hermano de Kazumi, junto con Ichigo. Ninguna de las dos chicas se había dado cuenta de cuando se habían acercado, por eso reaccionaron mirando extrañamente a ambos chicos.

—Con que aquí estaban, ¡Ya te me habías perdido, Kazumi! —comentó el ojiverde.

El mellizo de la nombrada se sentó junto a ella, dando espacio a Ichigo para que se sentara, mas el chico anunció que iba a comprar algo de comer y luego se acomodaría en la mesa. Una vez Ichigo hubo abandonado la mesa momentáneamente, Kazuma le dirigió una mirada extrañada a la pelirroja, ya que Takada aún estaba con la cabeza gacha, mientras sus manos volvían a jugar con el zumo.

—¿Qué te pasa?

El Takei no era conocido por ser precavido, más bien era impulsivo. Siempre iba directo al punto, por lo que parecía ser un poco insensible. Yumi, al sentir que había alguien a parte de la ojiverde, alzó la vista e inmediatamente cambió su actitud.

—¡Qué me va a pasar a mí!

Y con ese simple comentario, el mayor de los Takei y la pelirroja se metieron en una batalla verbal en la que siempre el primero terminaba celoso por algún comentario que involucrara a su hermana. Kazumi solo sonrió ante la actitud de la chica. De alguna manera le agradecía a su hermano. Podía ser el chico más despistado del mundo y no darse cuenta de los problemas ajenos, pero cuando él estaba presente se aseguraba que Yumi desbordara de energía en sus discusiones.

Cuando Ichigo volvió con una bandeja, fue ese el escenario que encontró. Pero cuando los responsables de tal alboroto lo vieron, se detuvieron a verle extrañados. Por no decir la sorpresa del shinigami ante tal reacción. ¿A qué se debía la repentina detención e su discusión? O mejor, ¿Por qué le veían así? Una risa por parte de la chica Takei hizo que se despertara.

—¿Y a ustedes que les pasa? —cuestionó el Kurosaki.

—Pues nada más mírate la cara, estás completamente distraído, ¿Y desde cuando te gustan los pepinos?

El shinigami sustituto dirigió su vista hasta la bandeja que llevaba en sus manos. ¡Maldita enana! Le había pegado la maldita manía de los pepinos. Debía estar acostumbrado a verlos en el departamento, por eso los pidió inconscientemente. Si, debía ser eso. Ignorando olímpicamente el comentario de su compañera, se sentó en la silla vacía, dispuesto a comer.

—¡Oh! ¡Ha sucedido! ¡Nuestro gruñón compañero por fin se ha enamorado!

Ichigo casi se atraganta al escuchar el comentario del Takei. Mientras éste, aguantando la carcajada que amenazaba con salir, le regaló una palmada en la espalda. No falto mucho para que la pelirroja también se integrara al tema.

—¡Con que era eso! ¡Ya quiero ver quién fue la que logró lidiar contigo!

Kurosaki se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Cada día sus compañeros se inventaban algo nuevo. Y parece que ese día sería el blanco de su aburrimiento. Por suerte tenía que retirarse antes. Sí… Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente de Rukia, y por alguna razón no habían podido averiguar el origen de la pulsera que le había regalado Makoto. Más bien, las palabras de la pelinegra habían sido bastante claras, "Acércate a ella, y no me vuelves a poner una mano encima" Sí, un ultimátum. Y al chico no le agradaba nada la idea. Así que prefirió esperar hasta el diagnostico de Urahara. Hoy irían a verlo. Por suerte, el tendedero se había trasladado a alguna zona de Tokio, más alejada de ellos. Pero no estaba en Karakura. Ahora el problema era, ¿Dónde?

—¡Pero mira la hora! ¿Qué pasa hoy? ¡Ya van a ser las cuatro y prácticamente ni nos hemos movido! —alegó Kazuma.

Eso hizo reaccionar a Ichigo. Tenía que ir a buscar a Rukia. En realidad había sido idea de él, ante su insistencia la morena no tuvo opción que desistir, y permitió que la fuera a recoger cuando terminara la grabación. Era su último día, ya después editaban las escenas y la telenovela estaría lista. El debut de la shinigami se acercaba. Y junto a ello la avalancha de admiradores. Sacudió su cabeza ante tal pensamiento. E ignorando el hecho de los pretendientes, el joven se levantó de la mesa, una vez terminado de comer.

—¿Y tú a dónde vas? —fue la pregunta hecha por la ojiverde.

—Me voy, tengo asuntos que resolver.

Se disponía a abandonar la cafetería, haciendo un gesto con su mano a modo de despedida. No alcanzó a salir del lugar cuando una voz le hizo detener el paso. Hubiera seguido caminando pero lo que le dijo la pelirroja le extrañó demasiado.

—Ten cuidado, Kurosaki.

Ambos mellizos miraron como un bicho raro a la chica. No solo por su repentino cambio de actitud, sino porque el rostro de Yumi reflejaba preocupación. Expresión que rara vez veían en ella, solo cuando se trataba de asuntos con su hermano.

—Eh… Claro.

No tuvo tiempo de analizar la actitud de su compañera, llevaba prisa. Y si hubiera tenido tiempo para quedarse el chico se hubiera enterado de la reacción por parte de Takada. Kazumi no tardó en acercarse a la pelirroja, dispuesta a descubrir la razón de su comportamiento. Si hasta su mellizo se había acercado extrañado hasta Yumi. Mientras ésta solo agachaba la cabeza.

—Yo… En mi último sueño vi como la máscara de hueso atacaba a Kurosaki… lo distinguí bien… era él... bañado en sangre…

Los Takei solo se posaron al lado de la chica. Kazumi miró atentamente la dirección por donde Ichigo había abandonado el lugar, mientras su hermano colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja.

—

Una pelinegra corría por lo que parecía ser una enorme mansión, era de apariencia antigua, una tradicional casa japonesa. Las sandalias que llevaba crujían ante la madera del piso. Llevaba un kimono pesado, lo que provocaba asombro por la movilidad de la morena con la pesada prenda. La mujer siguió se camino hasta llegar al zaguán de la enorme casa. Una vez ahí, sin dudarlo salió al exterior. Harta de sus sandalias, se las quitó y siguió corriendo.

—¡Shinta-kun!

La morena vio horrorizada como el cuerpo de un hombre con ropas de samurai estaba inconsciente en el piso, sangrando por una herida que desde esa distancia la mujer no logró distinguir. Como le permitió su pesada vestimenta, se acercó rápidamente al cuerpo inconsciente. Se arrodilló junto a él y como pudo lo dio vuelta. Vio atemorizada como su estómago no dejaba de sangrar.

—Keiko…

Ante el susurro del castaño, la mencionada cogió una de sus decaídas manos suavemente. La cogió con ambas manos y la acercó hasta su boca, donde lágrimas ya iban cayendo por su rostro. Gotas de lágrimas cayendo por sus delicadas facciones, provocando que el samurai en el piso la mirara enternecido.

—No queremos perderle —articuló entre sollozos.

—No lo harás.

El hombre, desde su posición, pudo ver claramente como otras personas se acercaban. Un rubio, y una mujer de cabellera anaranjada siguiéndole como podía por su pesado kimono, similar al de la pelinegra. El castaño cerró los ojos, paciente, no quería ver como la morena derramaba más lágrimas. Pronto sintió las presencias más cerca, y cuando abrió los ojos, notó como su mano era separada de la morena.

—¡NO! ¡Déjenos, primo!

Como podía, la pelinegra pataleaba para que el rubio la soltara. Cosa en vano, ya que por el tamaño de la mujer le era imposible competir contra el ojiazul.

—¡Compórtese, Keiko-sama!

Pero la nombrada ni caso le hacía, entre sollozos seguía pataleando para que la soltaran. La otra mujer allí presente le miraba con compasión. Al ver la desesperación por parte de la pelinegra, la mujer se acercó. Cogió la manga del kimono del rubio, provocando que éste se volteara, extrañado. Pero nada más ver el rostro de la mujer de cabellera ondulada, soltó a la morena. La mujer no hizo más que caer de rodillas, ahogada en llanto, mientras Tomoe se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba con ternura. Acariciando su cabello para que se desahogara, la pelinegra lloró en sus brazos.

—Y... ¡CORTE! —la rubia directora hizo un gesto con la mano, mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro— ¡Fue la última escena que nos tocaba grabar!

—¡LO LOGRAMOS!

El castaño cuya vida supuestamente peligraba, se levantó de golpe, elevando los brazos con alegría. Y no era para menos. Habían acabado de firmar la telenovela. Ya nada más quedaba editar una que otra escena, pero los actores por fin podrían darse un descanso. Quién sabe si alguno de ellos volvería a usar kimono en su vida, suficiente habían tenido corriendo de allá para acá. Aunque la experiencia no la cambiaban. Y qué decir de la felicidad de todos al ver su trabajo hecho.

—¡Estuviste increíble, Kuchiki!

Rukia se separó de los brazos de su compañera y se paró con elegancia, mientras una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

—¡Rukia-chaaan!

El samurai ya se dirigía para abalanzarse sobre la pelinegra. Pero para su mala fortuna, Rukia seguía siendo tan ágil como siempre a pesar del enorme kimono que portaba, y Takashi se llevó una cariñosa patada que lo mandó de vuelta al piso. Ahí quedó mientras Hatori y Makoto felicitaban a la morena por el buen trabajo y viceversa. Se encontraban en la mansión del rubio. Debido a que la telenovela necesitaba más espacio para algunas escenas, el chico sugirió que terminaran en su casa, ya que el ambiente encajaría a la perfección con el tema antiguo. Y así fue. Después de unos cuantos arreglos, la mansión de verdad parecía una casa tradicional japonesa, aunque demasiado grande. Pero tanto los camarógrafos como los actores lograron desenvolverse a la perfección.

—Deberíamos celebrar… —comentó Misato, con una mano en su mentón.

—¡Ah…!

—¡Es una idea genial!

Era admirable la resistencia del castaño, pero a Rukia no le hizo ninguna gracia que el chico la interrumpiera cuando iba a anunciar que no podría estar presente en la celebración. Y por la actitud del resto del equipo, la morena supuso que no sería fácil darles a entender la situación.

—¿Qué te parece?

La voz de Hatori la distrajo, pero no fue solo su voz, la pelinegra al momento de espabilar se dio cuenta de que todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella, y Takashi era el más atento a sus palabras. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió. Le agradaba el ambiente que había. Todos estaban más relajados una vez terminada la grabación, y ya le entraban ansias de ver el trabajo. Pero tenía cosas que resolver. Se lo había prometido a Ichigo.

—Bueno, yo…

—Hatori-sama.

¿Qué pasaba hoy? ¡Parecía que todo el mundo quería interrumpirla! Esta vez había sido uno de los empleados del rubio, al parecer tenía algo que comunicarle al chico y más le valía que fuera importante, sino la paciencia de la morena poco duraría. Lanzó un suspiro. Se estaba alterando demasiado. Y el ambiente pacífico que antes envolvía al equipo, se había dispersado. Ahora todos tenían curiosidad por saber el motivo de la interrupción. Además de que les extrañaba escuchar el nombre del ojiazul dicho tan formalmente. Pero nunca sacaban nada cuando le preguntaban al chico. Tenía ese aire de seriedad que les esfumaba toda curiosidad, por más que preguntaran su compañero nunca les contestaba. Y así fue. Cuando el empelado abandonó la estancia al terminar de entregar su mensaje, las miradas curiosas se disiparon ante el rostro pasivo del rubio.

—¿Tienes asuntos que atender, Rukia?

Los más cercanos miraron extrañados al chico. Sobre todo Takashi, quien se exaltó al escuchar que la pelinegra no podría celebrar con ellos.

—Si… eso intentaba decir.

—¡Pero Rukia-chan!

El castaño se lanzó sobre la morena y desde el piso se sujetó de su brazo, alegando para que la chica no se fuera. Mientras, Rukia intentaba quitárselo de encima sacudiendo su brazo, sin ningún éxito. Sus compañeros miraban con diferentes reacciones la escena. Misato sonreía, le causaba bastante gracia como la pelinegra intentaba quitarse al chico de encima, poniendo un pie en su cabeza, pero Takashi no cedía. El rubio actor los miraba con el ceño fruncido, estaban armando escándalo en **su** casa. Makoto, junto al ojiazul, tenía la vista fija en la Kuchiki, aunque más bien su vista parecía fija en la muñeca de la shinigami.

—¡Vamos! ¡Solo un rato, Rukia-chan!

La nombrada ya había perdido la paciencia. Estaba dispuesta a mandarlo a volar y poco le importaba saber donde aterrizaría el castaño. Pero toda intención de eliminar al chico de su vista se esfumó. Rukia se tensó. Su rostro demostraba sorpresa, y su vista estaba clavada en el umbral de la enorme puerta. Como acto reflejo, todos dirigieron su vista a lo que había captado la atención de la morena. Ahí, parado en la enorme puerta se encontraba un chico de cabello anaranjado con el ceño fruncido, llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y su vista estaba fija en la pelinegra.

—¿Rukia-chan?

La voz del castaño se hizo presente, extrañado por la actitud de la chica. Y siguiendo la vista de la morena, se encontró con un par de ojos castaños que le miraban no muy amigablemente.

—Oe, ¿No ves que no te quiere cerca?

A Takashi no le gustaba que le regañaran. Es más, por eso nunca hacía caso a lo que le decían y se llevaba un golpe cortesía de Misato. Y fue por la misma razón que no le gustó nada el tono usado por Ichigo. Sobre todo cuando Rukia estaba de por medio. Y estando la morena en el tema, sus compañeros sabían muy bien que el castaño podía llegar muy lejos y decir cosas un tanto exageradas.

—No tienes que decirme como tratar a MI NOVIA

Si, algo como eso. Era increíble el cambio de actitud en el chico. Y por la cara de algunos de los actores, ya se lo esperaban. Pero eso no evitó que Rukia frunciera el ceño ante la revelación. Por no decir del shinigami sustituto. Si antes el joven estaba malhumorado, ahora estaba cabreado. Menos mal que el castaño ya había soltado el brazo de la pelinegra, sino el ambiente estaría demasiado asfixiante. Antes de que las miradas fulminantes pasaran a golpes de un momento a otro, la morena intervino.

—Me iré a cambiar, después nos vamos.

Y con esa simple frase abandonó la sala. Si la pelinegra creyó que con eso alivianaría el tenso ambiente, se equivocó, puesto que el solo hecho de que la shinigami le dirigiera palabra al recién llegado, hizo que el rostro de Takashi cambiara. Mientras una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se formara en el rostro del shinigami sustituto.

—¿De dónde conoces a Rukia-chan?

—No te incumbe.

Ni lo dudó. Ichigo mantenía su rostro impasible mientras el castaño apretaba más los puños. Y el hecho de que Kurosaki le ganara en unos centímetros de altura no le ayudaba mucho. Intentó tranquilizarse en vano, pensando en su próxima jugada. Pero antes de que cualquier palabra o acción saliera de ambos contrincantes, Misato decidió hacer acto de presencia.

—¡Hey! ¿Sabes que esto es un estudio privado? —la rubia detuvo su paso para dirigirse al recién llegado— ¿Quién te dejó entrar?

—Pedí ver a Rukia, me dijo que a esta hora estarían terminando con la grabación.

Si lo que quería Misato era tranquilizar a ambos chicos, logró lo contrario. Parecía que Takashi explotaría en cualquier momento. Ahora resultaba que no solo conocía a la morena, sino que estaba enterado de hasta qué hora trabajaba.

—Es cierto, yo le di el permiso —comentó Hatori.

Ichigo reconoció al chico y también a la joven de ojos púrpura que seguía con el kimono puesto. Makoto hizo una leve reverencia, mientras el chico le respondió con un gesto de su mano.

—¿Nos recuerdas, Kurosaki?

El mencionado solo asintió con la cabeza ante la pregunta del rubio. ¿Que si se acordaba? Pues claro, ellos habían sido los responsables de llevar a una borracha Rukia hasta la casa de Inoue. Y si mal no recordaba, el rubio no estaba interesado en la morena, y su compañera actriz era buena amiga de Rukia. Además, agregar que el ojiazul le había permitido el paso hasta la mansión, de lo contrario todavía seguiría fuera.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?

Ante la oferta de Makoto, el ambiente se tranquilizó un poco. Al rato, estaban cómodamente sentados en la sala de la enorme casa, mientras la joven de cabellera ondulada servía un poco de té, ayudada de los encargados de la casa. Misato estaba atenta a las acciones del shinigami sustituto y el castaño. Ambos estaban sentados en el mismo sofá y se notaba la tensión entre ellos. Por no decir de las miradas fulminantes que se dirigían mutuamente. Realmente era un panorama digno de apreciar. Y a la directora le divertía bastante la situación.

—Así que… ¿Vives con Rukia, Kurosaki-san?

Takashi escupió el té. Y la mirada reprochante y furiosa por parte de Hatori fue inminente.

—Desde hace **años.**

La forma en la que Ichigo recalcó la última palabra no le agradó nada al castaño, por no decir la sonrisa triunfante que se apareció en el rostro de Kurosaki. Misato parecía cada vez más divertida.

—Parece que Rukia-chan las ha tenido que cargar de niñera por mucho tiempo —atacó Koizumi.

—Pues eso depende desde cuanto la conoces.

El castaño se tensó ante tal respuesta, comprendiendo que su jugada se le había ido en contra. Pero con lo impulsivo que era conocido el chico, no tardó en levantarse del sofá y apuntar a Ichigo con el dedo, su rostro reflejando molestia.

—¡Te prohíbo que te acerques a MI NOVIA!

La gota que derramó el vaso. Kurosaki no era conocido por su paciencia, y ese comentario sería lo último que aguantaría. Llevaba esperando eso por mucho. Conocer al estúpido que no dejaba de perseguir a la shinigami, tenerlo en frente y demostrarle que la chica no le pertenecía, que no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella. Además de que él había sido el responsable de la borrachera de la chica.

—¡Y una mierda! ¡Rukia es mía!

Para ese tiempo Ichigo también se había parado del sofá, dejando a más de alguno boquiabierto ante tal revelación. La directora era la más entretenida con ello, por no decir el rostro de momentánea sorpresa en Takashi. Y el silencio hubiera seguido reinando de no ser por un golpe propinado en la cabeza de Kurosaki.

—¿¡A qué viene eso! —soltó una voz femenina.

La pelinegra ya había terminado su lucha con el kimono, llevaba ropa más cómoda. Y al parecer había regresado a tiempo para escuchar el comentario de su compañero shinigami.

—¡Mierda, Rukia! ¿¡Qué te pasa!

—¡No tienes por qué soltar eso a la mitad del estudio!

—¿¡Y qué querías que hiciera! ¡Habla de ti como si fueras de su propiedad!

—¿Que acaso tú no haces lo mismo?

Ichigo calló ante eso. No admitiría su derrota frente a la morena, pero se trataba de una batalla verbal, y estaba luchando contra una Kuchiki. Ante su falta de argumentos, recurrió a su último recurso.

—Niñata.

—Descerebrado.

Quienes quedaban del estudio, miraban atentos la pelea entre ambos. Nunca habían visto a Rukia actuar de tal forma. Si, de vez en cuando le propinaba golpes a Takashi, pero éste nunca le respondía con algún insulto o nada parecido. Y ahora estaban viendo como la morena mantenía una batalla verbal con un chico que les era prácticamente desconocido. Por extraño que pareciera, se notaba que ambos actuaban así con el otro por naturaleza, no se trataba de una pelea seria, sino era su manera de comunicarse. Fue por eso que a Takashi no le agradó nada el panorama, sumado al hecho de que estaban insultando a la pelinegra.

—¡Nadie te dio permiso para tratarla así!

Fue ahí cuando el shinigami sustituto recordó que anteriormente estaba discutiendo con el castaño. Nuevamente se estaba metiendo donde no le llamaban, y eso ya lo tenía harto.

—¡Si serás!

—Ichigo.

La morena llamó la atención de ambos, y de paso del resto del personal en la sala. Se dirigió al lugar donde estaban guardados los abrigos y tomó sus pertenencias, dirigiéndole una mirada a su compañero para que abandonaran el lugar. Gesto que el chico entendió de inmediato, y después de que la pelinegra se despidiera de sus compañeros de trabajo, una sonrisa victoriosa se formó en el rostro del joven.

—Vámonos.

**...**

Ambos shinigami ya habían salido de la mansión y se encontraban caminando por las afueras de Tokio. Claro que habían tomado un taxi para llegar hasta el lugar. Aún así eso era todo lo que sabían de la tienda de Urahara. Al menos que hubiera preferido quedarse en Karakura.

—¿Puedes sentir su reiatsu? —cuestionó Kurosaki.

—No…

—¿Y cómo lo encontraste la otra vez?

Rukia guardó silencio. Era cierto. Hace años había encontrado el almacén con bastante facilidad. Lo que Ichigo no sabía es que a la morena le estaba costando demasiado detectar el reiatsu. Incluso cuando le habían dicho que Makoto tenía poderes espirituales, y que ella le había entregado la pulsera. No podía sentir reiatsu alguno en la chica. Era como si algo la limitara. Es más, si no fuera porque el joven a su lado se encontrara en perfecto estado, la pelinegra habría jurado que su reiatsu había disminuido notablemente. Lo cual era prácticamente imposible, siendo que Ichigo siempre había tenido gran cantidad de poder espiritual.

—Oe, te estoy hablando.

La Kuchiki menor reaccionó, para contemplar el rostro preocupado que lucía el chico. Al parecer había notado su distracción.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Rukia?

Una voz llamó la atención de los shinigami. Los dos levantaron el rostro para lograr distinguir una mujer morena, con cabellera púrpura y ojos rasgados. Los miraba atentamente, de brazos cruzados. Y Kurosaki notó que miraba más a su compañera que a él.

—¡Yoruichi-san!

La mujer de mirada gatuna alzó el rostro. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—¿Qué tal?

—¿Por qué…?

—Vengo a guiarlos hasta la tienda de Kisuke.

La mujer interrumpió a la pelinegra, pero permitiendo un gran alivio en ambos shinigamis. Ahora llegarían a su destino. Mas, una duda asaltó sus mentes. ¿Era necesario que Yoruichi viniera a buscarlos? Es más, cómo Urahara sabría que ellos irían a verlo. Sus preguntas se vieron aclaradas al ver el repentino rostro serio de la mujer, y más al escuchar las palabras que dijo a continuación.

—Descubrieron algo relacionado con los gigais.

* * *

A yaaaaa perdón perdón, pero con el peso de una hora de sueño no me da para dejar preview xx se quedan metidos con eso no más! ¬¬ yo necesito mi sueño reparador que sino una amiga sufrirá mañana mi malhumor, waaa pobre de ella u_u, bueno, nos leemos en cuatro días que se me vienen las fiestas patrias xD

Chuu  
Kimiko.


	10. Revelaciones

Holaaaa, pues bueno a que no saben que noticia les tengo, nop, no se me emocionen, simplemente es que... vamos por el capitulo 10! una decada escribiendo! waaaaaaa! xD y a estas alturas todavía no se aclara la cosa u_u, pero como dijeron por ahí ;D llego Urahara para aclararlo todo, en dos capítulos apuesto a que queda menos confusión y se agregan una que otra jojojo bueno, agradecimientos, que sino fuera por sus review, no hubiera llegado ni al capítulo cinco

**Uchiha Katze:** jaja see me encantan sus arranques de posesividad xD vamos a ver si Takashi le hace caso, tienes que dejar las cosas claras, vamos Ichi! bueno, y con lo respecto al hermano de Yumi, aclararte que solo se parecían físicamente, ok? jeje y bueno quizás una que otra actitud en común, a ver si nos vemos por msn y tranquila con las conti porque cada vez se me dificulta mas o.o digo, solo voy escribiendo un capitulo por encima de este...

**Koraru-san:** Se agradece mucho tu paciencia ;O; y a ver si luego se viene la pelea, pelea entre ese par xD pero tranquila, que aquí ya se irá aclarando lo que pasa con Rukia, sino en el prox o en el siguiente, pero de eso no pasa, pronto tus dudas se verán resueltas non

**Eva Vidal:** jajaja tranquila, agradezco mucho tu preocupación (me recordaste a una amiga jeje) pero bueno, más bien es presionarme a mi misma con el plazo, además de que la flojera de escribir... dios, porque no simplemente tus ideas se escriben solas ¬¬ así ya tendría toda la historia... pero bueno xD ni te creas que no cómo, si yo creo que lo unico que hago es comer y dormir jajaja solo que... mi cuerpo se acostumbro a tener sueño por horas de la madrugada... pesima mala costumbre, lo se, pero simplemente asi esta mi organismo xD

**DragonFLy-one:** Que bueno que te gustara! jeje tan solo espero que no te cabree leer todos los caps de una xD y yo tambien espero la conti de I'm your man Rukia, creeme, estoy ansiosa xD

**Beatifull Madness:** Ya extrañaba tus review ;O;y te digo en seguida que con tu comentario me has dado una idea xD quizas sea un pequeño regalito a tu favor, nee? a ver como aguantan dos caps de explicaciones si xD porque Urahara se tomara su tiempo, y el enemigo tambien jojojo

Bueno, sin más que decir, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado

* * *

**Revelaciones**

Ichigo y Rukia ya habían llegado hasta el almacén Urahara, acompañados de una seria Yoruichi que no les había comentado nada en todo el camino. Y para mayor preocupación de los shinigamis, en cuanto llegaron, el dueño de la tienda se había encargado de servirles unos vasos de té, aumentando la tensión que ya de por sí había en la tienda. Lo más extraño era que Tessai, y los dos niños se encontraban fuera de la sala. Conclusión, el asunto era delicado.

—¿Nos van a decir de una buena vez que pasa aquí?

Urahara solo miró a Kurosaki, que era quien había lanzado la pregunta. Dirigió su vista a su compañera, la mujer de mirada gatuna, que seguía cruzada de brazos. Lanzó un suspiro y envió una mirada seria a la pareja frente a ellos.

—Las personas que atacaron el laboratorio de investigación y desarrollo, son las mismas que atacaron al hombre humano.

Kurosaki reaccionó ante lo anunciado. Por fin podrían saber más sobre el asunto.

—¿¡Quienes fueron!

Ahora fue el turno de Yoruichi para explicar.

—No sabemos con certeza, ni sabemos que buscan… pero si sabemos cómo planean conseguirlo.

El silencio se hizo presente. Los shinigamis ni siquiera recordaban el motivo de su visita. Ahora más importante era escuchar lo que tenían que decirles las personas frente a ellos. Ya después aclararían la situación.

—Es hora de que se enteren de un artefacto llamado Shoukyo.

La cara de confusión ante lo dicho por Urahara fue inevitable. Tanto el joven de singular cabello como la morena estaban aturdidos. ¿Qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra? ¿Por qué tenían una cara como si nada tuviera arreglo? Fuera lo que buscaran sus enemigos, ¡Se las arreglarían! Como lo hicieron con Aizen, como lo hicieron con todo. No era necesario ese rostro deprimente antes de tiempo.

—El _Shoukyo_**1**…Como su nombre lo dice, trata de eliminar cualquier cosa, incluso un alma… Durante mucho tiempo fue usado dentro de las familias nobles, ¿Para qué? Para evitar que la Sociedad de almas fuera destruida por sus mismos miembros, más específicamente por unas mujeres dentro de cada clan que sufrían cada ciertos años una elevación de reiatsu inimaginable.

—¿Elevación… de reiatsu?

Ichigo se tensó. Era exactamente lo que le había ocurrido a Rukia hace una semana. ¡Era la razón de su visita a Urahara!

—Urahara… ¿Por qué solo mujeres nobles? —cuestionó la morena.

—¿Has oído la leyenda de las _Seijun_**2**?

—¿Sei... sei qué?

—Seijun, Ichigo —aclaró Yoruichi, para luego continuar con su explicación— Esto no es una leyenda, para las personas que no pertenecen a las casas nobles siempre conocieron a las Seijun de esta manera: Por un intervalo de diez años, se dice que una mujer descendía a la tierra y despertaba sus poderes espirituales para purificar el mal que había en el mundo…

—Lo cierto es que nada de eso es verdad —terminó Urahara, cerrando sus ojos pacientemente.

—Nada de lo que se extendió en el rumor.

El shinigami sustituto y su compañera estaban atentos a lo que les comunicaban. Sus rostros reflejaban absoluta concentración para entender lo que se intentaba explicar, pero aún no desaparecía el deje de confusión.

—Entonces… las Seijun… ¿Qué eran? —cuestionó la morena.

—Mujeres de las casas nobles que despertaban un reiatsu demasiado alto, tanto que las dañaba hasta ellas mismas, claro que esto era un honor para el clan puesto que significaba que eran dignos de su título pero… si no se aplicaba un antídoto, el alma de la Seijun era consumida por su propio reiatsu, terminando así con una explosión de poder espiritual.

—Y ahí es donde entra el Shoukyo, este artefacto no solo permite eliminar, tiene dos modalidades. La primera fue la que les salvó la vida a las seijun. _Kagiru__**3**_ Shoukyo, aplicando su habilidad, el reiatsu de las seijun era absorbido y retenido, a la vez que se repelía con el reiatsu de un segundo implicado… Un hombre de otra casa noble, en lo posible el con más reiatsu.

—¿Quiere decir…? —la pelinegra detuvo su propia frase, para después armarse de valor y completarla— ¿Se necesita de otro usuario noble para que el alma de la Seijun no se consuma?

—Exacto… Comprenderán que un artefacto tan importante es bastante peligroso en manos enemigas… Y ahí está el problema, al analizar el gigai que enviaron, descubrieron que se había usado el Kagiru Shoukyo en él… durante un análisis profundo se logró detectar que al humano le extrajeron los recuerdos y eliminaron su alma, sin alma es imposible convertirse en Hollow, por eso no tenía cadena del destino.

—Pero… ¿No que el Shoukyo estaba en manos de los nobles?

—Sí, así era… pero hace ya unas décadas las Seijun dejaron de mostrarse, por lo que el Shoukyo quedó guardado como artefacto confiscado… Cuando se dieron cuenta de las pruebas que presentaba el cuerpo, inmediatamente se mandó a revisar el Shoukyo… No estaba, desapareció de la Sociedad de Almas.

—En conclusión, el Shoukyo ha caído en manos enemigas —terminó Urahara, atento a la reacción de los shinigamis.

El rostro de sorpresa en Ichigo no se hizo esperar. Estaba pasmado. Pero más que eso, era su preocupación por la shinigami a su lado. El asunto era delicado. Demasiado. Sin mencionar que Rukia solo era de la nobleza por título, no por sangre. ¿Se le aplicaría lo mismo que a las demás Seijun? ¿Por qué Rukia? ¿¡Por qué SU shinigami! Y lo peor era que el único artefacto que podía salvarla estaba en manos enemigas. Espera. ¿Quién dijo que a la morena le pasaba lo mismo que a la Seijun? ¡Por eso habían ido donde Urahara! ¡Para saber qué diablos ocurría!

—¿No hay otra forma de extraer el reiatsu?

Tanto Yoruichi como el dueño del almacén se miraron extrañados.

—¿A qué viene tanto interés? No sabemos ni que planean hacer con el Shoukyo, si quisieran atacar la sociedad de almas ya lo habrían hecho, el Shoukyo no necesita despertar su poder, siempre está latente.

Parecía que Kurosaki no estaba de buen humor. Y la mirada gacha de la pelinegra durante la conversación, no ayudaba mucho. Pero gracias a eso, Rukia logró ver como el chico empuñaba sus manos, y conociéndole como lo conocía, sabía que Ichigo iba a estallar. Fue por eso que, sin importarle la presencia de alguien más en el lugar, posó su mano sobre el puño del shinigami sustituto, murmurando un _tranquilízate_. La acción tuvo éxito sobre el chico. Inmediatamente se relajó. Bajo la curiosa mirada de la mujer de ojos gatunos y el hombre de sombrero.

—¿Pasa algo? —se atrevió a preguntar Urahara.

Ninguno dijo nada. La morena estaba demasiado aturdida con lo antes revelado. Ichigo, entre tanto, solo imitó a la pelinegra y bajó la mirada. Realmente, por más que diera vueltas al tema, no terminaba de asimilarlo. Rukia, la chica que siempre le ganaba una batalla verbal, seguramente también la que más le conociera, la chica que le encantaba besar. Ella… su vida peligraba, su alma peligraba. Un momento. Ichigo no sabía con certeza si eso se debía a lo anterior mencionado por Yoruichi, sobre las sei no sé qué y eso. Inmediatamente el chico dirigió su vista a la pulsera blanca en la mano izquierda de la shinigami. Tenía la impresión de que ese objeto era fundamental en la situación de la chica. Bajo la atención de todos, tomó la muñeca de la morena y la alzó lo suficiente para que lograran apreciar el accesorio.

—¿¡Qué diablos! —reaccionó la implicada, molesta— ¡Suéltame!

Pero es sabido por todos que Kurosaki poseía más fuerza que ella. Así que sostuvo su muñeca un rato para que tanto Urahara como Yoruichi observaran detenidamente el accesorio.

—Kuchiki-san, ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —cuestionó el dueño del almacén.

La nombrada solo se soltó del agarre de su compañero, esta vez logró conseguirlo por el momento de distracción. Con su otra mano intentó esconder la pulsera, mientras agachaba la mirada. Al parecer palabras de ella no saldrían. Pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Ichigo.

—Se lo dio una compañera de trabajo… Según Ishida, cuando la chica se sacó la pulsera notó que tenía reiatsu… Por eso vinimos, hace una semana le ocurrió algo extraño Rukia… su reiatsu aumentó demasiado, solo se calmó cuando esa cosa absorbió su reiatsu y ese diamante verde apareció en la pulsera.

—Me parece haber visto eso antes… —comentó la mujer de ojos gatunos, pensativa.

—Y crees que tiene algo que ver con el Shoukyo, ¿No es así, Kurosaki-san?

El chico calló un momento. Pero eso no lo detendría.

—Pues… cuando comenzaron a contar sobre las sei no se qué, pensé que quizás…

—No soy noble de sangre, Ichigo —intervino la morena— Seguramente esto se debe a otra cosa.

—En cualquier caso, Kuchiki-san ¿Me dejarías verla?

—Bueno…

La pelinegra miró dudosa su muñeca izquierda. Después de que Ichigo le comentara que el quincy había _ordenado_ quitarle el accesorio por considerarlo peligroso, ella se había convencido de no quitárselo. Sobre todo porque le salvó de la asfixia de reiatsu. No quería volver a pasar por ello. Pero era Urahara quien se lo pedía, suponía que no habría problema. Su mano derecha se dirigió al objeto que tenía la atención de los allí presentes, pero antes de ni siquiera moverlo, una mano morena la detuvo.

—Por nada del mundo te lo quites.

Yoruichi estaba seria. Demasiado. Y fue por ello que la morena no logró evitar mirarla extrañada. Qué decir del rubio y el shinigami sustituto. Aunque Urahara se lo tomó más pasivamente. Ichigo estaba exasperado de que evitaran analizar la condenada pulsera. ¡Así nunca avanzarían!

—¿Recordaste qué es, Yoruichi?

La nombrada cerró los ojos con paciencia, después de quitar su agarre en la pelinegra. Nuevamente los cuatro se acomodaron para lo que diría a continuación la mujer.

—No sé cómo diablos llegó eso a tus manos, Rukia… menos cómo llegó a manos de un humano. Pero esa pulsera es un artefacto de una de las cuatro casas nobles —cerró los ojos un momento, pensando en sus siguientes palabras— No podría decir con certeza cuál casa noble, porque esto se remota hace más de cien años… pero aquellos artefactos solo son pasados de generaciones dentro de un clan… ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

—Makoto… ¿Es descendiente de un clan noble?

—¿Y sabrías explicar por qué está en el mundo humano?

—Yo no… —la pelinegra agachó la cabeza, frustrada— Nunca sentí ningún tipo de reiatsu en ella… yo…

—Tranquila, Kuchiki-san

Urahara posó una mano en el hombro de la chica. Parecía que el tema le estaba afectando, y no era para menos. En ese momento la chica se sentía inútil. ¿Cómo no haberse dado cuenta del reiatsu de la chica, siendo que la veía a diario por el trabajo? Realmente estaba frustrada.

—Urahara… ¿Puedes revisar el gigai o algo? Para saber qué es lo que tiene…

Ante la insistencia del chico, al rubio opaco no le quedó otra que aceptar lo que le pedía. No negaba que él también estaba intrigado por la situación. ¿Qué pasaba con Rukia? Esa era la pregunta que en ese momento más interesaba. Y estaban dispuestos a descubrirla. Y al no poder analizar el accesorio que absorbía reiatsu de la chica, era preferible diagnosticar su gigai.

—Kuchiki-san, por favor sal del gigai.

Tal como lo pidió el dueño del almacén, la morena se levantó. Buscó entre sus ropas el Soul Candy que siempre llevaba consigo, no importaba la situación. Lo sostuvo en sus manos, hace tanto tiempo que no lo ocupada tan seguidamente… No terminaba de asimilar como de repente su vida había pasado de tranquila, para volverse amenazada. Y lo peor era que… Ichigo estaba más tenso. No le gustaba verlo preocupado, y menos cuando un enemigo se acercaba. Odiaba que se sintiera indefenso y sobre todo no le agradaba cuando presenciaba a su Hollow interior. Olvidando sus pensamientos, llevó el Soul Candy hasta su boca y lo tragó.

Inmediatamente su alma se desprendió del gigai. Pero había algo extraño. Y la preocupación reflejada en el rostro de Ichigo era demasiado evidente.

—¡Rukia-sama!

El chillido lanzado por el alma modificada que habitaba ahora el cuerpo de Rukia, puso en alerta a todos. El cuerpo cayó de rodillas, respirando agitadamente y gritando repetidamente el nombre de la morena. Mientras el alma de la Kuchiki, ahora con traje de shinigami, miraba absorta la escena. Pero más que paralizada por la escena, Rukia en verdad estaba petrificada. Su cuerpo no le respondía, y tenía la boca entreabierta para permitir la circulación de aire. Sin mencionar la gran ola de reiatsu que desprendía su alma. Parecía que el reiatsu salía de ella para ir a parar a su muñeca izquierda, tomando forma de diamante.

—¡Aléjate de Rukia-sama!

Urahara reaccionó de inmediato ante el último grito. Con su bastón que siempre lleva, golpeó el gigai de la pelinegra, dejando salir el alma modificada. Ichigo recién reaccionó al ver el gigai sin alma. Inmediatamente lo cogió y lo llevó con la shinigami, para que volviera a estar ocupado. Yoruichi, mientras tanto, cogió la bolita que contenía el alma modificada, cuando menos eso si se podría analizar, y de paso determinar que había de malo con el gigai.

—¿¡Qué fue lo que pasó! —exclamó Kurosaki.

El shinigami sustituto no se había movido del lado de la morena, aún la tenía sujeta entre sus brazos, inconsciente. Urahara solo dio un vistazo a la inconsciente Rukia, no acercándose mucho al joven. Había otro diamante verde en la pulsera, solo que éste era más claro que el anterior.

—Lo mejor es que Kuchiki-san se quede esta noche —anunció el rubio.

—Yo también.

—Rukia se enojará si se entera de que faltaste al trabajo por su culpa.

El chico ni caso hizo al comentario de Yoruichi. Una de sus manos se dirigió al rostro de la pelinegra en sus brazos, quitando una mecha traviesa que le impedía la visión de su rostro. Ambos se dieron cuenta de la intensa mirada que le dedicaba Ichigo a la morena. Y fue por eso que mantuvieron el silencio por un rato. Solo un rato, ya que aunque la chica estuviera inconsciente, había situaciones que investigar.

—Puedes quedarte, pero mañana debes ir a trabajar —el dueño del almacén se detuvo un poco, para después agregar— Si necesitas cualquier cosa, puedes pedírsela a Ururu.

Fue lo último que dijo Urahara, antes de salir de la habitación con la bolita del alma modificada en manos. Seguramente averiguaría en ella algunos datos sobre la reacción de Rukia. Por lo menos eso esperaba Ichigo. Al parecer el joven había ignorado la presencia de la mujer de ojos gatunos, porque en ese momento se encontraba acariciando el rostro de la morena en sus brazos. Muy concentradamente.

—Estás más cercano a ella —dijo pícara.

Hasta ese comentario, el chico reparó en su presencia. Desvió la mirada, sin respuesta. Dejando vía libre para que Yoruichi continuara hablando.

—Mañana Kisuke te dirá más sobre el tema, no te aflijas… por ahora solo acompáñala, aunque… —se detuvo, viendo como el chico acomodaba mejor a la pelinegra entre sus brazos— Creo que está de más decirlo… Iré a buscar información sobre artefactos de nobles, le diré a Ururu que les traiga unos futones y algo de comer.

Ichigo envió una mirada a la puerta, cerciorándose de que nadie entraría. Buscó entre sus ropas con algo de esfuerzo, debido al peso extra que tenía en brazos. Sacó su celular, y lanzando una última mirada a la morena, marcó. Para su suerte no pasó mucho para que contestaran.

—_¿Ichigo?_

Una voz masculina se hizo escuchar a través del auricular.

—Si, Kazuma, necesito un favor... ¿Podrías excusarme con Dai-sensei? Mañana no iré.

—_¿Y eso? —una risita se escuchó, antes de que el chico volviera a comentar— No me digas que estás con una chica._

—Precisamente, Rukia no se encuentra bien, planeo cuidarla.

—_¿¡QUÉ!_

Quizás el grito se debió a que el Takei no se esperaba tal confesión. Aún así, Ichigo tuvo que alejar el aparato de su oreja, de lo contrario hubiera sufrido sordera temporal.

—Baja la voz, está durmiendo.

—_Pero, pero, pero —balbuceó Kazuma, antes de volver a hablar coherentemente— ¿No decías que…?_

El sonido de la puerta en la habitación donde se encontraba Kurosaki, provocó que interrumpiera al chico.

—Lo siento, tengo que colgar.

—_¡ESPERA!_

Y sin más, colgó y guardó el aparato antes de la puerta fuera abierta. Era Ururu. Llevaba una bandeja, y la seguía Jinta, que llevaba unos futones que cubrían prácticamente toda su vista, provocando que Ichigo se preguntara cómo el pelirrojo caminaba sin tropezarse. La niña dejó la bandeja cerca de ellos, mientras Jinta arrojaba los futones a un lado. Y fue ahí cuando el niño se percató de la cercanía entre el shinigami sustituto y la morena, además del leve sonrojo de la niña ante la escena. Una sonrisa pícara se formó en el rostro del niño, pero se guardó el comentario al ver la seriedad reflejada en la cara del shinigami.

—Gracias.

—No… ¡No hay de qué!

La niña hizo una reverencia, provocando una leve sonrisa en Kurosaki.

—Será mejor que la sueltes y la dejes descansar.

De acuerdo. Jinta no logró reprimir el comentario, que obviamente fue acompañado de una pícara sonrisa. Ichigo le envió una mirada fulminante, pero le hizo caso. Con cuidado, se levantó y llevó a la pelinegra hasta el futón que Ururu estaba preparando. La recostó suavemente, y la arropó. Nuevamente volvió a quitar la traviesa mecha que le impedía la absoluta visibilidad de su rostro.

—Si necesita algo más… solo pídalo —comentó la niña, antes de salir de la habitación, junto con Jinta.

El chico volvió a quedar solo, junto a la inconsciente morena. Sus labios se movieron para susurrar unas palabras.

—Que despiertes… eso es lo único que necesito…

—

En una casa. Una vivienda al estilo occidental. Dentro se encontraba una chica de exagerados atributos, sentada en un sofá y viendo detenidamente la televisión. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos, mientras intentaba retenerlas con un pañuelo. Tras ella, se encontraba un chico de cabello azulado y lentes.

—¿Te sientes bien? —cuestionó el chico, con preocupación en su voz.

—¡Oh! No te preocupes, Uryuu-kun, es solo que la película es muy triste —comentó la chica, riendo tontamente.

—Orihime-san, la película es clasificada cómica.

Ante eso, la chica paró su llanto, para ser remplazado por una mirada melancólica.

—¿Estás así por Kurosaki?

Solo eso fue suficiente para que la modelo se ahogara en sus lágrimas nuevamente. Apretó el pañuelo con fuerza contra su rostro. Ishida se acercó a ella, sentándose en el sofá y posando una mano en su hombro. Pero a penas la chica sintió el contacto, se aferró al peliazul, hundiendo su rostro en el abrazo.

—Es que… ¡Simplemente… no lo… entiendo! —alegó entre sollozos— Me han llegado varias cartas… Chicos muy amables diciendo lo linda que soy, ¿¡Por qué Kurosaki-kun no se fija en mí!

El peliazul iba a responder ante el llanto de la chica, pero se vio interrumpido por el timbre. Con cuidado, se separó de Inoue y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Una chica pelinegra fue lo que vio nada más abrirla. Al verla, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la chica que se encontraba sentada en el sofá, acompañando sus lágrimas.

—¿Orihime?

—¡Tatsuki-chan!

A penas la pelinegra se acercó a ella, Inoue se aferró a su amiga, dejando que las lágrimas siguieran corriendo por su rostro. El peliazul solo cerró la puerta y observó con detenimiento la actitud de la chica de cabellera larga. Tatsuki consolaba a Inoue, enviando una mirada al quincy para que le explicara la actitud de la chica. El chico tan solo se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. Y al parecer eso fue suficiente, ya que la recién llegada frunció el ceño.

—¡Ya deja de llorar por ese imbécil!

Pero eso no bastó para calmar el lloriqueo de la modelo. Fue por eso que la pelinegra estuvo un rato acariciando su cabello, consolándola. Mientras Ishida se encontraba un poco más alejado de ellas, sentado en un sillón ajeno. El llanto de la chica no duró poco. Pero cuando hubo disminuido y Orihime se encontrara en condiciones de hablar, su amiga se dispuso a regañarla.

—¿Hasta cuándo pensando en Ichigo?

Inoue bajó la mirada antes de responder, temerosa.

—Yo pensé… que viendo mi carrera de modelaje… me vería más que una amiga… que se interesaría por mí…

—Orihime, bien sabías que desde hace años vivía con Kuchiki… Creí que te habías dado por vencida hace años.

La chica sonrió melancólicamente. A pesar de que por su rostro ya no corrían lágrimas, tenía una clara tristeza reflejada en su cara. Acompañado por el tono de su voz, la mujer estaba en un estado deprimente.

—Yo… pensé que viviendo con Kuchiki-san… la empezaría ver solo como una amiga…

—Pero bien que fortalecieron lazos.

El comentario lanzado por Ishida provocó que la chica volviera a bajar la mirada. Entre tanto, Tatsuki fulminó con la mirada al peliazul.

—Pero… ¡Kuchiki-san es una shinigami! No pueden… no le haría bien para Kurosaki-kun…

—Aún así, Ichigo no es del todo humano… Se aplicaría a ti también, eres humana y el shinigami.

—¡Pero… Ambos pertenecemos a este mundo!

La desesperación era reflejada en su rostro. Tantos años guardando aquella inquietud y ahora salía a la luz. Por mucho tiempo Inoue había guardado sus sentimientos por el shinigami sustituto, y al parecer su amor no correspondido la había llevado a un cambio en su personalidad.

—Date cuenta, Orihime… Ya viste lo que pasó la semana pasada… Ichigo estaba borracho, y aún así…

—¡Por lo mismo! —una sonrisa forzada se formó en su rostro— Como no estaba sobrio… ¡Trató a Kuchiki-san de manera distinta! ¡Él no se comportaría así con ella!

El rostro enfadado de la pelinegra daba a entender que había perdido la paciencia. Ya se le hacía imposible razonar con la chica. Y el ceño fruncido del quincy también aportaba. Ambos se habrían encargado de aclararle a Orihime la situación, que abriera los ojos. Pero sus cuerpos se vieron paralizados. Tanto el de Ishida y la pelinegra, como el de la modelo que había detenido por completo su arrebato al sentir tal presencia.

No. Eso no era una presencia cualquiera. Era un reiatsu demasiado notorio… y poderoso. Tanto así que asfixiaba con solo sentirlo. ¿Sería acaso su falta de actividad desde hace años? ¿Acaso por eso les afectaba tanto? Ni el quincy, ni Inoue recordaban un reiatsu tan fuerte. Y el estado de Tatsuki era el peor de los tres. Al ser la que tuvo menos contacto, aquel reiatsu debía afectarle más de lo debido.

—¿Tan débiles son que se paralizan con mi presencia?

Una voz masculina se hizo presente en la habitación. Como reflejo, los presentes voltearon. Por más paralizados que estuvieran debido al fuerte reiatsu, eso no les impedía perder la movilidad de su cuerpo. Tatsuki fue la única que no logró identificar al hombre con la extraña máscara de hueso cubriéndole el rostro, se podía apreciar su cabello oscuro. Orihime ahora si se petrificó. Su rostro era de absoluto pánico. Por suerte, Ishida logró mantener la calma por ambas mujeres.

—¿¡Quién eres tú!

El hombre solo soltó una leve carcajada.

—No te interesa saber quién soy, pero creo que si querrás saber sobre mis superiores…

Ante lo dicho, dos sombras se sumaron a la de aquel hombre con cabello oscuro y desordenado. La primera sombra se logró identificar como un hombre de cabello grisáceo y sonrisa zorruna, sus ojos rasgados impedían ver el color de los mismos. Mientras que la otra tomó forma de un hombre de cabellera castaña y ojos del mismo color. Ambos llevaban trajes color crema, con una manta sobre ellos, de color negra.

El rostro de sorpresa reflejado en Ishida y Orihime no se hizo esperar.

—¿¡Aizen!

La sola exclamación por parte del quincy logró que una sonrisa se formara en el rostro de los recién llegados.

—Más quisieras, es un halago que nos interpreten como nuestros creadores —comentó el castaño.

—Lamentablemente no somos ni Aizen-sama ni Ichimaru-sama… tómenlo como si fuésemos su legado.

El peligris aumentó su sonrisa. Mientras el rostro de confusión en Tatsuki aumentó, y la chica no dejaba de alternar su mirada entre sus amigos y las personas frente a ella. Sobre todo porque el rostro de Inoue y el quincy no ayudaba a tranquilizarla.

—Mejor será que guarden sus preguntas, tengo que llevarme a uno de ustedes —comentó el hombre de máscara.

Eso hizo reaccionar a la pelinegra. Por los relatos que le habían informado a la chica, sus amigos habían combatido con un tal Aizen, y ese mismo personaje era quien había secuestrado a su amiga. Y ahora aparecía un tipo que según la reacción de sus compañeros, era idéntico al culpable de su desesperación, años atrás. Eso sí que no lo permitiría. No de nuevo. Con lo impulsiva que era conocida la Arisawa, se puso frente a su amiga.

—¡No se llevarán a Orihime!

La nombrada miró conmovida a su amiga. Realmente se lo agradecía. Y tampoco pensaba decepcionarla. Si lo que buscaban esos tipos eran sus poderes especiales, no los tendrían. Esta vez no era la misma chica que años atrás, no se dejaría engañar.

—¡Ha! No te preocupes, no vengo por esa mujer —se burló el moreno— Vengo por el quincy.

* * *

**Conceptos.**

_Shoukyo__**1**__[__消去__]: Eliminación, extinción, desaparición._

_Seijun__**2**__ [__清__純__]: Pureza, inocencia, candor. _

_Kagiru__**3 **__[__限__る__]:_ _Restringir (__prohibir, limitar__)_

Kyaaaaaa! las 11:45! jodeer con lo que se demora en publicar la cosa, tan solo espero haber alcanzado a publicarlo el jueves antes que se haga viernes xD bueno, no puedo dejar preview, lo lamento, pero estoy terminando recien el prox cápítulo... y espero encontrar inspiracion el fin de semana que me voy de mini mini vacaciones xD, escuche que desean suerte? espero! porque sin inspiracion no puedo seguir el fic xD bueno no alargo mas esto

Chuu, Kimiko


	11. Ataque

Ufff, todavia no me alcanzan los caps xD que suerte... bueno, aqui ya entramos en aclaraciones... creo que con esto quedara mas claro el artefacto este que conocen como Shoukyo y tambien sobre las seijun... ademas de que en el cap hay una tremenda insinuacion xD cual? pues si saben leer entre lineas se daran cuanta que la primera bomba ya estallo xD  
ah! otra cosita, agradecerle a **Beatifull Madness** por este momento IchiRuki que presenciaran en el cap (cuando no hay ichiruki aqui xD) bueno, es un leve adelanto de lo que querías, no? jojoj pero veras que se me es dificil que se declaren ¬¬ cual de los dos mas testarudo xD y orgullosos el par aaag! pero ya lo lograre xD

**Uchiha Katze:** Juaa el solo hecho que te pases ya me da animos para seguir escribiendo waaa xD ok, mi email es (odio que quede en celeste ¬¬, ahora se hara publico pero en fin xD) si lo ves por ahí... jeje esque ando entrando en los exámenes... y esta semana tengo de dos materias que me cuestan puuf u_u pero en fin, a ver si nos encontramos por ahi

**Koraru-san:** Siii, adoro tambien esa parte non y no te preocupes, que mal encaminada no vas para nada! solo te equivocaste en un punto y otro a medias pero lo otro ojojojo le acertaste medio a medio! xD y no te preocupes! tengo planeado ichiruki hasta hartarme! aunque creo que eso ya me es imposible xD asique si no se hartan ustedes antes jeje... y bueno, con mis minivacaciones... la pase bien, pero el problema es que el viaje fue en auto y yo me mareo feoo feooo xx pueees descubri cosas que no creia posible a la hora de marearme ¬¬ dejemoslo en eso xD

**Hikary2696:** Jejeje esa es mi idea, sino no te obligaria a dejar review jojojo xD pero bueno, a ver si aqui se te aclaran dudas, espero que si ;D

**Miicaa:** En seriooo? o waaa ni vieras tu con la ilusion que me dejaste despues de leer tu review ;O; con todo eso y el apoyo que dan es increible que hayan logrado que me mandara un cap en un dia xD ni yo me lo creo pero bueno ajaja see puede que el summary este fome, por eso no te dio la gana de leerlo xD a ver si lo cambio por algo mas interesante hummm...

**Fraise Kers:** no tiene ni que decirmelo! si alguien se atreve a hacerle daño ya se las vera con Ichi ¬¬ pero cuando vayas entendiendo la trama creo que vendras a caer en la cuenta de que le pasa a Rukia... me duele en el alma escribirlo, y no se como la libraran de ello, pero tendran que hacerlo! jooo pero te digo que ni a mi me gustan los finales color de rosa pero no puedo escribir algo tragico xD asique algo se tendra que hacer... aunque seguramente me termine dando vuelta la historia... brr, ni mencionemos eso todavia o.o

Ok, ahora se quedan leyendo mientras yo avanzo los caps

* * *

**Ataque**

La alerta que se escuchaba por todo el lugar era imposible de ignorar. Shinigamis corriendo por todos lados. Mariposas infernales rodeando el lugar. La situación era de completa alarma para la Sociedad de Almas. Las divisiones estaban revueltas y muchos de sus integrantes atentos a cualquier orden de sus superiores. Los capitanes se encontraban en una reunión con el Comandante. Y cada uno de los escuadros había quedado bajo el mando temporal de sus tenientes. En la sala del primer escuadrón se hallaban cada uno de los capitanes.

—Imagino que saben por qué los he reunido tan repentinamente.

La voz desgastada del capitán de los trece escuadrones se hizo presente en la sala. Sus subordinados estaban cada quien en su respectivo puesto, guardando silencio.

—El capitán del grupo doce, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, les aclarará la situación.

El nombrado, dio un paso adelante, con clara muestra de enfado en su rostro. Mientras los demás capitanes estaban atentos a las palabras de su compañero.

—Mi escuadrón ha descubierto información sobre el desgraciado que se atrevió a entrar en mi laboratorio —en ningún momento de su discurso, su rostro dejó la expresión de ira— Resulta que no solo fue una distracción aquél humano que fue atacado en el mundo mortal, sino que le extrajeron sus recuerdos y de paso eliminaron su alma… Y eso no es todo, ¡En el cuerpo había claras muestras del Kagiru Shoukyo! ¿Puedes explicar eso, Kuchiki-taichou?

A pesar de que nadie miraba directamente al pelinegro, todos estaban atentos a su respuesta. Y, como siempre, eso no sería suficiente para alterar a Byakuya.

—Los Kuchiki no tienen responsabilidad sobre el clan que se le encargó proteger el Shoukyo.

—¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso! ¡Sabes muy bien que ese es un artefacto muy dañino! ¡Por tu culpa perdí tres de mis nuevas creaciones!

—¡Kurotsuchi, basta!

La voz autoritaria del comandante logró el silencio en la habitación. Y el hecho de que la reunión se viera interrumpida por la apertura de la enorme puerta, también contribuyó a mantener la tensión. Tras la puerta entró el teniente del primer escuadrón, con rostro afligido. Ante la atención de los capitanes sobre él, hizo una reverencia, disculpándose de su interrupción.

—Lamento mucho entrar de esta forma, pero hemos descubierto la localización del enemigo en el mundo humano —el hombre de cabello blanco hizo una pausa, dirigiendo su vista al frente— Las coordenadas indican que se dirigen a por el último quincy.

El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar. Hasta que el teniente no se marchó, la calma se mantuvo en el lugar de reunión. Un chico peliblanco dio un paso al frente, rompiendo el tan tenso silencio.

—Comandante, solicito permiso para ir como refuerzo junto con mi teniente.

—Denegado.

El rostro impasible de Yamamoto era incomparable. A Hitsugaya no le agradó la negativa, iba a reprochar, pero su compañero peliblanco intervino por él.

—No dudamos de la fuerza de Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia, pero nunca está demás algún refuerzo.

—Esto no nos incumbe, los quincy hace mucho que dejaron de influir en la Sociedad de Almas.

—¡Pero...!

La negativa de Ukitake se vio interrumpida por el mismo comandante.

—No obstante… No podemos ignorar el hecho de que el enemigo tiene en su poder un artefacto perteneciente a la Sociedad de Almas, ¡Y ese artefacto debe volver a nuestro poder como sea!

—Apoyo la solicitud de Hitsugaya-taichou, es quien conoce mejor el lugar —el capitán del escuadrón trece volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Tengo una idea mejor para este caso… ¡El resto, deben investigar cómo fue que el Shoukyo fue robado de una casa noble!

Nadie discutió la orden. Mayuri estaba algo más aliviado por el hecho de que se iría tras los culpables del desastre en su laboratorio, solo un poco, puesto que en su rostro seguía reflejado el enfado. El más joven de los capitanes tenía rostro apacible, pero por dentro maldecía el que no se le permitiera ir al mundo humano. Los demás capitanes tenían aspecto sereno. Pero en algo acordaban. Todos se preguntaban quien o quienes irían al mundo humano a recuperar el Shoukyo.

—

La sorpresa en el rostro del quincy no se hizo esperar. ¿Por él? ¿Habían ido a por él? ¿¡Qué rayos querían de él! Pero una cosa estaba clara. Ishida por ningún motivo se iría a favor de quienes tenía en frente. A pesar de que una duda asaltaba por su cabeza. ¿El legado de Ichimaru y Aizen? Hubiera seguido pensando, habría seguido en ello, pero la voz del tipo con máscara le llamó la atención, y no le agradó nada lo que dijo.

—Tsk. No me agrada hacer esto, por eso siempre lo hace Haruka —comentó, recogiendo las mangas de su traje.

Ishida no alcanzó a ver el movimiento. De un momento a otro aquél hombre había llegado a una velocidad increíble frente a la pelinegra y su amiga. Sin mucho miramiento, le asestó un golpe en el estómago a la Arisawa. Para después hacer lo mismo con Inoue, que había quedado horrorizada al ver como la morena caía inconsciente al piso. Después se sacudió las manos y refunfuñó.

—¡Si serás!

Como pudo, el peliazul buscó entre sus ropas. Antes de que el enemigo interfiriera, Ishida ya había sacado una especie de medallón en forma de cruz de cinco puntas. Siempre lo llevaba consigo, más aún cuando percibió que había demasiadas personas con reiatsu. Valía la pena ser precavido. El quincy detuvo sus cavilaciones cuando el hombre de máscara se lanzó contra él. Entre la nube de humo que había formado por el golpe, que por suerte logró esquivar, el chico escapó. No quería destruir la casa de la chica. Y por suerte su contrincante y los otros dos espectadores le siguieron, fuera de la residencia, dejando ambos cuerpos femeninos inconscientes.

Cuando ya hubo llegado hasta el techo de la residencia ya había liberado su arco, comenzando a saltar de casa en casa, siendo seguido de cerca por sus tres contrincantes. Apuntó con destreza hacia atrás, con cuidado de no caerse. Pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que el hombre de la máscara no estaba con ellos los otros dos atacantes.

—Parece que has perdido agilidad.

La voz tras suyo lo puso en alerta, para pronto sentir como era lanzado hacia el suelo con gran fuerza. El impacto contra el piso lo dejó noqueado por un momento, obligando a recuperarse, se levantó adolorido. Solo para ver como los tres hombres ya estaban frente suyo. El que tenía la apariencia de Gin no dejaba de sonreír, mientras el castaño tenía una mirada de orgullo.

—¿Qué… qué quieren de mí?

Esa era la duda que le asaltaba desde que habían anunciado su objetivo.

—¡No tenemos por qué decírtelo!

Su atacante le iba a acertar otro golpe, que seguramente le hubiera hundido en el suelo. Por suerte, la voz del hombre castaño intervino el ataque.

—Tu habilidad.

—¿Mi… habilidad? —repitió sin mucho miramiento.

—Exacto, queremos tu habilidad de controlar el reiatsu de tu entorno.

Eso lo confundió aún más. ¿Para qué diablos querían la habilidad de un quincy? Entendía que era el último de su grupo, y por ello quizás tendría cualidades difíciles de encontrar, o tal vez imposibles. Pero… ¿De qué les serviría? Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir que nuevamente su contrincante iba al ataque. Decidido, cogió su arco y creó una flecha con mucha dificultad. No era lo mismo que pelear en la Sociedad de almas o Hueco mundo. Aún así, lanzó la flecha, viendo como atravesaba el estómago de su enemigo. Para su sorpresa, el lugar donde había dado la flecha, se regeneró rápidamente.

—Jaja, ¿Sorprendido? Es una de las ventajas de servirles —el hombre de la máscara volteó un momento para ver a sus espectadores.

Ante la conmoción del quincy, su contrincante se preparó para un ataque. Alzó su mano izquierda para sujetar su muñeca derecha y murmuró unas palabras.

—Hadou no sanjuu san, Soukatsui.

Inmediatamente un rayo de luz azul salió de la palma de su mano, directo al quincy. Pero por suerte el peliazul reaccionó rápido, buscando entre sus ropas sacó una cápsula y creó una flecha. Al lanzarla, salió a gran velocidad y con increíble fuerza. Al parecer combinar una capsula de reiatsu concentrado había sido buena idea en un sitio como ese. Al encontrarse con el rayo azul, el ataque fue anulado con la propia flecha. Cuando el quincy se dio cuenta, rápidamente buscó otra cápsula y repitió el acto, logrando que en el momento de distracción de su oponente, la flecha hiriera su brazo.

El desprecio en la voz del hombre fue demasiado obvio.

—¡Maldito! ¡Recuerda el nombre de quién te matará!

—

En casa de Inoue, ambas chicas seguían inconscientes. Pero llamaban la atención dos figuras más en la casa. Una era la de un hombre, un chico de cabellera castaña desordenada, y junto a él una mujer con una máscara similar al del atacante de las féminas.

—¿Quiénes son? —cuestionó el castaño.

—… Deben ser aliadas del quincy… debió ser duro para Kei atacarlas… por eso yo siempre lo hago.

De la máscara sobresalían cabellos cortos y oscuros. La voz apacible de la mujer daba imposible de pensar que podría hacer daño alguno. Se agachó hasta la altura de las chicas inconscientes, para verlas más claramente. El castaño siguió todos sus pasos, vigilándola atentamente.

—Haruka-san… ¿Para qué quieren un quincy?

La mujer se mantuvo en silencio un momento, antes de contestar.

—Sabes algo del Shoukyo… ¿Cierto?

—Pues… lo principal, diría yo…

De haber estado sin la máscara, el chico hubiera apreciado una sonrisa cálida en el rostro de la morena.

—Sabes, entonces… que tiene dos modalidades…

El rostro pensativo del castaño le dio a entender a la mujer que no estaba enterado del todo. Con elegancia, se dirigió hasta la ventana más cercana para contemplar el paisaje, sabiendo bien que el chico estaba atento a cualquier movimiento o palabra suya.

—El Shoukyo… tiene un poder de eliminación increíble… Ryosuke-sama sabía de ello, y también de sus modalidades para limitar su poder destructivo… una de ellas permite la retención de la eliminación… y fue la que usaron para devolverle los recuerdos a Kei, al estar atrapados en un humano, debían extraerlos… otra de sus modalidades… es una eliminación ligera... con ella podemos obtener un caso similar a los poderes de un quincy… absorbe el reiatsu del exterior… pero como el Shoukyo es un artefacto tan pequeño… necesita de un recipiente… así el Shoukyo no se verá dañado al usar esta modalidad…

—Pero… eso fue usado para…

—Lo sé —interrumpió la mujer, volteando para ver al chico— Es por ello que necesitamos los poderes del quincy, hemos perdido temporalmente esa modalidad y no sabemos cuando la recuperaremos… experimentar con un quincy podría beneficiarnos enormemente…

El oyente pareció comprender lo que se le explicaba, pero por su rostro pasó una expresión preocupante.

—Haruka-san… si el Shoukyo no puede soportar tanto reiatsu en él…

—Explota, lo mismo pasa con el recipiente… eso es lo extraño, a estas alturas nuestro recipiente ya debería estar con nosotros…

La mujer detuvo su comentario al ver la cara paralizada del chico. Se acercó a paso lento para ver si se encontraba bien. Una vez estuvo a una distancia prudente, se agachó a examinarlo.

—¿Sucede algo?

—¿Cuál… cuál es el recipiente?

—Tú más que nadie debería saberlo…

—

Le había pedido a Ururu unas cuantas botanas. Sería una noche larga. Por suerte Kisuke tenía guardado documentos de la Sociedad de Almas que le podrían ser de utilidad. Y se había llevado consigo todos los libros importantes que tenía su clan. Ahora la cuestión era revisarlos todos. En alguno debía estar lo que buscaba. Pero ya llevaba como diez libros y nada, por ello decidió seguir con algunos que narraban sucesos en la Sociedad de Almas, quizás así podrían guiarse para obtener alguna pista de lo que buscaba.

—¿Qué es esto?

Yoruichi lanzó la pregunta al aire. Se dedicó a mirar atentamente el documento que tenía en sus manos. Era de hace décadas. Y parecía un artículo. Por el título y la foto podía asegurar que trataba de una de las cuatro casas nobles, una que desde hace mucho no se sabía nada. Pero principalmente de la líder que tomaría el clan en aquellos tiempos. Lo hubiera visto como cualquier otro artículo sobre los clanes nobles. Mas, era diferente. La integrante del clan era una Seijun. No estaba descrito con palabras exactas, puesto que los únicos que sabían de la existencia de las Seijun eran las mismas casas nobles… y quizás el comandante, aunque esto último lo dudaba. A los clanes no les gustaba inmiscuirse demasiado con el Gotei. Dejando de lado los datos que la distrajeron de su lectura, se concentró en el documento, leyendo en voz alta.

—_Mazaki Noi. La candidata a líder de su clan vio frustrado su próximo liderazgo al momento de ser prometida…_

Detuvo su lectura. Recordaba el suceso. Kuukaku se lo había contado. Resultaba ser nada más y nada menos que la razón del destierro del clan Shiba. Según le había relatado su amiga, una confusión se había formado, más bien le había dado a entender que era una confabulación contra su clan, en fin. El hermano de la mujer, Shiba Kaien, había sido acordado como prometido de Mazaki Noi, extrañamente cuando el shinigami ya estaba preparando su matrimonio.

Las casas nobles eran demasiado pretenciosas. Era por eso que habían encubierto el ritual de recuperación en una Seijun, con un matrimonio arreglado. Así, el prometido de la Seijun sería quien anulara su gran cantidad de reiatsu y mantuviera el equilibrio. Por eso se había condenado a los Shiba por la grave falta a la tradición. Algo realmente estúpido, opinaba la mujer de ojos gatunos. Ahora que recordaba… Kuukaku nunca le había comentado qué había pasado con la seijun. La morena alzó una ceja. Inmediatamente dejó el libro a un lado, con la página abierta. Buscando en otro montón de libros, encontró el que buscaba.

—Clan Mazaki, ¿Eh? —comentó para sí.

Después de pasar unas cuantas páginas, se detuvo, comenzando a decir en voz alta algunos puntos que iba leyendo y de vez en cuando pasando páginas que no eran de su interés.

—_El Clan Mazaki siempre fue admirado por su gran reiatsu entre sus integrantes…_ Compromisos… Batallas… Aparición de una Seijun en el clan… ¿Desaparece? ¿Se da por muerta? —se detuvo un momento para reflexionar lo leído, para después seguir— _Después de años, nuevamente una mujer iba a liderar el clan, Mazaki Noi. Era una mujer bastante fuerte, dotada por la gran cantidad de reiatsu en el clan. Pero su ascenso a líder se vio frustrado cuando en ella aparecieron signos de una Seijun, se volvió inestable. Inmediatamente se le buscó un prometido de clase noble para contrarrestarlo, terminando éste desterrado al casarse con otra mujer. La situación de la nueva Seijun era insostenible. En cualquier momento su cuerpo no aguantaría. Pero no contábamos con su repentina desaparición. A pesar de que es difícil aceptar la muerte de un miembro tan distinguible, se confiaba la posibilidad de que siguiera con vida, puesto que con ella desapareció el brazalete de jade._

La mujer quedó absorta al leer la descripción del artefacto mencionado. Pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir, puesto que la puerta se abrió de improviso, dejando ver una sombra que pronto distinguió como un hombre de cabello rubio.

—¿Descubriste algo? —cuestionó Yoruichi, recuperándose de la sorpresa.

—Sí, y me temo que no son buenas noticias… no sé cómo se lo tomará Kurosaki —el dueño de la tienda desvió la mirada un momento, para después agregar— ¿Tú encontraste algo?

—También, pero mejor será explicarle los dos juntos.

—Mañana, aún tengo un asunto que investigar, para estar seguro… Y Kuchiki-san debe descansar.

**...**

En otra habitación, la situación era completamente distinta. No había libros tirados ni nada por el estilo, descartando la posibilidad de que se estuviera buscando algo. Sino que más bien el ambiente era de tranquilidad, y bueno, por el rostro del joven, con un deje de preocupación. Se encontraba arrodillado junto al cuerpo de la pelinegra inconsciente. Su mano derecha recorría con lentitud el rostro de la chica. Pasando por sus pómulos, sus ojos… deteniéndose un momento en sus labios. Como deseaba el chico que la morena estuviera despierta en aquellos momentos.

—¿Qué sucede contigo… Rukia?

No obtuvo respuesta. Pero al parecer el shinigami sustituto esperaba eso, ya que siguió con su tarea de observar a la pelinegra, esta vez tomándose la libertad de jugar distraídamente con su cabello. Y fue ahí donde el chico se sorprendió. No soltó el mechón de cabello de sus manos, pero se dedicó a ver, esperanzado, como la morena abría lentamente los ojos, permitiendo que apreciara sus extraños ojos color índigo.

—¿Ichi… go?

—Estamos donde Urahara, tranquila…

La pequeña Kuchiki quiso incorporarse, pero su compañero se lo impidió, volviendo a recostarla con cuidado e indicándole que debía descansar. La chica refunfuñó, pero le hizo caso. No porque admitía su débil estado, sino por la expresión en la cara de Kurosaki. Por eso también permitió que el chico siguiera jugando con su cabellera. Pero no le duró mucho, bien es sabido que a Rukia no le agradaba para nada ver al chico en ese estado deprimente.

—¿¡Quieres dejar esa maldita expresión! ¡Te recuerdo que esto no te involucra!

Ante eso, Ichigo pareció reaccionar, porque volvió a fruncir el ceño más de lo normal.

—El solo hecho de que tú estés involucrada me hace tomar parte.

—¡Te dije que…! —la morena detuvo sus palabras, pensando en lo dicho por el joven— ¿Qué… dijiste?

El shinigami sustituto la miró fijamente, pasando sus manos desde su cabello hasta su rostro, acariciándolo. La morena no le recriminó, sino que cerró momentáneamente los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia. Y cuando su recorrido fue a parar a sus labios, se decidió a hablar.

—Cualquier cosa que te ocurra… me incumbe a mí también, Rukia —el chico cogió su cara para que la pelinegra abriera los ojos y lo mirara— …Tú… eres… muy importante para mí.

—Ichigo…

El brillo en los ojos de la morena le indicó a Kurosaki lo que quería decir. Con una sonrisa triunfante, se inclinó sobre la chica. Sus labios se encontraron. Y a diferencia de los otros besos que habían compartido, este era un tierno beso. Su forma de demostrar sus sentimientos a su acompañante. Ichigo en ningún momento había soltado el rostro de la chica. Estuvo saboreando sus labios un buen rato, sin apuro. Y cuando se decidió a separarse, teniendo en cuenta el estado de la shinigami, Rukia le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

—Gracias… —murmuró la pelinegra, mostrando cariño en sus ojos.

—No hay nada que agradecer…

El chico había optado por tenderse junto a la morena, mientras su mano no quería abandonar el rostro de la aludida. Para cualquiera su rostro demostraba absoluta concentración, y su ceño fruncido aún estaba presente en su rostro. Pero lo que Rukia podía apreciar era la cálida mirada del joven de cabellera naranja sobre ella.

—Yo tengo que hacerlo… Gracias por permanecer a mi lado, Rukia…

Ante la confesión de Kurosaki, la pelinegra rodó sobre sí misma, y se deslizó por el futón hasta llegar donde el chico. Una vez frente a él, se escondió entre sus brazos, dejando al chico extrañado. Pero la sensación era más que agradable.

—Idiota…

Ichigo sintió como su compañera se acomodaba en sus pectorales y se abrazaba a él. El joven podía sentir las manos de la chica posadas en su espalda. Y solo para evitar que sus pensamientos volaran en otra dirección, llevó una mano hasta la cabeza de la chica, acariciando su cabello con cuidado.

—Mejor que vuelvas al futón, tienes que descansar… ¿Rukia?

El chico se extrañó que la pelinegra no le contestara. Sobre todo porque su respiración se había vuelto demasiado pasiva y ya no sentía la misma fuerza en el agarre de su espalda. Despacio, se separó levemente de ella, solo para ver el tranquilo sueño de la Kuchiki en sus brazos. Podía escuchar claramente su acompasada respiración. Apreciar sus labios entre abiertos y sus delicadas facciones. Hubiera estado más tiempo así, solo observando el sueño de la morena, pero recordó que no se había recuperado por completo. Cauteloso para no despertarla, Ichigo se incorporó y la llevó hasta el futón. Y cuando intentó soltarse de su agarre, se le hizo imposible. No porque la chica lo sujetara con más fuerza, sino porque estaba demasiado conforme abrazado a la morena.

Al diablo con todo, le importaba bien poco si los encontraban en una posición comprometedora, pero él se quedaría ahí sí o sí. Ni cuenta se dio cuando fue que comenzó a perder la consciencia de sus acciones. Solo sabía que a su lado estaba su shinigami. Y eso le bastaba. Con esos pensamientos, cayó rendido al sueño.

—

Estaba agotado.

Después de haber corrido varios tramos intentando esquivar a su oponente, más de un ataque le había llegado. Lo peor era que estaba en desventaja. No solo porque no entraba en acción desde hace años, sino que su arco se vio completamente inutilizable en contra de aquél hombre de máscara de hueso, quien se había declarado con el nombre de Kei. Y que en ese momento lo iba persiguiendo, gritando de vez en cuando para provocarlo.

—¡Vamos! ¿Ahora corres? ¿Qué acaso no tienes ningún camarada que venga a apoyarte?

¿Un camarada? Pues eso se preguntaba Ishida. ¿Acaso Kurosaki no había notado tal cantidad de reiatsu? Está bien que sea malo para ello, pero tenía a Rukia con él. Ella debería poder detectarlo cuando menos. Pero nadie había llegado en su ayuda. Nadie. Y por cómo estaban las cosas, veía difícil que pudiera ganar la batalla.

Un poco más alejados de la batalla, estaban el hombre de cabello castaño y el de cabello gris. Ambos mirando atentamente la pelea. Eso, hasta que su atención fue desviada por una mujer con máscara y cabello negro, acompañada de un chico de cabellera castaña. Ambos acababan de aparecer de la nada. O más bien, acababan de aparecer a gran velocidad. Apenas se encontraron frente a ambos hombres, se arrodillaron.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Haruka? —comentó el hombre de cabello castaño.

—Sentimos una presencia que se acercaba, no era muy poderosa, pero puede estar ocultando su reiatsu.

—¿Y por qué trajiste a Koizumi? —cuestionó el peligris con una sonrisa zorruna.

—Mis disculpas, pero Takashi-kun insistió en venir.

El nombrado se tensó. Por el simple hecho de que sintió la penetrante mirada del peligris sobre él. Aquél hombre siempre le había dado escalofríos. Y para su suerte, no tuvo que aguantar por mucho tiempo aquella mirada. Una explosión atrajo la atención de los presentes. Había sido producida por la pelea que llevaban el quincy y el hombre de máscara. Al parecer nuevamente habían chocado un Hadou contra una flecha del peliazul.

—Parece que a Kei-san le está costando trabajo —comentó el chico castaño, intentando romper el hielo.

—… No… Kei siempre juega así.

Takashi miró por el rabillo del ojo a la morena. Por la dirección en la que estaba su rostro, podía asegurar que miraba detenidamente a su compañero de máscara.

—Espero que no se le vaya la mano con el quincy y lo mate.

Esta vez el comentario fue de parte del hombre peligris. Concentrados en la batalla estaban ambos hombres de traje blanco y mantas negras. Aunque más bien se notaba que estaban atentos a cualquier acción de Kei, atentos a si hería más de lo debido a su víctima. Y parece que mientras uno está más atento a algo, sucede, puesto que un ataque del peliazul logró herir nuevamente al hombre de máscara, no gravemente, pero lo suficiente para acabar con su paciencia. El atacante se detuvo un momento y posó una mano en su espada.

—Agita…

—¡Ishida-san!

La interrupción del ataque fue provocada por una voz femenina, que a juzgar por el sonido de pasos apresurados, se iba acercando al lugar de la batalla. Una vez la figura se volvió distinguible, la atención de los presentes fue desviada hacia una chica pelirroja. Venía agotada por la carrera, apoyada en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

—¿Takada-san? —lo único que pasaba por la mente de el quincy era la presencia de la chica en aquél lugar.

Pero a Kei no parecía importarle, puesto que guardó su espada y su cabeza volteó hasta donde se encontraban sus compañeros. La morena captó el llamado, e inmediatamente se dirigió para atacar a la intrusa. Mas, no llegó a concretar su ataque. Su mano muñeca se vio obstruida por una mano varonil. La mano del castaño de ojos almendrados.

—¿Por qué intervienes? —interrogó Haruka, dejando todo rastro pasivo en su voz, para cambiarlo por uno demandante.

—Tú…

Nuevamente, la atención fue llevada a la recién llegada, quien había lanzado el susurro ahogado. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y su mano estaba tapando su boca, intentando aminorar su sorpresa.

—Ta… ¿Takashi?

A la sola mención del nombre, fue como un imán para el enemigo. Ambos hombres, que hasta ese momento se habían encontrado quietos observando la batalla, se movieron para llegar al lugar implicado. El peligris golpeó en la nuca a Koizumi, antes que el chico siquiera alcanzara a voltear hacia la pelirroja. Su compañero de similar vestuario, se mantuvo altivo dando órdenes.

—Ren, llévatelo.

—En seguida.

Dos menos, el hombre de cabello gris y sonrisa zorruna, desapareció junto al cuerpo inconsciente del castaño.

—Haruka, Kei, nos vamos.

Y desaparecieron, frente a sus ojos. Así nada más, dejando tanto al peliazul como a la pelirroja, extrañados y absortos. Solo el desastre alrededor era testimonio de la batalla que se había librado en el lugar. Eso, y el estado reprobable en el que se hallaba el quincy. Por fortuna, Yumi reaccionó después de un rato, ayudando a Ishida para que se levantara.

—¿Quiénes eran esas personas?

Ante tal pregunta, el peliazul logró deducir con certeza que la pelirroja tenía la habilidad de ver espíritus. Pero… ¿Podía clasificar a esas personas como espíritus? Más bien, shinigamis era una palabra más adecuada. Tomando en cuenta que estuvo a punto de sufrir el ataque de una zampakutou de no ser por la chica frente a él. Un momento. Takada había pronunciado el nombre de uno de sus atacantes. Bueno, atacante en sí, no, pero el chico estaba bastante implicado en el ataque.

—No sé si estarás enterada de tu extraña habilidad… Pero lamento decirte que ni yo sé con certeza quiénes eran.

Prefirió no agobiarla tan pronto interrogándola. Y tampoco quería meterla mucho en el tema, por ello no le dijo toda la información. Es cierto, no sabía con certeza contra quiénes se enfrentaba, pero durante la batalla le revelaron varios puntos. No tenía pensado compartirlos con nadie, pero involucraba al Hougyoku y también a la Sociedad de Almas. Lo último podía ignorarlo, seguía sin agradarle inmiscuirse con shinigamis. Pero lo mejor era visitar a Urahara para aclarar el primer punto.

—Si sé, puedo ver espíritus, fantasmas, como quieras llamarles… pero esos eran diferentes a los que he visto… además…

La pelirroja calló antes de seguir con su comentario.

—¿Conoces al chico castaño?

—Eh… si… digo, lo conocí… bueno, yo…

—¡Uryuu-kun!

Yumi fue interrumpida por una voz femenina. Se trataba de Inoue, que venía acercándose al lugar junto con Tatsuki. Al parecer ambas ya se encontraban mejor del golpe propinado por Kei. La preocupación de Orihime era reflejada en su rostro. Y cuando ambas estuvieron a una distancia prudente del peliazul, notaron la presencia de la pelirroja.

—No se preocupen, es de confian… Agh —el chico de lentes llevó una mano hasta el costado, donde una herida profunda no dejaba de sangrar.

Inmediatamente Orihime se dispuso a curarlo. Con ayuda de la pelirroja, logró recostar al chico para poder atenderlo. Mientras Tatsuki miraba por el rabillo del ojo a la chica, buscando cualquier posible amenaza. Se mantuvieron en silencio un buen rato. El tiempo que llevó a la modelo de curar al quincy. Solo hasta ese instante las palabras volvieron a emitirse.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme.

Solo eso bastó para perder de vista a Takada. Ninguno alcanzó a reaccionar para evitar su retirada, estaban más atentos al estado del quincy. Pero algo era seguro. Al parecer Yumi estaba involucrada en el asunto. O cuando menos estaba involucrada con el castaño que acompañaba a los atacantes de Ishida. Y el peliazul no dejaría las cosas así. Se encargaría que Urahara le aclarara más de algún asunto, y también averiguar qué pintaba la pelirroja en todo aquello.

* * *

Bien, si tienen la imaginación volando ya habrán atado cabos xD que mejor no especifico de cual tema sino me delato sola jeje... ok, de nuevo lo siento pero a pesar de que tengo listo el prox capitulo me emocione escribiendo y termine colocando creo que mucha información de golpe y... yaa! mala suerte! quiero dejarlos mas metidos asique aqui tienen el preview!

_**En el próximo capítulo...**_  
_**Nobleza**_

—_Mira, Ichigo, estoy harta de tus arranques… Me tratas como si… como si fuera un objeto, y yo… ¿Qué soy para ti?_

—_  
—¿¡Por qué me miras tanto! _

—_Parece que Byakuya-chan sigue igual de irritable._

—_Tal vez sea mi imaginación pero… Ustedes dos se conocían antes, ¿Cierto?_

_...  
—Tú… eres el culpable del estado de Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo._

—_Detente ahí, Kuchiki, Ichigo es tan culpable como tú y yo, asique no vengas a cargar tu culpa en otro._

Sep, ya me dio mi arranque xD pero no lo resisti ;o; bueno, ahora si me voy, nos leemos en cuatro dias!  
Chuu  
Kimiko.


	12. Nobleza

Bueno, a ver como digo esto... siento mucho no haber publicado cap ayer, bueno un dia no creo que haga mucho jeje, en fin... El retrazo se debio a asuntos personales, puuf, aun sigo shockeada... digamos que no se si estoy mas enrabiada por que juzguen a un amiga o la decepcion que siento por lo que dicen que son mi apoyo indispensable ¬¬ mi confianza se fue a la mierda, sep disculpen el vocabulario pero asi tan las cosas -_- ... intentare por todos los medios tener listo el capitulo siguiente para el martes, pero a ver que sale... recien comence a escribirlo, mas el examen y la edicion de un video para el lunes... bueno, voy con los agradecimientos

**Uchiha Katze:** Es que si no lo corto ahi las ganas de dejar review se van xD y bueno, tranquila que aqui tendras respuesta a tus preguntas, intenta absorber bien la informacion xD

**Miicaa:** Que bueno! ;o; pues intentare que cada cap siga igual, y el ichiruki no se puede ir ojojojo, gracias por pasarte a dejar review ;D

**JaNy:** Jajaja pues gracias xD aunque vamos a ver si mantengo esta rapida actualizacion, cuando menos esta semana espero hacer algo que ya me alcanzaron los caps que tenia escritos xD y quien sabe jaja ya ni me doy cuenta de las bombas que se sueltan, asique te agradezco mucho que pases analizando el cap, asi me ayudas a saber que me falta aclarar, y a ver si aqui quedas menos enredada! xD pero lento leyendo porque sino se me confunden... y en serio lo de los personajes? o ooo si es lo que mas em cuesta, haber logrado algo ya es mucho! waaa que felicidad non bueno, sep mi imaginacion trabaja muy alacoda xD y la redaccion no es solo gracias a mi profe de lenguaje! sino gracias a ustedes, escritores, que me san la oportunidad de seguir su ejemplo de escribir y encontrar el mio propio, se les agradece!  
tus galletitas ichiruki ya son mas que bien recibidas o las atezorare por siempre xD

**Koraru-san:** Y que lo digas xD yo quede hablando incoherencias despues de un examen de matematicas xD pero vas bien encaminada! o sea, tan enredada no quedaste! lo del brazalete, correcto! lo de Yumi y Takashi, tambien! y lo de Ishida, pues ese se salvo xD aunque aclaro que los malos hubieran seguido atacando pero se fueron no por la interrupcion de Yumi sino por el estado de uno de sus integrantes jojoj y te mentiria si te digo que lo que menos disfruto escribir son los momentos ichiruki xD si se me va el cap en eso! como que me emociono y las explicaciones quedan pa otro lado xD pero aqui tienen una buena dosis de explicacion, y se suelta la primera graaan bombaa!  
Ah! mi seudonimo significa lo siguiente, _Shiroi:_ _blanco_, viene siendo una variacion ya que normalmente se escucha como _shiro_, y _Kimiko:_ _Niña noble o niña tuya_ (es el mas cercano que encontre al significado de mi nombre, que significa gloriosa, ademas de ser el que mas me gusta)

**moongirlanime:** Mira la verdad o.o es que esto empezo por una simple extension de una continuacion de Bleach, pero de repente mi cabeza comenzo a volar tanto que salio toda esta trama! si hasta mi me sorprendio, esto no estaba planeado xD pero las escenas ichiruki si que si, me esmero mucho en ellas y por eso me siento muy feliz y por no decir orgullosa, que les gusten esos momentos ;_;

_**Advertencia:**_ Este capítulo contiene spoiler del capítulo 186 del manga (alejado pero vale la pena advertir porque fue un hecho que nos asombro a todos) o del episodio 111 del anime, asique quienes vayan mas atrás de ese cap... se los van a ver enseguida para que lean esto y dejen review! xD

* * *

**Nobleza**

En almacén Urahara se podía apreciar la paz del lugar. Bien alejado de la tensión que había soportado la noche anterior. Ururu se encontraba barriendo, mientras Jinta acarreaba una que otra caja junto con Tessai. Esa tranquilidad era bastante agradable.

—¿¡QUÉ!

Y como la tranquilidad no puede durar mucho tratando con personas como los invitados que había en aquél momento, adiós a la paz momentánea. Dentro del almacén había un visitante, excluyendo los llegados el día anterior. Y no era nada menos que Kurosaki Isshin. ¿Qué había el hombre en la tienda de Urahara? Pues eso era lo que estaban discutiendo Kisuke y Yoruichi en ese momento.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre traerlo después de lo sucedido? —alegó la mujer de mirada gatuna.

—Pero Yoruichi, tú misma viste los documentos, que mejor forma de aclarar la situación.

El rubio de sombrero escondió su rostro tras su abanico, divertido de la reacción de su amiga. El recién llegado tan solo miraba la escena con una risa ahogada. Los tres se encontraban en una habitación con una mesa al centro. Donde normalmente se reunían para tratar asuntos de la Sociedad de Almas algún suceso extraño que se presentara, como era el caso.

—Hey, te recuerdo que una vez devuelta una Seijun, le es imposible volver a convertirse —comentó el Kurosaki mayor.

—¡Pero! —la morena chistó antes de volver a continuar con su discurso— Bien, pero no sé cómo reaccionará Ichigo cuando te vea aquí.

—¡Bien tendría que reaccionar ese hijo ingrato! ¡Le hice un favor al permitirle compartir techo con Rukia-chan y el muy desgraciado no va ni a verme!

Una sonrisa se formó en los rostros del trío de compañeros shinigami. Hace tantos años que no tenían una conversación como esa. Desterrados por distintos motivos, pero siempre ayudándose cuando les era requerido. Momentos como esos eran imposibles olvidar para quienes habían vivido demasiadas décadas exterminando Hollows y demás.

—¿Cómo están tus hijas? —cuestionó Kisuke, sacándolos de sus recuerdos.

—¡De maravilla! Claro que para no inmiscuirlas tuve que excusarme, pero por ahora están de vacaciones así que se ofrecieron a quedarse a cargo de la clínica.

—Seguro que extrañan a su hermano…

El hombre pelinegro sonrió ante el comentario de la morena.

—Por supuesto, y también a Rukia-chan… así que cuando esto termine los llevaré a los dos de visita.

Yoruichi soltó una leve risa ante lo dicho. Pero se interrumpió de inmediato al ver que el rubio ya no estaba tan atento a la conversación como anteriormente. Estaba más bien distraído. Algo extraño en él.

—¿Pasa algo, Kisuke?

Ante el llamado el dueño del almacén pareció volver en sí.

—El asunto de las casas nobles no es por lo único que te hice venir, Isshin-san… ¿De casualidad ayer sentiste un reiatsu?

—Ahora que lo mencionas… Cuando venía hacia acá logre percibir restos de reiatsu, me atrevería a decir una pelea, pero ayer no sentí nada.

—Me lo temía…

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. Y no se debía a que el dueño de la tienda no quería seguir con la conversación, sino más bien estaba buscando palabras precisas para explicar lo que tenía en mente. Los otros dos participantes esperaron pacientemente.

—Tessai me comentaba que muy cerca de aquí había un área destrozada, además de restos de varios reiatsu mezclados.

—¿¡Cómo es eso! Nosotros estábamos acá, debimos sentirlo —alegó la única mujer presente.

—Pues si… Pero debemos tener en cuenta el estado de Kuchiki-san… Y por lo acontecido ayer diría que el artefacto que lleva en su muñeca nos limitó a sentir cualquier actividad espiritual fuera de la tienda, o me atrevería a decir que la misma Kuchiki-san pudo ser la causante de ello. Inconscientemente, claro está.

—Entonces… la situación es más complicada de lo que esperaba…

—Correcto, Isshin-san, y probablemente se deba a que Kuchiki-san no es de sangre noble, por ello su cuerpo nunca estuvo preparado para convertirse en Seijun… además… según el análisis aplicado al Soul Candy… hay otro factor bastante influyente a tener en cuenta.

Nuevamente el silencio tomó parte de la conversación. Nadie había dicho que la situación fuera simple. Pero se iban agregando tantos factores en contra que ya estaba resultando insostenible.

**...**

Se removió con pereza. No quería levantarse. Lamentablemente su cuerpo ya se lo estaba recriminando. Seguramente debido a las muchas horas de sueño. Volvió a revolverse entre las sábanas, acomodándose mejor en lo que ella creía su almohada. Un momento. Algo andaba mal ahí. Si bien recordaba, su almohada era más blanda y no tenía vibrador ni nada por el estilo, porque sea lo que sea donde estaba apoyada, su _almohada_ subía y bajaba constantemente. Abrió con flojera los ojos. ¿Desde cuándo su almohada era anaranjada?

—¡Ah…!

Se cortó antes siquiera de comenzar su grito, tampoco logró incorporarse. La mata de cabello naranja era Ichigo. Y ahora que recobraba la sensibilidad de su cuerpo, podía sentir como su polera estaba más subida de lo que debería, y una mano intrusa estaba aprovechando de eso. Inmediatamente frunció el ceño y dirigió su vista al rostro del shinigami sustituto.

—¿Ichigo?

Tenía pensado gritarle, pero el rostro en calma del chico le reprimió dicha intención. Y de su boca tan solo salió su nombre en pregunta. Sacudió su cabeza. No tenía idea de la velocidad con la que sus pensamientos volaban. Lo mejor sería quitarse de encima del joven antes de que éste despertara y pensara cualquier cosa. O peor, que comenzara a besarla. De acuerdo, eso último no alcanzaba ni a desagradarle. Pero estaban en la tienda de Urahara. Bien. Por lo menos recordaba donde estaba. Despacio, dirigió su mano hasta la del chico, intentando aflojar el agarre.

—Hmp… —mano por su espalda y brazo sobre su cintura.

Lo admitía. Su truco le había salido al revés. Ahora estaba más que aprisionada por los brazos de su compañero shinigami. Y por la fuerza del agarre dudaba seriamente poder soltarse sin despertarlo. Paciencia. Había que pensar en un plan B. Y por el sonrojo de la morena parecía que se le había ocurrido. Pero, omitiendo lo vergonzoso, su _plan_ podía ser un arma de doble filo. O incluso empeorar la situación. Aún así, debía intentarlo. Era eso, o asfixiarse en los brazos del shinigami sustituto.

—Mmh… Rukia…

Sonrió halagada. Ichigo la distinguía incluso en sueños. Y más le valía que solo su nombre fuera pronunciado de esa manera. Siguió con su tarea, besando el cuello de Kurosaki. Ya llevaba la mitad de su tarea cumplida. Su mano había aflojado el agarre, pero su brazo seguía insistente en su cintura. Intentó de nuevo. Esta vez succionando la piel del chico, seguramente dejando marca en el proceso.

—¡Mph!

Fue lo que alcanzó a pronunciar la pelinegra, siendo sacada repentinamente de su tarea por la que antes era su víctima. Ichigo había rodado sobre la morena, sujetando sus muñecas con una mano y con la otra disminuyendo el impacto del su peso sobre ella. Y por la mirada del chico en ese momento, Rukia supuso que había sido mala idea intentar soltarse de él de esa forma. Pero cuando menos ahora podía respirar.

—Qué… —murmuró el chico, palpando con su mano libre el camino que le permitía la polera de la shinigami— ¿Qué intentabas hacer?

Retiraba lo dicho. No podía respirar con el chico devorándola a besos como lo hacía en aquél momento. Sus labios se movían sobre su boca con gran maestría. Experiencia que seguramente había ganado durante tantas prácticas juntos.

—Ichi… go… —articuló como pudo, entre tantas interrupciones por parte del joven— Estamos…

—Lo sé… —interrumpió Ichigo, recuperando la respiración— Lo sé… pero… no estaría mal recordar lo de esa noche…

—Pervertido.

El _halagado_ sonrió contra el cuello de la morena. Sí, para intentar calmarse se había concentrado en el cuello de la shinigami. Pero al parecer no daba mucho resultado, porque sus manos seguían vagando por el cuerpo de Rukia.

—Ya para.

La orden de la pelinegra se vio apoyada por el golpe en la puerta, que indicaba que alguien iba a pasar. Esa fue la señal para que el shinigami sustituto se despegara de su compañera. A tiempo para que Ururu atravesara la puerta junto con una bandeja de comida. Eso le hizo recordar a Ichigo que con la preocupación por la morena el día anterior, se le había olvidado tocar la bandeja que le habían dejado. Y de paso el futón.

—Eh… permiso… ¿Se encuentra mejor?

—Si… muchas gracias.

La Kuchiki menor le regaló una cálida sonrisa para que la niña no se preocupara. La cual pareció dar resultado, porque Ururu le respondió un una tímida sonrisa, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Después de unos momentos, en que la menor de las pelinegras dejó la bandeja cerca de los huéspedes y recogió la anterior, se retiró. Dando vía libre para que Kurosaki se acercara nuevamente a la morena.

—Oe, ni te creas que se me olvida que no fuiste hoy al hospital.

Ichigo se tensó al verse descubierto, y desvió la mirada. Una sonrisa divertida atravesó el rostro de Rukia.

—Por esta vez te la paso, pero ven a comer conmigo.

—Eso ni se discute.

Con tan solo un movimiento, Kurosaki ya estaba detrás de la morena. Y antes de que se dedicara a besar el cuello de la chica, la shinigami le detuvo el camino con una tostada. El shinigami sustituto frunció el ceño.

—Aprende a distinguir la comida, idiota.

Y después de ese comentario, la pelinegra se dispuso a comer el desayuno. Mientras su acompañante murmuraba un _maldita Rukia_. A regañadientes, se alejó de ella, solo un poco, cabe decir. Se sentó a su lado y la acompañó comiendo. Ururu les había traído unos zumo con unas cuantas tostadas, y para alegría de la morena, unos cuantos huevos.

—Oye… —llamó de pronto el chico— ¿Cuándo saldrá la telenovela esa?

Rukia dejó su tostada un momento, para poder responder al chico.

—Pues yo diría que entre unas semanas, depende de cuánto demoren en editarla.

—Entonces… No verás a Koizumi por un buen tiempo, ¿Cierto?

La pelinegra alzó una ceja. ¿A eso quería llegar Ichigo? ¿Qué no había tenido suficiente con el escándalo que había armado el día anterior? A veces le asombraba hasta donde podían llegar los celos del chico.

—¿Algún problema con eso?

—Solo quería aclararle unos puntos —comentó, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

—¿Esos puntos no tendrán que ver conmigo?

La mirada de la shinigami era inquisidora. Y la forma en la que Kurosaki evadía dicha mirada era demasiado sospechosa.

—Ichigo.

—¡Ya! Si solo le iba a dejar en claro que… —titubeó, pensando en la reacción de la morena— que eres mía.

La Kuchiki frunció el ceño. Bien, se había acostumbrado a la actitud posesiva del chico. Sobre todo cuando se trataba sobre algún _pretendiente_, como acostumbrara a restregárselo el joven. Pero cada quien tenía su límite y a la morena ya le había cabreado que se expresara así de ella. Como si fuera de su propiedad, como si fuera no fuera una persona.

—Mira, Ichigo, estoy harta de tus arranques… —la pelinegra le miró directamente, aclarando la seriedad del tema— Me tratas como si… como si fuera un objeto, y yo… ¿Qué soy para ti?

Ante eso, el shinigami sustituto intentó acercársele. Lo suficiente como para poder robarle un beso a la morena, pero no duró mucho, la chica inmediatamente se separó y no quitó la expresión de su rostro. Ante la acción, Ichigo chistó. Con una maniobra de sus brazos, envolvió a la shinigami para abrazarla por la espalda, apoyando su barbilla en su cabellera negra.

—Sabes que no te veo así… —posó un beso en su cabello, para después apoyar su mejilla en la cabeza de la morena— Eres… la persona que cambió mi vida, Rukia… lograste que la lluvia por fin se detuviera… contigo a mi lado… me siento capaz de todo…

¿Por qué no podía decirlo? No era que no lo sintiera. Amaba a la shinigami entre sus brazos, pero de alguna manera… sentía que esas palabras sobraban. Con sus acciones podía transmitirle a la chica todo lo que sentía. Y le encantaba la forma en la que ella le correspondía. Era su manera de comunicarse. Como ahora. Cuando tomó con una de sus manos la de la morena. La diferencia era notoria, pero le gustaba, le agradaba sentir que podía protegerla.

—Yo… también… —con su mano atrapada en la del joven, la acercó hasta su rostro y cerró fuertemente los ojos— Te quiero, Ichigo.

Solo eso bastó para que una sonrisa adornara el rostro del chico. Volteó a la shinigami en sus brazos y le plantó un beso que la chica correspondió gustosa. Aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Y el desayuno pasó a segundo plano.

**...**

¿Desde cuándo el ambiente estaba tan tenso? Pues desde que un cuarto integrante se había unido a la conversación. Más bien la tensión estaba entre el mayor de los Kurosaki y el recién llegado. La mirada fría que le era enviada al padre de Ichigo era difícil de ignorar. Y aunque odiaba admitirlo, una de las cosas que Isshin tenía en común con su hijo era su gran paciencia.

—¿¡Por qué me miras tanto! —estalló el ex-shinigami.

El hombre pelinegro y de cabello largo frente a él no le respondió. Simplemente le envió una despectiva mirada. Y teniendo en cuenta la paciencia de la cual era bendecido Kurosaki, la morena decidió intervenir, aunque su expresión divertida era difícil de ignorar.

—Parece que Byakuya-chan sigue igual de irritable.

Una fulminante mirada fue enviada por el líder del clan Kuchiki. Si, era nada más ni nada menos que Kuchiki Byakuya quien los visitaba. Y según les había aclarado anteriormente, había sido enviado por el comandante a recuperar el Shoukyo. Siendo perteneciente a una casa noble, fue clasificado como el más adecuado para la misión. Y nada más haber llegado había estado cruzando miradas de desagrado hacia Kurosaki.

—Tal vez sea mi imaginación pero… Ustedes dos se conocían antes, ¿Cierto?

Kisuke escondió su risa tras el abanico, y Yoruichi solo rodó los ojos, sin evitar también su sonrisa divertida.

—Yo no diría conocer… —comentó por lo bajo el noble.

—Digamos que con Isshin nos encargábamos del buen entrenamiento de Byakuya.

Si las miradas mataran, tanto Yoruichi como el Kurosaki mayor estarían kilómetros bajo tierra, cortesía del noble. El dueño de la tienda ahogó una risa.

—Creí que habías muerto después de traicionar a tu clan, Kuroki —comentó el Kuchiki.

—Hace tiempo que no escuchaba ese apellido… Pues lamento decepcionarte, pero no me fui de la Sociedad de Almas sino hasta cincuenta años después del incidente.

—Pero para la Sociedad de Almas tú estabas muerto hace más de cien años.

Las miradas fulminantes que se enviaban mutuamente daban la impresión de que un rayo saliera de los ojos de su contrincante, chocando retadoramente. Y parece ser que al pelinegro de cabello corto no le duró mucho, ya que pronto se distrajo.

—¿Y dónde está Rukia-chan?

Algo le decía tanto a Yoruichi como a Kisuke que ese no había sido buen comentario.

—¿Por qué conoces a Rukia?

La fría pregunta lanzada por el noble no se hizo esperar. Y el rostro confuso de Isshin tampoco, puso una mano bajo su barbilla, meditando mientras decía en voz alta unas palabras, a ver si con eso facilitaba su reflexión.

—Rukia… Kuchiki… Kuchiki… Byakuya… ¡AH! ¿¡No me digas que Rukia-chan es tu esposa!

El tic en el ojo del Kuchiki no se hizo esperar, mientras el mayor de los Kurosaki tenía una cara horrorizada y sus brazos frente a su cuerpo, protegiéndose de cualquier ataque. El cual vino al instante. Un golpe en su cabeza le hizo reaccionar. Cortesía de la morena, ya que Yoruichi era quien tenía el brazo en alto.

—¡Idiota! Rukia es la hermana adoptiva de Byakuya, como te fuiste de la Sociedad de Almas no alcanzaste a enterarte.

Una expresión de alivio se formó en el rostro de Isshin. Mientras Urahara no podía dejar de esconder su rostro tras su abanico. De lo contrario recibiría una _amigable _mirada por parte del noble. Y el Kuchiki ya iba a recriminar su falta de atención al tema. Pero algo le distrajo. Bueno, más bien algo los distrajo. El ruido de algo cayéndose, y claramente rompiéndose. La interrupción provenía de la habitación de huéspedes. Y sin aviso alguno, el noble se dispuso a averiguar el origen.

—¡Byakuya, espera!

Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir Yoruichi, antes de ver como la puerta de la habitación era abierta y dejaba a la vista una corriente habitación sin muebles y con un futón en el piso. Pero si uno seguía observando, podía distinguir un vaso quebrado y las figuras de dos personas discutiendo, que por el aspecto agitado que demostraban se podía deducir que llevaban un rato en lo mismo.

—¡Si serás bruto! —alegó la voz femenina.

—¡Pero si fue tu culpa! Maldita…

—Rukia.

En efecto. Byakuya se decidió a intervenir la civilizada conversación que mantenía su hermana con el shinigami sustituto. Al cuál le envió una despectiva mirada. Y el rostro de asombre de los shinigamis no se hizo esperar, seguramente preguntándose lo mismo, ¿Qué hacía Byakuya en ese lugar? Era un gran alivio que ambos hubieran reaccionado con el objeto rompiéndose. De lo contrario, quizás en qué situación los habrían pillado. ¡Y era Kuchiki Byakuya! Ahí sí que Ichigo no la contaba. Quizás que se pensara el noble. Bueno, lo único que se podría pensar en una situación como esa.

—¿Nii-sama? ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

No sabría decir si el noble ignoró su pregunta o fue interrumpido, ya que tres figuras más se acercaron para ver el panorama, y una de ellas provocó otro rastro de sorpresa en la pelinegra y su compañero. Pero ahora si quedaron absortos. ¿¡Qué hacía Isshin en ese lugar! ¡Estaban donde Urahara! Y no solo eso, también estaba presente el líder del clan Kuchiki. Es que acaso… ¿El padre de Ichigo tenía algo que ver con ellos?

—¿Qué… haces aquí? —tartamudeó el joven Kurosaki.

—¡Pero qué ingrato! ¿¡No puedes ni saludar a tu padre como la gente!

De acuerdo. Segundo comentario erróneo que decía el hombre ese día. Un aura un tanto escalofriante comenzó a emanar del capitán del sexto escuadrón.

—Kurosaki Ichigo… ¿Es tú hijo?

—Sí, lo sé… no hay parecido alguno pero esa es la verdad —comentó el ex-shinigami, con una mano en su barbilla.

—Eh… Isshin-san, no creo que eso haya sido buena idea comentarlo…

El nombrado miró extrañado al hombre del sombrero. Para pronto sentir una mirada demasiado atemorizante y un aura de cuidado. Byakuya miraba con una expresión difícil de definir al menor de los Kurosaki. Podría traducirse como odio, o rencor tal vez. Pero sea lo que sea, el shinigami sustituto no entendía a qué venía esa mirada. Y Rukia tampoco.

—Tú… eres el culpable del estado de Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ante tal declaración el chico abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Él era el culpable? ¿Por su culpa Rukia había sufrido tanto? ¡Pero si no había hecho nada! Por otro lado, por el rostro del mayor de los Kurosaki, parecía que se había dado cuenta de su error. Pero estaba dispuesto a remediarlo. No permitiría que culparan a su hijo.

—Detente ahí, Kuchiki, Ichigo es tan culpable como tú y yo, así que no vengas a cargar tu culpa en otro.

El rostro de confusión del el chico de cabellera anaranjada y su compañera morena no podía ser más grande. Ahora resultaba que conocía a Byakuya. ¿¡Qué diablos pasaba ahí!

—Sí, lo siento, será mejor que pasen a la sala para que expliquemos esto…

Sugirió la mujer de ojos gatunos, al ver el rostro absorto de los shinigamis. Estos no lo dudaron ni un instante. Inmediatamente la pelinegra se dirigió al lugar mencionado, seguida de cerca del shinigami sustituto. Y tras ellos los involucrados restantes. Llegaron a la sala y se acomodaron. Quedando sentados en círculo. Ichigo junto a Rukia, mientras que junto a la morena se encontraba su hermano, siguiendo el círculo, Yoruichi junto a Kisuke, y cerrando Isshin junto a su hijo. Ahora si estaban dispuestos a aclarar todas sus dudas.

—Papá… ¿Cómo es que…?

—Estamos aquí para hablar sobre lo que ocurre con Rukia, no de juntas familiares —intervino el noble.

—Silencio, Byakuya. Tú visita fue imprevista, en un principio solo Isshin vendría para aclarar algunos puntos.

El acallado le mandó una fulminante mirada a la morena. Pero mantuvo el silencio. Dando vía libre para que Kurosaki le explicara a su hijo la razón de su habilidad, que seguramente él había heredado.

—Verás, Ichigo… Yo hace más de cien años que fui capitán en el Gotei 13… Por eso conozco a Kuchiki, por ese tiempo él ejercía el rango de teniente en la sexta división…

Ante tal revelación, el joven no pudo más que abrir los ojos asombrado, y la reacción de la pelinegra a su lado podía competir con la suya. Pero un rayo de recuerdos azotó en su mente. Su madre. El río. Si su padre había sido un capitán del Gotei 13, ¿¡Por qué diablos no fue para salvar a su madre! ¡Teniendo tanto poder para hacerlo! Apretó sus puños fuertemente ante la sola idea. Y de pronto sintió una mano sobre la suya bajo la mesa. Era Rukia. La shinigami mantenía sus ojos cerrados intentando recuperarse de la sorpresa. Su rostro apacible le tranquilizó un poco. Cogió su mano entre la suya y la entrelazó. Bajo la inquisidora mirada de un pelinegro de cabello largo. El chico volvió su mirada al frente y encaró a su progenitor.

—Capitán…

—Sé lo que estás pensando… Pero creo que lo mejor será hablar de ese asunto en privado, creo que ahora tu prioridad es saber el estado de Rukia-chan, ¿No?

El chico tan solo agachó la cabeza. Momento que Urahara aprovechó para tomar palabra.

—Creo que no estarás muy alejado del tema, Kurosaki-san… ¿Sabías que los hijos de shinigami no tienen reiatsu suficiente para convertirse en uno?

Eso extrañó tanto a Rukia como a Ichigo. Si lo que decía Urahara era cierto, ¿Cómo era que el joven de cabellera anaranjada tenía poderes de shinigami? Era obvio que su reiatsu era más que suficiente para ser un shinigami, de otro modo no habría atraído ningún Hollow.

—Solo los hijos de sangre nobles pueden asegurar sus herederos como shinigamis —explicó Byakuya.

—¿Clanes nobles?

Ahora sí que estaban confundidos. Y si no explicaban que relación tenía eso con el estado de Rukia, ambos shinigamis terminarían enloqueciendo. Por fortuna, los presentes se dieron cuenta, y se dispusieron a seguir la explicación.

—Bien… Ichigo… —articuló su padre, tomando valor para explicar lo que venía a continuación— Tanto yo como tu madre, pertenecíamos a dos de las casas nobles… El verdadero nombre de Masaki era Mazaki Noi, tomó su apellido como nombre ya que nunca le agradó el suyo… Yo pertenecía al clan Kuroki… Al decir que tú eras un shinigami sangre pura no se referían solo a que eras hijo de shinigami, sino a que eras hijo de casas nobles… pero al nacer en el mundo mortal tus poderes no se desarrollaron del todo…

—Yoruichi encontró un reporte desde hace varias décadas, fue por eso que le pedí a Isshin-san que viniera.

El comentario por parte de Urahara le dio la palabra a la morena, quien buscó las palabras adecuadas para seguir con el tema.

—Mazaki Noi fue una Seijun. Ya hace setenta años desde aquello… fue la última Seijun de la que tuvieron registros… Su situación fue bastante peculiar. Fue prometida por otro miembro de un clan, pero este estaba haciendo trámites para matrimonio… por ello Mazaki Noi aún no podía curarse de su estado de Seijun y desapareció de la Sociedad de almas… ahí es donde, tengo entendido, entra Isshin.

—Yo… deserté de mi cargo como capitán para ir junto a Masaki a su Unidad… al ser un clan con reiatsu tan influyente sobre otros, los Mazaki tenían una organización separada del Gotei… yo tenía muy claro eso, por ello me fui para no mezclar al Seireitei… resulta que después Masaki presentó indicios de Seijun y pasó lo de su compromiso… pero se vio interrumpido, y quién sabe, tal vez hasta manipulado porque ella iba a heredar el puesto a líder de su clan… Nos decidimos a huir… como en el Gotei se había expandido el rumor de mi muerte, no sospecharon que escapamos juntos… después de eso con ayuda de Urahara logramos contrarrestar su reiatsu y nos quedamos en el mundo mortal…

—Pero… mamá nunca logró ver fantasmas… sino… se pudo haber salvado aquél día…

Un silencio se produjo en el lugar. Y esta vez fue interrumpido por Yoruichi.

—Verás, Ichigo… —al confirmar que tenía la atención de los presentes, la morena siguió— Cada Seijun reacciona de distinta manera cuando se ve despojada de su elevación de reiatsu… unas pueden volver a rehacer su vida... algunas no pueden volver a tener el reiatsu que tenían antes, o sus poderes desaparecen… y otras… simplemente no soportan el estado y…mueren…En el caso de tu madre se aplicó el segundo… y tu padre en ese entonces no se recuperaba de sus poderes retribuidos a Mazaki Noi por el estado de Seijun…

—Vale… así que… soy de clan noble… vaya…

Por el rostro de Ichigo estaba claro que aún no asimilaba lo dicho. Demasiada información sobre el pasado de su padre… de su madre… y de él mismo. Ahora entendía la poca atención de su padre cuando se fue por primera vez a la Sociedad de Almas… o a Hueco mundo, o a cualquiera de sus otros _escapes_. Siempre había sabido de su situación. Quizás desde que había conocido a Rukia… Rukia… un momento. ¿Hacia dónde se había desviado el tema?

—¡Esperen! ¿Qué tiene que ver que sea de una casa noble con que Rukia tenga esa elevación de reiatsu?

El rostro determinante de Ichigo logró que la cara de Urahara se volviera más seria que lo habitual, Yoruichi y el mayor de los Kurosaki desviaron la mirada, mientras Byakuya cerraba los ojos pacientemente.

—¿Por qué crees que las seijun solo se presentaban en los clanes nobles? —la voz autoritaria del Kuchiki se hizo presente en la sala.

—Porque… de por sí ya tenían mucho reiatsu… entonces…

—Por el contacto.

Todos dirigieron su vista hasta la portadora de la voz que había interrumpido la respuesta del shinigami sustituto. Rukia tenía la mirada fija en la mesa y se podía apreciar la melancolía en sus ojos. Al verla en ese estado, el shinigami sustituto no pudo más que apretar el agarre de manos que mantenían bajo la mesa. Ese acto solo logró una leve sonrisa en la morena, pero no movió sus ojos del mueble.

—Algunas concentraciones de reiatsu son tan altas… que pueden influir en las personas que te rodean… como ocurrió con Ichigo. Él sin darse cuenta traspasó parte de su poder espiritual a varios de sus amigos. Si ya de por naturaleza los integrantes de casas nobles tienen grandes cantidades de reiatsu… ¿Qué pasa cuando se traspasan el reiatsu mutuamente? No creo que todos disminuyan su cantidad de reiatsu… Eso pasó con las Seijun… ¿Cierto? Al verse afectadas por integrantes de distintas casas nobles… despertaron un alza de reiatsu insoportable…

—Pero entonces… ¿No debería haber más personas involucradas, siendo que varios clanes nobles están en el Gotei? —cuestionó Ichigo.

—No es así —aclaró el líder de los Kuchiki, dando paso a una explicación suya— A pesar de que el Gotei 13 no está informado por completo de lo que acontece con las casas nobles, está prohibido que más de tres integrantes formen parte del Gotei, es por eso que singularmente el clan Mazaki decidió no inmiscuirse en eso asuntos, y el clan Kuroki dejó de tomar parte desde la desaparición de un miembro suyo.

Al pronunciar lo último el pelinegro dirigió su vista al mayor de los Kurosaki.

—Pero… eso quiere decir… —tartamudeó el chico de cabellera anaranjada, sin verse capaz de completar su frase.

—Si una persona comparte demasiado con miembros de casas nobles… se verá en el mismo estado de una Seijun…

—No es tan así, Rukia-chan… primeramente la persona debe tener un nivel de reiatsu bien elevado… es por esa razón que las casas nobles no se involucran demasiado con los demás… no solo por el protocolo que deben llevar, sino también para evitar estos problemas…

En ningún momento la pelinegra despegó su vista de la mesa. Al parecer iba entendiendo que ocurría con ella. Por el contrario de Ichigo, quién tenía el rostro fruncido, ya que no podía atar tantos cabos. Se había perdido hasta la parte en donde le habían contado que formaba parte de un clan noble. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? Pero el chico dejó sus cavilaciones al ver que Yoruichi se preparaba para hablar, y a juzgar por su vista clavada en la shinigami, el menor de los Kurosaki aseguraba que esta vez aclararían sus dudas.

—Algo similar te ocurrió a ti, Rukia… tú compartiste con un miembro de cada una de las casas nobles… Poco a poco fuiste absorbiendo su reiatsu… el de Kaien, el de Byakuya… Ichigo, Isshin… incluso hasta diría que un poco del mío… pero, ¿Sabes? Eso no es suficiente para convertirte en Seijun… aún si llegaste a absorber algo del reiatsu de tu compañera Makoto, quién tiene por herencia de generaciones antiguas del clan Mazaki, el brazalete de jade —la mujer de ojos gatunos señaló el artefacto que llevaba en su muñeca, la pulsera blanca— No basta con eso para mantener en tu alma un reiatsu tan mezclado… y gracias al Soul Candy, Kisuke logró confirmarlo…

—El Shoukyo, Kuchiki-san… tienes una parte del Shoukyo en tu interior… así como yo alguna vez te introduje el Hougyoku, alguien de alguna manera introdujo el Shoukyo en tu alma, siendo imposible desprenderla del gigai…

* * *

Cha chan, bueno, creo que con lo explicado tendrian una razon para entender porque a Rukia le incrustaron el Shoukyo... ahora, con que fin, eso se vera mas adelante... pero ya estallaron demasiadas bombas xD y no me molestaria si empezaran a analizar en los review, por alguna duda que les haya quedado... que miren como yo tengo la historia en mi cabeza, no se si estoy dejando todo claro o los estoy confundiendo terriblemente xD asique, bienvenido sea el que quiera dejar sus teorias...

Bueno, la razon por la que no hay preview la explique mas arriba, de veras lo siento... pero hare todo lo posible para tener el prox capitulo cuanto antes  
Chuu  
Kimiko.


	13. El culpable

(tomando aire) Losiento, Losiento, Losiento, Losiento, Losiento, Losiento, Loo seinto... aaah se me traban las palabras! pero ya no se dónde meter la cara de vergüenza ;o; a buena hora no nací como aveztruz ¬¬ y bueno... pues esto, y aquellos examenes, y esto otro, y estuve de sensei con amigos para los exámenes, que por cierto uno sacó la nota más alta *o* que orgullo ;O; y después ni lo agradece ¬¬ pero eso es otro tema... y no me lo van a creer pero estuve trabajando... lo que hace uno por su gira... fue estresante pero divertido xD sobre todo con mis amigas al lado

Y bueno, mi soltera inspiración ¬¬ (porque no hay nadie que la aguante) Se tomó vacaciones antes que yo! que se cree? ò.ó me tuvo con la cabeza seca de ideas y se fue quizás donde ¬¬ quizás la muy ingrata se fue a ver Fade to Black y no me llevó! Ya quisiera yo una inspiración masculina u_u y que tuviera apariencia de Ichi xD o de Bya-kun ;D o de Renji *_* –con esa inspiración no se concentra—

Una disculpa de mi parte, cada personaje original mío y a su lado una descripción de quienes son (por lo menos los que aparecen en este cap) , para evitar confusiones. Porque hasta yo admito que se me fue la mano tanto personaje u_u mis más grandes disculpas por la confusión. Ah! tiren confeti a **Maka009—chan** porque al leer su comentario se me cayó la teja de tantos personajes xD

**Tomoda Makoto:**_ Compañera actriz de Rukia, la chica de cabello anaranjado ondulado y ojos púrpura. Siempre anda junto a su compañero de escena, Hatori. Ella fue quién le dio a Rukia el brazalete de jade, para que se protegiera. Tiene poderes espirituales, pero aún no se especifica de cuanto posea._  
**Kuragi Hatori:** _Rubio y de ojos azules. Se preocupa por Rukia, al igual que Makoto. Es un chico de alta sociedad. Se desconoce si posee poderes espirituales.  
_**Koizumi Takashi:**_ El castaño que siempre anda detrás de Rukia. Está implicado en la introducción del Shoukyo en la Kuchiki.  
_**Takada Yumi:**_ La chica de cabellos rojizos que trabaja en el hospital junto a Ichigo. Es alegre e hiperactiva. También tiene poder espiritual, a pesar de que aún no se especifica de cuanto posea._

**Ryosuke:**_ Aquél con apariencia de Aizen. No tiene su misma actitud soberbia pero si es bastante arrogante. Es, por decirlo así, el líder del grupo, ya que da todas las órdenes._  
**Ren:**_ Aquél con apariencia de Ichimaru. Es relajado y siempre manda un comentario sarcástico. Tiene la misma sonrisa zorruna que el antiguo capitán del grupo 3.  
_**Kei:**_ Aquél moreno que siempre lleva una máscara para ocultar su identidad. Por su vestimenta y su forma de luchar, se puede decir que es un shinigami.  
_**Haruka:**_ La única fémina del grupo. Parece la más inofensiva, y su sonrisa es demasiado cálida para dudar de ella. Es morena y la mayoría de las veces trabaja con Kei._

¿Alguien recuerda donde quedamos? Pues yo estrujé mi cerebro para lograrlo y esto fue lo que salió, les dejo un resumen de lo anterior para que no se pierdan n_n

**Anteriormente...**

_**Se reveló...  
**__—Ichigo era parte de clanes nobles. Isshin pertenecía al clan Kuroki, una de las cuatro casas nobles, mientras que su madre al clan Mazaki.  
—Rukia tiene en su interior una parte del Shoukyo, un artefacto de las casas nobles. Y aquél fue el detonante para que la chica fuera una Seijun.  
—Gracias al brazalete de jade que Makoto le regaló a Rukia, ésta ha soportado la gran cantidad de reiatsu en su cuerpo._

_**Peleas...  
**__—Ishida se vio atacado en la casa de Orihime por unos sujetos con la apariencia de Ichimaru y Aizen. Debió sostener una batalla con un moreno enmascarado de nombre Kei.  
—Durante la pelea, apareció Yumi. Logrando que el enemigo se retirara y dejando a un impactado Takashi._

Bueno, y recordar que los dejé en la parte donde Ichigo y Rukia están donde Urahara discutiendo lo del Shoukyo. También están Isshin y Bya-kun! asique, ¿Qué pasará? ¡Descúbranlo! Ahora ¡A leer! Que este capítulo está algo largo ;D

* * *

**El culpable.**

Imposible. No podía estar pasando. No nuevamente. ¿Por qué era siempre ella el blanco de los artefactos? Primero Urahara le introducía el Hougyoku y se armaba un revuelto en la Sociedad de Almas. Y ahora le introducían un artefacto de casas nobles, ¿En qué momento? Eso era algo que le gustaría saber. Y eso no era lo peor. No. Resultaba que después de lo dicho, estaba segura que Ichigo se echaría la culpa de su estado.

El silencio los había estado acompañado ya por un buen rato. Byakuya estaba con los ojos cerrados, parecía que meditaba. Mientras la seriedad reflejada en los rostros de Yoruichi y Kisuke era evidente, Isshin miraba atentamente a su hijo, quien tenía la cabeza gacha o simplemente encontraba más interesante la mesa. Pero por el puño apretado del chico, su padre podía asegurar que estaba enrabiado. Por su parte, Rukia había preferido desviar su mirada del chico, simplemente no podía verlo así, y menos por su culpa. Pero desde hace un buen rato una duda asaltaba su mente. ¿Cómo le habían introducido el Shoukyo? Ella sabía muy bien que desde no hace mucho había salido de su gigai sin mayor problema… pero… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hizo? Podría ser cuando entraron en el hospital… pero en ese momento estaba con los demás gigais, aguardando su llegada. A menos que…

—Urahara…

La suave voz de la morena de cabellera corta se hizo escuchar. Y como era de esperar, todos dirigieron su vista hacia ella. Especialmente el nombrado, quien estaba atento a la posible pregunta de la chica.

—¿Un artefacto como ese… se puede introducir en un cuerpo… aún cuando porta su gigai?

El dueño de la tienda pareció meditar las palabras pronunciadas. Lanzó una mirada general a los presentes, para luego dirigirse a Rukia.

—Según tengo entendido, el Shoukyo está siempre latente. Si se quiere reaccionar el alma, no hay necesidad de ocupar el Shoukyo en un gigai, es más, no se debería, puesto que quedaría atrapado con el alma, como pudimos presenciar en tu caso, Kuchiki-san… El Hougyoku estaba en estado de letargo, por ello no fue dañino para ti.

—Entonces… han introducido el Shoukyo en Rukia-chan cuando estaba en su gigai, a posta.

—Exacto… Kuchiki-san, ¿Recuerdas algún momento en que pudo haber ocurrido?

La pelinegra puso rostro pensativo. Indagando en sus pensamientos, recordó la primera vez que sintió aquella extraña sensación de asfixia. En la casa de Inoue. Y que anteriormente se había sentido mareada porque el idiota de Takashi la había… emborrachado. Un momento. Antes de que el castaño confundiera el sake, recordaba cómo había bebido algo que le había dado Hatori. Y fue entonces cuando Makoto actuó extrañamente. Además de las nauseas que sintió cuando Takashi la besó. Ese malestar era parecido al que sintió por primera vez en casa de Inoue. Y se atrevía a decir, que era el principio de su malestar. Pero… ¿Por qué Hatori? Siempre se había llevado bien con él. Y… ¿Acaso no era él quien estaba siempre junto a Makoto? ¿La chica no era quien le había dado el brazalete blanco?

—Kuchiki-san.

La voz de Urahara la sacó de sus pensamientos. Vacilante, se atrevió a contestar.

—No… No lo recuerdo.

No podía. Simplemente la confianza que tenía en el rubio y su amiga actriz era demasiada. Se negaba a creer que tenían algo que ver con su estado. Además… ese brazalete…

—Yoruichi-san… Antes dijiste algo de Makoto…

La nombrada la miró atenta.

—El brazalete que llevas pertenecía al clan Mazaki, pero por lo que dijo Ichigo… Esa chica no parece ser de clan noble, a penas si tiene reiatsu sobresaliente… así que podemos decir que es una descendiente del clan… Además… no puedo decir mucho del brazalete, como era usado por el clan Mazaki solo ellos sabían sus funciones…

—Pero viendo la reacción que tuvo en cuanto al aumento de reiatsu, diría que el brazalete se encarga de absorber el reiatsu sobrante y almacenarlo… el problema es que no tenemos idea de la capacidad que tiene… para la próxima vez que se vuelva a formar un diamante podría estallar… por eso… aunque suene exagerado… tenemos que aislarte para prevenirlo.

Ichigo reaccionó ante la intervención de Urahara. ¿Aislar a Rukia? ¿Por cuánto? ¿Días, semanas? ¡Inaceptable! No permitiría que lo alejaran de ella. Ella era parte de su vida, y como tal debía haber otra solución. Una que no involucrara su lejanía con la morena. Pero por más que pensaba, su cabeza no asociaba la información, y ninguna idea salía de su cerebro. Y por todos es bien sabido que Ichigo no funcionaba con palabras, sino más bien con acciones.

—¡No pue…!

—De acuerdo.

El menor de los Kurosaki detuvo su réplica ante la interrupción de la shinigami. ¿Estaba de acuerdo? ¿Acaso estaba loca? ¡No sabían por cuánto tiempo sería!

—Tienen mi aprobación.

Eso fue el colmo. Que Byakuya apoyara la decisión de Rukia no le agradaba nada al shinigami sustituto. Sobre todo porque bien sabía que con el noble no podía alegar mucho. Pero…aún así, Rukia estaba de acuerdo. Su mirada se dirigió fija a la pelinegra, que en ese momento tenía la cabeza gacha. ¿De verdad la chica quería eso? ¿Que lo alejaran de él?

—Bien, por favor sígueme Kuchiki-san.

La morena se paró de su lugar, en absoluto silencio, soltando el agarre de manos que había mantenido con su compañero durante toda la conversación. Por alguna razón, Ichigo no se vio con las fuerzas de retener su marcha, lo que sí, no permitiría que fuera sola. Fue por eso, que ante la fija mirada de todos, el shinigami sustituto se paró de su asiento y siguió a la morena, con Urahara liderando el reducido grupo.

Nadie dijo nada. Ni siquiera Byakuya. Solo se dedicaron a ver como las tres figuras desaparecían por el sótano, aquél subterráneo que tanto había ayudado en el entrenamiento del shinigami sustituto, el que había servido como portal para muchas de las intrusiones que habían tenido en el pasado… Aquél que ahora sería el testigo del encierro de la Kuchiki.

Una chica de cabello anaranjado se encontraba en la puerta de su casa, con rostro preocupado. Delante de ella, se encontraba un peliazul de lentes, al parecer iba a salir ya que se encontraba a la mitad del recorrido hacia la calle.

—Uryuu-kun, ¿No puedo ir contigo? —la fémina tenía sus manos empuñadas sobre su pecho, mirando afligida al quincy.

Ishida solo volteó y negó con la cabeza. Pero la expresión en el rostro de Inoue no desaparecía. Y antes de que el peliazul se dispusiera a marchar, la chica lo detuvo con sus palabras.

—¡Pero! ¿Qué pasa si… van de nuevo tras tuyo? ¡Yo podría ayudar!

Ante eso el chico detuvo su paso. Era verdad. Lo más probable es que fueran tras él nuevamente, ya que la primera vez se vieron interrumpidos, volverían por su objetivo. ¿Y si el enemigo iba a revisar primero a la casa de Inoue mientras él se encontraba fuera? De seguro que atacarían a la chica para sacarle información de su paradero. Eso no lo permitiría. Tenía que proteger a su amiga. Fue por ello que tomó una decisión, volteando para dirigirse a Orihime.

—Puedes venir conmigo, pero…

Sus palabras quedaron en el aire al ver el rostro iluminado de su compañera. Y antes de que agregara algo más a su comentario, la chica ya había cerrado la puerta de la casa para, segundos más tarde, encontrarse al lado del quincy.

No le quedó más remedio que caminar junto a la chica, rumbo a la tienda de Urahara.

—

El lugar donde se encontraban era dudoso. La habitación estaba a completa oscuridad. A excepción de aquél chico de cabellera castaña que se encontraba sobre, lo que parecía, una camilla. Una luz iluminaba el cuerpo del castaño, permitiendo así observarse cuatro figuras más que lo rodeaban.

—¿Como sigue? —cuestionó Haruka, con voz calmada.

—No muy bien, al parecer le afectó ver a esa chica —comentó el hombre con el aspecto de Ichimaru Gin.

El silencio se hizo presente. La situación se ponía grave. El castaño era una pieza vital para el plan de las dos mentes líderes. No podían darse el lujo de perderlo.

—Ryosuke-sama… ¿Por qué no utilizan el Shoukyo? —cuestionó el moreno de cabello puntudo.

—Lamentablemente… La modalidad que usamos con Kuchiki Rukia nos está absorbiendo el Shoukyo casi por completo… Incluso nosotros desconocemos el por qué Kuchiki no está ahora con nosotros, ha resistido por demasiado tiempo… tanto que está arruinando nuestros planes y nos vimos obligados a ir tras el quincy.

—Ya sabes, como la habilidad de los quincy y el Shoukyo están relacionadas, pensamos que así se cubriría la falta —expresó el hombre con una sonrisa zorruna.

—¿No se puede hacer nada con el _Gouyoku__**1**_? —preguntó la fémina del grupo.

Ambos superiores negaron.

—El Gouyoku es para pura creación, causaríamos un desequilibrio si lo usáramos en exceso… Además, todavía no sabemos bien cómo funcionan los gigais de Kurotsuchi Mayuri… podríamos dañar el gigai si modificamos algo en el alma de Koizumi y ya no tenemos suficiente Shoukyo para borrar sus recuerdos… —explicó el hombre con la apariencia de Aizen.

—En resumen, ¡Estamos jodidos! —soltó con una sonrisa sarcástica el peligris.

—No. Aún no es tiempo —murmuró Ryosuke— Kei —nombró, llamando la atención del chico moreno— Información. ¿Algún modo de recuperar la conciencia de Takashi sin que pierda la cordura?

El nombrado cerró los ojos un momento.

—Hay una. Pero para ello necesitamos a un miembro del clan Mazaki. Y dudo que quede alguno —respondió finalmente.

Ryosuke alzó una ceja— ¿Hay algún clan que permita restringir el reiatsu en un shinigami?

—El mismísimo clan Mazaki — respondió nuevamente el moreno— Poseen un artefacto llamado el brazalete de jade que oculta el reiatsu y además lo restringe, llegando a un límite de diamantes de jade, después de eso, el reiatsu será incontenible y el usuario explotará.

Una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro del castaño— Bingo —murmuró— Haruka. Modo detector. Busca en el área un reiatsu con similitud al clan Mazaki —ordenó.

Los tres se asombraron ante la petición. Pero la mujer obedeció de inmediato. El peligris alzó una ceja y se dispuso a averiguar el cambio tan repentino.

—¿Crees que aún queda algún Mazaki? ¿Y qué esté en el Mundo Humano?

—Acabas de comunicar el porqué del retraso de nuestro recipiente del Shoukyo.

Al captar el mensaje, una sonrisa zorruna se formó en el rostro del hombre. La hipótesis de su compañero se vería aclarada por la pelinegra. Si resultaba cierto que había una Mazaki en el mundo humano, posiblemente ella sería la responsable del retraso de su recipiente.

—Detectada —habló Haruka— Parece como si su reiatsu fuera en aumento paulatinamente… Inconfundible descendiente del Clan Mazaki, ubicada.

—Perfecto —soltó el hombre de cabellera castaña— Kei. Sigue las coordenadas de Haruka y tráiganme a esa mujer.

—Sí, señor —dijeron al unísono, saliendo inmediatamente del lugar.

—Después de esto, ocuparemos lo que queda del Shoukyo para darles un pequeño descanso a esos shinigamis… No se esperarán el golpe con el que los atacaremos —concluyó Ryosuke, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—

Silencio. Aquel tormentoso silencio los acompañaba desde que Urahara los había dejado solos. Allí… en aquél sótano tan amplio donde parecía nunca anochecer.

Como lo habían discutido anteriormente, Rukia había sido aislada de todos, para evitar el incremento de reiatsu. Para ello, Urahara había levantado una especie de barrera. Cinco puntos eran los soportes de aquella barrera traslúcida. Y la morena se encontraba dentro de ella, apoyada de espalda en una de sus paredes, con sus piernas recogidas y su cabeza apoyada en ellas. Pero sola no estaba. Ichigo se encontraba sentado tras la barrera, apoyado en ella como su compañera, espalda contra espalda. Como si así lograran sentir el contacto del otro.

—Rukia…

—Ichigo…

Ambos detuvieron sus palabras al escuchar la voz del otro. Habían hablado al mismo tiempo.

—Deberías… ir a comer algo, no te preocupes por mi —se apresuró a decir la shinigami, antes de que el shinigami sustituto se le adelantara.

—No quiero.

Negación inminente. La voz del chico sonó clara y sin lugar a réplicas. Pero Rukia tampoco daría su brazo a torcer.

—Te dije que…

—Quiero estar contigo —interrumpió, cerrando los ojos, a pesar de que ella no lo notara— No me niegues eso.

Solo eso bastó para dejar a la pequeña Kuchiki sin palabras. Eso había sido demasiado directo. Y más para Ichigo, quien era de actos más que palabras. La morena tan solo pudo apretar el agarre de sus rodillas, refugiándose. No le gustaba ver al chico deprimido. Porque sabía que lo estaba. Se leía en su rostro. Y lo que menos le agradaba era que el joven estaba así por su culpa. ¿Qué podía hacer? Normalmente le mandaría un buen golpe y el chico inmediatamente recuperaría la determinación en sus ojos. Pero… Lo había comprobado tiempo atrás… Era cierto. Ella podía sacarle de su estado depresivo. ¿Y si ella era la causante de ese estado? ¿Quién le devolvería su determinación?

Maldición. Quería abrazarla. Quería hacerle sentir que todo estaría bien. Que saldrían de esta. ¡Pero esa maldita barrera se lo impedía! Lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía. Rukia estaba sufriendo por dentro. Y se lo guardaba. ¿Por qué? Para no preocuparlo. ¿Acaso no sabía que estaba ahí para ella? ¿Que por eso quería acompañarla? Pero no. Ella prefería sufrir antes de involucrarlo. Aquella morena había detenido la lluvia en su interior. ¿Y él? ¿Qué podía hacer Ichigo en esos momentos? Solo observar. No. Estaba harto. Rukia siempre estaba ahí para él. Y ahora era su turno.

—Rukia. No permitiré que te separen de mí.

La mencionada alzó la cabeza de sus rodillas. Sus ojos reflejaban sorpresa por lo dicho. La voz de su compañero había sonado tan… determinante.

—Pero, Ichigo…

—Ya lo sé —dijo el chico, cortando la frase de su compañera— En parte es mi culpa que estés en este estado… Y no sabes lo que daría por poder abrazarte ahora…

De acuerdo. El shinigami sustituto no logró evitar el rubor en sus mejillas. Pero tenía que terminar con lo que quería decir. Era cierto que su relación se basaba en puras acciones. Y necesitaba dejar en claro a la shinigami que él siempre estaría con ella. Al igual que deseaba saber lo que pensaba la morena.

—Eres demasiado importante para mi… yo…

—Ichigo —era su turno de interrumpir— No te fuerces, si algo lo sientes con fuerza… sale solo… no puedes forzar algo que… ¿Ichigo?

La morena volteo sobre sí al notar movimiento al otro lado de la barrera. El joven se había volteado para verla de frente. Rukia volteó para mirarlo a los ojos. Y encontró algo que no esperaba. La mirada avellanada del chico mirándola con profundidad. Tanto, que la pelinegra no logró evitar perderse en ella. Ichigo la miraba con tanto cariño… y había algo más, algo que no estaba segura de identificar.

Rukia esbozó una sonrisa, mirando a su acompañante dulcemente— Ichigo… Te quiero —expresó con sinceridad.

—No… —la miró directo a los ojos— Yo… Te… Te amo, Rukia.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Había oído bien? Esa era una declaración con todas sus letras. Y quien lo había dicho era nada más ni nada menos que Kurosaki Ichigo. De acuerdo. El shinigami sustituto le había expresado su cariño de variadas formas, y de vez en cuando un _te quiero_. Y Rukia se conformaba con eso. Sabía bien que el chico era más de acciones que palabras. Pero no se esperaba esa declaración.

—Ichi… go —tartamudeó.

—¿Qué? —sonrió sutilmente— ¿Creíste que porque no te lo decía no lo sentía? Siempre te he amado… solo que…

—Esas palabras estaban de más —completó la morena, e Ichigo sonrió satisfactoriamente.

—… En serio, que daría por tenerte ahora mismo.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del chico. Rukia le respondió de la misma manera.

—También te amo…

Kurosaki sonrió con autosuficiencia. Y se acercó lo máximo que aquella barrera les permitía, para poder mirar intensamente a la morena.

—Lo sé… —dijo en un susurro, acercándose a la shinigami para juntar sus frentes. Mas, todo lo que sintió fue aquella barrera.

Permanecieron así un buen rato. Ambos con los ojos cerrados y concentrándose en la presencia del otro. Aquella presencia que era tan imprescindible para ambos. Y que por razones de fuerza mayor, no podían sentir plenamente.

—Rukia… —susurró el chico, sin dejar su posición.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Ahora puedo echarle en cara a Koizumi que eres **mi **novia?

Rukia contuvo su risa. Aún después de tanto por lo que habían pasado, el chico se seguía preocupando por posibles _amenazas_. Vaya que era celoso Kurosaki. Pero… con todo y celoso… estaba perdidamente enamorada del shinigami sustituto. Y ahora podía afirmar ciegamente que el chico sentía lo mismo.

La extrañeza y curiosidad estaba mezclada en el rostro de Inoue, mientras que Ishida se ajustaba los lentes para disimular su curiosidad. Y no era para menos. Acababan de llegar a la tienda de Urahara y se encontraban con que el capitán del sexto escuadrón iba cruzando el portal que lo llevaría de vuelta a la Sociedad de Almas. Ahora la pregunta. ¿Qué hacía Kuchiki Byakuya en el almacén Urahara? O mejor dicho, a qué venía.

—Urahara-san —llamó la atención el quincy, dando a entender que seguían ahí y querían una explicación.

—¡Oh! Pero que gusto tenerlos de visita —dijo el hombre de sombrero, escondiéndose tras su abanico.

—Byakuya vino a tratar asuntos de las casas nobles.

Yoruichi se encontraba apoyada en una pared y con los brazos cruzados. Estaba consciente que no les estaba contando todo a los recién llegados, pero era mejor ahorrarse explicaciones y contar lo necesario.

—¿Kuchiki-san está aquí? —el peliazul alzó una ceja. Era obvio que evitaban el tema.

—Ambos —anunció Kisuke, ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de la Shihoin— Kurosaki-san y Kuchiki-san se encontraban abajo en el sótano…

—¿¡Se encuentran bien! —se espantó Orihime.

—Es un asunto delicado… —cortó la morena de ojos gatunos— ¿A que debemos su visita?

Ishida frunció el ceño. Si querían que les dijera información tendrían que explicarle lo acontecido. Odiaba eso de los shinigamis. Siempre pensando que se las arreglarían solos y excluyéndolos de lo que ocurría. No. Venía a ayudarlos. Tenía que quitar la preocupación del rostro de su amiga. Quién por cierto, había juntado sus manos y esperaba pacientemente noticias de sus amigos.

—Nos atacaron.

Ante la declaración del quincy, tanto Yoruichi como Kisuke abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

—Explícate —ordenó la morena.

El peliazul ignoró el tono autoritario de la mujer, y pacientemente contó todo lo acontecido la noche anterior. Aquél hombre con máscara que se presentó ante ellos y que anunciaba que necesitaban al quincy debido a su habilidad. El encuentro con los dos hombres con gran parecido a Ichimaru y Aizen. Su pelea con el hombre de máscara, cuyo nombre anunció como Kei. Incluso la intervención de Yumi y la imprevista retirada de sus contrincantes. Aclarando que esto último quería comentarlo con sus amigos que se hallaban en el sótano en ese momento.

—Mi pregunta es… ¿Por qué no se molestaron en ir a revisar quienes eran esas… presencias? —cuestionó Ishida, no sabiendo bien cómo dirigirse a sus contrincantes.

—Lo más probable fuera la interferencia del brazalete de jade —murmuró Yoruichi, pero logró ser escuchada.

—¿Brazalete de jade? —preguntó inocentemente Inoue.

—Ayer ocurrió un percance con Kuchiki-san… tiene un aumento de reiatsu inestable, es probable que eso nos haya impedido detectar el reiatsu de tus atacantes, Ishida-san…

—Hemos descubierto algo de su estado… pero los diagnósticos no son muy favorables —comentó la morena.

Y fue el turno de los que alguna vez pertenecieron al Seireitei. Explicaron cada detalle. Desde el Shoukyo hasta un poco de Ichigo y su procedencia noble. Algo que no dejó de asombrar a los muchachos. También comentaron el hecho de que en ese momento Rukia se encontraba aislada para evitar que su estado empeorara.

—Ya veo… —balbuceó el quincy, un poco shockeado sobre lo de Ichigo. Es decir, ¿Kurosaki proviene de un clan noble? Sí, claro que lo aparentaba…

—¿Cómo se encuentra Kuchiki-san? —cuestionó Orihime preocupada.

—Ahora mismo está en compañía de Kurosaki-san, si gustan vamos al sótano para comentar lo sucedido —propuso Urahara.

Los cuatro se dirigieron directo al sótano. Si se le podía llamar sótano. Ese lugar parecía de todo menos lo que era. En fin. Bajaron hasta ese enorme _sótano_, donde se podía ver con claridad al apenas entrar, aquella barrera que tenía encerrada a la shinigami. Pero eso no hizo que los ojos de Inoue se apagaran. Sino el hecho de que el shinigami sustituto se encontraba apoyado de espaldas a la barrera y la Kuchiki a su lado, encerrada, también de espaldas a la barrera. De tal forma que ambos apreciaran el rostro de su acompañante. Se encontraban charlando tranquilamente. A pesar de que sus ojos no reflejaban felicidad, si tenían un singular brillo cuando se miraban. Algo que la joven modelo captó en seguida cuando se acercaron a ellos.

—¿Ishida? ¿Inoue? —nombró el shinigami sustituto al verlos, llamando la atención de la morena.

Los nombrados saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza. Rukia decidió no moverse de su lugar. A ver si así pasaba desapercibida y se ahorraba explicaciones. Pero sus intenciones se vieron frustradas al escuchar la voz de Inoue.

—Kuchiki-san… —susurró.

Tanto Ichigo como Rukia se tensaron. A ver cómo le explicaban ahora el motivo de su encierro.

—No se preocupen, ya les aclaramos lo del Shoukyo —dijo Urahara, para alivio de ambos shinigamis.

—¿Y… qué los trae por aquí? —cuestionó la morena, incorporándose.

—Digamos… que los culpables de tu estado, Kuchiki-san, me atacaron.

Ichigo se paró de un salto ante lo dicho. Mientras los ojos de la morena delataban su sorpresa.

—¿¡Cuando! ¿¡Por qué no…! —el chico detuvo sus propias palabras.

Había sentido como la shinigami tras suyo se levantaba. Pero no decía nada. Giró su cabeza para verla y se encontró con su mirada perdida en el suelo. Inmediatamente se volteo y quiso sujetar a la pelinegra para quitarle esa idea de la cabeza. Pero sus manos chocaron contra aquella pared que los separaba. Maldiciendo un par de veces por ese hecho, se dirigió a su compañera.

—Rukia. No es tu culpa —reprochó el chico. Sabiendo bien en lo que pensaba la Kuchiki.

—Fueron tras mío solo porque la habilidad de los quincy es similar a la del Shoukyo… —comentó Ishida— o por lo menos eso dijo Urahara-san.

—Además, Uryuu-kun está bien, ¿Lo ves, Kuchiki-san? —intentó animar Orihime.

Y entre los tres, Rukia alzó el rostro y fingió una sonrisa que convenció a todos menos a ciertos ojos avellana. Les agradeció el gesto a sus amigos, dejando a Orihime más aliviada. Pero Ichigo era caso aparte. Prefirió no insistir en el tema.

—Pero no vinimos por eso.

El quincy logró captar la atención de los shinigamis.

—Esos tipos son demasiado fuertes… Pelee solo con uno, y estoy seguro que no era el más fuerte. A penas me las arreglé sin que liberara su zampakutou —relató el peliazul, fijando su vista en el shinigami sustituto en ese momento— Antes de que liberara su zampakutou, Takada-san nos interrumpió.

—¿¡Takada!

—Exacto… y aunque no logró explicarme adecuadamente el porqué… Takada-san identificó a uno de los implicados… lo llamó "Takashi".

—Ta… ¡Takashi! —tartamudeó la pelinegra. Alertando a los presentes.

—¿Lo conoces, Kuchiki-san? —cuestionó inocentemente Inoue.

La pelinegra solo cayó de rodillas a modo de respuesta. Estaba demasiado atónita.

—¡Rukia! —se alarmó su compañero— ¿¡Qué te… ! —el chico se detuvo ante su pregunta, recordando a cierto castaño— Koizumi… ¡TAKASHI!

La fuerza con la que Ichigo apretó sus puños dio a entender a los demás que ambos shinigamis sabían de quién estaba hablando el peliazul.

—¡Ese mal nacido! ¿¡Cómo mierda no me di cuenta antes!

—Pero… en qué momento… —balbuceó la morena— Pensé que quizás Hatori podría estar implicado… pero Takashi…

—Kuchiki-san —llamó el dueño del almacén. De paso tranquilizando el tenso ambiente que se había formado.

Logró su cometido. Rukia le miró aún desde su posición, pero atenta. E Ichigo dejó de maltratar sus puños.

—Esos tipos fueron los que robaron los gigais… les recuerdo que una de sus funciones es cambiar a voluntad el aspecto de su usuario limitando el cambio de sexo.

La shinigami comprendió al instante.

—Entonces no fue Hatori… Todo este tiempo… fue…

—¡Le romperé la cara en cuanto lo vea! —soltó el chico de cabellera anaranjada.

—Kurosaki —reclamó el quincy— lamento interrumpir tus palabras de cariño, pero aún me inquieta algo.

Ishida captó la atención de Yoruichi, que hasta ese entonces había juzgado callada la información y el escándalo que estaba montando el shinigami sustituto en ese momento. Kisuke fue otro que miró atento al peliazul. Y una vez que Ichigo mandara un par de maldiciones más, se dispuso a hablar.

—Eran cinco enemigos. Cuatro hombres y una mujer. Dos de los hombres estuvieron solo observando la pelea, el tercero es el tal Takashi, y yo pelee con el otro… en cuanto llegó Takada-san, la mujer la iba a atacar… Pero el chico Takashi la detuvo.

—Eso quiere decir que se conocen desde antes, Takada y Takashi —concluyó la morena de ojos gatunos.

—No creo que Takada sea enemiga —defendió Kurosaki.

—Yo tampoco —apoyó el peliazul— De ser así, no le hubiera asombrado el encontrárselo y tampoco la habrían atacado como planeaban hacerlo.

—También nos dice que Takada-san es influyente contra el enemigo… de lo contrario no se habrían retirado de la batalla —comentó el hombre de sombrero y sandalias.

—Correcto —afirmó el quincy.

Mientras Ichigo y Rukia estaban absortos. No podían asimilar el hecho de que sus compañeros de trabajo estuvieran implicados. Lo único que se preguntaban era… ¿En qué momento?

—

Haruka había vuelto del mandato de aquel hombre castaño. Kei venía junto a ella, traía sobre sus hombros como si de tan solo un peso extra se tratara, el cuerpo de una muchacha inconsciente cuyo rostro era cubierto por su larga cabellera ondulada.

—Ryosuke-sama —llamó la morena— Hemos cumplido con el encargo.

Una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro del castaño. Mientras que el sonriente peligris miraba curioso al segundo individuo inconsciente.

—Despiértenla —ordenó, como era su costumbre, el castaño.

Kei se dirigió a una pared cercana para apoyar a la mujer, ante los reproches de Haruka que se quejaba por la poca delicadez del hombre. Aún así, terminó de apoyar a la chica en la pared y dándole espacio a su compañera. La morena se arrodilló a la altura de la fémina y puso sus manos frente a su rostro, sin llegar a rozarla. Un leve resplandor salió de sus manos, que tan solo duró unos segundos, para después apreciar como la mujer de cabellos anaranjados se incorporaba, abriendo lentamente los ojos y cuando logró distinguir a las figuras frente a ella, comenzó a examinar el lugar.

—Bienvenida, Mazaki-san —dijo Ryosuke, alzando sus brazos para enfatizar su gesto.

Makoto tan solo se mantuvo callada. Examinando minuciosamente el lugar, sorprendiéndose al reconocer a su compañero de trabajo en aquella camilla, inconsciente. Claro que sus facciones no se vieron alteradas. Bien era reconocida por su rostro libre de emociones. Y esa no sería la excepción. Su rostro no debía demostrar emoción alguna. Orgullosa de ese hecho, miró directamente al castaño que le había dirigido la palabra. Dándole a entender que por llamarla por aquel apellido no iba a ganarse su confianza, ni mucho menos.

—Creo que, por lo menos, estarás enterada de tu singular habilidad proveniente del Clan Mazaki —comenzó el castaño— Queremos que la uses para…

—Solo soy una descendiente —interrumpió la mujer, impasible— No tengo mayor habilidad.

—Aún así —continuó el hombre— Hay habilidades que solo se heredan. Y queremos que le quites a este chico una parte de sus recuerdos.

La actriz miró al lugar señalado. El lugar donde se hallaba Takashi inconsciente. Esto era muy extraño. Anteriormente había comentado la situación con Hatori, sobre el posible movimiento en el mundo humano. Pero nunca pensó que se vería implicada. Y menos que se hallaría cara a cara contra los culpables.

—¿Y el Shoukyo? —cuestionó.

—¿¡Cómo sabes de eso! —se exaltó el moreno, quien en ese momento llevaba su habitual máscara.

El castaño lo detuvo con un gesto. Aunque su rostro se había tornado más serio de lo acostumbrado. Era obvio que aquella mujer sabía más de lo que esperaba.

—Pareces informada —comentó Ryosuke, intentando guardar la compostura.

—Son mis raíces —justificó la ojipúrpura.

—Entonces no hace falta que te dé más instrucciones.

A penas el hombre se volteó después de decir aquello, ambos morenos tomaron a la actriz de los brazos y la arrastraron al lado de la camilla. Makoto no se resistió. Tenía que averiguar a como sea qué era lo que planeaban. Era la oportunidad perfecta.

—¿Seguro que funcionará? —comentó el hombre de sonrisa zorruna, evitando que la Makoto lo escuchara.

—Aunque me pese, dependemos de ella —susurró el castaño.

Guardaron silencio. Mientras veían como la mujer inspeccionaba al chico castaño. Tanto Haruka como Kei se encontraban parados a un lado de Makoto. Por si intentaba algún movimiento brusco. Pero ella solo cerró los ojos un momento, y luego alzó la mirada hacia aquellos hombres frente suyo.

—No tengo el poder para revertir sucesos del pasado… Pero puedo hacer que los olvide.

—Bien —respondió de inmediato el aparente líder— Se trata de una chica pelirroja.

La sola aprobación dio paso para que la actriz colocara su mano derecha en la frente del castaño, mientras la izquierda se apoyaba en la derecha. Los presentes estuvieron atentos a cada acción por parte de la heredera del poder de los Mazaki.

—¿Si intenta indagar en algún recuerdo? —cuestionó de pronto el peligris, a su compañero.

—Takashi no tiene mayor información que pueda perjudicarnos, por eso nunca le di algún trabajo de relevancia.

Makoto maldijo internamente. A pesar de que le costaba por el esfuerzo que mantenía en los recuerdos del castaño, estaba atenta a la conversación de ambos hombres. Y era cierto lo que decían. Nada de lo que indagaba en el chico era de relevancia. Pero también era cierto que su resistencia no era tanta como para aguantar todos sus recuerdos. Además, si se tardaba, sospecharían. Mejor era concentrarse plenamente en borrar el recuerdo de aquella pelirroja que habían nombrado.

—Tsk. Esto está tardando mucho —comentó el moreno.

—No la desconcentres —defendió Haruka.

Makoto se lo agradeció internamente mientras reprimía un suspiro. Parece que después de todo no había nada relevante en el castaño… Rukia. Evitó abrir los ojos de la sorpresa. Podía ver claramente en sus recuerdos, como Takashi sostenía el Shoukyo en sus manos, después de leer una carta. Con instrucciones. Instrucciones que ordenaban meter el Shoukyo en la Kuchiki, y después activarlo enviando una descarga de reiatsu a través de la morena. Mientras el contacto fuera más directo, mejor. Y al parecer el castaño lo había decidido con… Espera… ¿Aquellos hombres habían mencionado a Rukia y el Shoukyo o había sido idea suya? Tranquila. Intentó calmarse para poder concentrarse. Esos hombres sabían de la existencia del brazalete de jade que ella le había obsequiado a su amiga actriz. Pero entonces, ¿Tanta era su desesperación para llevarla a ella? Ella había intervenido en sus planes, por lo que oía. Demasiada información… lo mejor era estar atenta al castaño. Sino explotaría por su confusión.

—¿Terminaste? —sonrió el peligris.

La actriz poco a poco retiró sus manos de la frente del chico. Respirando hondo para relajarse.

—Si… Al menos que tenga contacto directo con la pelirroja… no recordará nada —concluyó la chica.

—¿Ya has tenido suficiente?

La actriz no pareció entender la pregunta formulada por el hombre castaño.

—Has obedecido sin rechistar —se explicó— Una actitud más normal hubiera camuflado el hecho de que querías conseguir información.

La chica tragó saliva. Intentando ocultar el nerviosismo que en esos momentos atacaba a su cuerpo. Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, nuevamente era sujetada por los morenos a su lado. Impidiéndole escapatoria. Pero, para su sorpresa, el hombre indicó con un gesto que la soltaran.

—Tengo un mensaje para Kuchiki Rukia —anunció, dirigiéndose a Makoto— Tanto nosotros como ellos necesitan recobrar fuerzas, por lo tanto… Retiraremos el _Karui__**2**_ Shoukyo… ¿Sabes lo que significa?

—Aplicar la otra modalidad, Kagiru Shoukyo… Reteniendo el reiatsu y a la vez impidiendo que absorba más… —dijo mecánicamente la chica.

—Estás bien informada —sonrió complacido— La presencia del brazalete de jade no se verá necesaria, así que, despreocúpate.

Al verse de espaldas, y terminada la conversación, Haruka supo lo que tenía que hacer. Inmediatamente tocó el hombro de la actriz por la espalda, provocando que ésta cayera inconsciente y que Kei la tuviera que sujetar antes que chocara contra el piso. Y sin esperar otra orden del castaño, ambos morenos se marcharon con la mujer a cuestas.

—¿Es seguro dejarla ir? —comentó un sonriente peligris.

No obtuvo respuesta, el castaño en la camilla se comenzó a incorporar. Pero aunque el chico siguiera inconsciente, Ren sabía bien que ni aún así el castaño le contestaría a su pregunta.

—Je. Estamos más jodidos que antes.

—

Ya había salido de la ducha. Se encontraba con su pijama de verano y con una toalla secando su corta cabellera. Aún pensaba en lo acontecido la noche anterior. Era lo único que tenía en mente. Aún así, se las había arreglado para no preocupar a sus compañeros en el trabajo.

—Eso me recuerda… Kurosaki no fue hoy al hospital… —murmuró para sí, mientras sus ojos se apagaban.

Todavía con la toalla en la mano, se dirigió a su cama. Vio en su velador unos dulces y cogió uno. Se sentó sigilosamente en su cama, mirando aquel caramelo entre sus manos. Para después voltear y ver a través de la ventana que se encontraba junto a su cama. La luna estaba llena. Sonrió melancólicamente al recordarlo.

—¿Por qué sigues en este mundo?

Cerró su palma, apretando aquel dulce y llevándolo hasta su pecho. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla mientras miraba la altiva luna en el cielo nocturno. Pero ella no veía la luna. En ella se dibujaba el rostro sonriente de un castaño de ojos almendrados.

—No deberías estar aquí… Hermano…

* * *

**Conceptos.**

_Gouyoku__**1 **__[__強欲__]: Ambición, codicia._

_Karui__**2**__[__軽__い__]: Ligero._

Ufff... respiro tranquila. Bueno, estoy ya trabajando en el siguiente cap. Salgo de mi adorada ciudad este Jueves, en busca del verano (porque aquí está nublado tirado pa que quiere llover ¬¬) Pero no se preocupen, llevo mi inspiración atada en la maleta y un pendrive con el cap guardado por si no puedo llevar el notebook para escribir. A ver si cambiando de ambiente el fic se pone más interesante!

Y bien, como siempre, críticas, tomates por la demora ;O; naranjitas! son bien recibidas. Se cuidan mucho, y respiren antes de dejar el review ;D no quiero morir joven ;O; Pero eso si, reviews~ que son la base para cualquier escritor en este fanfiction o.o

Chuu~  
Kimiko.


	14. ¿Descanso?

Estoy simplemente orgullosa de este cap, lo empeze y termine al dia siguiente de publicar el capitulo 13, y que conste que fue el dia antes de irme de vacaciones! Y mas feliz estoy porque o me hayan matado por la demora... aunque ganas no faltaban cierto? xD

Ok, agradecimientos a **Koraru-san** _(quien no haya leido su fic, es pecado! asique se van directo a buscar __**"Un gigai para Kon"**__! De lo contrario... yo misma ire con el hacha a sus casas y les corto el cable de internet! —pura publicidad xD— Pero ya en serio, esta terminadito y bien bueno), _**Maka009-chan **_(maniacos del fic, bienvenidos sean! ya te lo je bien claro ^^)_

**Euphrasie Elessar: **_Pues dejame decirte que ese no sera el unico lemon, no señor, ambos tienen que tener el recuerdo! Sep, Inoue abrira los ojos bien abiertos jojoojojoj_

**alecita122: **_Y dejame decirte que aun tengo algo preparado... Seee, mejor se la deja en casa, pero tenia que ver como estaba nuestro par ojjojoj _

**nanda18:**_Pues si, mi inspiracion andaba vagando –o- pero lejos de problemas escritores, estoy vivita y aguantando la calor nocturna ¬¬_

**Uchiha Katze: **_Ya te andaba extrañando! que bueno que recordaste mi pensado abandonado fic xD pues si, Takashi es hermano de Yumi, a ver como se las arregla la chica con el shock y a ver como tomas tu la proxima sorpresa..._

Buenooo, a leer! Ah, y por cierto... mensaje personal xD

_**Alguien sabe algun dato de una tienda de anime en Pto. Montt, Concepcion, Pucon, Temuco o Valdivia? vieran ustedes los recuerditos que llevo, y me perdi el peluche de Bya-kun... (llore por ello un buen rato) Bueno... chilenitas, ayuda bien recibida~**_

* * *

**¿Descanso?**

Se había tardado. Habían quedado en juntarse hace unos días y ni se había presentado en su casa. Asique, obligado, el rubio se dirigió al departamento de la chica de cabellera ondulada. Lo admitía. Estaba preocupado. Normalmente la actriz le daba noticias diarias de ella, pero hace unos días que no sabía nada. Paró su recorrido al entrar a un barrio bastante lujoso, llamó al piso 5 y esperó a que le contestaran.

—¿Diga? —se escuchó la voz de un hombre.

—¿Se encuentra Makoto? —cuestionó el ojiazul.

—¡Oh! ¡Hatori-dono! La señorita lleva unos días investigando algo en la biblioteca… en seguida abro.

Y con aquel permiso, aquella enorme reja se abrió dejando paso al rubio. Caminó hasta aquél enorme edificio. En la entrada, el recepcionista lo saludó muy formalmente, mientras que el ojiazul le respondió con un gesto de cabeza, dirigiéndose al piso de su compañera. Tan solo llegar el chico fue recibido por un hombre de bigote y traje negro, con el cabello algo canoso.

—Buenos días, Hatori-dono —saludó con una reverencia.

—Cuanto tiempo, Sebastian —dijo el actor con una sonrisa, pasándole su abrigo al hombre de traje.

—La señorita sigue en la biblioteca…

—¿Ha comido? —cuestionó.

—No me ha querido recibir el desayuno —comentó el mayordomo con rostro preocupado, mirando una bandeja con comida occidental que permanecía en una mesita de la sala.

—Ya veo…

Sebastian sonrió al ver como el chico cogía la bandeja y se dirigía por el pasillo hasta una puerta que estaba entreabierta. En todos los años que llevaba cuidando a la joven actriz, con el único que la veía abrirse tal como era y sonreír era con aquel chico rubio. Seguramente él era el único que podría averiguar qué sucedía con Makoto.

Hatori abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, con la bandeja en manos. Lo primero que vio fue a la ojipúrpura rodeada de montones de libros. Se encontraba sentada en el piso al lado de una mesa donde había más libros. Su cabello atado en una coleta alta para que no interfiriera en su lectura.

—Tienes que comer algo —dijo para llamar su atención, arrodillándose para quedar a su altura.

—¿Hatori? —mencionó la chica, levantando su vista del libro que traía en manos— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eso debería preguntarte yo, ¿Te pasó algo?

La mujer le miró curiosa para luego volver su vista al libro y decir en tono calmado.

—Ah, si… me secuestraron.

No faltó decir que el rubio se exaltó.

—¿¡Qué! —dejó la bandeja a un lado y tomó a la chica de los hombros— ¿¡Estás bien!

—Si… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije del reiatsu de Rukia? —cuando el ojiazul la soltó, tomó de la bandeja un vaso de leche.

—Lo de que habías restringido su reiatsu y lo del Shou no sé cuanto

—Koizumi estaba involucrado —comentó, tomando un sorbo del vaso.

—¿¡QUÉ! —no faltó decir que el chico se exaltó aún más.

Cuando tomó más de la mitad del contenido de su vaso, lo dejo a un lado y se dispuso a aclarar la situación al rubio antes de que terminara con un ataque de histeria.

—Como te dije, el Shoukyo es un artefacto noble… Me secuestraron los responsables para que borrara una parte de la memoria de Koizumi… Y con eso logré entender un poco más el asunto… —la actriz esta vez cogió una tostada de la bandeja.

—Makoto… ¿Qué tiene que ver Koizumi en esto?

—Él le introdujo el Shoukyo a Rukia, seguramente activó su efecto cuando la besó aquella vez, en escena —aclaró la chica, después de tragar un pedazo de su tostada.

—… ¿Rukia lo sabe? —cuestionó, dudoso.

—No lo creo, pero planeo decírselo.

Dicho eso, la actriz volvió a su lectura. Hatori miró al rededor y echó una ojeada a un libro cercano a él. Buscando el interés de su compañera en investigar tanto. Y como no lo encontró, prefirió preguntarlo directamente.

—Busco el funcionamiento del Shoukyo —se adelantó la chica, adivinando por los movimientos del chico.

El ojiazul alzó una ceja, miró la pila de libros que estaban en la mesa y los que rodeaban a la joven de finos rasgos. Después echó una ojeada a un estante cercano a una gran ventana. Se dirigió allí y miró por un rato los libros, bajo la atenta mirada de su compañera.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Makoto, extrañada.

—La última vez que me explicaste sobre esa cosa… —dijo, sacando un libro de aquél estante— Guardaste el libró por aquí.

La ojipúrpura se sorprendió ante lo dicho. Era cierto, ahora que lo recordaba. Y quizás ese era justamente el libro que buscaba. Con sutileza, dejó el libro que anteriormente ojeaba a un lado y se levantó para dirigirse al lugar donde estaba el rubio. El chico, ya había sacado un libro y lo estaba ojeando. Cuando sintió la presencia de su compañera tras suyo, se volteó para entregárselo. La chica a penas verlo, sonrió agradecida.

—Qué haría yo sin ti…

—Seguramente desperdiciarías el exquisito desayuno de Sebastian —comentó el ojiazul, dirigiéndose a la bandeja y dándole un mordisco a la tostada— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dice?

—Nada que no sepa… —soltó en un suspiro.

—Pero… ¿Qué buscas?

La actriz se mantuvo en silencio un momento. Para luego alzar su mirada al rubio.

—Como revertir la introducción del Shoukyo y su activación… Según lo que he analizado… Solo Koizumi podría revertirlo.

—Y quieres buscar otra manera porque sabes que él no lo hará —completó el actor.

—Exacto.

El rubio, al ver a la chica con la mirada gacha, se acercó hasta la bandeja que se hallaba junto al montón de libros olvidados por su dueña. Cogió el vaso de leche y volvió junto a Makoto, colocando el vaso frente a ella. Dándole a entender que tomara un poco. Y la chica le hizo caso con una sonrisa apagada.

—Te acompañaré a decirle a Rukia… pero… algo me dice que no está en su departamento…

La joven se sorprendió ante esas palabras.

—Hatori… estás aprendiendo a detectar el reiatsu —comentó alegre.

—Puede ser por el tiempo que pasamos juntos, tú misma me lo comentaste una vez… El reiatsu puede ser transferido, y sabes bien que no soy del todo normal —comentó sonriente.

Una sonrisa sincera se formó en el rostro de la muchacha, pero a pesar de ello, su rostro reflejaba preocupación. Algo que Hatori captó perfectamente y no pudo evitar que la preocupación por la chica de cabellera ondulada lo inundara.

—A ti te pasa algo —concluyó.

Se mantuvo en silencio un momento, pero ante la insistente mirada de su compañero, alzó la mirada a un lugar indefinido.

—Es solo que… No puedo evitar pensar si Koizumi es consciente del daño que le provoca a Rukia…

—¿¡Lo estás defendiendo! —se espantó el rubio.

—¡No! Pero… Su rostro refleja absoluta felicidad cuando está junto a ella… Y sus ojos tienen un brillo diferente, como si esa obsesión que tiene por ella… no fuera solo eso…

—Piensas que Koizumi está enamorado de Rukia…

Makoto asintió con la cabeza. Mientras que Hatori se mantuvo callado. Sabía que a su compañera le gustaba analizar las reacciones de las demás personas… su comportamiento, expresiones, y diferentes detalles. Fue por eso que pensó, si la joven lo decía, debía ser cierto. Y lo extrañaba su inseguridad con respecto al actuar del castaño. ¿De verdad Takashi estaría consciente del daño que le provocaba a Rukia?

—

—¿Ehhh? ¿Cómo es eso que nos quedamos sin presupuesto? —exclamó una mujer de exagerados atributos.

—Pues eso —declaró Nanao, ajustando sus lentes— Parece ser que alguien tomó nuestras finanzas.

La teniente del octavo escuadrón miró a Matsumoto de manera sospechosa, mientras la mujer tenía un dedo en su barbilla preguntándose quién podría ser el culpable.

—¿Eehh? —dijo una voz infantil— ¡Esa persona merece un castigo inmediato!

—¡Pero Presidenta! —reaccionó la teniente del décimo escuadrón— ¡Le traje tantos dulces que le tuve que pedir al calvito que me cargara algunos!

La pelirrosa tomó inmediatamente los caramelos que le ofrecía Rangiku.

—¡Vice Presidenta! —mencionó, dándole una mascada a sus nuevas adquisiciones— Mejor será olvidar el asunto, seguramente el responsable tiene sus buenas razones.

A la morena de lentes le corrió una gota por la nuca.

—¡A que no saben con que noticias vengo! —exclamó Matsumoto, llamando la atención de las mujeres de la asociación presentes.

—¿Pasó algo, Rangiku-san? —cuestionó Momo, curiosa.

La nombrada sonrió pícaramente.

—Nuestra Rukia-chan está enrollada con Kurosaki Ichigo —aplaudió la mujer ante el cotilleo.

Las presentes siguieron en sus actividades cotidianas. Yachiru comía feliz sus dulces. Matsumoto se extrañó de la actitud generada por sus compañeras.

—¿Acaso no escucharon?

—Claro que sí, pero no es sorpresa que Kuchiki-san y Kurosaki Ichigo terminaran juntos —comentó Isane.

Nemu asintió ante el comentario.

—Pero… ¿Viviendo **solos** bajo el mimo techo?

Inmediatamente los miembros de la Asociación Femenina de Shinigamis se abalanzaron sobre la Rangiku.

—Dices, ¿¡Juntos, juntos! —exclamó Nanao.

—¡Pues claro! Lo vi con mis propios ojos —aclaró orgullosa la teniente.

—¿Ichi con Rukia-chan?

—¡Pues claro!

—Y los viste… a los dos, solos…

—¡Claro!

—¡Imposible!

Y ese tipos de comentarios se escuchó por toda la sala de reunión, ya no se podía identificar de quien provenían. El sonriente rostro de Matsumoto era imposible de no notar. Qué decir de la curiosidad presente en los miembros.

—Kuchiki-taichou ¿Está seguro?

Todas callaron al instante. Esa era la voz de Renji, que se escuchaba tras la puerta. Y la mujer de exagerados atributos fue la primera en pegar oreja a la puerta de la sala de reunión.

—Las órdenes ya fueron explicadas —la voz inconfundible de Byakuya se hizo audible.

—Puedo… ¿Puedo ir?

El silencio se hizo presente ante la petición del pelirrojo. Las mujeres shinigamis estaban expectantes.

—Me preocupa Rukia y…

—Nunca especificaron que fuera solo —cortó el pelinegro.

Renji iba a responder con un agradecimiento. Era lo que seguramente estaba a punto de hacer hasta la interrupción de la puerta abriéndose. Y con ella la teniente pelirrosa mirando curiosa a aquellos hombres.

—¿Van a algún lado? —preguntó con aparente inocencia.

El teniente prefirió no preguntar qué hacían parte de la población femenina de shinigamis tras aquella puerta.

—Al mundo humano —respondió cortante el capitán, alejándose. Siendo seguido de cerca por su teniente.

—¿Le habrá pasado algo a Rukia-chan? —cuestionó Hinamori, al ver como ambos hombres se alejaban.

—Ese asunto… no nos concierne —dijo Vice Presidenta, con pésame.

—

Estaba harta. De verdad que era mucha la terquedad. Y Kuchiki Rukia tenía su paciencia. Hacía solo unos días que se encontraba encerrada en aquella barrera. Que por cierto, la habían abastecido de diversas comodidades, ya hasta tenía su futón y algunas cuantas ropas. Sin mencionar la cantidad de revistas y diversas entretenciones para mantenerla ocupada. Pero en fin. En todo ese tiempo… ¡Ichigo se había quedado a su lado y no había ido al hospital! Ya ni quería saber la excusa que pondría, si seguía así, el joven iba a tener serios problemas en su profesión.

—Ichigo —llamó seria— Por última vez, anda al maldito trabajo si no quieres que te mate a penas salga.

—Pero… tú estarás…

—¡Maldición, cabeza hueca! —palabras de cariño— ¡Ya te dije que estoy perfectamente! ¡Que estoy encerrada no inválida!

—Tampoco me insultes, enana —la miró fulminante— Que conste que volveré dentro de varias horas y no tendrás a nadie con quien conversar durante…

—Sí, sí, lo que sea ¡Ya lárgate!

Y con eso, Ichigo cogió sus cosas y se marchó del sótano. No sin antes dedicarle una desafiante mirada a la morena y unas palabras de cariño.

—Bruja insensible.

—Terco descerebrado.

El chico subió las escaleras, dejando a la shinigami tranquila. No le gustaba para nada apartarse de su lado. Pero debía hacerlo por su profesión y porque sino la morena le estaría recriminando no solo lo que quedaba del día, sino toda su vida.

—Al fin sales a ventilarte —comentó una morena de ojos gatunos.

Ichigo solo bufó, pasando al lado de Urahara quien estaba sonriente tras su abanico.

—Volveré por la tarde…

—Nosotros cuidamos de Kuchiki-san, no te preocupes —tranquilizó el dueño del almacén.

Un poco más tranquilo, solo un poco, Kurosaki se marchó del lugar. Directo al hospital y rogando para que su compañero Takei hubiera dado una buena excusa a su sensei.

Ambos ex-shinigamis vieron marchar al chico de singular color de cabello. Esperando que se distrajera de todo el estrés al que había estado sometido. Los dos sabían bien que el ver a la Kuchiki encerrada no hacía más que afligir al shinigami sustituto. Y lo que menos necesitaba Rukia era ver la preocupación reflejada en el rostro de su compañero. Suficiente tenía con su propio estado, para agregar el peso del chico.

—Buenos días —saludó una voz masculina.

Su atención fue directa a los dos individuos plasmados en la entrada del almacén. Una joven de cabello ondulado, acompañada de un chico rubio, quién había sido el responsable del saludo.

—¡Oh! ¿Qué les trae a mi humilde tienda? —invitó el hombre de sombrero, sonriente.

—Queremos ver a Rukia.

La sola mención de aquel nombre hizo que Kisuke se pusiera serio y Yoruichi, tras suyo, fijara su atención en los recién llegados. Analizando cada facción, buscando algún peligro en alguno de los dos. Mas, el rostro decidido de la ojipúrpura le provocó una duda a la Shihoin. Duda que estaba dispuesta a aclarar.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —se dirigió a la joven actriz.

—Makoto —respondió, altiva— Soy compañera de Rukia, y sé que está aquí dentro.

Solo hizo falta eso para que ambos actores entraran en aquél almacén y se vieran analizados por la furtiva mirada de la morena. Ambos, haciendo gala de sus dotes profesionales, ignoraron la insistente mirada y se dejaron guiar hasta la sala, donde Urahara se sentó y esperó hasta que los visitantes lo imitaran. Yoruichi los seguía de cerca, atenta a cualquier reacción.

—El Shoukyo fue cambiado de modalidad, y por ahora es totalmente inofensivo en Rukia —la chica de cabellera anaranjada fue directo al grano.

—Eso es algo que solo los responsables sabrían —comentó la mujer de ojos gatunos, sospechosa.

Makoto miró seriamente a la mujer y lo soltó todo. Cómo la habían secuestrado y qué esperaban de ella por ser descendiente del Clan Mazaki. También su investigación de Shoukyo y que por ese mismo descubrimiento se había visto obligada a despojarse de su anonimato con respecto a su reiatsu, dándole el brazalete de jade a su compañera para asegurar su protección. El hecho de que le había ocultado algunos recuerdos a Takashi. Todo. Contaría todo con tal de ver a la pelinegra y contarle lo sucedido.

—Entiendo tu postura pero… cómo podemos estar seguros que Kuchiki-san está a salvo.

Y Makoto nunca había hablado tanto en su vida.

—Rukia puede salir de su gigai… imagino que antes el poder del Shoukyo se lo impedía…

—Si hacemos eso, nos arriesgamos a que el brazalete de jade explote ante tanta retención —interrumpió Yoruichi.

—No… —negó la ojipúrpura.

—El brazalete de jade tiene cinco diamantes.

Los ex-shinigamis giraron ante lo dicho por el rubio. Si eso era cierto… A pesar de que Rukia saliera de su gigai, su vida no peligraría más de lo que estaba. Y por la seguridad reflejada en los ojos de Makoto, y la fe ciega que se notaba Hatori tenía en ella… Valía la pena probar.

Dicho y hecho, se dirigieron al sótano. Rukia se hallaba despreocupada dentro de la barrera. Y fue por lo mismo que se asombró al notar como ésta desaparecía frente a sus ojos. Rápidamente registró todos los lados a su alcance. Para después reparar en algo que la dejó absorta. Allí, frente a ella, se hallaban dos de sus compañeros de trabajo. Aquellos que tanto le habían ayudado.

—Rukia… —sonrió Makoto, feliz de verla a salvo.

—Ustedes... ¿Qué hacen aquí? —cuestionó la morena con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

—Kuchiki-san… antes de explicar cualquier cosa, me gustaría que salieras de tu gigai —comentó Urahara.

La pelinegra lo dudó unos segundos. Pero bien sabía que la presencia de sus dos compañeros ahí, significaba algo favorable. Así que con cuidado, buscó entre sus ropas hasta dar con el gikongan. Lo acercó a su boca y tragó la píldora. Inmediatamente su cuerpo se desprendió de su alma. Y lo primero que hizo el gigai fue empezar a observar sus manos, corroborando que todo estuviera en orden. Mientras, Rukia se encontraba con su traje de shinigami en una situación similar a su gigai.

—Parece ser que era cierto —soltó la Shihoin.

Rukia sonrió ante el hecho de que no estaba atrapada en su gigai. Al igual que el alma que ahora habitaba su cuerpo artificial, quien saltaba de felicidad al ver a la Kuchiki en perfecto estado.

—Retiraron la modalidad del Shoukyo, lo sigues teniendo dentro, pero está en una especie de letargo —explicó Makoto.

La morena no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante el hecho de que la chica estuviera bastante informada.

—¿Sabes algo de Koizumi, Rukia? —cuestionó Hatori, directo.

—Parece ser… Que Takashi está implicado —respondió, bajando la mirada.

—No solo eso…

La shinigami alzó la mirada ante el comentario del ojiazul.

—Rukia… Koizumi fue quien introdujo el Shoukyo en ti… Y activó su modalidad transfiriendo su reiatsu por medio del beso en la grabación.

Ahora si la chica estaba en shock ante lo dicho por su compañera actriz. Pero ahora… todo tenía sentido… sus mareos, todo. Y que el castaño estuviera implicado… ¿Será que lo había subestimado demasiado? ¿Lo había prestado suficiente atención? ¿Y qué pasaba con ella? Ni a Makoto, ni a Takashi… no había podido detectar reiatsu alguno durante todo ese tiempo ¿Sería acaso que estaba demasiado tiempo sin salir de su gigai? Esperaba que fuera eso. De lo contrario, no soportaría el pensar que por su descuido, Ichigo estaba preocupado por ella y les había causado tantos problemas a todos.

—Lo extraño es… —comentó la de cabellera ondulada— Que nunca noté reiatsu alguno en Takashi… pasó completamente desapercibido… como yo lo hice con el brazalete de jade.

—Eso es porque tienen los gigais robados —aclaró Yoruichi.

Era cierto. Pero si tenían en cuenta que los gigais habían sido robados hace no mucho, y Takashi llevaba trabajando con ellos desde antes, esa razón no era muy confiable. Sin mencionar que todo ese tiempo Rukia y Makoto habían convivido con el castaño.

—Pero también es cierto que son cuatro los responsables, cinco contando con el chico —señaló Urahara— Y son tres gigais los que robaron, por lo tanto dos de las presencias deberíamos sentirlas… No es así, ¿Makoto-san?

—Es cierto —interrumpió la mencionada al entender a qué se refería el hombre de sombrero— Cuando estuve en aquél lugar… Los veía, pero sus presencias estaban ocultas.

Rukia se asombró al escuchar que su compañera había estado en el mismo sitio que los responsables de su estado. Y quizás fue la sorpresa lo que provocó que el rubio le explicara a la pelinegra lo que sucedía.

—Hace unos días Makoto fue secuestrada, por sus habilidades como descendiente Mazaki… fue ahí donde descubrió que Koizumi estaba involucrado.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó la morena, asustada.

—Si… y tú deberías tranquilizarte, no es tu culpa lo que ocurre.

La pelinegra sonrió sinceramente. Siempre le había asombrado como Makoto, con tan solo unas palabras, era capaz de levantarle el ánimo. Y no solo a ella, muchas veces había presenciado algo similar con Hatori. Al parecer la chica conocía bien de las reacciones de sus compañeros. Y también como tranquilizarlos.

—Puedo… ¿Puedo volver al departamento? —la mirada de la shinigami era de total ilusión.

—No sabemos por cuánto tiempo estés fuera de peligro… —explicó la morena de ojos gatunos.

El rubio posó su mano en la cabellera de Rukia al ver que ésta agachaba su mirada.

—¿Has sentido un cosquilleo antes de que un diamante aparezca? —preguntó con sutileza Makoto.

—Pues… sí, y después siento como el reiatsu aumenta…

—Podría… —comentó el hombre de sombrero— Alterar el brazalete para que se active la barrera ante el aumento de reiatsu, así sólo se formaría un tercer diamante… Claro, todo esto si es posible sacar el brazalete.

—Sí, es posible, ya que el reiatsu acumulado ahora mismo está contenido en el propio Shoukyo… Los diamantes han desaparecido por lo mismo, pero… Cuando el Shoukyo vuelva a ser activado, el reiatsu explotará de golpe y se formarán inmediatamente tres diamantes… También será más doloroso que los anteriores…

Silencio general. La shinigami miró atenta el brazalete blanco puro que ahora estaba en su muñeca. No había rastro de los diamantes que se habían formado anteriormente. Y era cierto que el dolor que sentía cuando ese reiatsu la asfixiaba era insoportable. Ni quería imaginar cómo sería tres simultáneamente. Pero… quería estar al lado de Ichigo. No importaba el costo.

—Lo soportaré —anunció la pelinegra, decidida. Digna osadía de un Kuchiki.

Urahara le pidió que le entregara el brazalete, y de paso el gigai para analizarlo y ver si había posibilidad de sacar el Shoukyo. Mientras, Hatori había sugerido pasar por el departamento de la morena para que se alistara. Ya que ellos la acompañarían hasta el hospital. Para darle una sorpresa a cierto chico de singular cabello.

—

No tenía idea como tocar el tema. Si le preguntaba directamente podría exponerse a algo que la pelirroja desconocía, y por consecuente, se delataría. Así que, en eso estaba desde hace un rato. Cómo plantearle a su compañera de trabajo el por qué estaba esa noche cuando Ishida fue atacado. Si sabía algo de los responsables, si los conocía, y sobre todo desde cuando sentía reiatsu, ¡Además de un sin fin de cosas! Pero en esos momentos se encontraba caminando junto a sus tres compañeros. Ambos hermanos Takei iban charlando animadamente, más bien el chico le hablaba a su hermana de algo y ésta respondía intentando tranquilizarlo. Mientras, la pelirroja iba un poco más atrás de ellos, pensativa. Y él, algo más alejado siguiendo al grupo.

—¡Pero deberías verla! Una hermosa capricornio con esa mirada tan profunda —comentó al aire, el ojiverde.

—Sí, sí, me sorprende que hayas investigado hasta su signo zodiacal, ¿Desde cuándo eres fanático de eso? —cuestionó su hermana, siendo ignorada totalmente.

—Ahhh… ¡Ya quiero saber que le pasará a Keiko-sama mañana! —dijo soñadoramente.

—¿Y ustedes de qué hablan? —preguntó Ichigo, ya harto del comportamiento del mellizo.

—Una telenovela que vemos… en lo personal me gusta Atsushi-sama —la chica juntó sus manos soñadoramente— Su cabello rubio y sus ojos…

—Ya, ya —miró molesto su hermano— Y después me reprendes a mí por adorar a la hermosa Keiko.

Ichigo rodó los ojos. Cuál de los dos hermanos era más loco. Iba a pasar de largo, pero una risa, más bien una carcajada, lo detuvo.

—¡No puedo creer que veas telenovelas, Takei-ichi! —se burló Yumi.

—¡Ha! ríete si quieres, pero no le llegas ni a los talones a Keiko-sama —el chico se cruzó de brazos.

Y como era de esperar, el rostro de la pelirroja cambió a uno de total furia. Lanzándole miles de insultos al chico de cabello negro azulado. Éste, ignorando a la chica, saltaba felizmente repitiendo el nombre "Keiko" cada vez que la chica le lanzaba un insulto.

Kazumi soltó un suspiro mientras Ichigo sonrió divertido. Y para cuando el Takei se fue saltando por el pasillo soñadoramente, ya solo le faltaba el fondo de flores y completaba el cuadro. Su melliza decidió seguir al chico antes de que le hiciera pasar alguna vergüenza. Lo cuál era muy probable.

—Ya verá ese cuando lo vea de nuevo —murmuró la Takada, cerrando su puño.

Kurosaki vio ahí su oportunidad para preguntarle a la chica.

—Takada.. —comenzó con cuidado.

—¿Eh? —reaccionó, al notar que el chico le hablaba.

—Bueno… verás… hace unos días… —tartamudeó, no sabiendo cómo seguir.

—Ah… eso… —mencionó la pelirroja, sonriendo melancólicamente— Puedo sentir el poder espiritual… y no hace mucho me di cuenta que tu posees, quizás porque cuando te conocí aún no aprendía a controlarlo…

—Entonces… cuando Ishida…

—Sí, seguí la presencia de Ishida-san porque noté que estaba en problemas… fui hasta allí a pesar de que no podía hacer mucho —comentó la chica, colocando una mano tras su cabeza y mostrando su lengua.

—Bueno… te lo agradezco… —dijo con su usual ceño fruncido.

—No tiene importancia…

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. No sabiendo bien qué decir.

—Y sobre… el chico ese que… —el joven detuvo su pregunta al ver que la chica bajó la mirada.

—Por favor… con respecto a eso, déjalo así… Aún no estoy lista para decirlo…

Ichigo prefirió quedarse callado. Confiaba en la pelirroja y estaba seguro que solo era una coincidencia que conociera a uno de esos tipos. Respetaría su petición y dejaría el tema por el momento.

—¡Oigan! —se escuchó por el pasillo. Kazuma había vuelto corriendo, con su hermana detrás que lo seguía.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó Ichigo, alzando una ceja.

—Dai-sensei… pregunta por Yumi —articuló la chica ojiverde. Con la respiración agitada por la carrera.

—¡Ah! De acuerdo —dijo la nombrada con una sonrisa— ¡Nos veremos entonces!

Y despidiéndose con la mano, la chica se perdió entre la gente del pasillo.

—Keiko-sama es tan linda… —comentó de pronto Kazuma.

—¡Ya me tienes harto con tus comentarios! —recriminó Ichigo, dándole un golpe en la cabeza que dejó al chico quejándose del dolor.

Su hermana no lo defendió, ella ya estaba por hacer lo mismo. Y entre alegatos del chico por el golpe, se dirigieron a buscar sus cosas para salir del hospital. Ichigo era el más impaciente. Quería volver pronto y ver a Rukia. Pero sus planes se vieron obstruidos al ver, después de caminar un buen rato por el pasillo, a un grupo de gente en la puerta de entrada. La mayoría eran estudiantes de último año, pero había incluso pacientes que se encontraban ahí. Y algunos doctores sensatos, intentaban contener a sus alumnos.

—¿Qué será? No es común ver esto —comentó el ojiverde.

—¡Hatori-sama! —chilló una chica del gentío, emocionada.

Ante la sola mención del nombre, los ojos de Kazumi se llenaron de emoción. Llevó sus manos a su boca y no dejaba de repetir "No puede ser, no puede ser".

—¿Hatori? —dijo para sí Kurosaki, recordando de inmediato el rubio compañero de la shinigami.

—¿¡Pero que hacen aquí! —cuestionó incrédulo el Takei.

Y fue entonces, que entre los empujones de los doctores a sus alumnos para que se tranquilizaran, y los gritos de las chicas, fue que la divisó. Ahí, parada nerviosamente y con rostro de sorpresa, junto a la chica de cabello ondulado y su compañero rubio. Estaba Rukia. Con unos pantalones blancos y una polera manga larga lila con unos hermosos detalles, llevaba una bufanda a juego con el brazalete de su mano izquierda. Se veía hermosa. Lo que hizo que el chico olvidara por unos segundos el hecho de qué hacía allí.

Inconscientemente los tres estudiantes se fueron acercando al grupo. Kazumi emocionada, al igual que su hermano. Ichigo parecía ser arrastrado por ambos Takei. Y si bien eso le daba una mejor vista de la morena, el hecho de divisar que un chico le cogiera las manos a la pelinegra no le agradó para nada. Es más. Su sangre hirvió al ver la emoción en el rostro del chico y el hecho de que se acercará cada vez más a la morena. Este último hecho podría haber sido exagerado por parte del shinigami sustituto. Pero aún así, se las arregló para adentrarse entre el mar de gente y coger a Rukia del brazo, para alejarla de todo aquél que intentara acercársele. Pero al parecer no midió su fuerza, ya que la chica fue a parar entre sus brazos por el impulso.

—¿Ichigo? —pronunció la shinigami, al advertir la calidez inconfundible del shinigami sustituto.

Obviamente eso no fue del agrado del chico que anteriormente tenía las manos de la Kuchiki entre las suyas. Enojado, se dirigió al culpable de la pérdida del contacto. Pero tembló al ver de quién se trataba. Ichigo tenía el ceño demasiado fruncido, y tenía una mirada que podría competir hasta con el propio Kuchiki Byakuya. Y aquel chico no quería atentar contra su vida, así que prefirió alejarse. Y ese mismo hecho fue el causante de que la multitud se disipara, dejando a Makoto y Hatori firmando unos cuantos autógrafos de los pocos valientes.

El shinigami sustituto se cercioró de que ningún entrometido más quedara, y fijó su atención en la morena en sus brazos.

—Rukia… —musitó, mirándola a los ojos— ¿Cómo…?

—Fue gracias a Makoto —sonrió la chica.

E Ichigo no aguantó más. Abrazó a la pelinegra como no lo hacía en días. Extrañaba tenerla así, entre sus brazos. Cerró los ojos para sentirla más cerca mientras sus brazos la rodeaban por completo. Ella no tardó en responder, rodeando la espalda del chico y disfrutando del contacto. Ambos ajenos a los murmullos de los espectadores.

—Kuchiki Rukia… Rukia… ¿¡Era la misma de la que hablabas! —se espantó Kazuma, ante su descubrimiento. Y con la mandíbula por el suelo al ver a su gruñón compañero abrazando con tanto cariño a la chica.

—¿Eh? —mencionó Ichigo, recordando la presencia de sus compañeros. Pero sin soltar a la pelinegra.

—Buenas, Kurosaki —saludó Hatori, de lo más casual.

—Ah, hola —respondió, tanto a la ojipúrpura como al rubio.

—Atsushi-sama…

—Keiko-sama…

Musitaron al unísono ambos mellizos, con estrellitas en los ojos. El ojiazul solo sonrió ante la reacción, con un deje de arrogancia. Mientras que Rukia se volteó de entre los brazos de Ichigo, para poder ver a los mellizos.

—Puedes llamarme Rukia —sonrió la pelinegra.

—¡Rukia-sama! —el ojiverde se acercó más a la morena, con la misma expresión en su rostro.

El shinigami sustituto frunció el ceño. La "Keiko" que no había parado de repetir su compañero durante un buen rato había resultado ser Rukia.

—No te acerques mucho si no quieres que te golpee de nuevo —advirtió.

Fue ahí cuando el Takei recordó que la chica seguía envuelta por los brazos de su compañero. Seguramente si su hermana lo hubiera escuchado ya estaría molestado a Kurosaki, pero en ese momento se encontraba ocupada pidiéndole un autógrafo a Hatori.

—Pero, pero —lloriqueó el chico, para después reaccionar— ¿¡Desde cuando tienes derechos sobre Rukia-sama!

—Pues… —titubeó el chico de exponer su situación con la pelinegra— Rukia es mi novia —dijo finalmente. La nombrada sonrió ante lo dicho.

—¿¡Ehh! —se sorprendió el ojiverde— ¡Menuda novia te vienes a pescar!

La shinigami se sonrojó ante el comentario. Mientras Ichigo dejó estampado a Kazuma en el piso, quejándose nuevamente del golpe recibido. Mientras su hermana ojiverde seguía fascinada hablando con el rubio.

* * *

Bueno, incluso yo ncesitaba un descanso de tanta informacion xD espero haberlas divertido con este cap, que esta mas livianito y me voy a trabajar en el lemon, seee LEMON en el prox cap! muajajaja... dios, estoy a falta -o- en fin... se cuidan... y yo con mi mensajito cargante xD

Chuu~  
Kimiko.

_**P.D:**_ _**Alguien sabe algun dato de una tienda de anime en Pto. Montt, Concepcion, Pucon, Temuco o Valdivia? vieran ustedes los recuerditos que llevo, y me perdi el peluche de Bya-kun... (llore por ello un buen rato) Bueno... chilenitas, ayuda bien recibida~**_


	15. Pillados

Dios! ¿Se han dado cuenta que cada capitulo es mas largo que el anterior? O antes me costaba alargarlo pero ahora no puedo detenerme! este capitulo supuestamente tenia mas informacion, pero no se yo si me alargue con el lemon o que se yo! esta cosa me quedo larguisima xD Ah si, lo se, iba a publicar el cap antes pero que creen, me ataron al auto y me llevaron a pucon a un camping totalmente aislada -w- (tan exageradamente no, pero si estaba aisalada) Y bueno aun tengo que escribir el siguiente cap, asique deseenme suerte! ò.ó lo publicare en cuanto pueda, ya que mañana me voy a pto. montt y no se si tendre internet...

_**Agradecimientos**_

**sangopame:** _muchisisisimas gracias por el dato! encontre dos de las tres tiendas *o* me sirvieron de mucho ^^_

**alecita122:** _lamento haber hecho esperar pero... el aislamiento O y bueno... respecto al lemon... jusguenlo (__?)_

**Uchiha Katze:** _el poder de Takei xD bueno, espero que no se le haya pasado la mano a Ichi con sus celos, quiero evitar el OOC ;O; eso si la cara de burla de Ichi si me la imagino xD_

**Koraru-san:**_ Pero por supuesto! puedes llamarme con el apodo que quieras ^^ Seee, Hatori la quiere mucho, pero como la historia es IchiRuki, no entrare en esa pareja ya que los personajes son originales, puede que no agrade a algunos xD pero la pareja esta jojojo  
Seee Ichigo es sexy y no se discute! que bueno que opines asi del cap! de verdad que esa era mi intencion, mucha informacion me despedaza hasta a mi, habia que aligerar el ambiente ^^_

**Rav-malakhim:**_ Jajajaja xD no se, yo estoy rodeada de cancerianos entre amigos y familiares! un amigo es bien celoso, hasta el lo admite xD Me encanto lo que dijiste de la inspiracion ajajaja si hasta lo puse en un trocito de mi nick de msn jejeje xD Y me alaga que el review mas largo lo escribieras en mi fic! de verdad que disfruto al leer cada uno de sus review, mantienen quieta mi inspiracion! que ni salga volando ^^_

**Maka009-chan:** _No sabes como me alagas niña ;O; y espero no decepcionarte con este lemon, en serio que es dificil escribirlos -w- espero que te guste tanto o mas que el anterior!_

**Euphrasie Elessar:** _Quien no adora a este par xD y pues -w- lamentablemente Inoue tendra que aguantarse hasta el prox capitulo porque me alargue demasiado en este xD_

**akitha:** _See, lo tenia abandonado porque la inspiracion pff se da unas vacacioneees ¬¬ hasta yo me enredo xD me cuesta retomar las ideas que tenia para capitulos, y lo mas dificil es enlazar las escenas que tienes en la cabeza para que no se sienta que ocurrieron de la nada u_u dime lo que este enredado por favor para retomarlo e intentar aclararlo ;D Asi la lectura se hace mas agradable. Ah! y gracias por el dato, ya pase por la tienda y poco menos me llevo todo xD llore cuando me dijeron que se habian llevado a Byakuya ;O; y no habia nada de Zero! TOT_

_**Advertencias: **_Ya dije que lemon! xD

* * *

**Pillados.**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Rukia había sido liberada desde su encierro, y volvían a sus vidas normales. Común para ellos, ya que los Hollow habían hecho aparición y estaban más insistentes que antes. Era fin de semana y ambos estaban libres de sus actividades. En esos momentos la pelinegra se daba una ducha, mientras que el shinigami sustituto, ya vestido, se encontraba en la sala viendo televisión.

—Jodida programación —maldijo Ichigo, cambiando de canal seguidamente.

Para ese entonces Rukia ya había salido de la ducha, y fue ahí donde notó que solo había llevado su ropa. La toalla se le había quedado en su cuarto. Genial, ahora tendría que pedirle al descerebrado que se la trajera.

—¡Ichigo!

El joven se extrañó de escuchar que su compañera lo llamara.

—¿Qué?

—Se me quedó la toalla en mi pieza, ¿Podrías traérmela?

El chico de cabellera anaranjada se encogió de hombros y se levantó del sofá. Caminó por el pasillo para ir hasta la habitación de la morena, donde vio la mencionada toalla nada más abrir la puerta. Enana despistaba. Mira que quedársele la toalla encima de su cama. La tomó y se dirigió al baño para entregársela. Y fue ahí donde reaccionó. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del baño. Si a Rukia se le había quedado la toalla… lo más probable es que estuviera… Sacudió su cabeza para borrar los pensamientos que corrían por su mente en ese momento. Solo rogaba que la puerta no tuviera seguro. De lo contrario… no esperaba salir cuerdo de ahí. Pero parece que la suerte no estaba a su favor.

—¿¡Por qué tardas tanto! —exclamó la pelinegra dentro del baño.

Era solo buscar la toalla que estaba en su cuarto. No entendía cómo alguien podía tardar tanto.

—Estoy afuera, Rukia —escuchó que le decía tras la puerta.

—¿Y? ¿Qué esperas? Entra, que está sin seguro.

—Me encantaría pero **si **está con seguro —debatió el chico, moviendo la manija insistentemente.

Un momento. Eso había sonado comprometedor. Se sonrojó al repasar lo que había dicho, bueno, pero no lo negaba. En serio le encantaría entrar. Movió la manija con más insistencia, intentando que así cediera.

—¡Si serás imbécil! ¡Te he dicho que esa manija tiene su maña!

La morena, harta de la tardanza del shinigami sustituto, salió de la ducha y se dirigió a la maldita puerta. Pero no espero que en ese momento la puerta se abriera. Parece que de verdad estaba sin seguro. Y eso no favorecía a Rukia, ya que debió frenarse para evitar el golpe de la puerta al abrirse. Estaba descalza y con los pies mojados por el baño. ¿Resultado? Su cuerpo cayendo hacia atrás a un golpe que no prometía ser nada suave. Pero nunca sintió el frío del suelo. Solo un tirón y pronto caía en algo suave.

—Niñata despistada.

La fuerza de gravedad y el agua que había regado la Kuchiki al salir de la ducha hicieron su trabajo. Ichigo la había sujetado de la cintura para evitar que cayera, lo que no logró evitar fue resbalarse con el agua y caer con la pelinegra encima. Y Rukia permanecía desnuda. Mientras que Kurosaki tragó saliva. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro.

—I... chi... go —balbuceó la shinigami, sintiendo que era atraída hacia los labios del chico.

El aliento de la morena sobre su boca fue el detonante para el shinigami sustituto. Soltó la toalla que aún permanecía en su mano y sujetó a la Kuchiki de su nuca para eliminar la poca distancia que los separaba. Su otra mano seguía en la estrecha cintura de la pelinegra, mientras sus labios la besaban con desesperación.

Rukia intentaba apartarse. El pudor que sentía al saberse completamente desnuda sobre el chico, era demasiado. Pero él no ayudaba apegándola más a su cuerpo. Y para cuando se separaron por falta de aire, la shinigami escondió su rostro en el cuello de su compañero para normalizar su respiración. Ichigo aprovechó para recorrer toda la piel que estaba a su alcance, provocando espasmos en la chica al sentir sus manos bajando por su espalda.

Advirtiendo la situación que se avecinaba, la morena se quitó de encima del joven, cogiendo rápidamente la toalla para cubrirse. Por suerte, Ichigo no alcanzó a ver más de lo necesario, al estar aturdido por la repentina incorporación de la chica. Frunciendo el ceño y con una mano tras la cabeza, se levantó del piso.

—Lo siento… —más bien parecía una excusa por parte del chico.

—No importa… gracias por impedir mi caída —comentó sonrojada.

—Cuando quieras.

—Idiota —dijo la morena, al notar la sonrisa en el shinigami sustituto.

Antes de que Ichigo respondiera al insulto, escuchó como su celular sonaba desde la sala. Resopló frustrado. Rukia sonrió ante su actitud.

—Me visto, y preparo curry.

Dirigió su atención de vuelta a la chica, que en ese momento ya tenía la toalla enrollada en su cuerpo y se paraba de puntillas para rodear su cuello con sus brazos, juntando sus labios en un suave beso.

—Aha... —respondió el pelinaranja, embobado.

Rodeó a la morena por la cintura, aumentando la velocidad del beso mientras la pelinegra jugaba con algunos mechones de su cabello anaranjado. Una mano traviesa fue hasta la altura de sus senos, directo al nudo de la toalla. Siendo parado prontamente por una mano más pequeña.

—¡Hey! —recriminó— Mejor será que contestes el maldito celular.

Y dándole un último beso, salió del baño con su ropa en mano, ya que era imposible cambiarse con el chico en el mismo sitio. Así qué a Ichigo no le quedó remedio que ir a contestar su celular. Se sorprendió ver que aún seguía sonando, la persona que llamaba era muy insistente, y alzó una ceja al ver de quién se trataba.

—¿Qué quieres?

—_¡Por faa, Ichi! _

—¡Ya te dije que no, Kazuma! ¡Y no me digas así! No suena bien viniendo de ti —farfulló.

—_Pero que te cuestaa~_

—¡Por última vez! ¡No te conseguiré fotos de Rukia en traje de baño!

—_¡Pero, pero!_

Cortó la llamada, dejando al ojiverde alegando solo. En esos momentos, le alegraba saber que el Takei ni idea tenía de por dónde quedaba su apartamento. Sino se pasaría metido allí, puesto que el chico sabía que el shinigami sustituto vivía con Rukia. Pero no por eso dejaba de insistirle en fotografías de la morena, de las cuales obviamente Ichigo no le había dado ninguna. Refunfuñó mientras dejaba el celular en la mesita de la sala, y volvía a su ocupación de un principio. Sentado en el sofá cambiando canales repetidamente.

—¡Ichigo! ¿Podrías colocar la mesa? —escuchó la voz de la pelinegra.

El pelinaranja volteó para responderle que no había problema, además la chica iba a cocinar curry, era lo menos que podía hacer. Pero quedó mudo al ver a la morena parada en el pasillo. Aún llevaba el cabello mojado, y se lo secaba con una toalla. Llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes y generoso escote, acentuando la figura que tanto le gustaba admirar. El largo del vestido era hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, dejando buena vista de las esbeltas piernas de la chica.

—Ru… kia… —tartamudeó el chico, tragando saliva.

La nombrada alzó una ceja ante la intensa mirada del chico. Colocó ambas manos en las caderas y despertó al chico de su ensoñación.

—¡Oe! ¿Qué tanto me ves?

Ichigo reaccionó ante lo dicho, parpadeando un par de veces, para después fruncir su ceño y desviar la mirada, escondiendo su sonrojo.

—Qui… ¡Quién te está mirando! —justificó— Solo… que nunca te había visto con ese vestido, ¿Cuándo te lo compraste?

—No lo compré, me lo regaló tu padre —sonrió, cruzándose de brazos— Fue cuando nos graduamos, pero me quedaba algo grande… pero ahora me queda mejor.

El Kurosaki vio por el rabillo del ojo a la pelinegra. Vaya que tenía razón. Aquél vestido veraniego le quedaba maravillosamente. Y eso fue lo que inquietó al chico. ¿Y si a Rukia se le ocurría salir con ese vestido? No quería imaginar las miradas que atraería. Sobre todo si se encontraba a otros locos como Kazuma obsesionados con su personaje en la telenovela. ¡Eso si que no! ¡No permitiría que otros la miraran como él lo hacía en ese momento! ¡Bastante tenía con que la apreciaran en la pantalla! Calma, Ichigo. Tranquilidad ante todo. Sino terminaría él haciendo el curry. Así que despacio. Intentaría hacerle entender a la shinigami que no era buena idea salir con esa prenda. Por más endemoniadamente bien que le quedara.

—¿No pensarás salir con eso puesto, cierto? —de acuerdo, la sutileza no era cualidad del pelinaranja.

—¿Por qué no? Es bueno para días calurosos.

Empezamos mal, pensó Ichigo. Pero él nunca se daba por vencido.

—¡Pero! —intentó buscar una excusa— Esta muy descubierto y… ¡Podrías arruinar tu piel de actriz!

La morena alzó una ceja. Claramente con eso el chico se dejaba en evidencia. No quería por nada del mundo que ella saliera con ese vestido. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba lo que ella usara? Después de todo, siempre usaba variados y diferentes atuendos cuando estaba en el estudio. Y eso que algunos eran más descubiertos.

—Para eso existe el protector solar y las sombrillas, idiota.

—Aún así… —refunfuñó el pelinaranja— Preferiría que no lo usaras para salir.

—Si no quieres hacer tú el curry, pone la mesa y cállate.

Ichigo decidió no debatir. Realmente le gustaba el curry que preparaba la morena. Ya se encargaría de convencer a la chica. Además, ya tenía hambre.

—

Sociedad de almas. Mansión Kuchiki. Asociación Femenina de Shinigamis. El ambiente estaba realmente deprimente. Lo más probable era la ausencia de la presidenta, quién hacía la mayor parte del alboroto en la sala de reunión. Y también el hecho de que solo se hallaban Isane, Nemu y Rangiku

—¿¡Cómo es posible que no hallan actividades! —se quejó la mujer de grandes atributos.

—Los escuadrones están inusualmente tranquilos… —comentó Isane, ojeando una revista.

Nemu asintió parada correctamente al lado del escritorio vacío de la presidenta.

—Y yo quiero saber cuando vuelve Abarai-kun para preguntarle sobre Rukia-chan… —se quejó nuevamente la mujer.

La teniente de Mayuri volvió a asentir. Y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¡Noticias! —entró apresurada Hinamori.

—¡Al fin! ¡Ya comenzaba a desesperarme!

Ante el comentario de Matsumoto, tanto Isane como Nemu dispusieron toda su atención en la recién llegada.

—Estuve hablando con Abarai-kun y…

—¿¡Ya regresó! —exclamó Rangiku.

—¿Cómo está Kuchiki-san?

—¡Es que todavía no van al mundo humano! —soltó la teniente.

Las presentes tuvieron reacciones muy diversas. Matsumoto estaba soltando un montón de exclamaciones "¿Ehh?" fue la más típica, y concluyó con un estado de confusión "¡No entiendo lo que pasa!" Por otro lado, Isane reflejó su sorpresa en su expresión y esperó paciente a que Momo se explicara. Nemu ladeó la cabeza.

—Le comenté sobre que habíamos escuchado sobre su ida al mundo mortal, y quería saber cómo estaba Rukia-chan…—explicó la chica— ¡Pero resulta que se van a penas hoy por la tarde!

—¿¡Qué! —reaccionó decepcionada la teniente del décimo escuadrón.

Y así fue cómo las encontró Nanao cuando entró a la sala luego de hacer sus tareas diarias de teniente. Hinamori discutía con Matsumoto sobre la posible contratación de un espía para todos los cotilleos en la Sociedad de Almas, y de paso mundo humano. Ya que siempre tenían incompletos o erróneos. Nemu seguía parada junto al escritorio de la presidenta, mientras que Isane volvía con su revista.

—Parece ser que ya se enteraron —susurró para sí misma, ajustando sus lentes.

—¡Hola, hola! ¡Mis súbditas! —hizo su entrada Yachiru— ¿Qué hay?

—¡Presidenta! —saludaron al unísono las integrantes.

—¡Queremos financiamiento para un espía! —anunció Rangiku.

La pelirrosa, tan sonriente miró por un momento a la teniente del décimo escuadrón, para después dirigirse a Nanao.

—¡Asuntos financieros, con la Vice Presidenta! —concluyó— ¡Yo voy a jugar con wan-wan!

No tuvieron necesidad de preguntar, ya que en la entrada de la sala de reunión apareció un enorme perro peludo y con las patas sucias. Llevaba especie de montura de caballo, y en el lugar donde deberían colocarse los pies, iban unos sacos de dulces, a cada lado. ¿De dónde había salido ese canino? Pues ni tiempo dio para preguntar ya que el animal había salido corriendo con Yachiru sobre él. Pasando justo al lado del dueño de la mansión.

— … —el rostro impasible de Byakuya era digno de admirar— Limpien el pasillo, saquen al animal, y tráiganme dulces… muchos, dulces.

Los sirvientes tras el pelinegro no preguntaron por la última orden.

—

No se había tardado mucho en colocar los platos y los utensilios necesarios para comer curry. Lo que tuvo que esperar fue por el alimento. Pero para ese momento ya se encontraban ambos sentados comiendo tranquilamente.

—Oe… —llamó de pronto la pelinegra— ¿Con quién alegabas por teléfono? Hace un rato.

Kurosaki comenzó a toser.

—Pero mira si eres bruto.

Ichigo frunció el ceño ante el comentario de la morena. Era su culpa por soltar de improviso ese tipo de preguntas.

—Tonterías de Kazuma —se limitó a decir el chico.

—¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en esas _tonterías_?

Menos mal que el shinigami sustituto no había ingerido nada nuevamente, de lo contrario ya estaría tosiendo. Pero no se esperaba que la chica hubiera escuchado parte de su conversación.

—Que al imbécil no le bastó con la foto que se sacaron —refunfuñó el chico, recordando el hecho.

Rukia solo sonrió divertida. Era verdad que no estaba acostumbrada a que la rodeara la gente pidiéndole autógrafos. Sobre todo porque no hace mucho había terminado de grabar el último capítulo de la novela, y tan solo habían transmitido unos cuantos capítulos. No esperaba que ya comenzaran a notarse los seguidores. Y le divertía la actitud del compañero de Ichigo. Fue por eso que accedió a tomarse una foto con el chico. A regañadientes del shinigami sustituto.

—Bueno —decidió dejar el tema y comenzar a recoger la mesa, con ayuda de Ichigo.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, y la morena le indicó con un gesto que ella lavaría los platos. El chico se encogió de hombros y no se hizo de rogar, volviendo a la sala. Pero lo entretuvo el sonido del teléfono.

—¿Diga?

—_¡Kurosaki-kun!_

—¿Pasa algo, Inoue? —no hizo falta preguntar quién era. Pero si le extrañaba el motivo de su llamado.

No tenía mucho que lavar, tan solo unas ollas y los pocos platos que habían ensuciado. Abrió la llave del grifo. Nada. La pelinegra alzó una ceja extrañada. Volvió a probar. Pero fue en vano. Cerró por completo la llave y vio bajo el fregadero, a ver si allí encontraba el problema. Y lo vio, el paso del agua estaba cerrado. ¿Por qué estaba así? No tenía idea, ella solo quería lavar los malditos platos. Abrió el paso y volvió a probar con la endemoniada llave. ¡Ahora sí! Pero… el agua salió con mucha presión, y su vestido quedó mojado. Y por ser blanco, la morena sabía que debía cambiarse de inmediato antes de que Ichigo la notara.

Al asomarse, vio que el chico se encontraba hablando por teléfono. Perfecto. Así no la notaría. Despacio, atravesó la sala y se dirigió al pasillo que la guiaría hasta su habitación. A salvo.

—¿Cómo a qué hora?

Orihime había llamado para invitarlos a bailar. En grupo, claro. Y Kurosaki no estaba en contra. Hace ya un tiempo que no salían todos juntos. Pero eso sí, tenía que convencer a Rukia para que se cambiara de ropa.

—Sí, nos vemos allá.

Cortó. Estaba seguro que a la morena no le desagradaría la idea. Después de todo, se llevaba bien con la Inoue. Así que se dirigió a la cocina para comunicarle sus planes. Pero no la encontró. Extrañado, y al ver los platos tal cual los había dejado, se decidió a buscarla en su cuarto para de paso preguntarle por qué había dejado su labor a medias. Cuando estuvo frente a la habitación, notó la puerta entre abierta. Entró de lo más campante.

—Ru… —detuvo su paso al notar la situación de la pelinegra.

No sabía el porqué, pero al parecer la chica había decidido cambiarse de ropa, ya que estaba dejando el vestido a un lado y se hallaba solo en ropa interior. Tragó saliva. Al parecer la shinigami no había notado su presencia. Mejor así, qué le esperaba si lo pillaba. Retrocedió, para salir, aún embobado por la imagen. Pero al hacerlo, resultó lo contrarió. Su talón pasó a golpear la puerta, cerrándola en el proceso y esta vez captando la atención de la pelinegra.

—¿¡Qué diablos…! ¡Sal de aquí!

Rukia intentó taparse con lo que tenía a mano. Mala idea. El vestido aún permanecía mojado, y no era conveniente mojar más su ropa interior. Ichigo no despegaba la mirada, dio un paso adelante.

—¡OE! ¡Te dije que salieras!

Se acercó para empujarlo fuera de su habitación. Pero el chico tenía buenos reflejos, rápidamente la cogió de las muñecas, provocado que la prenda mojada de la chica cayera al piso. Ichigo ya no aguantaba mucho más. Primero el asunto en el baño, después encontrarla en aquél panorama, ya era mucho tanto para sus hormonas como para su cerebro.

—Que… salgas —balbuceó, al notar los labios del chico demasiado cerca, con toda la intención de seguir acercándose.

—No… puedo… —contestó, en el mismo tono, para luego sellar sus labios.

Ella sabía que no podía resistirse por mucho. Y las manos del chico recorriendo su húmedo cuerpo no ayudaban mucho. Pero… ¿Para qué resistirse? Amaba al shinigami sustituto, y tenía la certeza que él sentía lo mismo. Entonces... ¿Por qué sentía que había traicionado ese amor al no recordar su primera vez juntos? No… era una estupidez. Ichigo estaba borracho y ella ausente por el efecto del Shoukyo. No se arrepentía, pero aquella vez no contaba. Ya que ninguno recordaba nada. Pero esta vez el chico no estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol. No había nada que les impidiera estar juntos.

La diferencia de estatura ya le estaba hartando. Le impedía besar con libertad a la morena. Agitado, se separó del salvaje beso que los unía. Escudriñó la habitación hasta dar con lo que buscaba. Cogió a la chica de la cintura y la llevó hasta el escritorio, para sentarla. Volvió a atacar la cavidad de la pelinegra, hundiendo su mano en su cabello y la otra acariciando sus piernas. Sonrió al sentir las manos de su compañera intentando quitar su polera, lejos de oponerse a sus caricias.

—¿No querías… —suspiró entre besos— … que saliera?

Rukia ahogó un gemido al hallarse entre la pared y el cuerpo de Kurosaki, que en ese momento atacaba su cuello.

—Tú… no… querías…

Alzó la cabeza para permitirle lamer y mordisquear la nívea piel. Ichigo aceptó gustoso. Y notó que su ropa ya empezaba a molestarle. Quería sentir el contacto de la piel de la shinigami contra la suya. Lo más cerca que sus cuerpos le permitieran. Así, con la ayuda de la morena, se deshizo de la parte de arriba. El solo contacto de la suave piel contra sus pectorales logró arrancarle un suspiro contra la oreja de su compañera, y de paso mojando su torso por la húmeda prenda de la pelinegra. Si eso era lo que provocaba el contacto de su pecho desnudo contra el de la pelinegra, no quería ni imaginar que provocaría en él el contacto de sus pieles desnudas.

—Ichigo…—murmuró la pelinegra, al notar el aliento en su oído.

En respuesta, el chico la besó con desesperación. Batallando en despojarla del sujetador en el proceso. Saboreó por cada rincón la boca de la morena, deleitándose de la reacción que provocaba en Rukia. Ella se aferraba a la ancha espalda de su amante, correspondiendo con la misma efusividad a los besos entregados. No era que no le gustara recorrer la cavidad de la morena, pero en serio que quería quitar la prenda. Y hasta ese momento no encontraba el maldito broche. Masculló frustrado, bajando los tirantes del sujetador, por lo menos así podría recorrer más de la suave piel de la chica. Besó cada rastro de piel descubierta, aunque no fuera mucha. Pero pronto eso no fue suficiente.

—Rukia… —murmuró con voz ronca, separándose ligeramente.

La pelinegra volvió de su ensoñación y notó el dilema en el que se encontraba su compañero. Acercándose ella esta vez para besar tranquilamente su cuello, buscó las manos del Kurosaki. A penas halló una apoyada en el mueble, la guió lentamente hasta la separación de sus senos. Indicándole que ahí se encontraba el motivo de su frustración.

—Maldita porquería —farfulló.

Dirigió sus manos hasta el problemático broche y lo abrió sin mucha paciencia. Con un poco de ayuda, por fin había ganado su batalla contra la maldita prenda. Sonriente, atrajo a la shinigami hasta su cuerpo, en un abrazo. A esas alturas, mantener sus respiraciones normales ya era trabajo difícil. Ambos jadeaban agitados.

Fue ésta vez la morena quien buscó el contacto de sus labios. Torpemente, hasta dar con su objetivo. Pero la intención de Ichigo era otra. Después de compartir un casto beso, bajó su recorrido hasta su cuello, donde se entretuvo un rato. Lamiendo, mordisqueando, o simplemente creando un camino de besos. Para después seguir con su clavícula, besando sus expuestos hombros y llegar ansioso a su objetivo. La miró por un segundo, Rukia a penas y tenía consciencia de lo que el shinigami sustituto planeaba. Por ello no esperó sentir los húmedos besos en su pecho, recorriendo aquella zona de su feminidad. Arqueó la espalda al notar la participación de sus manos acariciando sus senos. Masajeándolos y trazando círculos con sus dedos alrededor del oscuro botón.

Sentía una mano del chico en su espalda, evitando el contacto de su cuerpo con la fría pared que afirmaba el escritorio. Sentía los labios del chico recorrer con deleite aquella zona de su cuerpo, mientras la mano que masajeaba su seno izquierdo había tomado camino por su cintura hasta reposar en su muslo. El calor que sentía su cuerpo le hacía olvidar que se hallaba en un gigai. Esas sensaciones eran demasiadas para un simple cuerpo artificial. Con aquél chico se sentía más viva de lo que nunca recordaba. Y era por lo mismo que se entregaba a sus caricias.

—

Buscaba por todo su armario algún atuendo adecuado para la ocasión. Debido a su profesión estaba indecisa por cuál ponerse, ya que su armario estaba repleto de ropa. Por suerte Tatsuki estaba allí para ayudarla, pero la morena no era de mucha ayuda ya que se hallaba sentada en su cama de piernas cruzadas viendo con el ceño fruncido a su amiga.

—¡Mou! ¡Tatsuki-chan! —alegó la Inoue.

—¿Qué? con esa cantidad de ropa ni yo puedo ayudarte —se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Los pasos acercándose a su cuarto llamaron la atención de ambas chicas. Viendo prontamente la figura del quincy asomándose por la puerta.

—Orihime-san, ¿Avistaste a Kurosaki que se reunirían antes aquí?

Por la expresión dudosa de la mujer, supo que la respuesta era negativa. La pelinegra llevó una mano hasta su cabeza ante el despiste de su amiga. Y eso que supuestamente era ella la más interesada.

—Mejor llámalo antes de que no lo encuentres —aconsejó la morena.

Inoue hizo caso a sus dos amigos. Debía llamar a Kurosaki-kun y después prepararse lo mejor que podía para ver si esta vez el chico le prestaba atención. Llegó hasta la sala y cogió el teléfono.

—

El insistente ruido del aquél aparato los tenía sin cuidado. Ninguno sabía si era la habitación de la morena, o eran ellos. Lo que sí, el ambiente estaba demasiado acalorado, y sus agitadas respiraciones no aportaban para que el aire llegara hasta sus pulmones. Estaban atrapados en un fogoso beso. Del cual ninguno quería separarse, pero la falta de oxígeno los obligaba a disminuir el tiempo de sus besos. También su posición había cambiado. En un intento de llegar a la cama de la morena, Ichigo la había sujetado de los muslos para levantarla, enrollando sus piernas en su cadera. Pero su trayecto había sido interrumpido ante la urgencia de acariciar la piel de la pelinegra con sus labios, obligándolo a detenerse en una pared para arrinconarla contra su cuerpo.

—Maldito… aparato… —se quejó la shinigami.

—Ni loco —el joven besó el cuello de su acompañante— … lo contesto

—Te mataría…

Ichigo sonrió satisfactoriamente, tanto por el comentario de la morena y porque el teléfono había dejado de insistir. Complacido, continuó besando el cuello de la pelinegra, dejando marcas en el proceso. Sus manos sostenían su estrecha cintura mientras sus caderas marcaban un suave vaivén, acercando más sus intimidades y disfrutando del contacto por sobre la ropa. Sí, Kurosaki aún llevaba sus pantalones puestos, que por cierto en ese momento se sentían bastante más ajustados que de costumbre. Mientras, Rukia aún seguía con su braguita que la cubría de la absoluta desnudez.

Con toda la calma del mundo, la morena acariciaba los fornidos brazos del sustituto, mientras alzaba la cabeza para facilitarle la tarea de repartir besos en su cuello. Siguió el camino hasta llegar a sus hombros, pasando a su espalda y repartiendo caricias que provocaban mordiscos más pronunciados en su blanco cuello. Siguió bajando sus pequeñas manos comparadas con las de su amante, para llegar al borde del pantalón. Él aún le llevaba una prenda de ventaja. Y ella se encargaría de quedar en igualdad de condiciones.

—Ru… kia…

El gemido proveniente del shinigami sustituto más parecía una pregunta ante la acción de la chica. Pero ya tenía una idea de sus intenciones. Mordisqueó el lóbulo de la shinigami mientras esperaba que el botón del pantalón cediera. Sentía como las delicadas manos de la Kuchiki se abrían paso a través de la prenda. Ichigo ahogó un ronco gemido, mientras alzaba a la morena de las piernas, obligándola a enredar sus brazos en su cuello para no caer. La sujetó de la espalda mientras la pegaba a su anatomía y se las arreglaba para terminar de sacarse el molesto pantalón. Rukia se aferraba al fornido cuerpo del chico, mientras este caminaba hasta la cama de la pelinegra. Se arrodilló en ella con la chica aún en brazos, para después depositarla suavemente sobre el colchón, apoyándose en sus antebrazos para evitar aplastarla con su peso.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse en un impaciente beso, enredando sus lenguas y explorando todo a su alcance. Pronto, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que no podía acariciar con libertad a la pelinegra sin preocuparse de aplastarla con su peso, así, rodó sobre sí con la shinigami sujeta de la cintura y sin detener la unión de sus labios. Gustoso por la nueva posición, el sustituto dirigió sus manos hasta la cadera de Rukia, dispuesto a despojarla de su última prenda.

La morena rompió el beso y colocó ambas manos en el pecho del shinigami sustituto, exaltaba por la repentina acción. Kurosaki se dio cuenta de la reacción de la shinigami, deteniendo su intención. No quería asustarla, ni tampoco hacerla sentir incómoda. Era lo menos que quería. Así que volvió sobre su recorrido, abandonado suavemente sus manos del borde de la ropa interior, volviendo a pasar sus manos por su cintura y finalmente llegó a su espalda. La abrazó. Cobijándola en su pecho. Acariciando pacientemente con una mano su cabello. Esperando transmitirle protección. La pelinegra se dejó mimar por el sustituto.

—¿A qué… —susurró, aún agitado por la _actividad_ anterior— … le tienes miedo?

—No… solo no me lo… esperaba

El shinigami sustituto acarició con dulzura su cabello, depositando un beso en su frente. Con ese gesto, Rukia comprendió la seguridad que intentaba trasmitirle. Sonrió al notarlo. Recordando que Ichigo siempre estaba con ella. Protegiéndola… velando por ella. Siempre a su lado. De verdad… Que ese idiota había calado hondo en su corazón… Y estaba agradecida por ello. Despacio, se separó. Apoyándose por sus manos que seguían reposando en el torso del sustituto. Pasando ahora por sus pectorales. Acariciando sus hombros, y llegando finalmente a reposar en sus mejillas. Atrayendo al chico para juntar sus labios.

El inocente beso no duró mucho. De eso se encargó Ichigo, profundizando el contacto. Cogió a la shinigami de la cadera y la volteó hasta quedar él sobre ella. Teniendo una gratificante vista de una sonrojada y agitada Rukia. Dirigió su mano hasta las piernas de la morena, abriendo espacio para quedar entre ellas. Comenzando con la danza de sus intimidades que tanto le encantaba. Y solo hasta ese momento, la pelinegra fue completamente consciente de lo abultada que se hallaba la parte baja del chico. Su rubor aumentó al dirigir su mirada hasta aquél lugar.

—P… Pervertido…

Ichigo frunció su ya arrugado ceño ante lo dicho, parando la danza de sus cuerpos. Se separó unos centímetros de la piel de la shinigami para mirarla de frente. Al notar su mirada, y seguirla, se dio cuenta a qué se refería.

—Oe… que es tu culpa que esté así… —alegó, intentando normalizar su respiración. Cosa difícil tomando en cuenta el estado en el que se encontraba.

—No es mi culpa… que eso… reaccione así —comentó avergonzada.

—Sí que lo es… —besó su lóbulo— De quién más sino…

La morena suspiró al sentir aquél aliento en su oreja y esa lengua jugando con su lóbulo. Pero intentó centrarse. Aún si ella era la causante de… de que esa cosa fuera más grande de lo normal, su compañero seguía siendo un pervertido.

—Aún así… eres un pervertido… por pensar así de mí…

El sustituto sonrió contra su cuello. Solo a Rukia se le ocurría discutir en momentos como esos. Y también solo ella podía seguir ganando sus batallas verbales bajo esas circunstancias. Lamió su clavícula al tiempo que una mano apretaba ligeramente el montículo en su pecho. Como respuesta, la pelinegra lanzó un gemido.

—Lo más bien que no te quejas…

La sonrisa victoriosa del chico no le agradó para nada a la shinigami. Pero antes de que se volviera a quejar, el sustituto ya había hundido su cabeza en su pecho, jugando entretenido con ambos senos y solo dejándole la visibilidad de su cabello naranja a la morena. Se mordió el labio para evitar que los gemidos salieran. No le daría el gusto al pervertido ese. Dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

Sintió una decidida mano bajando por su abdomen. Abrió los ojos al notar que se posaba sobre el bulto en su entrepierna. Apretando suavemente por sobre la prenda. Inmediatamente despegó sus labios de la nívea piel, emitiendo un ronco gemido. Y de paso provocando una sonrisa en su compañera. Satisfecha por sus resultados, aumentó la presión de su agarre.

—Rukia… Para…

—No te escucho… muy convencido…

Gruñó frustrado. Sabía muy bien que la pelinegra no se detendría. Le gustaba la sensación, lo admitía. Le encantaba. Pero ahí estaba el problema. Si la morena se aventuraba más allá de la prenda, estaba seguro que explotaría. La tomaría sin consideraciones y terminaría con eso de una vez por todas. Quizás hasta lastimándola. Y eso era algo que no se podía permitir. Si Rukia no escuchaba razones, atacaría de la misma manera. Ágilmente, antes de que la shinigami pensara en su siguiente movimiento, dirigió una de sus manos hasta anatomía tan sensible de la chica. Y al parecer dio resultado.

Su mano se paralizó al sentir la mano del shinigami sustituto recorriendo por completo su braga, deslizándola lo suficiente para tocar más de lo debido. Arqueó su espalda al sentir un dedo intruso en su interior. Abriéndose paso en su ya húmeda y estrecha cavidad.

Ichigo no estaba mejor. El sentir su dedo aprisionado por las paredes de la fémina le terminó de nublar los sentidos y el poco razonamiento restante. Comenzó a mover su dedo dentro de la morena, provocando su nombre dicho entre gemidos. Eso tampoco ayudaba. Y cuando sintió las manos de la pelinegra en el borde de su última prenda, intentando quitársela. Fue el escape que el joven necesitaba. Terminó de sacar la molesta prenda de la shinigami, y de paso la suya, que ya le obstaculizaba demasiado.

—Ya… no puedo… —se justificó el sustituto. Rozando su miembro contra la cavidad de la morena.

En respuesta, Rukia gimió su nombre. Alzó su cadera para obtener más del contacto entregado por su amante. Kurosaki apoyó ambas manos en la cama mientras se introducía lentamente en la shinigami, manteniendo su cabeza reposando entre su hombro y de vez en cuando jugando con su oreja. La pelinegra se aferró fuertemente a las arrugadas sábanas. Se quejó al sentir la incomodidad del miembro en su cuerpo. Una cosa era sentir el dedo del shinigami sustituto vagando dentro de ella, y otra muy distinta era _eso_. Se removió intentando así aminorar esa molestia.

—No sé cómo… pudiste meter **eso** antes **ahí**…

Ichigo se sonrojó al entender a lo que se refería. Si, era cierto que ya lo habían hecho antes. Pero cuál de los dos recordaba más…

—¿Te duele mucho? —cuestionó preocupado.

—No es eso… solo que… no me acostumbro… —dijo entre jadeos.

Entendió a qué se refería. Y por lo mismo, se encargaría de acostumbrarla a tenerlo en su interior. Puesto que no sería la última vez que lo harían. Bueno… De acuerdo, quizás si era un poco pervertido. Pero ya discutirían eso después. Aún con ambas manos a cada lado del cuerpo de la morena, se meció suavemente, con cuidado de no lastimarla y atento a cualquier reacción de su parte. Ella solo gimió levemente, aún con su rostro reflejando molestias. Apoyó sus antebrazos en la cama y comenzó a besarla, saciándose de la suavidad de su boca. Incrementó la velocidad del beso al sentir sus manos en su nuca, despeinando su ya revoltoso cabello naranja. Fue el pase que le permitió saber que la incomodidad ya estaba pasando a segundo plano. Volvió a moverse. Esta vez arrancando un gemido de placer a la shinigami. Comenzando con la desenfrenada danza de sus cuerpos. Adentrando una y otra vez en ella. Pegando sus caderas para hacer más cercana la unión. Rukia aprovechó para rodear su cadera con sus piernas, notando así que el placer aumentaba. Ambos gemían el nombre de su amante repetidamente. El ritmo acompasado de las embestidas aumentaba. Tanto en velocidad como fuerza.

—Joder… —soltó el sustituto, hallándose en su límite.

Por el volumen de los gemidos fue difícil percibir quién llegó a la cúspide del placer primero. Pero poco les importaba. Intentaban llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno, que por momentos sintieron que se les acababa. Ichigo salió finalmente de la morena, provocando un quejido de reprobación.

—Menos mal que no te acostumbrabas…

—Cállate —se avergonzó la pelinegra— Aprovechado.

—¡Hey! ¿Y eso a que viene?

El joven aún esperaba que la sangre fuera redirigida a su cerebro. Fue por eso que ni se molestó en pensar a qué se refería la shinigami.

—Una se está cambiando, llegan y le cierran la puerta.

—¡No lo hice a propósito! —alegó el chico, recuperando parte de su razonamiento.

—Igual no más que te lanzaste sobre mí.

—Tonta escandalosa… bien que no te quejaste.

—Mmh…

—Además es tu culpa por andar en ropa interior… ¡Mojada más encima!

—Fue culpa del señor lava platos… —se excusó somnolienta.

—¿Señor lava platos? ¡Mientras no vengas a hablar del conejo ese…!

La morena pasó un brazo por el abdomen de su acompañante, acomodando su cabeza en sus pectorales.

—Que sueñes con Chappy… —murmuró, antes de acomodarse para dormir.

Ichigo sonrió. Hace años que no veía a la morena así de indefensa. Le agradaba ese lado frágil de la pelinegra. Le entraban más ganas de protegerla y abrazarla. Pero él igual estaba cansado. Tenían que dormir antes de la… ¡Oh! Se le había olvidado mencionarle sobre la invitación a bailar… Bueno, ya después le diría. Sino se quedaban en casa y aprovechaba su tiempo con la shinigami… ¡Bien! Quizás era algo más que "un poco pervertido".

—

Por fin se había decidido por un vestido. Después de que Tatsuki le insistiera para que se apurara, que ya llegarían sus amigos. En ese momento se hallaban en la sala, viendo televisión. O más bien era Tatsuki quién veía el canal de deporte.

—Oe, Orihime —llamó, cuando su entretención se viera interrumpida por comerciales— ¿Qué te dijo Ichigo?

—Ah… Estuve llamando pero no me contestaron —comentó, golpeando ligeramente su cabeza con su mano.

—Bueno, supongo que les dijiste la dirección de a dónde vamos.

La chica asintió enérgicamente.

—En unas horas llegarán los demás —anunció Ishida, haciendo acto de presencia en la sala.

—Si no llegan allá cuando vayamos todos, los llamamos…

Inoue sonrió nuevamente, agradeciendo el apoyo de sus amigos.

—Intentaré llamando en un rato más —dijo optimista.

—¡Eso! ¡Pégale duro! —animaba Tatsuki, al establecer la conexión de su canal.

—Tatsuki-chan, ¡Tú también tienes que alistarte!

—Ah, sí, en seguida —hizo un gesto con la mano— ¡No seas tonto! ¿¡Contra quién crees que estás peleando! —seguía hablándole a la pantalla.

—Parece que a Arisawa le gustan mucho este tipo de cosas…

—Desde siempre —sonrió su amiga.

—

No planeaba dormirse. Solo quería relajarse en el torso de su acompañante. Estaba realmente cómoda ahí. Pero el escuchar sus latidos la relajó demasiado, cayendo en un momentáneo sueño. Y para cuando despertó se encontró con su suave respiración y una mano posada en su cintura posesivamente. Por suerte, había logrado salir de entre los brazos del sustituto para ducharse y después ponerse algo de ropa. Aún tenía que lavar los malditos platos. Dejó durmiendo al chico en su cama, dedicándole una dulce mirada antes de salir de la habitación.

Despertó al sentir que su mano no aprisionaba nada. Abrió los ojos con pereza para darse cuenta que se hallaba solo en la cama. Maldición. Seguramente había caído dormido cuando se había dedicado a observar detenidamente a la morena que anteriormente reposaba en su torso. Soltó un suspiro. Tomó su ropa del piso y se vistió. Ya después se daría una ducha. Ya que tenía que cambiarse para… ¡Mierda! Aún tenía que decirle a Rukia sobre de su salida. Rápidamente, se dirigió a la puerta. Y cuál fue su sorpresa al abrirla que la pelinegra salió disparada dentro de la habitación. Tal parece que ambos había tomado la perilla de la puerta al mismo tiempo, pero Ichigo la había abierto primero. Provocando que Rukia cayera directo a sus brazos.

—¡Idiota! ¿¡Por qué vas tan apurado! —se quejó enojada por la repentina caída.

—Es que se me olvidó decirte que Inoue llamó y…

—Lo sé —interrumpió— Acaba de llamar para preguntar si iríamos…

—Y… ¿Vamos a ir?

La morena alzó la ceja ante la pregunta.

—¿Por qué _no_ iríamos? No tenemos ningún otro plan así que… —se detuvo con el ceño fruncido al notar una mano en su retaguardia— Ichigo. Eso no entra como plan.

—Bien, bien… —se resignó Kurosaki, soltando a la shinigami a regañadientes.

—Me voy a alistar para salir —anunció, adentrándose a su cuarto y dejando al sustituto en la puerta— Deberías hacer lo mismo, y toca la puerta si quieres entrar.

Ichigo sonrió divertido, dispuesto a salir de la habitación de la morena. Sabía muy bien que no tomaría en cuenta su advertencia. Así que más le valía cambiarse rápido si no quería tardarse más de lo planeado. Y más le valía no ponerse algo como ese vestido. Pensándolo bien, lo mejor sería asegurarse.

—Oe, Rukia —llamó su atención desde la puerta— Ni se te ocurra ponerte otro vestido como el que traías.

—Entendido, vestidos descartados~

Al chico le extrañó tanta obediencia por parte de la pelinegra. Pero prefirió restarle importancia. Y quizás fue por ello que no notó la sonrisa en el rostro de la fémina. Se dirigió a su habitación por ropa limpia, despreocupadamente. Para después dirigirse al baño.

Cuando se hubo cerciorado que salió de su habitación, comenzó a revisar su armario. Suspiró. Ahora tendría que enfrentarse al típico problema femenino, del cual incluso la Kuchiki era víctima. Elegir ropa. Bien, cuando menos sus opciones se reducían al no contar los vestidos, que era lo que más tenía. Siguió husmeando hasta dar con sus faldas. La mayoría tan solo un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Y fue por eso que le extrañó ver una falda corta, que tan solo cubría un poco más de lo necesario. Sonrió. Le recordó aquellas faldas que tenía que llevar cuando iba al instituto. Eran bastante cómodas, y a pesar de lo cortas que eran, podía pegar patadas fácilmente. No dando tiempo de ver más allá de lo que cubría aquella prenda.

Se preguntaba si Rukia ya se había cambiado. Ya habían pasado varios minutos y él ya estaba vestido. Llevaba una musculosa roja con el borde del cuello negro, encima un polerón negro de cierre, abierto para dejar ver la polera. Un pantalón beige claro junto con el cinturón correspondiente completaba su vestimenta. De su cabello aún goteaban algunas gotas producto del baño. Decidió ir al cuarto de la morena. Tenía curiosidad por ver que llevaba puesto. Y es que, iban a salir a un lugar público. Más de algún mirón podría fijar su atención ella. Eso era lo que debía impedir.

—¿Terminaste? —cuestionó, entrando sin tocar.

Pero para su mala o buena fortuna, la shinigami ya estaba lista. Ichigo la miró de arriba a abajo. Llevaba una falda azul, que dejaba buena vista de sus piernas hasta algo más abajo de sus rodillas, ya que llevaba unas botas negras con un poco de plataforma. Subiendo, una polera negra y con mangas era lo que cubría su torso. Pero no por ello sus hombros. Aquella prenda dejaba al descubierto sus hombros.

—¿Y? ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó una sonriente Rukia.

—La falda está muy corta.

—Es del mismo largo que las de instituto —comentó, alzando una ceja, divertida.

—Tus hombros…

Ichigo ya se encontraba frente a la pelinegra, recorriendo aquella parte de su piel descubierta con su mano.

—¿Eso es una queja? —susurró, permitiendo a aquella mano acariciar su cuello.

Rukia sintió que la mano del sustituto tomaba rumbo hasta su nuca, jalándola para unir sus labios en un profundo beso. Ella solo dirigió sus manos hasta el cuello del chico, colgándose de él. Su otra mano decidió no estarse quieta y rodeó la cintura de la shinigami.

—Oe… Ichigo —articuló entre besos— Te dije que…

—¿A qué hora tenemos que ir? —se apresuró a decir, colocando a la morena de puntillas.

—A las nueve, pero…

—Todavía tenemos tiempo.

Y dicho y hecho, el sustituto la alzó de la cintura y la acorraló a la pared más cercana, para poder besar su cuello sin restricciones. Mientras que la pelinegra se sujetó de sus hombros para no resbalarse. Ichigo, al notarlo, obligó a la shinigami para que rodeara su cadera con sus piernas. Provocando que la falda se levantara y que él aprovechara para sujetar a su compañera de su parte trasera. Con su otra mano, rozando repetidamente los pechos de la morena. Deleitándose con los leves gemidos que emitía por ello.

Dos mariposas negras se colaron por la habitación. Pero eso no pareció interrumpir el momento de aquellos shinigamis. Ya que Kurosaki seguía entretenido mordisqueando el cuello de la morena. Mientras su mano recorría su muslo sin recato.

Renji tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa y la acalorada situación. Y cuando recordó no venía solo, dirigió su vista para ver la reacción de su capitán. Por un momento logró ver sorpresa en sus ojos, para luego ser remplazado por, no sabía decir si furia o rencor.

—Kurosaki Ichigo.

La voz de ultratumba hizo que el nombrado congelara sus acciones.

—¡Nii-sama! —reaccionó Rukia, al ver al pelinegro parado frente a ellos.

Ichigo bajó con cuidado a la morena. Tapándola con su figura y dándole tiempo para que ordenara su vestimenta mientras él volteaba para enfrentar a Byakuya.

* * *

Lalalala, pues espero no haber decepcionado a nadie y esto tarde o temprano tenia que suceder... Si Bya-kun no los pillo donde Urahara... u_u y bueno, me encanta la idea de relatar los pensamientos de este personaje que me encanta, a ver como lo hago

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!  
Chuu~  
Kimiko.


	16. Compromiso y regreso

Aaaaaaaahhh! no se por donde empezar ;o;  
Ya llegue a mi casita~ ;D adios vacaciones empieza clases ¬¬ y todavia no me le el "#$% libro de 500 hojas con letra que necesita lupa y que es dentro de dos semanas -w- a conseguir resumen no mas xD Y bueno por lo mismo... espero seguir subiendo caps mas seguido y que la inspiracion no halla quedado tirada en el avion ¬¬

_**akitha:**__ Pues, si de verdad tiene muchas cosas... o.o pero cualquier duda, manda pregunta no mas ;D Y bueno, espero captar la personalidad de Bya-kun, a ver como reaccionaria en una situacion asi mas los sucesos del fic... Momento! ¬¬ Bya-kun en esa tienda... cuando me dijeron en cara que ya se lo habian llevado... no seras que te lo llevaste tu! ;O; Bueno, conseguire a Bya—kun para asi terminar el altar con foto y todo muajajajjajaja (ya me desquicie) Y si, me referia a Zero n_n aunque lo unico que pude sacar era un poster y no iba solito ¬¬ quiero una figurita de Zero... T_T  
__**Rav-Malakhim:**__ seee, hay que ver con este Ichi ù_ú ahora que le dices a Bya-kun, eh? ¬¬ pues a ver como se lleva el impacto este chico xD y rezamos para que no termine volando con los petalos de cerezos!  
__**Euphrasie Elessar:**__ ajajajjajaja xD que me rei cuando lei eso xD Y no sabes la alegria que me da que halla gustado el lemon, de verdad que es dificil escribirlos O Nadie niega lo sexy que es Ichigo jojojoj quiero mi Ichi propio ¬_¬ A ver como le hace Bya-kun ante esto xD pero mira la mala suerte que tienen, hay que ver... Y sobre Renji... A la cola, amiga! Yo estoy primero xD  
__**alecita122:**__ a mi no se en que momento me vencio el pudor-fic-lemon u_u sera en el momento que colapse al leer muchos xD Ajajajaja pues falto que Renji lo dijera no mas xD en todo caso, cualquier problema sentimental, Renji, yo lo recibo de brazos abiertos n_n  
__**Maka009-chan:**__ Si! hay que ver xD si sale vivo es esto se reira en un futuro ajajaj, no, no creo xD pero bueno Ichi, a ver como convences a tu cuñadito, razona por favor y no empieces a golpes xD  
__**Koraru-san:**__ Yo tambien estoy a la cola de "queremos-un-Ichi" xD En serio, no sabria decir si Ichigo tuvo suerte en ser pillado en el momento menos "fuerte" xD Y ahora soy yo la que comenzara a sufrir con los examenes u_u llegan tan rapido... ;O; Bueno, me gustaria saber tu opinion del fic, si te sorprendes por la hiper mega bomba, que mas adelante explicare las razones para no adelantar nada, y que te parecio la reaccion de Bya—kun, por supuesto  
__**Modca:**__ me alegra que halla sido de tu agrado ;D es un alivio saber que no estoy cayendo en OOC, ya que es mi gran temor -w-  
__**MargoChanning:**__ Toda la razon, pero sabemos bien que Tite no quiere caer en el romance porque el manga es accion, pero de haber algo, claramente hay! xD No sabes lo feliz que me haces el decirme que el caracter de ambos esta siendo respetado ;o; de verdad que, el OOC es mi mayor temor –w- Lo se, realmente Ichi no seria Ichi sin esas cualidades xD celoso y posesivo, vamos, que todas lo adoramos! xD Muchisimas gracias por tu review, de verdad que hare hasta lo imposible para que este fic sea terminado como se merece, y hablando de que tiene variedad de tipo de genero... se acerca la accion!  
__**story love:**__ Muchisimas gracias, hontou arigatou, el que hallas escrito un review para cada cap no me puede hacer mas feliz ;o; un fic sin reviews es igual a no motivacion, y de verdad que es un sentimiento grato saber que una historia gusta... Bueno, y es comprensible que no hallas leido el fic antes xD esque... no soy buena en titulos ni resumenes y pues, las apariencias engañan ;D  
__**Uchiha Katze:**__ y aqui lo tienes! ahora vamos a ver como reaccionas ante la bomba que quizas nadie espero y que opinas de la actitud de Bya-kun._

Deberia plantearme seriamente el enviar los agradecimientos por sus reviews via email jeje sino colpsare de palabras en el capitulo y bueno, yo les recomiendo un anti shock para este cap, porque las sospechas estaban demasiado entre lineas, ademas de la descripcion fisica... ya entenderan de que hablo xD

* * *

**Compromiso y regreso.**

—¿Qué significa esto?

Rukia intentaba esconder el miedo en su rostro, mientras el shinigami sustituto miraba serio al líder de los Kuchiki. El pelirrojo también presente, no hizo más que mantenerse en silencio. Ichigo decidió hablar antes de que su novia colapsara en frente de ellos.

—No creo que sea necesario explicarlo.

Tal comentario, solo logró que la preocupación de la morena aumentara. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso a su hermano? ¿Acaso quería agravar la situación? Miró temerosa al altivo pelinegro. Notando que mantenía la mirada fija en el chico frente a ella. Esperaba en cualquier momento que el shinigami sacara su zampakutou y atacara a Ichigo.

—Rukia, retírate —ordenó Byakuya.

—Pero…

—He dicho, retírate.

La shinigami agachó la mirada. Y Renji supo que su presencia ya no era tomada en cuenta.

—¡Oe! ¡No le hables así! ¡Es **su **habitación! —objetó el sustituto, dando un paso al frente.

—¡No, Ichigo!

La pelinegra tomó su brazo para detenerlo. Lo último que quería es que ambos pelearan. Mucho menos en frente de ella. Sentía como la mirada de Ichigo desafiaba a su nii-sama. Y éste le respondía de la misma forma.

—Rukia también está involucrada —dijo Kurosaki, pasando un brazo por los hombros de la morena— Lo que tengas que decir, lo dirás a los dos.

Para ese momento, Renji ya se encontraba fuera de la habitación, apoyado contra la puerta de la misma y maldiciendo la suerte de sus amigos. Mira que ser descubiertos con las manos en la masa frente al propio capitán del sexto escuadrón.

—Este no es un comportamiento digno para una Kuchiki —dijo el pelinegro, dentro del cuarto.

—Nii-sama… yo…

—Tú eres quién entró así de repente —cortó Ichigo, ganándose una fría mirada de Byakuya.

—No tienes que inmiscuirte en asuntos de…

—¿Nobles? Pues te recuerdo que yo también lo soy, así que no veo el problema para que Rukia y yo estemos juntos.

—Rukia es una shinigami —el Kuchiki alzó un poco la voz.

La morena cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras el silencio reinaba por momentos.

—Si mal no recuerdo… Hisana-san no era precisamente una shinigami, ni menos de un clan noble…

Ambos Kuchiki callaron ante lo dicho por el shinigami sustituto. No dejaba de tener razón. Ichigo no era un simple humano. Y para agregar, tenía sangre de familias de shinigami nobles. Por otro lado, Rukia a pesar de ser shinigami, era solo una noble por título. No estaban tan distanciados después de todo. Y eso era lo que Byakuya no quería admitir.

—¿Que estás insinuando?

—Digo que… Tú te las arreglaste para estar con Hisana-san… Al menos dame una oportunidad a mí de estar con Rukia.

Nuevamente el silencio fue compañero en esa habitación. Ichigo esperaba paciente una respuesta del pelinegro. Mientras que la pelinegra ya se había atrevido a levantar la mirada. Observando atenta a su hermano.

—Rukia… ¿Tienes algo que decir? —cuestionó el capitán.

—Si… —como pudo, la shinigami sacó fuerzas para enfrentar a su hermano— Yo… amo a Ichigo, nii-sama… Quiero quedarme a su lado.

Ese fue el detonante para la reflexión de Byakuya. Si bien él había luchado contra su clan para estar con Hisana, como bien estaba Ichigo enfrentándolo a él. Aquél chico tenía la suerte te tener algo que él no logró. El sentimiento recíproco de la persona que más amaba. Y sabiendo también lo que significaba la pérdida de aquella persona, no se sentía con el derecho de negarles nada. Por eso mismo, había reflexionado antes de venir. No dudaba de los sentimientos de Kurosaki. Bien lo había demostrado apoyando a Rukia con la situación del Shoukyo. Él mismo había sido testigo del apoyo mutuo que se prestaban ambos shinigamis. Sin embargo…

—Kurosaki Ichigo, tú perteneces al mundo mortal.

—¡Estoy dispuesto a renunciar a este mundo con tal de estar junto a Rukia! —declaró el joven, desesperado.

—¡No!

Rukia se espantó. ¡No podía! Ambos ya tenían su vida establecida allí. No podían simplemente tirar todo por la borda. Además… el sustituto tenía a su familia allí. Personas que dependían de él como el médico que estaba por ser. Sus amigos. Todo. El chico tenía su vida allí.

—Nii-sama… yo también pertenezco a este mundo… tengo una vida aquí… y una misión que me encargaron.

—Es cierto —admitió el pelinegro— Tu misión en Karakura aún no ha sido cancelada, pero no será para siempre.

—¡Pero se puede hacer algo! —insistió el sustituto.

La determinación de Kurosaki era evidente. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a su hermana. Rukia no se había movido del lado de Ichigo. Su rostro estaba afligido y sus ojos brillaban, como pidiéndole algo e intentando transmitirlo con la mirada. El pelinegro reflejó sorpresa en su rostro. Aquella expresión de Rukia…

_"Protégela con tu autoridad, Byakuya—sama..."_

¿Protegerla? Y cuando la habían sentenciado a muerte en la Sociedad de Almas… ¿La había protegido entonces? No… Simplemente había aceptado la decisión de su condena a muerte. A pesar de toda aquella autoridad que tenía. De no haber sido por joven frente a él, Rukia no estaría viva. Él no fue quién la protegió, como le pidió Hisana. Sino un completo extraño que no gozaba de autoridad alguna en la Sociedad de Almas.

_'Perdóname, Hisana…'_

_"Abandoné a mi hermana… No merezco que me llame hermana mayor… Pero al menos quisiera que ella… Pudiera llamar 'hermano' a Byakuya—sama…"_

Yo tampoco, Hisana… La abandoné a su suerte, permitiendo su sentencia… Ni siquiera luché para protegerla. Fue otro en mi lugar… Este chico, Hisana. Kurosaki Ichigo obtuvo el bankai para poder hacerme frente y salvar a Rukia. Se fue en contra de toda la Sociedad de Almas. Mientras yo ni siquiera pude hacer frente a mí mismo.

_'Ha aparecido alguien que la protege con su vida. Y que de haber estado en mi lugar, no la abría abandonado'_

—Kurosaki Ichigo…

El nombrado estuvo atento a las palabras del pelinegro. Rukia miraba esperanzada a su hermano.

—Espero cuides bien de Rukia…

Ichigo no sabía si sonreír o mantenerse en shock. No podía creer lo que Byakuya le decía. Sonriente, miró a la morena a su lado. Estaba en igual condición que él. Absorta ante las palabras de su hermano. Ambas miradas se cruzaron. Irradiando felicidad.

—Gracias, Byakuya —expresó sincero el sustituto.

—Pero…

Ambos le miraron atento. ¿Había una condición para estar juntos?

—No puedo permitir este tipo de comportamiento tan poco decoroso.

Ah. Era eso. Por un momento habían olvidado la comprometedora situación en la que los había encontrado el Kuchiki. Rukia bajó la mirada avergonzada, esperando el reproche por parte de su hermano. Mientras el su compañero llevó una mano tras su cabeza. El pelinegro prosiguió con su discurso, observando de reojo a su hermana.

—Me atrevo a decir, que han llegado más lejos de lo que aprecié —comentó, señalando su cuello cuando Rukia alzó la mirada.

Ichigo miró el cuello de su compañera, mientras ésta lo palpaba buscando algo. ¡Mierda! ¡De seguro esas marcas rojas eran culpa suya! Se había entretenido demasiado con el cuello de la shinigami, y ahora dejaba la evidencia. Se sonrojó ligeramente, pero Rukia estaba más roja. Ser descubierta en esa situación por el pelinegro… ¡No podía ser más bochornoso! Y para empeorar, ahora si ninguno sabía que decir.

—Deberán formalizar su relación por medio de las casas nobles.

—Nii-sama… Quieres decir… —se asombró Rukia.

Ichigo obviamente ni idea tenía de lo que hablaban. Y el hecho de que el pelinegro abriera un portal hacia la Sociedad de Almas frente a ellos no le aclaró para nada el asunto.

—Hasta entonces, no quiero que vuelvas a tocar a Rukia.

—¡Nii-sama! ¿Qué pasa con la Sociedad de Almas?

—… —el noble se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos— Me encargaré de ello.

Y dicho eso, desapareció de la habitación. Rukia aún no asimilaba todo lo que le había dicho su hermano. Pero Ichigo se encargaría de que despertara de su ensoñación. ¡Debía explicarle qué había sido eso!

—¡Oe, Rukia! ¿Qué diablos pasó?

La morena permaneció en silencio. Eso hizo que Kurosaki frunciera más el ceño.

—¡Oe! —llamó, sujetándola de los hombros.

—¿Eh? —reaccionó la shinigami, viendo atentamente al sustituto.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso?

—Ah… Nii—sama dijo… que… debíamos formalizar nuestra relación…

—¡Eso lo escuche! ¿¡Que mierda quiso decir con eso! —dijo, perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡Que debemos casarnos con las reglas de las casas nobles!

—¿¡QUÉ! —a Ichigo le sorprendió tal hecho— Espera un momento… ¿Qué… qué quiso decir con que no puedo tocarte?

Un tic apareció en el ojo de Kurosaki, provocando que Rukia alzara una ceja.

—Pues… originalmente la prometida de una casa noble debe ser virgen, y su prometido por ende igual… por eso los matrimonios de nobles son a tan temprana edad… —explicó— Pero claramente yo no los soy —lo miró fulminante.

—Qué te quejas, claramente yo tampoco —debatió, con la misma mirada— Pero... ¿¡Qué quiso decir con que no puedo tocarte!

—Para evitar embarazos, supongo…

Los dos se tensaron. Inmediatamente dirigieron su mirada a su compañero.

—Ichigo… dime por favor que usaste preservativos —soltó la pelinegra.

—Dime tú que no estás en tus días fértiles.

Silencio. Renji ya se había dormido parado en la puerta. Su capitán nunca alzaba la voz para debatir un asunto, por lo que no le resultó difícil caer dormido. Pero no podía decir lo mismo de sus amigos shinigamis. Los gritos que se lanzaban despertarían a quien estuviera durmiendo a una cuadra de distancia. Pobre de la vecina.

—¿¡En qué momento querías que lo usara!

—¡Qué sé yo! ¡Tú tenías que ponértelo!

—¡Pero si tu no me dejabas ni respirar!

—¿¡Yo! ¿¡Quién estaba entretenido marcándome como animal! —la pelinegra señalo su cuello.

—¿¡Quieren dejar de discutir de su vida sexual! ¡Media manzana los está escuchando!

El grito del pelirrojo detuvo a Ichigo de decir su próximo argumento. Ambos shinigamis estaban a solo unos centímetros de distancia, aquella discusión los había acercado inconscientemente para darle más potencia a sus reclamos. Renji ya les iba a recriminar nuevamente, pero paró en la cuenta de que faltaba un shinigami en la habitación.

—¿Eh? ¿Y dónde se fue Kuchiki-taichou?

—Fue… A la Sociedad de Almas a resolver unos asuntos… —contestó una nerviosa Rukia.

—¿Y me dejó a cargo de ustedes?

—¡Oe! ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —discutió el shinigami sustituto.

—¿Pues a qué más? Es obvio que necesitas de alguien que te vigile —espetó Renji— ya no me queda duda que eres capaz de aprovecharte de Rukia.

—¡Renji! —dijo una sonrojada morena.

Fue en ese momento que el shinigami observó a su amiga de la infancia, extrañándole su peculiar vestimenta. Alzó una ceja y miró a Ichigo. También estaba presentable.

—¿Iban a algún lado? —cuestionó curioso.

—¡Es verdad! —recordó Kurosaki.

—¡Vamos tarde!

El pelirrojo solo observó como la morena buscaba entre sus cosas una chaqueta, mientras que Ichigo le recriminaba que se diera prisa. Y ahí iba otra de sus típicas discusiones. Pues eso aclaraba que si iban a salir. Pero la pregunta era… ¿Solos? ¡Ah, no! ¡No podía permitir tal cosa! Kuchiki-taichou ya le había encargado mantenerlos vigilados, ¡Y no podía dejarlos salir frente a sus narices!

—¡Oe! ¿A dónde creen que van?

Ambos se detuvieron en sus intenciones ante la actitud de Renji.

—A bailar, con los demás —respondió una extrañada Rukia.

—¿Tienes algún problema?

Las miradas chocaban entre ellos. Como siempre, era su forma de tratarse. No muy civilizada por cierto, pero así eran ellos. Y ante la atónita mirada del teniente, Ichigo cogió a la morena del brazo y abandonó con ella la habitación. Por supuesto que el pelirrojo los siguió alegando.

—¡Voy con ustedes! —terminó por decir.

—¡No puedes! —el chico ya tenía el ceño más fruncido— ¡No tienes gigai!

—¡Pues se lo pido a Urahara!

—¡Harás que nos retrasemos más!

Rukia negó con la cabeza. Definitivamente eso no cambiaba.

—¡Ya! De todas maneras nos queda de camino.

—¡Pero Rukia!

—Ya la escuchaste —se burló Renji.

—¡Ella no tiene la última palabra!

—¡Pues somos dos contra uno!

—¡Ni siquiera estás invitado!

Un portazo se escuchó por la sala. Porque para ese entonces, habían recorrido el pasillo discutiendo. Tanto Ichigo como su compañero pelirrojo se miraron. ¿Desde cuándo Rukia había abandonado el lugar junto a ellos? Rápidamente, peleando por salir primero, corrieron hasta la puerta. Entre empujones y codazos la abrieron y salieron disparados tras la morena.

—

Ya llevaban más de media hora esperando desde la hora de reunión. Habían llegado antes. Tan solo faltaban ellos dos para completar el grupo. Pero no se iban a pasar todo ese tiempo sentados esperándolos. Claro que cierta chica de cabellera anaranjada había estado atenta a la puerta de entrada desde el lugar en el que se encontraba. La pista de baile. Mientras que cuatro chicas que formaban el grupo junto a Tatsuki, Orihime y la morena faltante, se encontraban en la barra del bar acompañadas de Mizuiro y Keigo. Éste último ya no iba por su primer ni segundo trago.

—¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos tomando para que lleguen? —comentó Mahana, con un vaso en la mano.

—Orihime está preciosa… —la pelirroja de lentes tenía su mirada soñadora dirigida a la pista de baile.

Tatsuki cogió a Chizuru del cuello de la blusa que llevaba, volteándola para que mirara el vaso vacío frente a ella en lugar de la chica de cabellera anranjada.

—¿Seguro que les dieron ésta dirección? —cuestionó Mizuiro.

—¡Quiero ver a Kuchiki-san!

—Claro, Orihime se encargó de ello —respondió Tatsuki, ignorando el comentario de Keigo.

—Ah… pues entonces necesitaré otro vaso para seguir esperando…

Todos sonrieron ante lo dicho por Mahana. Y pronto la joven modelo y el quincy, que se encontraba bailando con ella, se unieron a la conversación. Chizuru inmediatamente se lanzó sobre Inoue, pero fue detenida por la Arisawa. Orihime solo preguntó si habían tenido noticias de Kurosaki y la morena, obteniendo una respuesta negativa.

—No creo que tarden más en venir, Orihime-san.

—¡Es cierto! Lo más probable es que algo los haya retrasado —apoyó Tatsuki a lo dicho por Ishida.

La chica sonrió agradecida ante su apoyo. Y su rostro se iluminó ante las palabras de Sado.

—Ahí vienen —señaló impasible el moreno.

En efecto, los dos por quienes tanto habían estado esperando se asomaban por la puerta. Pero no venían solos. Lo que más extrañó al grupo fue el ver a Rukia caminando al frente, sola, y un poco más alejados venían el pelirrojo y Kurosaki discutiendo de quién sabe qué cosa. La morena fue la primera en divisarlos. Acercándose rápidamente al grupo y disculpándose por el retraso, señalando el motivo, que seguían discutiendo tras ella.

—¿Ese no es Abarai-kun? —cuestionó curiosa Michiru.

—Si, pero es extraño verlo por aquí —comentó Mizuiro.

—¡Kuchiki-chaaan!

Asano fue corriendo a saludar a la pelinegra. Pero fue detenido por una mano sujetando con fuerza su ropa, impidiéndole acercarse más. Tal parece que Renji había acordado una tregua con Kurosaki para detener al castaño de acercarse más de lo debido a su amiga.

—¿Para dónde crees que vas? —el pelirrojo volteó a Keigo para aumentar el efecto de su tono amenazante.

—Siento la tardanza —se excusó Ichigo— Nos entretuvieron en el camino.

—¡Oe! ¿¡Aún no tienes suficiente! —se quejó el teniente.

—¡Qué bueno verte, Abarai-kun! —interrumpió Inoue.

—Ah… Hola

—Espero que no les incomode la presencia de Renji… —dijo la pelinegra— pero… insistió en venir.

El nombrado miró fulminante a la morena, mientras que el shinigami sustituto aguantaba la risa. Sin embargo, nadie objetó nada.

—Se retrasaron porque Kuchiki-tai… ¡AH! ¡Rukia! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso! —alegó el pelirrojo al sentir un codazo cortesía de la morena.

—Por imbécil —justificó Ichigo, logrando que solo el shinigami lo escuchara.

Los demás prefirieron no preguntar. Y fue así cómo comenzó la reunión. Las peleas entre el pelirrojo y el shinigami sustituto ya eran menos frecuentes que cuando recién llegaron. Orihime no perdía detalle de alguna oportunidad que se le presentara para poder acercarse al joven de cabellera anaranjada. Pero extrañamente, éste estaba demasiado atento a Rukia. Así que la morena había decidido acercarse a conversar con la shinigami.

—¿Ya te encuentras mejor, Kuchiki-san?

—¡Claro! —dijo la morena sonriente— Ese vestido te queda muy bien, Inoue.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Gracias! ¡Tú también te ves muy bien!

Mientras ambas féminas hablaban de lo suyo, Ichigo al lado de Rukia y el teniente a su lado hacían lo mismo. El sustituto ya le había explicado al pelirrojo sobre su conversación con Byakuya, ante su insistencia y alegando que tenía derecho de saber porque la morena era su amiga de la infancia.

—Tuvieron suerte —concluyó Renji.

—Quizás…

El shinigami miró de soslayo a su compañero. Se encontraba pensativo. Su capitán le había comentado lo que pensaba de la relación de sus amigos. Pero nunca pensó que aquello podría terminar en un compromiso de tal magnitud… Volteó nuevamente su mirada al joven estudiante de medicina. Y cansado ya de aquella expresión en su rostro, decidió llamar su atención.

—¡Oe, Rukia! —llamó, interrumpiendo su conversación con Orihime— ¡Vamos a bailar!

Como supuso, la pelinegra no se negó. Pero como también adivinó, eso no fue del agrado de Ichigo. El shinigami sustituto inmediatamente se paró de la barra y cogió a Rukia de la mano para arrastrarla hasta la pista de baile. Dejando a Renji sin contener una carcajada.

La pareja no había sido la única en dedicarse a bailar en ese momento. Mahana había prácticamente obligado a Ishida y Ryou a bailar, ya que no había conseguido mover a Sado y ambos morenos eran los más quietos en ese momento. Keigo y Mizuiro tampoco se habían quedado quietos. Ambos habían salido a buscar pareja en la pista de baile. El segundo con más suerte que el primero. Y finalmente Mahana había convencido a Renji ante tanta insistencia y ambos se encontraban bailando. Dejando en la barra a Sado, Orihime, Tatsuki, Michiru y Chizuru.

—¡Ichigo es un traidor!

Asano había regresado debido a su poca suerte en la pista de baile. Y en el camino se había encontrado con una escena bastante poco agradable a sus ojos. Ichigo bailando con Rukia.

—¿En qué momento se fueron esos dos? —cuestionó la chica de lentes, con una sonrisa pícara.

Tatsuki miró de soslayo a su amiga de cabellera anaranjada. Por su rostro agachado podía deducir que ella había visto el momento en que habían salido a bailar.

—Pero si solo están bailando —comentó inocentemente Michiru— No es como si estuvieran bailando un lento…

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ishida, recién llegando y ajustando sus lentes.

El moreno grandote señaló a sus amigos que parecían estar discutiendo mientras bailaban. Bueno, eso no era nada de qué extrañarse, supuso el quincy. Aquello era bastante común en ellos.

—¡Nooo! ¡La música está cambiando!

El alegato de Keigo tenía sus razones. El ritmo de la música había disminuido. Ya todas las parejas se habían acercado para relajarse con aquella melodía, mientras que algunos habían optado por separarse y dirigirse al bar. Pero ese no había sido el caso de ambos shinigamis. Ichigo había rodeado la cintura de la pelinegra con sus brazos, mientras que Rukia tenía apoyada sus manos en los brazos del sustituto, y parecía que alegaba sobre la repentina cercanía.

—¿Qué haces? —replicó la shinigami.

—Bailando, qué más.

—Pero… los demás podrían vernos…

—Estarán ocupados en sus cosas —susurró el joven, acercándose a su oído.

Ichigo estaba lejos de acertar. Aquél grupo estaba atento a cada uno de sus movimientos. Y Rukia no era tonta. Podía ver claramente que Orihime seguía mirando al shinigami sustituto como en sus días de instituto. También era consciente de sus esfuerzos por llamar su atención. Es por eso que quería aclararle que ahora tenía una relación amorosa con Kurosaki, ¡Pero no quería que se enterara de esa forma! Debía hacer que el idiota entrara en razón.

—Ichigo, nii-sama dijo…

—Ya lo sé, pero no por besarte te dejaré embarazada —replicó Kurosaki, llevando una mano al cuello de la morena— Oe… tú cuello…

—¡Je! —se burló la chica, mirándolo divertida— Se cómo usar maquillaje.

—Me di cuenta —refunfuñó el sustituto, pasando su mano por el hombro de la morena.

Rukia puso sus manos en puño empujando al joven, ya que la distancia entre ellos se acortaba a cada segundo, y ella sabía muy bien la intención de su compañero. Pero la diferencia de fuerza le jugaba en contra.

—¡Para!

—Tsk. Maldita —replicó Ichigo, cogiéndola de la nuca— Rukia, mírame.

La shinigami no le hizo caso, seguía en sus intentos de separarse de entre sus brazos. Pero no había logrado avance alguno. El sustituto volvió a repetir su llamado, y esta vez Rukia se decidió a alzar la mirada. Quedando atrapada en aquellos ojos avellana. Era por eso mismo que no quería verlo a los ojos. Aquella era su debilidad. Perdiendo toda intención de alejarse del chico, la morena comenzó a acercarse inconscientemente. Lo último que divisó fue la sonrisa victoriosa de su compañero, antes de cerrar por completo sus ojos.

Aquel grupo que se hallaba en el bar, no podía estar más sorprendido.

—Mierda… —maldijo Tatsuki, mirando el estado de su amiga. Pero se sorprendió al no verla a su lado.

Rápidamente la pelinegra buscó con la mirada a la modelo. Viendo que salía corriendo directo al baño de damas. No dudó en alcanzarla. Seguida de cerca por Ishida, quien se quedo cerca del baño esperando.

—¡NOO! —el castaño se derrumbó en el piso llorando al cielo. Siendo ignorado por completo por sus amigos.

—¡Esos dos no pierden el tiempo! —comentó Mahana, sonriente.

—Jojo, y parece que a Kurosaki se le va la mano —agregó la pelirroja de lentes.

Michiru se sonrojó al ver a lo que se refería Chizuru. El shinigami sustituto había dirigido su mano más allá de la cintura de la morena. Mientras ésta había rodeado su cuello con sus manos, jugando entretenida con algunas mechas de su cabello anaranjado. Ambos parecían en su mundo. Y lo demostraba el hecho de que la música había cambiado hace mucho, volviéndose algo más animada.

En el baño, la situación no era puras risas. Por suerte, el lugar estaba desierto y solo se encontraban Tatsuki y Orihime. La segunda, mojando repetidamente su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

—Orihime… Ya cálmate… ¡Te dije que esto pasaría! ¡Tenías que olvidarte de Ichigo!

—Pero… No pude, Tatsuki-chan —hipó la joven— Yo… siempre tuve una esperanza…

—Y la fiesta en tu casa… ¿No te desilusionaste en ese momento?

—Es que yo pensé… que Kurosaki-kun solo… lo había hecho porque no estaba… en sus cabales…

—¡Por dios! ¡Aterriza de una vez, Orihime! —gritó la pelinegra, sujetando a su amiga de los hombros— Ichigo siempre la ha visto con otros ojos… Tú más que nadie lo sabe, ¿Cierto?

Tatsuki tiene razón…

La chica intentaba en vano contener sus lágrimas. Sollozos se escuchaban por el cuarto de aseo, provenientes de la joven modelo.

Con tan solo verla… La felicidad es reflejada en Kurosaki-kun… Una vez Rangiku-san me dijo que él nos necesitaba a ambas, pero… Parece que ahora solo la necesita a ella. Después de todo, ella cambió su mundo. Le dio lo que más quería. El poder de proteger. Y yo solo… Podía esperar… Aquí, sola… Intentando animarlo, y sabiendo que no era suficiente.

—Ichigo te quiere… Pero con el mismo cariño que a mí, Orihime.

—Lo sé… Y eso es lo que más me duele… —murmuró, secándose las últimas lágrimas— Tatsuki-chan…

—¿Si?

—Tú crees… que… si le digo a Kurosaki-kun lo que siento… ¿El dolor disminuirá?

—Orihime —replicó la pelinegra— No te hagas más daño.

—Pero…

—¿Orihime-san? ¿Te encuentras bien? —se escuchó una voz tocando la puerta del baño.

—Uryuu-kun…

Tatsuki sonrió al escucharlo.

—¿Ves, Orihime? —dijo, llamando su atención— Hay personas que nos preocupamos por ti…

La chica sonrió. Era verdad. Después de todo no estaba sola. Pero aún así… tenía que terminar con esa historia de una vez por todas. Tenía que dejar las cosas en claro.

Mientras que Inoue se decidía en aquél baño, la situación era bastante diferente en el grupo de amigos. Ya que la presencia de una persona inesperada había provocado que Ichigo y su compañera dejaran la pista de baile y se _comportaran_. Mientras que un nervioso Renji intentaba mantenerse tranquilo. Qué decir de los demás, ni idea tenía quién era aquél pelinegro.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Byakuya? —el shinigami sustituto rompió el silencio, ganándose una reprimenda por parte de Rukia.

—¡Ichigo! ¡No le hables así!

Exactamente. El mismísimo Kuchiki Byakuya había vuelto para mantener vigilados a su hermana y su ahora… por más que le costara decirlo… _prometido_. Iba de lo más casual con unos pantalones y una camisa blanca, con una chaqueta negra encima. Su pelo no llevaba aquél singular adorno, dejándolo suelto. Y no dejaba de acaparar algunas miradas femeninas en aquél lugar.

—Oe, Abarai-kun —susurró Mahana— ¿Quién es este hombre tan guapo?

Renji alzó una ceja ante la atención que le dedicaban a su capitán.

—Kuchiki Byakuya, es el hermano de Rukia.

—¿¡Qué!

Las chicas miraron absortas al pelinegro que en ese momento discutía algo con Ichigo y Rukia. ¿Qué edad tendría? ¿Estaría comprometido? Fueron las preguntas que rondaron a las féminas, formando un círculo para comentar de ello. El pelirrojo rodó los ojos. Hasta en el mundo mortal resultaba que Kuchiki-taichou era popular.

—¡Ese tipo no se parece en nada a Kuchiki-chan! —alegó Keigo. Siendo apoyado por Mizuiro.

—¿De qué nos perdimos? —cuestionó una extrañada Tatsuki, acercándose al grupo.

Los cuatro hombres repararon en la presencia de Ishida y ambas mujeres, que recién venían llegando. Las chicas seguían cuchicheando así que ni cuenta se habían dado. Y solo Ishida y Orihime reconocieron al pelinegro. Arisawa no tenía idea de quién era.

—¿Qué hace el hermano de Kuchiki-san aquí? —cuestionó el peliazul.

—¿¡Hermano! —reaccionó Tatsuki, viendo atentamente al pelinegro que en esos momentos se dirigía al pelirrojo.

Al parecer Byakuya había terminado de charlar con su hermana y Kurosaki. Dejando al sustituto refunfuñando y a una nerviosa Rukia. Dirigiéndose a dónde se encontraba su teniente para asegurarse que las cosas andaban correctamente. Cuando se cercioró que ningún personaje curioso lo escuchara, llamó su atención.

—Renji.

—No se preocupe, taichou, todo está en orden.

Fue todas las palabras que cruzaron ambos shinigamis. Y que el capitán del sexto escuadrón se alejara del joven de cabellera anranjada, fue la oportunidad para que Orihime se acercara a él. Estaba decidida. Aún después de las advertencias de Tatsuki y el quincy. Así que cuando se halló frente a Kurosaki, llamó su atención. Éste se extrañó de verla tan nerviosa. Mientras que Rukia agachó la cabeza.

—Puedo… ¿Puedo hablar contigo, Kurosaki-kun?

—Este… bueno, yo… —dudó el sustituto, mirando de soslayo a la morena.

—Ve, Ichigo —ordenó la shinigami, mirándolo directamente.

El joven siguió confuso a la que fue su compañera de instituto. Enviándole una última mirada de extrañeza a la pelinegra. Rukia solo los vio alejarse con una melancólica sonrisa.

**...**

No se habían alejado mucho del grupo. Tan solo lo necesario para que su conversación fuera escuchada solo por ellos. Ichigo seguía curioso de lo que Inoue tenía que decirle. ¿A qué venía tanto misterio? ¿Y por qué no podía decirlo en frente de Rukia? ¡Qué era eso tan importante! Estaba que se rompía la cabeza de tanto pensar en ello. Y solo hasta que la muchacha lo miró seria, se calmó un poco, esperando a lo que tenía que decirle.

—Kurosaki-kun… quizás debí decirte esto hace mucho pero…

Se detuvo. No sabía cómo seguir. No podía soltar todo de golpe. Quizás cómo reaccionaría el joven.

—Bueno… te vi bailando con Kuchiki-san y…

—¡Ah! ¿Era eso? —reaccionó el sustituto extrañado— Pues… lamento si te sorprendimos… bueno, se podría decir que Byakuya nos dio su bendición así que Rukia y yo estamos juntos.

Orihime sintió cómo algo en su interior se hacía pedazos. Verlo era una cosa. Pero escucharlo directamente del chico era mil veces peor de lo que imaginaba.

—¡Qué bueno! —fingió una sonrisa— ¡Te felicito, Kurosaki-kun! Se ve… que quieres mucho a Kuchiki-san.

—Gracias… Siempre estás preocupándote por nosotros, eres una gran amiga, Inoue… estoy seguro que Rukia opina lo mismo.

Orihime contuvo sus lágrimas. No podía. ¿Qué ganaba diciéndole sus sentimientos al chico? Él ya lo había dicho. Era solo su amiga. No podía perder eso que le quedaba. Kuchiki-san era quien estaba a su lado. No ella. Debía aceptarlo y superarlo.

—Ustedes también se han preocupado mucho por mí… —dijo, agachando la mirada.

Ichigo se extrañó ante su actitud. Nunca había logrado entender a la fémina.

—Inoue… ¿Estás…?

Se detuvo sorprendido. Al igual que Orihime, quién alzó la cabeza espantada. ¿¡De dónde venía aquella presión espiritual! ¡Era imposible pasarla por alto! ¿Los demás la abrían sentido? Los demás… ¡Rukia! ¡Tenía que volver con ella inmediatamente!

**...**

El pelinegro esperó un tiempo prudente para acercarse a la morena. Por supuesto que había visto el momento en el que Kurosaki se alejaba con aquella humana. Y no le agradó para nada que el prometido de su hermana estuviera al lado de otra mujer. Se estaba burlando del apellido Kuchiki.

—Rukia —llamó el pelinegro.

—¿Ocurre algo, nii-sama? —cuestionó la morena, al ver a su hermano más serio que de costumbre.

—No corresponde que Kurosaki Ichigo…

—Nii-sama —interrumpió, extrañando de sobremanera Byakuya— Eso es algo… necesario…

El moreno prefirió no insistir. Se dio cuenta de que su hermana hablaba en serio. Y él tenía que respetar eso. Por supuesto que si el shinigami sustituto le provocaba alguna pena a la pelinegra, tendría que saldar cuentas con Senbonzakura. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar más. Un poderoso reiatsu llamó la atención de ambos Kuchiki, provocando que buscaran cuidadosos entre la multitud. Y Rukia pareció captar algo primero. El Kuchiki lo supuso por el rostro de pánico que reflejaba.

—No… —articuló la morena, cambiando su expresión a una de ira— ¡No lo harán de nuevo!

Byakuya siguió la dirección de los ojos de su hermana, sorprendiéndose de lo que veía. Entre tanto, Rukia había cogido su chaqueta apresuradamente, llamando la atención de Renji por su repentino comportamiento. La morena cerró fuertemente los ojos, preparándose a lo que se enfrentaría. Cuando estuvo decidida, dejó ver una mirada de determinación.

—¡Espera! —gritó, mientras salía corriendo entre la multitud.

—¡Rukia! —llamó su hermano.

El pelirrojo se alertó al ver a su capitán correr tras su amiga. ¿¡Qué diablos estaba pasando! ¿¡Por qué Rukia estaba tan alterada! No dudó en ir tras ella. Pero el grito de Kurosaki que venía llegando con Inoue siguiéndole, lo detuvo.

—¡Renji! ¿¡Dónde está Rukia! —se exaltó el sustituto, al no ver a la morena en el lugar.

—¡Salió corriendo con Kuchiki-taichou! ¡Estoy seguro que salió persiguiendo a alguien!

—¡Esa tonta!

Todos veían preocupados a los alterados shinigamis. Ishida se acercó a ambos, asegurándose de que personas inocentes no lo oyeran.

—Traten de no levantar sospechas —aconsejó el quincy— Lo mejor será que se transformen, nosotros los excusamos y más tarde los alcanzaremos.

Ambos shinigamis asintieron y le hicieron caso al peliazul. Desapareciendo de la vista de todos. Tenían que alcanzar a sus compañeros shinigamis. Sobre todo porque de camino, sus preocupaciones aumentaron. Aquel reiatsu que acababa de elevarse, era indiscutiblemente de Rukia. Lo que claramente significaba que había entrado en combate. Y no estaba precisamente calmada.

**...**

Ya se había transformado en shinigami debido a que el gigai le impedía correr libremente. Aún seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. No podía ser posible… ¿Acaso había visto bien? De lo contrario… ¿Por qué su hermana había salido tan alterada? Tenía que alcanzarla. Haber visto a aquél hombre no podía ser una buena señal. Sobre todo por el hecho de que no debería estar allí. Pero al parecer alguien no quería que llegara junto a la morena. Una mujer con máscara y traje negro que recordaba al de los shinigamis se plantó frente a él, impidiéndole el paso.

—Hazte a un lado —ordenó el pelinegro. No tenía tiempo que perder.

—Lo siento… pero es algo que no puedo hacer…

Byakuya abrió los ojos sorprendido. Aquella cálida voz le era terriblemente familiar.

—Tú…

La mujer saltó a un tejado, mirando al pelinegro desde lo alto. Argumentando que ella era su oponente, comenzó a correr. Y el Kuchiki no dudó en seguirla.

**...**

Mientras tanto, Rukia seguía corriendo. Estaba tan llena de dudas, que ni se había molestado en tomar su gikongan. Solo se limitaba a seguir su camino a ver si encontraba su objetivo. Y cuando un hombre de mascara y atuendo de shinigami se interpuso en su camino, su furia fue en aumento.

—¡Quítate de mi camino! —gritó.

Por fortuna las calles por las que corría estaban desiertas. De lo contrario los transeúntes se alarmarían por el estado de la morena. Sobre todo porque parecía que le estaba gritando al aire. Tomando consciencia, buscó en su chaqueta para hallar el artefacto que le permitió abandonar su gigai. Ahora podía hacerle frente a ese hombre. Inmediatamente su cuerpo fue a resguardarse a un lugar seguro. Esperando que su dueña se calmara.

—¡Je! Parece que estás un poco alterada, shinigami.

—Dije que… te apartaras de mi camino —repitió la morena, conteniendo su ira.

Aquél hombre se cruzó de brazos, y a pesar de que Rukia no lo notara por la máscara que llevaba, sonrió. Y ese fue el detonante para la morena.

—¡Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!

Su zampakutou se vio rodeada de un blanco puro, provocando que la pelinegra se lanzara contra su adversario. Su único objetivo en su mente era quitar al moreno de en medio para buscar a esa persona… ¡No podía permitir que se burlaran de su nombre! Sin embargo, Kei no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Así que sacó su arma rápidamente y la blandió contra la Kuchiki. El sonido de ambas armas chocando era cargado de poder.

—No eres tan mala en esto —comentó el hombre de máscara.

Rukia frunció el ceño. Ese tipo se estaba burlando de ella. Rápidamente, se alejó unos pasos. Colocó a Sode no Shirayuki frente a ella y giró su muñeca.

—Tsugi no mai… ¡Hakuren!

Unos tremendos picos de hielo se dirigieron contra su contrincante. Dispuesto a congelarlo todo. Pero ante la sorpresa de la morena, aquel hombre esquivó por completo el ataque. Como pudo, la shinigami intentó ocultar su desconcierto. No era tiempo para distracciones.

—¡Debes hacer algo mejor que eso si quieres hacerme frente!

La exclamación de Kei pronto tendría sus consecuencias. Ya que vio como la pelinegra se aceraba a él a toda velocidad. Pero claro, el podía evitarla. De no ser por la sorpresa que le causó el siguiente ataque de la chica. Abalanzándose en su contra mientras recitaba.

—San no mai… ¡Shirafune!

La hoja de su zampakutou se volvió hielo puro. Y a penas pudo protegerse con su propia arma. Esfuerzo inútil, para su desgracia. El poder del ataque había logrado romper su máscara. Dudaba que le hubiera causado algún daño físico, porque había retenido gran parte del golpe con su zampakutou. Pero su rostro se vio al descubierto. Dejando a la morena impactada.

—Im… Imposible…

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en recordarle aquella dolorosa noche? Ella sabía muy bien que nunca más podría ver a su superior. Nunca podría recompensarle lo que hizo aquella noche. Entonces… ¿Por qué su imagen seguía apareciendo para torturarla? ¿Por qué tenía que ser su enemigo? Ya había tenido suficiente… Levantar su espada frente a él… Ya no estaba segura de poder hacerlo. Aún cuando solo fuera una ilusión… A lo lejos escuchaba unas voces llamándola. No estaba segura si era su imaginación o realmente la buscaban. Rukia solo podía ver al hombre frente a ella que intentaba cubrirse el rostro. Pero era tarde. Lo había reconocido.

—Kaien-dono…

* * *

Ahora se sabe por que llevaba mascara xD admito que de la presencia de Kaien no había dado ni sospecha, solo en el cap 11.-Ataque... cuando Ishida peleaba contra Kei y este dijo "Agita..." que, completando la frase, lo que queria era liberar su zampakutou, pero ese detalle cumplio mi intencion de que pasara desapercibido n_n ahora... ¿Por qué la intrusión de Kaien en el fic? Simplemente porque quiero aclarar algo en el pasado de Rukia, alejada de toda intencion de dañarla, más adelante lo explicaré... Bueno... se acercan tiempos dificiles tanto en el fic como para mi! porque a ver como escribo lo que pasa por mi cabeza O

Espero subir pronto el prox cap y no trabarme por el comienzo de las clases -w- espero no estresarme ¬¬ pero bueno, ya saben, cualquier demora en el fic, lo publico en mi profile que... #$%& O.O mi profile no le he actualizado! O

Chuu~  
Kimiko.


	17. Dolorosa Batalla

**¡AVISO ABAJO! FAVOR DE LEER.**

Bien... Después de tardarme milenios vengo a actualizar... Ya, mátenme si quieren D: ninguna excusa es válida para hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo, lo sé... Pero ahora que pasé la semana fuerte, y lo que pude avanzar en las vacaciones de invierno, supongo que el fic estará terminado antes de fin de año... Si no muero de depresión o estrés xD por qué diablos Chile tiene tantas horas de clases! O Bueno, pero no discutiré eso ahora u_u mi vida tanto en lo personal como escolar se esta estabilizando... creo... así que les prometo que no los haré esperar medio año, nuevamente jejejejeje —se esconde detrás de su poster de Renji—

**Euphrasie Elessar:** _Seee jajaj creo que me pillaste mujer xD adoro los celos en las series shoujo y aún que no lo admitan igual hay en las series shounen! muajajajaja xDD_

**MargoChanning:** _Lo seee ó_o concuerdo contigo, ese capítulo me mató... T_T Y seee a mi igual me encanta ver la cara de Byakuya cuando Ichi lo molesta xD si nada más con decir su nombre, Bya—kun lo mira mal xD_

**Uchiha Katze:** _Si... como que anduve leyendo el capítulo anterior —tenía que ponerme al día— y esa parte quedó media rara... Bueno, lo que quería decir con que cerró sus ojos y enfrentó su mirada fue que cerró los ojos para intentar serenarse por el shock, pero después los abrió para enfrentar la mirada de aquella persona que vio en la multitud de gente (Kaien) así que supongo que hubiera quedado mejor algo como... "La morena cerró fuertemente los ojos intentando tranquilizarse, para después abirlos con decisión y enfrentar aquella mirada escondida entre la gente" o algo así jeje_

**Kasumi-chan:** _Linda gracias por comentar ;o; Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic y a mi igual me gusta el helado! :D con chocolate encima si se puede xD_

**Koraru-san:** _Cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti! Me gusta mucho leer tus comentarios ^^ Espero te guste este capítulo y que no hallas perdido la esperanza que actualizara jeje, si lo se, me tarde un milenio, pero esto es algo que empecé y terminaré! Ojalá sigas disfrutando de este loco fic salido de mi loca mente xD_

**akitha:** _Sep, Orihime ya tenía que aterrizar u_u espero no haber sido demasiado brusca jeje y por supuesto que Ichi no se aguanta! xD Ah! Y sobre lo que se va a aclarar es precisamente eso, que Kaien no haga sufrir más a Rukia con un recuerdo de "asesina" pero eso lo aclararé más abajo y en el cap_

**Eva Vidal:** _seee *o* me imaginé la escena de "pillados" y dije "esos dos no pueden salir inocentemente de las manos del poderoso Bya—kun" xD_

**alecita122:** _Espero que Bya—kun no halla salido OOC, porque como dije anteriormente, es mi mayor miedo en un fic o_o Te mando a Kaien—dono! xD_

**Dahia:** _Bienvenida a esta loca historia! espero la disfrutes y miles de disculpas infinitas de aquí al cielo ida y vuelta por el retraso de actualización T_T Que bueno que te gusten los lemons o_o me esforcé en ello O_

**gaby:** _Siento la demora! Pero no te preocupes, este fic terminará! Y espero que con un final a gusto para todas las lectoras!_

**kia:** _Espero que no le pierdas el cariño al fic T_T y que honor que alla sido uno de tus primer fics leidos ToT_

Saludos a **Pauuw** y a **Fade_to_black** del foro **ichirukisp**! ;D espero que se pasen aquí para leer la continuación ;D

_**Anteriormente...**_

_-Yumi, quien es compañera de Ichigo, es la hermana de Takashi.  
-En el brazalete que lleva Rukia se han formado dos diamantes, Urahara instaló una barrera para evitar que cuando el Shoukyo se active nuevamente se formen los cinco diamantes, los cuáles la llevarían a la perdición.  
-Byakuya aceptó la relación de Ichigo y Rukia, pero dejó a Ichigo en abstinencia y con la condición de un compromiso  
-Rukia salió persiguiendo a alguien mientras se encontraban con el grupo en un bar. Esta persona era nada más ni nada menos que Shiba Kaien. Byakuya al parecer logró reconocerlo, pero fue detenido cuando intentó ir tras Rukia._

**Aclaración:**

-_**Recuerdos**_

* * *

**Dolorosa batalla.**

Al fin la habían alcanzado. Como intuían, Rukia se había transformado ya en shinigami. Pero detuvieron sus pasos al ver a la morena parada frente a un hombre que se cubría el rostro. La shinigami tenía su zampakutou desenvainada. Y cuando vieron al moreno caer de rodillas, su preocupación por el bienestar de la pelinegra disminuyó un poco.

Por otro lado, la Kuchiki estaba confusa al ver cómo la figura de su antiguo teniente se sujetaba la cabeza fuertemente. Ante un esfuerzo por disminuir el dolor. Simplemente estaba paralizada. Pero por fortuna, las voces de sus compañeros tras suyo la hicieron volver a la realidad. Volteó para darles una sonrisa forzada. Acercándose a ellos con pasos autómatas.

—¡Rukia! ¿¡Estás bien!

Ichigo la cogió de los hombros nada más la tuvo en frente. La preocupación reflejada en su rostro hizo que Rukia poco a poco se incorporara.

—Si… estoy bien… —balbuceó.

Asegurarse por el bienestar de la morena era más importante para ambos muchachos que aquél moreno que se encontraba arrodillado en el piso. Lo habían ignorado por completo al tener a la chica delante.

—Rukia… ¿Y Kuchiki-taichou? —cuestionó Renji.

—¿Nii-sama?

—Si… salió detrás tuyo a penas dejaste el bar.

La morena le miró confusa.

—No… no lo he visto —articuló, con preocupación en su tono.

—¿Y ese tipo? —reparó el shinigami sustituto en aquella presencia.

La pelinegra se volteó a verlo. Dejando de lado que aquél hombre tuviera la apariencia de su antiguo teniente… ¿Acaso era de los tipos que Ishida había comentado? Tenía una máscara, sí… a pesar de que ya la había destruido. Además, calzaba con la descripción que les había dado.

—Creo… que es… uno de los que hablaba Ishida…

—¿Lo derrotaste? —se asombró el pelirrojo.

No dudaba de la fuerza de su amiga, pero realmente, de haberlo vencido habría sido muy rápido para cualquier shinigami. Y por lo que le habían informado. Esos tipos eran demasiado fuertes. Cuando menos debió causarle problemas a Rukia. Pero ella parecía estar bien. Y aquél tipo estaba en el piso. Sin mencionar que la morena tenía su zampakutou liberada.

—Bueno… no precisamente… —articuló, agachando la mirada.

—¿Y qué esperamos? —dijo Kurosaki— ¡Acabémoslo! Así será uno menos.

La shinigami alzó el rostro alarmada. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Era el enemigo… por supuesto que había que destruirlo… Pero con aquella apariencia… era exactamente igual a él… con aquél traje negro… tal como recordaba a Kaien-dono. Quizás… era mejor que ella no se enfrentara a él… esta vez, no podría. Sus ojos se apagaron momentáneamente, extrañando a los dos shinigamis. Pero inmediatamente su rostro expresó miedo en su mirada. Detrás de ellos… ¿Quién era aquél arrancar con la máscara de hueso cubriendo sus ojos? No tenía idea… pero… ¡Iba a atacar a Ichigo y Renji! ¿¡Acaso era la única que lo había visto!

—¡CUIDADO! —gritó alarmada, empuñando su zampakutou— ¡Quítense!

Ambos no dudaron en obedecer a la morena. Inmediatamente después de su advertencia, percibieron el reiatsu aplastante de aquél arrancar y se quitaron de su camino. Permitiendo a la Kuchiki invocar la segunda danza de Sode no Shirayuki. Pero su contrincante lo esquivó sin problemas. Pasando arriba de aquella pared de hielo a una velocidad increíble, llegando al frente de la morena.

—¡RUKIA!

Ichigo utilizó el shumpo para llegar a su lado. Pero aquél arrancar era más rápido. No estaba seguro si llegaría antes de que atacara a la pelinegra.

—Agita el mar y los cielos… ¡Nejibana!

Entre la confusión, una gran presión de agua se fue contra el arrancar, arrastrándolo lejos de Rukia. Frente a ella estaba el moreno sujetando con una mano su cabeza y con la otra sosteniendo el tridente. La pelinegra quedó absorta. Acaso… ¿Ese tipo con la apariencia de Kaien-dono, la había protegido? ¡No! Tenían que ser ideas suyas. Definitivamente. Él era su enemigo. Y no tenía razón alguna para protegerla. Pero… eso era lo que parecía…

—Kuchiki.

Ichigo y el pelirrojo se habían acercado al ver que la morena estaba a salvo. El rostro de incredulidad que mostraban solo podía deberse al escuchar el apellido de la shinigami de labios del enemigo. Eso quería decir… que aquél hombre ¿De verdad había salvado a Rukia? Ni tiempo tuvieron para discutirlo, ya que aquél arrancar se había recuperado del sorpresivo ataque y volvía con sus intenciones de atacar a la pelinegra. Sin embargo, Kei volvió a intervenir. Cogió de la cintura a la Kuchiki y la alejó de las garras del arrancar, de un salto.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer con el enemigo, Kei? —la voz del arrancar se hizo escuchar.

—Ryosuke-sama lo dijo claramente… Haruka y yo nos encargaríamos de los Kuchiki y tu de cualquier estorbo.

Ambas miradas se cruzaron de forma desafiante. Esperando que su contrincante cediera o dijera algo. Y al parecer fue el arrancar el que primero cedió.

—Pues sigue las órdenes y no te metas en mi camino.

El moreno no esperó a otra advertencia. Tomó a la shinigami y huyó del lugar. Dejando a Renji y el shinigami sustituto contra aquél arrancar. Ambos intentaron seguir a la pelinegra, pero su paso se vio obstruido por el que era ahora su enemigo. No dejando opción a los shinigamis más que atacar. Tenían que derrotarlo para alcanzar a Rukia. Al menos que se encargaran de distraer al arrancar y uno de ellos fuera tras ella.

—¡Hoero, Zabimaru!

El pelirrojo liberó su zampakutou, mientras Ichigo se preparaba para liberar su Bankai.

**...**

Ya se habían alejado bastante de sus compañeros shinigami. Ya no los veía. Los había perdido por completo de vista. Mientras sentía que saltaba constantemente debido a que el moreno aún la cargaba. Durante todo el trayecto no logró pensar en nada más que el porqué se la llevaba a otra parte. Ni siquiera quería reflexionar en la posibilidad que fuera Kaien-dono. Solo se lastimaría más.

—Lamento haberte atacado, Kuchiki.

Cuando pisó tierra firme y escuchó aquellas palabras, se estremeció. ¿Qué debía pensar ahora? ¿Era su enemigo? ¡No! Dudar no estaba permitido. De lo contrario podría causarle problemas a sus compañeros por su descuido. Así que mantuvo su mirada dura aunque por dentro lo único que quería era averiguar si aquél hombre era su antiguo teniente. No… él había muerto, no podía ser él…

—Sé que es difícil de creer… —sonrió el moreno— Y será mejor que te lo aclare porque… no sé cuanto tiempo pueda estar consciente…

—No…

Kei miró extrañado a la pelinegra. Vio que tenía la cabeza gacha y sus puños apretados. Estaba temblando. Y el moreno sabía que la batalla interna de la shinigami se debía a la incrédula idea de estar frente a él. Después de todo... Por su negligencia, aquella pelinegra se vio en la dura posición de verlo morir… Y conociendo a la morena, lo más probable es que se hubiera culpado por su muerte. Todo ese tiempo…

—… Siento tanto… haber… yo… nunca… podré recompensarle… lo que hice… —musitó la Kuchiki.

El moreno miró con el ceño fruncido a la shinigami. Y antes de que ella lograra reaccionar, un golpe se había estrellado en su cabeza.

—¡Idiota! ¿¡Crees que te guardo rencor por algo así! ¡Tú solo fuiste una víctima de mis inconscientes acciones!

—Pero… —balbuceó la morena, sobándose la cabeza atónita.

—Si tú no me hubieras librado del Hollow, ¿¡Quién! ¿Un shinigami de otro escuadrón? ¿¡También te habrías culpado por no salvarme en ese caso! ¡Gracias a ti, pude dejar mi corazón en la persona correcta!

—Kaien… dono…

Ya no sabía que pensar. Aquella vez cuando se enfrentó al espada y con la apariencia de su teniente le preguntaba si estaba dispuesta a morir para recompensarle… Ella no había dudado. Pero… ¿Tan grande era su culpa que se le olvidaba lo que pensaba el moreno? ¿Realmente era necesario culparse?

—Kuchiki… —escuchó que la llamaba— ¿Fuiste tú quien me liberó de la atadura del Hollow… en hueco mundo?

—¿Liberar? —cuestionó extrañada la pelinegra.

—Verás… al parecer mi alma se confundió con la del Hollow y… fui a parar a hueco mundo… No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, pero recuerdo haber sentido tu reiatsu cuando por fin logré salir, así que… parece ser que ya me has ayudado dos veces —sonrió el moreno.

La pelinegra sonrió forzadamente ante el comentario. Pero sus ojos brillaban ante la esperanza de tener frente a quien fue alguna vez su teniente. Aquel hombre que le dio un lugar al cuál pertenecer.

—Kaien-dono… cómo es posible… que… —murmuró la morena.

El moreno entendió a qué se refería. Se rascó la nuca pensando en cómo explicarle a la shinigami.

—Yo mismo no termino por comprenderlo… no estoy seguro si mi cuerpo se transformó en partículas espirituales… pero, según tengo entendido, debí reencarnar en el mundo humano, sin embargo, me quedé atrapado en el Hollow y mi situación se volvió extraña… después de librarme de ese Hollow… mis recuerdos vagaron hasta algún humano… Y según escuche, mi cuerpo fue reconstruido gracias a un artefacto llamado Gouyoku.

—¿Gou… yoku?

—Si… según tengo entendido, es un artefacto que tiene la capacidad de creación… y pasar más allá de los límites… Pero también, si se utiliza para traer de vuelta personas o almas... puede causar un cambio en la personalidad del individuo…

—¿Qué quiere decir, Kaien-dono? —cuestionó confusa la pelinegra.

—Eso quiere decir que aunque tenga dominio de este cuerpo… Es posible que lo pierda en cualquier momento e intente atacarte —miró directamente a la shinigami— Si eso llegase a ocurrir, no dudes en defenderte, Kuchiki.

Rukia abrió los ojos atónita. ¿Cómo podría hacer tal cosa? Saber que él era controlado en contra de su voluntad. Después de darse cuenta de que era el verdadero Shiba Kaien quien estaba frente a ella… Sus mismos gestos… y la información que le confiaba… No había duda. Pero… no podría verlo de frente si de improviso se fuera en su contra. Despertó de sus pensamientos al sentir una mano sobre su cabeza. La misma calidez que uno siente al estar bajo el sol.

—Mientras eso no suceda… Tenemos que hallar la forma de ponerte fuera de peligro.

Hace no mucho había despertado. Encontrándose la habitación vacía y un intenso dolor de cabeza. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado. Con una mano en la cabeza, miró a su alrededor para identificar el lugar en el que se encontraba. Nadie. Se encontraba solo en aquella habitación. Pero… ¿Qué había pasado?

_"Koizumi"_

Una punzada de dolor le volvió a la cabeza. ¿De quién era esa voz? Estaba seguro de haberla oído con anterioridad. ¿De dónde provenía? Intentó observar atentamente la habitación en medio de la oscuridad. Intentando acostumbrar su vista para poder vislumbrar entre las sombras. A pesar de eso, no veía nada. Y la voz seguía sonando como eco en su cabeza.

_"La estás lastimando"_

Sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos. El dolor se hacía más intenso. ¿¡A quién! ¿A quién pertenecía esa voz? ¿A quién estaba lastimando? Intentando incorporarse con dificultad, intentó seguir aquella voz. Pero se había detenido. Como esfumado en el aire. Y lo único que logró sentir fue un reiatsu conocido acercándose. Y para su suerte, el dolor de su cabeza disminuyó. Logrando incorporarse, vio como el castaño y el peligris aparecían de entre las sombras.

—Vaya, has despertado, Takashi.

El nombrado solo asintió con la cabeza. Sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

—Tenemos un trabajo para ti —anunció el hombre con una sonrisa zorruna.

El castaño vio como ambos hombres se acercaban a un lugar específico de entre la oscuridad. Y, adaptando sus ojos, Koizumi logró ver dos pequeños brillos. Uno intenso y otro que pasaba prácticamente desapercibido. Notó como el castaño tomaba en sus manos aquél de luz más débil y murmuraba unas palabras. Provocando que el resplandor casi se extinguiera.

—Por fin, podrás estar junto a Kuchiki-san —anunció Ryosuke.

Inconscientemente una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. ¡Al fin podría estar al lado de la morena!

—No te emociones, aún no puedes verla —se burló el peligris.

Pero al castaño poco le importaba. Y recibió con ánimo las instrucciones de Ryosuke, quedándose solo en medio de la oscuridad. Con orden de permanecer ahí y vigilar aquellos resplandores entre la penumbra, que no eran nada más ni nada menos que los artefactos Shoukyo y Gouyoku. El primero con un resplandor más débil que el segundo y el cual había sostenido su superior.

—Junto… a Rukia-chan… —murmuró Koizumi, antes de ser atacado por un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

_"Koizumi…"_

De nuevo esa voz. Y el recuerdo de haberla escuchado antes. Sabía que intentaba decirle algo. Algo que él ignoraba. Y que seguramente era crucial en sus prioridades. Pero… ¿Qué era?

_"¡Koizumi!"_

Ella. ¡Aquella chica, su compañera! Esa voz era indiscutible de Makoto. Y al reconocer su voz, sus ojos comenzaron a traicionarle. Estaba seguro que caería inconsciente, pero en lugar de eso se vio sumergido en un recuerdo donde él recibía la carta de Ryosuke, la cual daba órdenes claras de introducir el Shoukyo en Rukia. La voz de su compañera de trabajo no dejaba de gritarle "¡Destrúyelo!"

Se fue acercando donde anteriormente Ryosuke había estado, frente a ambos resplandores que eran el origen de su confusión. Estaba realmente confundido. No entendía por qué su compañera quería que acabara con aquel objeto que tanto había logrado acercarlo a la pelinegra. Y su voz sonaba en su cabeza como una plegaria. Jamás había oído a la joven tan angustiada. Acaso… Aquella persona que estaba lastimando…

—_**¿Cuál… cuál es el recipiente?**_

—_**Tú más que nadie debería saberlo…**_

Abrió a todo lo que daban sus ojos. Si asociaba lo que recordaba de su conversación con Haruka más lo que su compañera de atuación intentaba decirle, ahora entendía todo. Rukia peligraba. ¡Y era su culpa!

—

La silueta de dos personas se distinguía en medio de la penumbra. Una llevaba cargando a la otra. Los destellos de los postes en las calles permitían apreciar mejor a esos dos individuos. Se trataba de un chico rubio que llevaba a horcajadas a una chica de cabellera anaranjada, quien se hallaba inconsciente. El rubio parecía tener prisa, puesto que corriendo se dirigía a un lugar en concreto.

—Mmh… —masculló la joven, espabilando.

—¿Estás bien, Makoto? —cuestionó su compañero, sin detener si paso.

—Si…

—¿Lograste algo?

—Creo… —susurró— que Koizumi se dio cuenta.

—¿Será suficiente para que actúe? —miró por el rabillo del ojo a su compañera.

—Tiene que hacerlo… de lo contrario será demasiado tarde… —mencionó la chica— Además… el Shoukyo fue activado nuevamente…

—¿¡Rukia corre peligro! —exclamó alterado el rubio.

—Eso me temo… Urahara-san instaló una barrera para el aumento de reiatsu… pero dijo que mientras Rukia no salga del gigai, todo irá bien.

—¿¡Y por qué no vamos directo a ayudarla!

La chica de cabellera ondulada guardó silencio. Para después seguir con su conversación tras un suspiro.

—Solo sabemos dónde está su alma… no tenemos idea dónde está su gigai…

Hatori se mantuvo callado. Lo que decía Makoto era cierto. Y según le había contado, si Rukia había salido de su gigai habría que preocuparse por ambos. Puesto que tanto el alma de la pelinegra como su gigai sufrirían las consecuencias del alza de reiatsu en caso de que el Shoukyo se activara nuevamente. Y eso no era nada bueno.

Ambos actores siguieron su camino sin reanudar la conversación. Eso hasta que algo los distrajo antes que llegaran al bar en el que se habían reunido su compañera y sus amigos. Y no era que a unos cuantos metros se encontraban reunidos un grupo de chicos que les eran familiares. Sino por el hecho de ver a la morena apoyada en la pared de un callejón respirando agitada y oculta a la vista de todos.

Inmediatamente la joven de ojos violetas se bajó de la espalda del rubio.

—¡Rukia! —exclamó una vez estuvo a su lado, llamando la atención del grupo.

La pelinegra que se hallaba con la falda y polera negra la miró agotada y respirando con dificultad. Mientras que eran rodeados por las miradas preocupadas de Ishida, Sado, Orihime, y una pelirroja que los actores no conocían y que solo Hatori reparó en su presencia.

—Rukia-sama…

Makoto se encontraba arrodilla frente a ella, con rostro absorto. Definitivamente estaba tan concentrada examinando a la chica frente a ella que ignoraba completamente los comentarios alrededor de ella.

—¿Qué le pasa al gigai de Kuchiki-san? —cuestionó angustiada Inoue.

—No lo sé, pero me preocupa bastante el hecho que no hallamos notado su presencia si tan solo estaba a unos cuantos metros de nosotros —masculló entre dientes el quincy, con voz impotente.

—Hay demasiadas presencias dispersas por el lugar… pero la de ella es difícil de notar —agregó Takada, mirando con preocupación a la morena.

—Makoto… —susurró el rubio, no logrando ver el rostro de la joven al encontrarse ella de espaldas.

La chica seguía quieta, mientras el gigai seguía murmurando el nombre de la Kuchiki. Hatori logró escuchar unos murmullos provenientes de su compañera, pero no estaba seguro de lo que decía.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Ishida, parece ser que el rubio no era el único que se había percatado del estado de la actriz.

—Esto no está bien… —murmuró un poco más audible.

—¿Eh? —articuló Inoue ante las palabras de la chica.

—¡Esto no está bien!

—¿Makoto? —murmuró preocupado el ojiazul— ¡Tranquilízate!

Hatori intentó en vano poner de pie a la chica, puesto que ella se soltó del agarre y llevó la cabeza al suelo, apretando fuertemente sus puños ante el desconcierto de los presentes. Atrayendo todas las miradas de preocupación.

—¡Esto no debería ser así! —soltó, aún arrodillada frente a la morena— ¡Debería atraer el reiatsu que está a su alrededor! ¡No destruirla!

Todos guardaron silencio ante el desahogo de la muchacha. Hatori ya no se sentía con fuerzas de levantarla. Inoue estaba muda, mientras que Ishida cerró los ojos al no poder hacer nada. Sado mantenía la compostura pero las facciones de su rostro demostraban que estaba pensativo. Yumi agachó la mirada.

—¿¡Por qué! ¿¡Por qué! ¡Se supone que esto no sería así! —la joven alzó la cabeza, manteniendo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados— ¡TE ODIO KOIZUMI!

El ojiazul desvió la mirada al ver como el lamento de su compañera se manifestaba en sus ojos, dejando escapar lágrimas que recorrían su blanca piel.

—Me… alegro…

Las miradas fueron dirigidas a la dueña de esas palabras. Makoto veía confusa a la pelinegra frente a ella. Ella le sonreía y había dirigido con esfuerzo una de sus manos hasta el rostro de la joven actriz. Quién aún se hallaba perdida ante las palabras que habían salido de su boca.

—Rukia-sama… no está sola —murmuró, sonriendo más ampliamente.

El llanto de la actriz fue apagado ante lo dicho. Mientras veía cómo el gigai era atravesado por un bastón y el cuerpo artificial caía inconsciente. Dejando solo una píldora en el piso y las miradas puestas en el causante de aquello. Un hombre rubio de sombrero y sandalias, que venía acompañado de una morena de ojos gatunos.

—Así evitaremos que el Shoukyo absorba el alma que reside en el gigai —se excusó Urahara.

—Pero… ¿Qué ocurrió? —cuestionó la chica de cabellera ondulada, siendo ayudada por su compañero para levantarse.

—Estuve investigando… Me parecía extraño que el Shoukyo siendo un artefacto que está latente siempre, lograra mantenerse en un estado de letargo sin dañar al portador —explicó el tendedero— A diferencia del Hougyoku, que tiene que esperar para activarse y si es completamente inofensivo en su estado de letargo.

—Lo que Kisuke quiere decir —interrumpió la morena— Que al no tener reiatsu que absorber del exterior, el Shoukyo comenzó a absorber el reiatsu de Rukia… Pero debido a sus anteriores alzas de reiatsu no le perjudicó en demasía.

—No podemos decir lo mismo de su gigai, que al activarse nuevamente el Shoukyo, sufrió las consecuencias por su bajo nivel de poder espiritual.

—Entiendo… —expresó Ishida, llevando una mano hasta su barbilla.

—Aún así… —comentó Makoto— ¡Tenemos que ir con ella rápido!

—Es cierto, la barrera que implanté en la pulsera sirve como filtrador, eso impedirá que ella absorba grandes cantidades de reiatsu… Sin embargo, estando sin su gigai no se bien qué efectos puede acarrear en ella… El Shoukyo podría absorber completamente su alma o bien absorber todo a su paso, incluyendo la barrera.

La ojipúrpura tragó saliva. Debían apresurarse sino la situación se agravaría. Todos los presentes esperaban instrucciones de Urahara, o bien de Yoruichi. Dispuestos para ayudar a sus amigos. Y a pesar de que los recién llegados habían reparado en la presencia de la pelirroja, decidieron no preguntar al ver su determinada mirada.

—Hay tres focos de pelea —habló el peliazul, analizando— El primero, a juzgar por la fuerza de los reiatsu, se están enfrentando Kurosaki y Abarai contra el enemigo… El segundo es el que menos choques de pelea ha tenido… y el tercero… se sintió bastante fuerte en un principio pero después solo se sentían las presencias

—Yo iré donde se encuentra Kuchiki-san, me preocupa lo que puede ocurrir si está mucho tiempo como shinigami —anunció Urahara, tomando el gigai de la pelinegra.

—Iré donde se siente la presencia de Byakuya… es extraño que ni siquiera halla liberado su zampakutou —la morena de ojos gatunos se puso en marcha.

Ambos actores intercambiaron miradas y finalmente Makoto fue quien se dirigió junto a Urahara, mientras que Yoruichi ya había tomado rumbo a su destino. Ishida le dijo a Orihime que fuera junto a Sado al lugar donde se encontraba peleando Ichigo y Renji, para así poder curar sus heridas. El quincy tenía un asunto que resolver con cierto moreno de máscara. Pero antes de marcharse, se dirigió a la pelirroja.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—No tengo ninguna habilidad especial a diferencia de ustedes… —comentó, con una sonrisa nerviosa y una mano tras su cabeza— Prefiero quedarme aquí para no estorbar.

El peliazul la miró por última vez antes de seguir a Makoto y Urahara. Y fue en ese momento que la joven actriz reparó en la presencia de la pelirroja, reconociéndola inmediatamente, pero evitando decir cualquier cosa, volteó y siguió al hombre de sombrero. Mientras tanto, Sado, Inoue y Hatori ya habían emprendido camino hacia el lugar de batalla de sus compañeros. Dejando a Takada sola.

—Hermano… más te vale que nadie salga herido… —murmuró con la mirada gacha.

—

No sabía bien la razón que lo había impulsado a seguirla, lo que si sabía era que estaba actuando impulsivamente. Se había dejado llevar por la emoción al pensar en que podía ser ella. Lo cuál era imposible. El mismo lo sabía. Pero aún así, nunca dejó de seguirla. Hasta que por fin había detenido su paso. Y el Kuchiki no sabía bien si arrepentirse de que aquella mujer no hubiera seguido corriendo. Había desenvainado a Senbonzakura y apuntado a su enemigo con la zampakutou, más sin embargo no se había atrevido a atacarla.

—¿Por qué me seguiste? Creí que tenías prisa.

El pelinegro la miró con rostro impasible, sin aflojar la empuñadura de su zampakutou. La morena dio un paso al frente, pero Byakuya parecía no querer cambiar de posición. Lentamente su enemiga se fue acercando hasta quedar frente a aquella espada, dirigiendo una mano hasta su máscara.

—¿De verdad crees soportar verme morir nuevamente? —cuestionó, apartando el filo de la espada con su otra mano.

El rostro del moreno cambió por completo. Su serenidad fue remplazada por el asombro. Una cosa era imaginarlo, pero otra muy distinta ver que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Con parsimonia alejó a Senbonzakura de aquella morena.

—¿De verdad piensa así? Byakuya-sama…

El semblante absorto del noble aumentó al escuchar su nombre de aquella manera. Dejando salir en un susurro lo que venía guardando desde que escuchó la voz de la morena.

—Hisana…

—

—¡Kaien-dono! ¿Se encuentra bien?

Repentinamente el moreno había flaqueado. Sujetaba fuertemente sus manos contra su cabeza y se hallaba de rodillas en el piso.

La morena no entendía nada. Antes se encontraban hablando amenamente, después de que aceptara lo que su superior le había relatado. Todo iba bien. El pelinegro le había estado contando lo que sabía de los culpables de su situación. Y más de alguna sonrisa había logrado arrancarle a Rukia por sus comentarios. Pero ahora, ¿Qué pasaba? La shinigami no dudó en acercarse para ayudar a Shiba, pero este la detuvo.

—Aléjate, Kuchiki —ordenó sujetando con una mano su cabeza y la otra haciendo un ademán a la pelinegra para que no se acercara.

—Pero, Kaien-dono…

—¡No te acerques! —gritó, a la vez que se alejaba unos cuantos metros de un salto— Desenvaina tu zampakutou.

Aún con la duda en su mirada, la Kuchiki tomó el mango de Sode no Shirayuki. No quitaba la mirada del moreno, esperando cualquier reacción de él. Y pronto la tuvo. Vio claramente como el pelinegro se paraba y alzaba su cabeza. Dejando ver una mirada que nada tenía de semejanza a la que había presenciado mientras hablaban. Esta reflejaba menosprecio a su enemigo, que en este caso era ella. Ahí fue cuando Rukia supo que lo comentado por Shiba se había cumplido.

—¿Qué te pasa, shinigami? —comentó con voz burlona al ver el estado de la morena.

Su ahora enemigo sacó su espada, y la pelinegra no sabía cómo actuar. Estaba consciente que quien estaba frente a ella ya no era Shiba Kaien, y por lo tanto no tendría el mismo trato con ella. Pero aún así no sabía si podría atacarle. Y al parecer el pelinegro no le iba a dejar tiempo para que pensase. Se fue contra la shinigami dispuesto a atacarla. Y como acto de reflejo la morena se defendió con su zampakutou. Logrando que chocara con la de su oponente y creando una batalla de pura fuerza.

—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, shinigami? —se burló Kei ante la clara ventaja que tenía contra la Kuchiki.

Ella no respondió. Ambas zampakutou temblaban ante la fuerza aplicada por sus propietarios para derribar a su contrincante. Y Rukia era la perjudicada. El moreno sonreía ampliamente al ver como la morena se arrodillaba para evitar que la zampakutou enemiga la tocara. La chica ya no aguantaría más y al parecer por su actitud no sería necesario dejarla malherida. Mejor la llevaba directo con sus superiores.

Pero repentinamente la pelinegra se alejó de un salto de su enemigo. Extrañando al moreno.

—Vaya… Parece que aún te quedan energías para pelear —comentó, colocando su zampakutou sobre su hombro.

—No…

Kei alzó una ceja ante la negativa. Pero al ver a la shinigami derrumbarse y respirar agitadamente de rodillas comprendió que no tenía fuerzas para seguir con la batalla. Eso o… la imponente barrera que rodeó a la morena le daba a entender que algo iba mal. Sobre todo por el reiatsu que sintió que comenzaba a liberar y cómo la barrera la repelía.

—¡Ni creas que eso te ayudará!

Ni el grito del enemigo abalanzándose sobre ella logró que alzara la mirada. Sentía nuevamente aquella sensación de agonía. ¿Se debía a que estaba fuera de su gigai? Muy posiblemente. Y eso no la tranquilizaba. No sabía cuánto tiempo aguantaría.

El ruido de la espada intentando atravesar la barrera se escuchaba por el lugar. El moreno estaba furioso.

—

El silencio los había acompañado ya por un buen rato. El pelinegro estaba absorto. Y la morena no se movía de su lugar. Parecía que disfrutaba de la reacción que provocaba en el Kuchiki con tan solo su presencia.

Byakuya sentía que no podía moverse. Ver aquél rostro sereno y el cabello moreno despeinado. Aquellas facciones que eran similares a su hermana adoptiva, pero de miradas tan distintas. Al igual que su actitud. Simplemente era más fuerte que él. Podía luchar contra cualquier enemigo. Incluso en el pasado había estado dispuesto a la pena de muerte de hermana. Pero no podía atacar a la mujer que amaba.

—Byakuya-sama… es un gusto volver a verlo…

La morena se fue acercando más al Kuchiki. Mientras el pelinegro seguía absorto. Fue por ello que ni cuenta se dio como su enemiga sacaba de la manga de su traje una daga. La sonrisa en su rostro no reflejaba sus intenciones. Era una sonrisa cálida.

—Hisana… yo…

El moreno podía ser atacado en cualquier momento. La distancia entre ellos disminuía. Y solo era cuestión de alzar el brazo para clavarla en el costado.

—¡BYAKUYA!

Aquél grito trajo de vuelta a la realidad al nombrado. Acompañado de dos singulares navajas que se dirigieron a su agresora. Provocando que la pelinegra se alejara de un salto del capitán. La morena de ojos gatunos aterrizó justo enfrente del Kuchiki.

—¿Shihoin… Yoruichi? —articuló el shinigami.

—¿¡Qué pasa, Byakuya! —recriminó la morena— ¿Por qué tan débil ante el enemi... go?

La voz de la mujer flaqueó al ver contra quién se enfrentaban.

—¿Rukia?

Pero después analizó a la mujer que se encontraba frente a ellos. Era cierto, tenía un gran parecido con la shinigami. Pero también se podía apreciar la diferencia al mirar sus ojos. Su expresión era diferente.

—¿Quién eres tú? —cuestionó pasiva la pelinegra.

Yoruichi la escudriñó cuidadosa. Por su actitud podía deducir una personalidad serena. Pero eso no era suficiente para que el pelinegro del clan Kuchiki se contuviera de atacarla. Acaso… ¿Él la conocía? Y de conocerla seguramente era alguien muy preciado para él, puesto que no divisó intento alguno de parte del pelinegro para atacar a la enemiga.

—¿Quién es ella? —cuestionó, dispuesta a disolver sus dudas.

—… Ella es… Hisana —articuló el capitán, pensando en cómo seguir— ella era… mi esposa.

—No tiene que ser tan frío, Byakuya-sama… —dijo la pelinegra con rostro sentido.

La morena de ojos gatunos estaba absorta. Pero si lo reflexionaba. Ella estuvo ausente más de 100 años de la Sociedad de Almas. Durante ese tiempo no era de extrañarse que el moreno se casara. Era el hijo de un clan noble después de todo. Pero aún así el parecido que tenía con la morena shinigami era increíble.

—Se parece a Rukia —comentó con una sonrisa.

—…

—Estás consciente que ella no es tu esposa, ¿Cierto? —la de ojos dorados miró con perspicacia al Kuchiki.

—Yo mismo estuve junto a Hisana en sus últimos momentos…

—Me encargaré de ella, será lo mejor, tú ve por Rukia —ordenó— Su vida corre peligro.

Byakuya guardó silencio. Su objetivo principal era alcanzar a su hermana. Puesto que había visto al antiguo miembro del clan Shiba y a su hermana salir tras él. Y eso era imposible. Tan imposible como lo que le ocurría a él en aquél momento. No podía ser Hisana aquella morena. Ella había fallecido. Pero… Su forma de hablar era tan dulce como la de su esposa. Tan cálida…

—¿Ya han terminado de charlar? —preguntó Haruka, con rostro serio al ver que su intento de atacar al moreno había sido frustrado.

Yoruichi se lanzó contra ella. En segundos se halló frente a su enemiga lista para encestarle un golpe. Que por fortuna la morena esquivó. Y la mujer de mirada gatuna volvió a atacar, pero esta vez las palabras participaron en su ofensa. Mientras el Kuchiki pasaba de largo de la zona de combate.

—Tendrás que cambiar de oponente —dijo la habilidosa mujer, con voz burlona.

Byakuya se alejaba de ambas morenas. Pero la voz de Haruka los paralizó.

—Lamento decirles que eso no será posible.

Y antes de que alcanzaran a preguntar, una enorme energía negra los cubrió. Encerrándolos en aquél sector y no dejando oportunidad alguna de salida. Pronto ambos miembros de clanes nobles perdieron casi por completo la visibilidad de su enemigo. Lo más probable es que su reiatsu también había sido ocultado, dejándolos sin posibilidad de refuerzos.

—¿¡Qué… ! —articuló la morena de ojos gatunos, analizando el lugar.

Aquella esfera negra de verdad que los cubría completamente.

—Recibí órdenes directas de entretener a Kuchiki Byakuya —la actitud de la pelinegra se volvió fría— No tendrías que haberte involucrado, no podrás salir de aquí.

—Esto es solo una barrera —anunció el pelinegro, viendo atentamente el obstáculo.

—Exacto —aseguró Haruka— Pero es una barrera creada con el Gouyoku… ¿Quién les asegura que sea inofensiva? —terminó con una sonrisa retadora.

—

Al llegar se encontraron con que la barrera había sido levantada. Y un moreno estaba atacándola. Intentando con todas sus fuerzas romperla mientras Rukia adentro se debilitaba cada vez más. Inmediatamente la actriz buscó entre sus ropas y sacó, lo que parecían ser pequeños cristales esmeralda. No dudó en lanzarlos contra quien atentaba contra la vida de su amiga. Logrando que el moreno fuera expulsado por la explosión que provocaron, chocando contra un árbol. Mientras Urahara abrió una puerta en la barrera y rápidamente entró con el gigai de la Kuchiki.

Makoto se mantenía firme esperando que eso haya sido suficiente para acabar con el enemigo. Mas, no tuvo que esperar mucho para ver como el moreno se levantaba y la miraba furioso. La actriz tragó saliva cuando Kei se acercó a toda velocidad con la clara intención de atacarla. Su espada en alto. Y ella no logró sacar su defensa a tiempo. Quedando expuesta al golpe. Pero nunca llegó. Una flecha azulada obligó al moreno a interrumpir su ataque para poder esquivar aquella agresión. Logrando que el pelinegro prestara atención al nuevo atacante.

—Tú… —rezongó el enemigo, mirando atentamente al quincy.

—Me debes una pelea —anunció el peliazul, preparando su arco.

Y la batalla entre ambos moreno se inició. Ishida notó algo diferente en su contrincante. Además de la máscara, sus ataques eran más lentos. Como si pensara antes de atacarlo seriamente. Eso fue lo que más le extrañó, puesto que cuando peleó con él por primera vez era atacado sin piedad alguna.

Mientras la pelea se desataba, Makoto se acercó hasta la barrera, donde se encontraba la pelinegra que era atendida por Urahara. Afortunadamente el gigai había sido juntado con el alma. Rukia se encontraba dentro de su cuerpo, pero se hallaba inconsciente.

—¿Estará bien? —cuestionó con la preocupación reflejada en su tono de voz.

—Si… gracias a tu rápida reacción… —sonrió el rubio— De no haber atacado al enemigo, la barrera se habría despedazado… puedo notar que se encuentra muy debilitada por la cantidad de reiatsu que tuvo que filtrar.

La joven vio atentamente a la morena, esperando que despertara en cualquier momento. Kisuke se dio cuenta de eso, y para desviar la atención de la chica decidió asegurarse de la sospecha que le causaban aquellos cristales esmeralda que había lanzado contra el contendiente.

—Lo que lanzaste… ¿Eran los mismos diamantes que se forman en el brazalete de jade?

Makoto alzó la mirada ante la perspicacia del tendedero.

—¿Cómo…?

—Noté que la explosión que se provocó era solo una fuerte presión de reiatsu, que por suerte no alcanzó a dañar la barrera —interrumpió el hombre de sombrero.

—Si… Son los restos de reiatsu de algunas víctimas del brazalete… una vez que no tiene reiatsu que absorber… los diamantes caen como contenedores de grandes cantidades de energía espiritual…

—Ya veo… —susurró el hombre de sandalias y sombrero, dirigiendo su atención a la pelinegra.

La chica lo imitó. Y fue en ese momento que reparó en la muñeca de la shinigami. Tenía cuatro figuras de diamantes. Eso hizo que se alterara. ¿Por qué cuatro? Se supone que la barrera evitaría que la chica corriera peligro. Pero ahora solo bastaba que se formara un diamante y... No quería ni pensarlo. Imaginar a su amiga en peligro no era algo que deseara.

—Rukia…

—Lo sé… —adivinó el rubio, cerrando los ojos— Se supone que la barrera lograría que se formaran solo tres diamantes… Pero me temo que el hecho de que Kuchiki-san se hallara fuera del gigai perjudicó el proceso…

Urahara detuvo su explicación al notar la estruendosa pelea que mantenían Ishida y el moreno. Al parecer el azul iba en desventaja. Pero no solo eso. Un fuerte estallido se escuchó por todo el lugar, proveniente de otro sector, aquél sitio en el que se encontraba la mayoría de sus camaradas. Acompañado por la repentina ausencia de la presencia de dos compañeros.

Kisuke se mantuvo en silencio confiando en la fuerza de su compañera, puesto que percibió claramente cómo su reiatsu junto con el del capitán Kuchiki desaparecían de improviso. Mientras que Makoto miraba preocupadísima a otro sector en específico.

—Hatori… —pronunció con voz apagada.

* * *

Felicito a **Euphrasie Elessar** y **Uchiha Katze** por adivinar que era Hisana la contendiente de Byakuya! n_n

Bueno~ sobre lo de Kaien... siento que Rukia aún se sigue culpando de su muerte... Cuando vi su pelea contra el noveno espada... me di cuenta que ella siempre cargaría con ese peso... así que tuve que traer a Kaien para que entrara en razón! xD Rukia es un personaje que se preocupa mucho por sus seres queridos, tanto que llega a descuidarse a ella misma... es por ello que quería darle la oportunidad de hablar con el verdadero Kaien... Y ahí veremos que pasa con Hisana ;D porque Byakuya también tiene asuntos que tratar con ella...

Y bueno, espero no haberme perdido la idea por tardarme tanto en actualizar, y ustedes no hayan perdido el cariño por este loco fic ó_o

**¡LEER AQUÍ! ¡ATENCIÓN!**

_**Bien. Antes que nada agradecer a las personas que aún se acuerdan de este fic. Ya sé que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo, pero aún así no pienso dejar este fic inconcluso.**_

_**No sé si habrán notado que hubo un cambio en el fic. Lo reescribí, corregí algunos errores de redacción, ortografía y aclaré en algunos capítulos anteriores conceptos como "Shoukyo" y el "Gouyoku". Además he podido avanzar algo del siguiente capítulo. Pero me temo que para quienes aún se acuerdan del fic, tendrán que esperar más. Lo siento mucho.**_

_**Venía a dejarles el aviso que estoy en mi último año de colegio. Muchas cosas han pasado. Penas, alegrías, problemas, nuevas responsabilidades. Que me han visto en la obligación de dejar de lado el fic. Pero no así olvidarlo. Les pido disculpas por no dar noticias antes.**_

_**Al estar en mi último año tengo que concentrarme en otras cosas, y por ello tendré que aprender a sacrificar algunas cosas. Dejar de ser tan floja y empezar a hacer algo por mi vida. Quizás aprender a pensar más en mí, en lo que quiero, y en lo que realmente deseo esforzarme. Por lo que este fic tendrá que aguantar hasta fines de Diciembre. Espero, con anhelo, que para ese momento todo lo de este año haya valido la pena, y pueda tener unos momentos para no preocuparme de nada, y poder finalmente terminar con el fic.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han seguido este fic, fueron parte de mi vida –a pesar de que se lea dramático- pero ustedes siguieron este proyecto fervientemente y me dieron gratos momentos cuando leía sus reviews. En serio que me alegraba al leerlos.**_

_**Especialmente quiero agradecer profundamente a las personas que he podido conocer gracias al fanatismo del IchiRuki. Personas que han logrado ocupar un lugar muy importante en mi vida, y en mi corazón.**_

_**Finalmente hacerles un recuerdo a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta… casi carta (**__**?) 'No intenten hacer todo por sí mismos. Apóyense en sus cercanos, en sus personas queridas, en aquellas personas que consideran amigos. Porque a pesar de que hay cosas que debemos resolver por nosotros mismos, también habrán personas que estén a nuestro lado dispuestos a levantarnos. Si tienen confianza en alguien, confíen en que esa persona saldrá adelante. Nunca presionen sobre cosas que alguien no quiere contar. Si realmente son amigos, apóyense mutuamente. La sola presencia de un amigo es capaz de levantar el alma. Apréciense. Cometerán errores, pero después de todos somos humanos. Intenten no cuestionar por qué les pasan las cosas que les pasan. Enfréntenlas. Y no se arrepientan de sus acciones. Aprendan de ellas.'**_

_**Muchas gracias por todo, nos veremos hasta fin de año.**_

_**Gracias por leerme.**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Shiroi Kimiko.**_

_**P.D: VIVA EL ICHIRUKI, LAS NARANJAS Y EL SEXY PELIRROJO DE RENJI**_

_**P.D2: TWIN TE ADORO (L) **_

_**P.D3: VIVAN LA VIDA LOCA (**__**?) Menores no tomen ni fumen. De lo contrario… una naranja les rodará encima **__**(**__**?)**_


	18. Adiós

¡No quiero morir joven! -huye de los tomates-

Bueno, quien se atreva a hacer click en el link y lea esta actualización de esta historia que ya iba a cumplir -si es que ya no cumplió- 2 años en el limbo. En fin, no sé si quieran explicaciones, sino para qué aburrirlos con contarles mi vida digo yo (?) Pero por respeto a quienes han seguido esta historia desde que fue publicada hace ya un par de años aquí, les resumiré estos dos años:  
El año pasado salí del colegio y di una prueba que se da todos los fines de año en Chile para poder entrar a la universidad. Ese mismo año sufrí una inestabilidad emocional por asuntos familiares y la presión de sacar un resultado decente en esa prueba. Este año, entré a la universidad pero por mi inmadurez, no logré adaptarme a vivir sola en la capital (pues tuve que mudarme para continuar con mis estudios universitarios), y colapsé. A mitad de año me salí de la carrera y decidí prepararme para volver a dar la prueba a final de este año. Por fortuna, he logrado equilibrarme emocionalmente, al menos por ahora. Y espero seguir así para continuar escribiendo.

Este capítulo originalmente lo quería publicar el 20 de octubre, de regalo para mi Twincita. Sin embargo, no alcancé a terminarlo por esa fecha y este fin de semana logré tener un tiempo libre y terminarlo. Quedó considerablemente largo comparado a los anteriores. Tan sólo espero que valga la pena.

Antes de leer el capítulo les dejo un resumen de los anteriores para que no anden tan perdidos (:

* * *

_Durante una junta con sus amigos, Rukia sale del bar persiguiendo a un hombre que parece reconocer dentro del gentío. Quien resulta ser Kei, uno de los enemigos y una copia exacta de Kaien. Byakuya salió corriendo tras su hermana pero una mujer llamada Haruka, que también asemeja la apariencia de su difunta esposa, aparece en su camino y Byakuya termina siguiéndola. Ichigo y Renji alcanzan a Rukia quien se hallaba peleando con Kei, pero un Arrancar aparece y les obstaculiza el camino. En un momento de la batalla, Kei parece reaccionar y actuar como Kaien, salvando a Rukia y alejándola de sus amigos. _

_Llega un momento en el que se centraron tres focos de pelea y todos quedaron repartidos. Yoruichi con Byakuya se enfrentan a Haruka, Urahara junto con Ishida y Makoto van en busca de Rukia; y mientras tanto Ichigo, Renji, Orihime, Chad y Hatori quedan como contrincantes del enorme Arrancar._

_Por otro lado, Takashi parece darse cuenta de algo y comienza a moverse, mientras Yumi va en busca de su hermano._

**Adiós.**

Corría con todas sus fuerzas. El cansancio era presente en su cuerpo pero él no lo sentía. Lo ignoraba por completo. Porque él tenía su objetivo claro. Sólo el rostro de la morena estaba presente en su cabeza. Mientras se recriminaba por qué diablos no lo había notado antes. Las muestras del daño que le había provocado, que le estaba provocando ahora mismo, siempre habían estado visibles. ¿Cómo fue tan ciego? Ni el mismo lo sabía. Pero no podía mantenerse mirando por más tiempo. Tenía que ayudarla.

Sólo había un problema.

—Rukia-chan… ¿Dónde estás? —murmuró deteniéndose momentáneamente para recuperar el aire, mirando para todos lados.

Siempre había sido guiado por Haruka. Él nunca había seguido la presencia de alguien, y mucho menos tenía alguna habilidad que lo hiciese notar. Él sólo… había sido… una pieza en el juego de aquél hombre al cuál solía llamar Buchou… Porque ya no más. Ya no lastimaría lo que más quería. Si lo llamaban traidor, no le importaba. Si moría en el intento, no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era ella.

—Llegaré como sea —anunció con determinación. Aumentando el agarre de su mano. Ahí llevaba lo que definiría el destino de la Kuchiki.

Pero se detuvo en seco. Y no era porque no sabía el camino a donde ir, aunque de verdad no lo sabía. Pero esta vez no se debía a eso, sino a la voz femenina que había susurrado su nombre. Volteó con precaución. Y sus ojos almendrados se toparon con unos iguales en tonalidad rojiza. Cabello rojo; un rostro que reflejaba preocupación. Y que lo desarmó completamente al escuchar otro susurro de su boca.

—Kashi…

El castaño seguía congelado. Pero ni él mismo sabía el porqué. Sólo se quedó viendo a la joven frente a él. La forma en que lo había llamado se le hacía extremadamente conocida. Él sabía bien que esa chica le traía recuerdos. Pero en su mente no podía organizar sus ideas. No tenía idea de quién era.

—Quién… —llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza, sujetando con la otra aquél artefacto de suma importancia— ¿Quién…?

La pelirroja notó la duda en su rostro. Pero al parecer ya preveía que eso sucediera. Pues su rostro no mostró sorpresa, sólo agachó la mirada entristecida.

—Lo suponía —susurró—. No sabes quién soy, ¿verdad, Takashi?

—Yo… —articuló confuso el chico— Tú…

Yumi se acercó al joven hasta quedar frente a él. Con sutileza, llevó sus manos hasta posarlas en las mejillas de Koizumi, logrando que el chico la mirara a los ojos.

—No importa si no me recuerdas…

Los ojos almendrados de la chica expresaban melancolía. Sonrió al notar que el castaño le prestaba toda su atención, expectante a cada palabra suya. Sentía su calidez y por ello no se había alejado de la pelirroja. Una calidez que él recordaba. Y eso le daba esperanza a Yumi.

—Tú… Tienes algo importante que hacer, ¿cierto?

El chico despertó de su ensoñación, recordando su objetivo. La miró con preocupación reflejada en sus ojos almendrados. Takada supo de inmediato que esa preocupación no se debía a ella, sino a la razón que llevaba al castaño corriendo desesperadamente hace rato atrás.

—Rukia-chan… —balbuceó.

—¿Rukia? —repitió la pelirroja, extrañada.

—Kuchiki Rukia-chan… —explicó Koizumi— Ella… es el centro de mis pensamientos ahora mismo… ¡Necesito ir con ella!

La determinación en los ojos del castaño era evidente. Fue por eso que el deseo de ayudarlo asaltó a Takada. Pensando en cómo podría ayudar al chico para que llegara hasta la tal Kuchiki.

—Espera… —recordó de pronto la chica— ¿Dijiste Kuchiki?

—¿¡Sabes dónde está!

La pelirroja reflexionó un momento. ¿Cuántos Kuchiki podría haber en Tokio? Si mal no recordaba, aquél tipo de cabello rubio opaco había mencionado a una Kuchiki; cuando el grupo con el que se hallaba anteriormente discutía sobre cómo dividirse, e Ishida se había ido con aquél hombre y una mujer de cabellera ondulada.

—Creo… —balbuceó— Creo poder guiarte —dijo finalmente.

Yumi anteriormente había seguido la presencia de Ishida. Esperaba poder hacerlo de nuevo.

Ya había transcurrido cierto tiempo desde que se habían reunido con ambos shinigamis, y la pelea no daba señales de terminar. Ichigo atacaba con ferocidad a su enemigo, al igual que Renji. Ambos no daban tregua. Sado se les había unido a la batalla, pero ni los tres eran contrincantes para su adversario. El arrancar les lanzaba ceros de tal poder que se veían obligados a esquivarlos, al no poder enfrentarlos. Anteriormente, Ichigo había intentado contenerlo con su Getsuga Tenshou, pero ni eso había bastado para repeler el ataque. De no haber sido por la rapidez que le otorgaba el Bankai al shinigami sustituto, seguramente habría sido arrasado por el cero.

Más distantes, se mantenían Hatori y Orihime. El rubio analizaba cada paso dado por su enemigo. Buscando algún indicio que diera cuenta de su debilidad. Alguna apertura. Mientras que la joven miraba con preocupación a sus compañeros.

—¡Sado-kun! —chilló la mujer al ser testigo del golpe que había lanzado lejos a su amigo y lo tumbó en el suelo, expuesto a cualquier ataque.

El arrancar rugía contra ambos shinigamis que intentaban hacerle frente. Su máscara de hueso tenía ya varias hendiduras, difícil de saber si se debía a la extensión de la batalla, o las poseía desde antes. Sin embargo, su fuerza era inquebrantable. Se movía ferozmente y frenaba cada una de las estocadas que le proporcionaban sus contrincantes. Ni los ataques en conjunto de ambos bankai podían derribarlo.

Orihime, aprovechando que el enemigo se entretenía con la batalla, se acercó corriendo hasta su compañero herido que intentaba, en esos momentos, levantarse. Llevó sus manos hasta sus horquillas para poder invocar su técnica y curarlo. Sin embargo, no contaba con que ese acto llamara la atención del despiadado enemigo, quien con un zarpazo alejó a ambos shinigamis y arremetió hacia donde se encontraba la chica.

Hatori, viendo su nuevo objetivo de ataque, abrió los ojos con espanto. Intentando pensar en algún movimiento que protegiera a la joven.

—_Recuerda que los más oscuros, causan una explosión de mayor magnitud —comentó la actriz—. Pero no creo que puedas distinguir su color si tienes que llegar a usarlos, guarda los más peligrosos en tu bolsillo derecho, y los demás en el izquierdo. _

El rubio sacudió su cabeza ante el recuerdo. Agradecía internamente a su compañera por ser siempre tan precavida.

—¡INOUE! ¡CHAD! —gritó Ichigo al ver el rostro de pavor reflejado en su amiga mientras seguía curando al moreno.

—¡Inoue-san, cúbrase! —ordenó Hatori, buscando rápidamente en su bolsillo izquierdo y lanzando los pequeños diamantes.

La joven logró invocar su defensa antes de que el arrancar fuera arrastrado por el fuerte impacto que provocó la explosión al estrellarse en su cuerpo. Orihime mantenía los ojos cerrados intentando concentrarse para mantener su barrera de defensa y proteger a su amigo.

Ichigo había logrado recuperarse del anterior ataque para poder ponerse de pie y miraba con absoluta sorpresa al joven rubio. Por otro lado, Renji se limpiaba restos de sangre con la mano mientras se apoyaba en su zampakutou para poder incorporarse nuevamente a la batalla.

—¡Kurosaki! ¡Aprovecha ahora y atácalo! —gritó. Mientras el arrancar parecía recuperarse del golpe y volvía a surgir tras una nube de polvo provocada por la fuerza de la colisión.

El nombrado no dudó más. Cruzó una mirada con su compañero pelirrojo y juntos se fueron contra el enemigo.

Escándalo proveniente del duodécimo escuadrón era lo que podía apreciarse en el Seiretei. El capitán de este mismo escuadrón tenía a todos sus subordinados corriendo por diversos lugares del cuartel, provocando en ellos una gran conmoción. Y lo que era peor en esos momentos; Kurotsuchi Mayuri estaba de mal humor.

—¿¡Cómo es posible que no lo encuentren! —protestaba el presidente del departamento de investigaciones y desarrollo— ¡Alguien aquí no está haciendo bien su trabajo! —criticó.

—Capitán —interrumpió un shinigami de aspecto desaliñado—, hemos terminado la investigación sobre los gigais que fueron robados.

—¿Y… —refutó Mayuri, dirigiéndole una desquiciada mirada— qué esperas para darme el reporte?

—Sí, señor —dijo el subalterno, intentando no dejarse intimidar por la perturbadora mirada—. Efectivamente se creó el artefacto que usted anda buscando…

—Eso ya lo sé, estúpido —bufó el capitán—. Yo mismo hice el prototipo y les encargué que lo perfeccionaran a medida que hacían las pruebas con el gigai — golpeó una mesa cercana con el puño—. ¡Lo que exijo es saber dónde está!

—Bueno… Lo encontramo, pero… —temió por su vida— Durante las pruebas experimentales con los gigais se priorizó el desarrollo de los mismos y ese artefacto aún no era perfeccionado cuando…—tragó saliva, nerviso— los gigais fueron robados…

—¡Incompetentes! —soltó furioso.

—Mayuri-sama —una voz femenina hizo aparición. Permitiendo que la esperanza se presentara para el subordinado. Viendo la perfecta oportunidad de retirarse para huir de la ira de su capitán.

—¿¡Qué sucede ahora!

—Hace unos momentos Urahara Kisuke fue capaz de contactar conmigo a través del departamento —informó la teniente.

—¿Urahara Kisuke? —masculló el presidente del departamento.

—Sí —repitió Nemu—, me explicó del funcionamiento de un artefacto que hasta ahora era desconocido para nosotros.

—¿Desconocido? —articuló desconfiado— ¿Por qué ese hombre anda metiendo sus narices donde no le incumbe?

—Al parecer ha estado investigando de la situación por su cuenta en el mundo humano.

Mayuri tuvo que tragarse sus maldiciones contra el hombre de sombrero y sandalias.

—¿Qué —soltó en contra de su voluntad— fue lo que te explicó?

—Informó que durante su investigación sobre Hougyoku se encontró con un artefacto que lo precedió —relató—, un artefacto que denominó 'Gouyoku' —leyó de su cuaderno de anotaciones—. Este artefacto tiene la capacidad de creación por ser una gran concentración de energía, funcionando como un imán que atrae, como ejemplo en la Sociedad de Almas, partículas espirituales.

—Es decir —Mayuri se corrió antes de proseguir—, que según Urahara Kisuke el Hougyoku fue formado a partir del 'Gouyoku', y por su modo de operación es este último quien le dio la capacidad de traspasar barreras entre shinigamis y hollow al Hougyoku.

—También acotó que una vez desaparecido el Hougyoku, es muy probable que se haya desintegrado a su forma inicial. Y cayendo éste en manos enemigas…

—¡Maldito sea ese hombre entrometido! —espetó el shinigami al relacionar lo que su teniente decía con el incidente del cuerpo que se les había enviado del mundo humano. Podía ser verídico que el enemigo tuviera en su poder aquél artefacto 'Gouyoku' y haya sido éste el que provocara la aceleración en la transformación a Hollow.

—Mayuri-sama… —intentó proseguir la shinigami ante el inminente arrebato de furia que esperaba de su capitán— Además de eso, insinuó advertir los posibles planes enemigos…

—Qué estupidez habló ese hombre ahora.

—Aclaró que el artefacto de clanes nobles, el 'Shoukyo' —guardó silencio por unos momentos—, fue introducido en Kuchiki Rukia y cree que con esto el enemigo quiere acumular una gran cantidad de reiatsu usándola como contenedor para luego combinarlo con el poder del 'Gouyoku'…

—Y provocar un desbalance entre dimensiones… —completó el shinigami— ¡Imposible! ¡No me digas que…!

—Capitán.

—¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS SUCEDE AHORA! —gritó fuera de sus cabales. Provocando sobresalto en su subordinado.

—El… capitán general está convocando una reunión de todos los capitanes —logró articular.

El presidente del departamento de investigación y desarrollo salió refunfuñando del cuartel. Alegando de lo inoportuno de las juntas entre capitanes.

Byakuya tenía su traje de shinigami rasgado debido a los múltiples cortes que había recibido. Su cuerpo manifestaba cansancio, pero su mirada se mantenía implacable. Respiraba entrecortadamente mientras observaba la batalla que se llevaba a cabo frente a él. Yoruichi estaba en igual o peor condiciones que las suyas. Sus brazos y espalda se encontraban expuestos producto de que anteriormente había usado el Shunkou. Pero aún así, ni la temible agilidad por la que era reconocida la mujer había sido suficiente para combatir a su adversario.

—¿Acaso no entiendes —musitó la pelinegra que respondía al nombre de Haruka— que esta barrera ha sido creada por el Gouyoku?

—Lo entiendo… perfectamente —articuló entrecortadamente—, más incluso de lo que crees —acotó con sonrisa burlona—. Pero el hecho de que esta barrera actúe como portal dimensional, mezclando el miasma de diferentes dimensiones, no me impedirá acabar contigo.

El rostro de Haruka reflejó sorpresa por una fracción de segundo. Momento que aprovechó Yoruichi para propinarle una veloz patada en el estómago, causando que la pelinegra fuera arrastrada varios metros.

La mujer de mirada gatuna observó atentamente cómo su enemigo se reincorporaba. Notando algo de lo que antes no se había percatado. El cuerpo de la muchacha parecía centellar.

—El Gouyoku significa ambición, ¿sabías? —sonrió burlonamente, mientras se acercaba sigilosa— No me sorprendería que su poder te haya afectado y te convirtiera en lo que eres ahora, una marioneta.

La pelinegra logró esquivar la patada que intentó encestarle la mujer de mirada gatuna.

—¿Marioneta, dices? —repitió pasiva Haruka— Fui salvada de ser una marioneta —aclaró, mientras seguía evitando los golpes que intentaba asestarle Yoruichi.

Manteniendo la distancia, Byakuya observaba los ataques que intercambiaban ambas mujeres. Anteriormente había lanzado un ataque con su zampakutou. Sin embargo, la barrera de la que eran prisioneros se encargó de redirigir aquél ataque directo a su usuario, propinándole diversas heridas que ahora adornaban su apariencia.

—Esta corrupta sociedad de humanos —escuchó decir a la pelinegra—, a los que ustedes, shinigamis, protegen tan fehacientemente —articuló altiva, dando un salto para esquivar a la mujer y aterrizar unos metros lejos de su oponente, quien la observó con perspicacia.

—¿Qué tanto balbuceas? —interrogó la mujer del clan Shihoin.

—Fui salvada de ser una marioneta en este mundo tan desagradable —aclaró—. Todo gracias a ser una reencarnación de la esposa de Kuchiki Byakuya.

—¿Qué… has dicho? —titubeó la morena de mirada sagaz.

El entorno que rodeaba a ambas féminas comenzó a llenarse de pétalos de flores. Simultáneamente voltearon y se encontraron con la gélida mirada del Kuchiki.

—¡Espera, Byakuya! —se alarmó Yoruichi, antes de ser arrastrada por la ola brillante de pétalos de cerezo.

Aquella barrera que se había encargado de obstaculizar el camino se hallaba inundado de pétalos. La brutal rapidez con la que se esparcían por la prisión permitía que sólo se escuchara el sonido de los pétalos chocando unos con otros continuamente. Ninguna sombra se atisbaba en aquella ráfaga.

Paulatinamente, la fuerza con la que se dispersaban comenzó a disminuir. Hasta que finalmente los pétalos quedaron regados por la base de aquella barrera. Permitiendo distinguir tres figuras. Una de pie, las otras dos en el suelo. Sin embargo, una de las dos siluetas que se hallaba apoyada en el piso, se incorporó con algo de dificultad hasta quedar de pie. Yoruichi logró utilizar el Shunkou para protegerse de la tormenta de pétalos.

—¡Maldición, Byakuya! —soltó— ¿¡Tienes idea lo peligroso que fue! ¿¡Acaso no tuviste suficiente cuando se te devolvió tu primer ataque!

El recriminado sólo dirigió una mirada altanera a la mujer.

—Nadie osa a quebrantar mi orgullo —se limitó a decir el moreno. Mientras, su compañera de batalla observó en el cuerpo inconsciente que yacía en el piso.

—Bueno —concluyó—. Supongo que con esto deberíamos ser capaces de salir de aquí.

Ambos observaron a su alrededor esperando alguna anomalía en la barrera que los tenía encerrados. Sin embargo, ésta no parecía querer ceder. Pronto lograron percibir un quejido proveniente del cuerpo moribundo de la mujer morena.

—Bya… —musitó con gran esfuerzo.

—¿Todavía sigue con vida? —farfulló la de mirada dorada, contemplando cómo el cuerpo se revolvía adolorido.

—Byakuya-sama…

El susurro casi inaudible llamó la atención del shinigami, dejándolo perplejo. Yoruichi se preparaba para propinarle el golpe definitivo a Haruka.

—Espera —la detuvo el Kuchiki, dirigiendo toda su atención a la mujer agonizante.

Su compañera se mantuvo al margen mientras observaba cómo el implacable capitán de la sexta división se situaba a la altura de aquella fémina.

—¿Hisana…? —susurró, junto al cuerpo.

—Byakuya-sama… —repitió, abriendo los ojos con dificultad, permitiendo que una mirada serena se vislumbrara.

En ese momento, pareció que la severidad en los ojos del pelinegro había flaqueado. Centrando toda su atención en el recuerdo de su fallecida esposa, justo como décadas atrás, se dispuso a tender una mano para dirigirla al rostro de la mujer.

—No… —lo detuvo la débil voz— Este cuerpo no me pertenece —aclaró—. No podría asegurar que no represente una amenaza para usted…

—Hisana… —murmuró, intentando ocultar la inquietud en su tono de voz— encontré a Rukia.

Una sonrisa apacible surcó el rostro de la pelinegra. Junto a un par de lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas.

—Estoy… —habló entre lágrimas— tan feliz…

—Entró a la academia de shinigamis —relató—, ahí fue donde logré dar con su paradero. Inmediatamente me encargué de quedar a cargo de su custodia.

La mujer sonrió, enternecida.

—¿Ella… —musitó, con voz trémula por el llanto— es feliz?

Byakuya recordó en ese momento la efusiva determinación de la que había sido testigo cuando Rukia defendió su relación con el Kurosaki. Dispuesta a ir contra las normas, y contra él mismo. Así mismo, cómo el joven de anaranjada cabellera se había enfrentado a la Sociedad de Almas para rescatarla de su ejecución.

—Hay un muchacho… —expuso, con un dejo de reproche en su rostro— que está luchando junto a ella para que ambos puedan estar juntos. Se han enfrentado a más obstáculos de los que yo me enfrenté para que te convirtieras en mi esposa… —continuó, recuperando su firme semblante— No obstante, aún se desviven por el bienestar del otro.

Ella sonrió satisfecha, derramando más lágrimas mientras observaba la expresión de quien alguna vez fue su marido.

—Byakuya-sama… —intervino, haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar claramente a pesar de que su llanto le obstruía— Debo despedirme ya.

El pelinegro le dirigió una mirada atenta, esperando por una aclaración de su parte. Mientras, la mujer de mirada gatuna había decidido dejarles su espacio y analizar con minuciosidad la barrera que los rodeaba, esperando algún cambio.

—No sé bien… cómo logré contactar con usted… —explicó, con voz entrecortada— Pero este cuerpo ha llegado a su límite…

—Hisana…

—Gracias —interrumpió— Gracias por todo —dijo sonriente— Espero… que usted… también busque… su… felicidad… —musitó, cerrando los ojos con pesadez.

Byakuya cerró los ojos un momento. Manteniendo el recuerdo de su esposa.

—Justo como pensé —habló Yoruichi, ganándose la atención del capitán—. ¿Ves el resplandor que rodea su cuerpo?

El shinigami hizo caso y observó el cuerpo sin vida que yacía sobre el suelo. A su alrededor un resplandor cobrizo parecía desquebrajarse.

—Cuando peleaba con ella, noté que poseía una especia de escudo que la protegía —informó—. Puede ser esa la razón por la que no le afectaba el miasma que nos rodeó durante este tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando lograste atravesar aquél escudo con tu ataque, el miasma logró alcanzarla y puede que eso haya sido el causante de tu conversación con tu esposa… El desbalance de dimensiones…

El líder del clan Kuchiki se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que el ambiente del que eran prisioneros los obligó a moverse. De improviso, aquella barrera que los mantuvo prisioneros durante toda la batalla, comenzó a hacerse pedazos. Provocando que se vieran con la necesidad de huir a la primera abertura que les permitiera escapar de su encierro. No sin antes que Byakuya recogiera el cuerpo inerte de aquella mujer y lo cargara sobre su hombro.

Yumi se las había arreglado para guiar a Takashi hasta su amiga morena. Habían cruzado varias calles desiertas, hasta alejarse del alcance de cualquier humano curioso. Seguidamente se habían adentrado por los terrenos de un templo, introduciéndose en el espeso bosque que lo rodeaba, corriendo a través de los árboles.

Durante todo el trayecto, el castaño sujetaba firmemente aquél pequeño artefacto con sus manos. Sobre el cual se había cuestionado tantas veces. El Shoukyo. O al menos, lo que quedaba de él.

—Siento… la presencia de Ishida-san muy cerca de aquí —anunció la chica, con la voz entrecortada por la agitada carrera.

Y en efecto, cuando atravesaron unos cuantos arbustos más, se encontraron con un escenario que mucho dictaba de su imaginación.

La mujer menuda se hallaba encerrada dentro de una barrera circular, inconsciente y vestida con un kimono blanco. Mientras un hombre de cabellera opaca mantenía una mano rozando el área que envolvía no sólo a la morena, sino a él también, y su otra mano se posaba a pocos centímetros del rostro de la pelinegra, emanando un aura verdosa. Entretanto, Ishida estaba peleando con un hombre de cabellera oscura. Los ataques de agua que provenían de aquél hombre y las flechas que le dirigía el chico de anteojos se anulaban entre sí. Sin embargo, aquél hombre de cabello oscuro parecía dudar a cada ataque que intentaba propinar.

Además, de vez en cuando, una mujer de cabellera ondulada lanzaba un pequeño objeto que provocaba breves explosiones, intentando así facilitarle la batalla al Quincy. Mujer que el chico de cabellera castaña identificó de inmediato.

—Tomoda Makoto… —murmuró absorto.

El solo susurro logró que la fémina dirigiera su atención al chico, mientras que Urahara observaba por el rabillo del ojo a los dos intrusos.

—Koizumi… —reconoció la actriz, reparando disimuladamente en la presencia de la chica que se hallaba junto al joven.

—Tomoda, por favor… —habló afligido— Rukia-chan… Rukia-chan… —repitió, mientras su mano empuñada fortalecía el agarre del objeto que llevaba consigo.

—¿Por qué viniste? —cuestionó la mujer.

—Rukia-chan… es mi culpa… que ella esté así… —tartamudeó— Yo… —aflojó el agarre de su mano y la extendió, permitiendo que en la palma de su mano se apreciara un artefacto de diminuto tamaño y de resplandor a punto de extingirse.

—Eso es… —musitó Makoto, absorta.

—El Shoukyo —interrumpió Urahara—. Al menos lo que queda de él.

—Koizumi, tú… —nombró la actriz, mirando estupefacta a su compañero de trabajo— sabes… ¿Sabes cómo ayudar a Rukia con eso?

El castaño se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos, observando con atención el objeto en su mano. Volteó a ver a la chica que lo había guiado hasta aquél lugar. Ella le sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que continuara con la absoluta determinación de la que anteriormente hacía gala.

—Yo… —inspiró hondo para continuar y mirar firmemente a la actriz— Haré cualquier cosa para ayudar a Rukia-chan.

La mujer miró con atención al siempre escandaloso compañero a quien tenía que soportar en sus horas de trabajo. Su mirada resolutiva le dio a entender que no se había equivocado con él. De verdad estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por Rukia. La seguridad de la morena era una de las prioridades del castaño.

—Makoto-san —llamó Urahara— Déjalo pasar, el Shoukyo realmente podría ser la única salida de Kuchiki-san.

Su atención se dirigió al hombre de sombrero y sandalias. Con el que intercambió un par de miradas, primero a los recién llegados, y otra a la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo muy cerca de ellos entre el Quincy y su contrincante.

—Koizumi-san, ¿cierto? —se dirigió Kisuke al castaño— Acércate hasta donde tengo mi mano posada en la barrera.

Takashi no dudó en hacerle caso, dando unos cuantos pasos hasta posicionarse frente a aquél hombre, observando de cerca el cuerpo inconsciente de Rukia. Mientras, la mujer de cabellera ondulada se acercó hasta Yumi, quien la observó desconfiada mientras veía a la fémina acercarse. Retrocedió para evitar la cercanía, pero pronto notó que su espalda chocó contra el tronco de un árbol. Quedando atrapada entre aquella mujer desconocida para ella, pero que parecía conocer perfectamente a su hermano.

—Será mejor que te quedes quieta si no quieres salir herida —aclaró Makoto. Quien una vez estuvo a unos cuantos metros de la joven, se volteó dándole la espalda.

—Bien —llamó la atención Urahara— ahora desharé la barrera. Makoto-san, haga lo posible por evitar la presión espiritual.

—De acuerdo —asintió la muchacha— ¡Ishida-san! —gritó, ganando la atención del nombrado— ¡Cúbrase!

Tanto Yumi como Takashi no entendieron la situación hasta poco después que el hombre de sombrero quebrara la barrera que rodeaba a la Kuchiki. Provocando que una gran ola de presión espiritual se esparciera por la zona, arrastrando a cualquiera que estuviera desprevenido.

Parecía increíble pensar que Kisuke hubiera permanecido inmutable dentro de aquella barrera y soportando todo ese poder. Y más aún, mientras se desplegaba toda aquella presión, aquél hombre permanecía de pie tomando de la muñeca al castaño para evitar que éste saliera disparado. Ishida, mientras tanto, había logrado cubrirse y su enemigo había ido a parar contra un árbol, golpeándose inevitablemente.

Urahara arrastró al Koizumi dentro del área que rodeaba a Rukia, sin quitar su mano que rosaba el rostro de la morena.

—Rukia-chan… —musitó, al ver de cerca a su compañera.

—¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer? —cuestionó el hombre rubio, observando la expresión dubitativa del castaño— Intenta hacer el proceso inverso a cómo pusiste parte del Shoukyo en ella.

El joven asintió, agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de la muchacha.

—Haré que recobre el conocimiento —anunció el hombre de sandalias—, hasta ahora he intentado mantener al margen su presión espiritual para que no la dañe mentalmente —explicó, mientras disminuía aquella energía verdosa que emanaba de su mano—. Sin embargo —agregó—, tendrás poco tiempo, y si fallas no sólo será el fin de Kuchiki-san, sino también el tuyo… y el de todos nosotros.

Takashi volvió a asentir mientras observaba impaciente cómo la morena abría sus ojos paulatinamente hasta que finalmente reparó en la presencia del castaño.

—Ta… —articuló, con voz cansada— ¿Takashi…?

Ichigo corría haciendo gala de todas las habilidades que poseía para ir a la máxima velocidad que le permitía su malherido cuerpo. De cerca lo seguía su amigo Chad, un poco más recuperado de sus heridas, ayudando a Orihime para que se incorporara al mismo ritmo mientras Hatori los seguía de cerca.

Habían podido escurrirse de las garras de aquél Arrancar. Sin embargo, no había sido gracias a que habían acabado con él. La razón había sido la puerta que apareció repentinamente en el cielo, sobre el enemigo, y que hacía de conexión entre el mundo humano y la Sociedad de Almas. Tras ella, habían aparecido las figuras de Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Hitsugaya y Matsumoto. Quienes, junto con Renji, se encargaron de abrirles camino hasta donde se encontraba Rukia mientras los shinigamis se hacían cargo del contrincante.

—¡Kurosaki! —reclamó el joven de cabellera rubia— ¡No todos podemos ir a tu mismo ritmo! —declaró, intentando seguir el paso del grupo.

El muchacho hizo oídos sordos, intentando avanzar a todo lo que su maltrecho cuerpo le consentía. Hasta que se detuvo bruscamente al percatarse de unas presencias conocidas.

—¡Ichigo! —llamó una morena de ojos gatunos.

—Yoruichi-san… —articuló el chico, al notar la figura de Byakuya tras ella y un bulto que iba cargando en su espalda.

—Debemos apresurarnos —anunció, observando perspicaz a los demás integrantes del grupo—, ¡Ichigo, tú lleva al chico rubio! —ordenó, mientras quitaba a Inoue del apoyo de Sado y la cargaba hasta quedar al frente, liderando al grupo.

El moreno de gran tamaño se apresuró para adelantar su paso mientras el Kurosaki cogió de un brazo a Hatori y recuperó su carrera tras la morena.

Avanzaron ya más rápido por aquél frondoso bosque, con la mayoría de los camaradas reunidos se dirigían a encontrarse con los demás. Mas, al llegar al sitio, se encontraron con un joven castaño que tenía cogidas entre sus manos las blanquecinas de la Kuchiki, mientras que su frente estaba pegada con la de ella, ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados. A unos pocos pasos, se encontraba Urahara atento a cualquier ataque repentino que rodeara a los actores y el joven Quincy peleaba con aquél enemigo de oscura cabellera mientras Makoto seguía lanzando diamantes explosivos, pero que de vez en cuando el chico de anteojos debía esquivar debido a la potencia.

Y por último, apoyada contra un árbol, se hallaba una pelirroja de ojos almendrados que Ichigo reconoció pero no cuestionó su presencia mientras se acercaba con la furia reflejada en su rostro hacia la shinigami que se encontraba con el castaño.

—¡Tú…! —bramó, furioso.

—Kurosaki-san —interrumpió Urahara—, las explicaciones después, ahora mismo este chico está ayudando a Kuchiki-san.

—¿Qué? —articuló el joven, mirando con desconfianza al castaño, quien no parecía desconcentrarse puesto que mantenía aún sus ojos cerrados al igual que la shinigami.

Mientras tanto, el resto del grupo se acercó con cuidado al campo de batalla. Byakuya dejó en el suelo el cuerpo inconsciente de Haruka, con cuidado. Inoue se acercaba a Yumi para comprobar si se encontraba herida. Los demás, se acercaron a Makoto que había dejado de lanzar repetidamente diamantes explosivos, y se había alejado un poco de la batalla frente a ella.

Ishida había tomado ventaja en la batalla debido a que su enemigo se sostenía constantemente la cabeza, aguantando el dolor. Sin embargo, el Quincy no sabía si se debía a la anterior ola de reiatsu que fue provocada al abrir la barrera que protegía a Rukia o era por alguna otra razón en particular. Lo importante era que había logrado llevar la delantera.

—Parece que has llegado a tu límite —comentó, apuntándolo con una de sus flechas.

Por toda respuesta Kei miraba de vez en cuando furtivamente más allá de su enemigo, captando la curiosidad en el muchacho de anteojos.

—¡Concéntrate en tu enemigo! —advirtió, lanzando varias de sus flechas y estampándolo contra un árbol.

Un grito ensordecedor se dejó escapar de su boca, mientras agitaba frenéticamente su cabeza.

—Qué diablos… —musitó Ishida, al ver el estado de su enemigo, no precisamente producto de sus flechas, puesto que éstas no lo habían lastimado en un punto vital.

—¡KUCHIKI! —gritó a viva voz, aún ensartado en el árbol.

La atención de los presentes fue desviada a aquél moreno que se retorcía intentando salir de su encierro de flechas, mientras no dejaba de clamar por la menor de los Kuchiki. Ésta, al primer grito abrió los ojos de golpe, ganándose una reprimenda de parte del rubio.

—¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Debes mantener la concentración! —advirtió.

Intentó nuevamente cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en el objeto que tenía en sus manos con el castaño, el Shoukyo.

—¡Kuchiki! —aclamó nuevamente Kei— ¡No lo hagas! ¡Es justo lo que ellos quieren, Kuchiki!

Rukia no logró mantener por más tiempo su concentración y se incorporó inmediatamente hasta quedar de pie.

—¡Kaien-dono! —respondió con rostro confuso, observando al hombre rodeado de flechas azuladas.

—¡Suelta inmediatamente ese aparato! —ordenó— ¡Quieren usarte para abrir un portal! —bramó, forcejeando para escapar de las flechas— ¡Ahora que Haruka está muerta, usarán también su energía y…!

Los ojos de la morena se abrieron de par en par al ver que una espada atravesaba el pecho de quien una vez fue su teniente. Lo habían apuñalado del lado contrario al que se hallaba clavado al árbol, puesto que no podía ver al culpable hasta que éste apareció tras el árbol.

Dos hombres de vestimenta clara con una manta negra encima aparecieron. Uno castaño y el otro de cabello grisáceo.

—Maldición… —masculló Kei— Kuchiki…

—No creí que llegarías a causarnos problemas, Kei —habló aquél hombre, altivo—. Se supone que ya debías estar muerto.

—¡Buchou! —gritó el actor de cabellera castaña.

—Takashi —saludó—, buen trabajo.

El chico palideció y miró al hombre frente a él, sin poder moverse. Entretanto, Urahara analizaba la situación y observó atentamente tanto a los recién aparecidos como a la morena que se hallaba en kimono blanco.

Los demás, se dispusieron en posición de ataque. Menos Yumi y Orihime, quienes se encontraban más atrás y los actores de flamante apariencia, puesto que sabían muy bien que con su nivel no podían siquiera dar una pelea decente.

—¿Qué…? —articuló el Koizumi.

Ambos hombres sonrieron mientras desaparecían momentáneamente causando conmoción en sus adversarios.

—¡Rukia! —gritó Ichigo al percatarse que el hombre de cabellera grisácea aparecía nuevamente junto al árbol en el que estaba Kei, pero ahora tenía a la morena sujeta del brazo. A la vez que Ryosuke aparecía con Haruka al hombro y la lanzaba sin miramientos a los pies de Rukia.

—Una conexión… —susurró Urahara, abriendo más los ojos debido a la sorpresa.

Inmediatamente el castaño de traje color crema soltó al cuerpo inerte de Kei apresado por las flechas en aquél árbol, permitiendo que cayera también junto a la morena que observaba el cuerpo atónita. Seguidamente, escudriñó entre las ropas de Haruka y sacó lo que parecía una piedrecilla brillante de color anaranjado que acercó a Rukia, causando que el resto de Shoukyo que se hallaba en las manos de la morena se adentrara dentro de su cuerpo espiritual mientras que un aura blanquecina emanaba de los cuerpos inmóviles a sus pies y también se adentrara en ella al tiempo que el quinto diamante se formaba en la pulsera de jade.

—El Gouyoku —susurró el rubio de sandalias y sombrero—. Como lo temía…

Ichigo miró horrorizado al rubio en cuanto escuchó sus palabras, observó a todos a su alrededor percatándose de las miradas llenas de terror. Incluso el castaño frente a él que no era de su agrado temblaba de miedo ante la imagen de una aterrada Rukia.

La shinigami comenzó a estrujar su kimono a la altura de su pecho como si eso disminuyera el dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos a la vez que era alzada por la presión de la fuerza espiritual ante la vista de todos sus camaradas. Gritos provenientes de su garganta se oían por el lugar hasta que la morena se desmayó y de su cuerpo emanaba un gran aura que tomaba la forma de una llave a la vez que una puerta se figuraba frente a ella.

—¡Suficiente! —habló Kisuke— ¿¡Tienes idea de lo que puede provocar abrir la dimensión del rey!

El castaño junto al hombre de sonrisa zorruna, hizo una mueca.

—¡Una vez entre allí podré librarme de su mando! —anunció aquél hombre— ¿Por qué tendríamos que seguir a un ser que ni siquiera osa a mostrarse?

—¿¡No entiendes que existe un equilibrio! —gritó Yoruichi— ¡Provocarás un desbalance no sólo en nuestra dimensión, sino en todas!

Ryosuke sólo sonrió mientras observaba aquella llave proveniente del cuerpo de la Kuchiki adentrándose en la cerradura del portal. No obstante, no esperaba que la llave se transformara repentinamente en picos de hielo.

—¿Qué…? —articuló. Eso no estaba en sus planes.

—¡Rukia! —llamó el shinigami sustituto, percatándose que el hielo avanzaba hasta congelar el portal y hacerlo pedazos que se esparcieron por el sitio. Al mismo tiempo que la morena recuperaba su atuendo negro que la distinguía como diosa de la muerte.

La shinigami cayó al piso ante la estupefacción del joven de cabellera anaranjada, sin embargo, no logró llegar a impactarse puesto que una nube de reiatsu amortiguó su caída.

Sus camaradas se mantuvieron al margen cuando la energía espiritual comenzó a emanar del cuerpo de la morena y se fue incorporando de a poco, permitiendo ver una tonalidad albina en sus ojos y el hielo comenzando a rodearla.

Sus enemigos la observaron con sorpresa al ver cómo terminaba de incorporarse y caminaba al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada y lanzaba cientos de cuchillos de hielo que se dirigían hacia ellos. Claro que lograron esquivarlos, pero no lograron devolver el ataque debido a que a medida que la morena avanzaba congelaba todo a su paso.

—Rukia-chan… —murmuró Takashi, al ver a su compañera en una especie de trance.

—Kisuke —nombró la mujer del clan Shihouin—, ¿qué sucede?

—Probablemente… —dijo el hombre de sombrero, suavemente— su alma se fusionó con la de su zampakutou…

Flores de cerezo se esparcieron por toda el área siguiendo al hombre de cabellera castaña y a su cómplice. Provocando la atención de los presentes.

—Sólo debemos tener cuidado con el hielo —explicó Byakuya—, así evitaremos ser congelados también.

Ante la mención de ese aspecto, Ichigo también comenzó a atacar utilizando a Zangetsu y Urahara comenzó a usar ataques de Kidou. Sin embargo, sus adversarios lograban esquivar todo. Y todos los ataques fueron inútiles en cuanto una ola de reiatsu proveniente del cuerpo menudo de Rukia lanzó a todos lejos debido al impacto y arrancando unos cuantos árboles del sector. Oportunidad que ambos hombres tomaron y se aproximaron hasta la morena, dispuestos a acabarla.

Nadie logró ver quién alcanzó a hacer el último movimiento debido a que la zona que rodeaba a la Kuchiki y el enemigo se congeló empezando por el piso hasta formar una esfera de hielo que una vez se hizo consistente permitió visualizar a las tres figuras congeladas y la mano del castaño a punto de atravesar el estómago de la shinigami.

Orihime ahogó un grito con su mano mientras Yumi y Hatori, quienes se hallaban junto a ella, se paralizaron ante la escena. Makoto cayó de rodillas mientras Koizumi lanzaba un grito desgarrador. Ichigo vociferaba el nombre de la morena, desesperado. Ishida y Chad también se encontraban estupefactos. Byakuya tenía su implacable expresión derrumbada y observaba atónito a su hermana dentro de aquella prisión de hielo. Mientras, Yoruichi y Urahara intentaban mantener la calma y hallar una salida a la situación.

—¡Malditos subordinados inútiles!

Una puerta de conexión con la Sociedad de Almas se abrió en ese momento en el cielo, dejando paso al presidente del instituto de investigación y desarrollo.

—Kurotsuchi-san —mencionó el hombre rubio.

Mayuri descendió al suelo y observó con detenimiento el desastre que se le presentaba, lanzando una risa burlona.

—Tuvieron suerte que llegara —comentó, sin dejar su sonrisa y sacando de entre sus prendas un extraño artefacto que asimilaba un control. Acto seguido, apretó el botón que se hallaba en el centro del comando.

Takashi lanzó un grito ensordecedor al instante.

—Oh —articuló el hombre de la duodécima división—. Ahí se encuentra uno de los ladrones de mis preciosas creaciones.

La esfera de hielo que tenía atrapada a Rukia y los otros dos hombres se empezó a quebrar. Todos dirigieron su atención a ésta, observando cómo se hacía añicos y la morena era impulsada por un trozo de hielo que la alejó de esos hombres, cayendo al suelo de bruces. Inmediatamente Ichigo se acercó y la cargó, volviendo a su posición junto a sus camaradas con la shinigami en brazos.

—¡Rukia-chan! —gritó el Koizumi, provocando que la muchacha abriera los ojos lentamente.

Una vez la morena salió de la prisión de hielo, Urahara encadenó con Kidou a los hombres que se liberaban del hielo que los rodeaba, para así evitar su escape.

—No puedo creer que me hayan llevado a destruir mis propias creaciones —masculló el capitán Kurotsuchi, jugando con el control en sus manos.

Al ver que aquellos dos hombres se convulsionaban bajo la prisión generada por Kisuke, los demás comenzaron a bajar la guardia y preocuparse del castaño que se retorcía en el piso.

Yumi chilló al ver que su hermano se desmoronaba y gritaba de dolor, acercándose a él corriendo. Ichigo corrió la mirada al ver a su compañera empapada en lágrimas mientras que sentía que Rukia se revolvía entre sus brazos.

—Ichigo… —susurró— Bájame…

—Rukia… —murmuró al notar que sus ojos habían vuelto a su color violáceo.

Ante la insistente mirada de la shinigami, el joven Kurosaki la bajó con cuidado, permitiendo que la morena se acercara tambaleando hasta llegar al lado del castaño.

—Takashi —habló, con voz suave.

El susodicho dirigió su mirada agonizante a su compañera. Observándola un instante y alzando una mano hasta tocar su mejilla.

—Rukia-chan… —dijo, con voz entrecortada— Yo… lo siento mucho…

La Kuchiki sólo se quedó en silencio observándolo con sus ojos cristalinos.

Desde el momento en que la morena comenzó a trabajar con el castaño, siempre creyó que sólo era un muchacho escandaloso. Mas, nunca lo consideró molesto. Sabía que el chico poseía un talento especial para la actuación y lo respetaba como compañero de trabajo. Pero cuando empezó a meterse en su vida jamás pensó que terminaría de esta manera. ¿Acaso había sido su culpa que el castaño terminara así? ¿Si Takashi no se hubiera involucrado con ella ahora no estaría en esa situación?

—Yo… —tosió, intentando recuperar su voz— Fui feliz de conocerte… —musitó, alejando su mano de la mejilla blanquecina— Me alegra… que estás bien.

Los ojos de la morena brillaron producto de las lágrimas que se querían asomar. Mientras la joven Takada hipaba al lado del muchacho.

—Takashi… —sollozó la chica, provocando que él sonriera dulcemente.

—Yumi-chan… —articuló, ante la sorpresa de la pelirroja— Siento hacerte pasar por eso… por segunda vez…

—Hermano, descansa… —interrumpió, tomando sus manos entre las suyas. Arrancando otra suave sonrisa en el castaño.

—Mira mi bolsillo…

Los demás se mantenían al margen ante la situación. Inoue intentaba aguantar las lágrimas que amenazan con caer por sus mejillas. Hatori y Makoto, ambos compañeros del castaño, evitaban la escena agachando la mirada.

Yumi terminó de escudriñar en el bolsillo del Koizumi. En cuanto sacó un caramelo se largó a llorar desconsolada abalanzándose sobre el muchacho mientras éste posaba su mano en la cabeza femenina con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

—Cuídate, hermanita… —dijo, acariciando su pelo— Adiós… —susurró Takashi, permitiendo que su mano resbalara por la cabellera pelirroja y ésta se incorporara para observar el rostro del chico, observando sus ojos cerrados y su respiración desvanecida.

—¡TAKASHI!

Rukia escondió su rostro tras su mano mientras sentía que Ichigo la abrazaba. La morena se giró y escondió su rostro en el pecho masculino mientras escuchaba el llanto desconsolado de la pelirroja.

* * *

¡Este capítulo me costó un mundo escribirlo! Tenía tantas ideas en mi cabeza y tenía que meterlas todas en este capítulo que no sé si habrá quedado muy forzado D: Lo siento si fue así! Dx

Bueno, la idea era dejar la ansiedad post-batalla (?) y dramatismo (?) en el próximo capítulo se explicará con detención, o al menos eso tengo planeado. ¡Y trataré de no tardar dos años nuevamente! XD Pero tengo una Twincita muy persuasiva que me recordará continuamente que actualice... eso si es que la universidad no la devora primero (?)

¡Un besote enorme a quien se haya atrevido a leer este fic! :D ¡Gracias! ¡En serio! x3


	19. Explicaciones

Deseo desde mi naranjosa alma terminar este fic antes del 14 de marzo o Bueno... Yo... acabo... terminar escribir -muerta- Yo quiero mucho ustedes :DDD Intentaré escribir mucho de Lucha constante y tener el capítulo a fines de febrero. En serio, ¡haré lo que pueda para estrujar mi cerebro!

* * *

**Explicaciones**

El hospital se hallaba inusualmente tranquilo. Ichigo caminaba por los pasillos mientras saluda algunos doctores y enfermeras conocidos que se encontraba en su trayecto.

Había pasado un par de días desde aquél incidente donde se vieron involucradas más personas de las que esperaba. Koizumi había muerto. Si es que ya no lo estaba con antelación. En realidad, no lo entendía muy bien. La presencia de su compañera pelirroja había confundido el escenario para él. Sin embargo, sabía que no volvería a ver al chico puesto que él mismo presenció cómo su apariencia se desfiguró hasta dejar lo que parecía ser un maniquí, el gigai especializado que según dijo el capitán del duodécimo escuadrón, habían dejado de funcionar.

No logró evitar reparar en el hecho de que Kurotsuchi Mayuri se haya encargado de elaborar un mando para destruir sus propias creaciones. Ese hombre definitivamente era extraño.

—¡Kurosaki! —escuchó una voz femenina, encontrándose con una chica de ojos verdosos y un chico de similares características. La fémina llevaba su cabello negro azulado recogido en una trenza del lado izquierdo de su cuello. El muchacho, con su pelo alborotado como de costumbre corría cerca de su hermana. Eran los mellizos Takei.

—¿Sucede algo? —cuestionó al ver el rostro preocupado de ambos.

—Ichigo… —articuló Kazuma— ¿Has visto a Yumi?

El susodicho ignoró el hecho de que el muchacho llamara a la pelirroja por su nombre, cosa que rara vez hacía.

—No —respondió, sin poder evitar desviar la mirada ante el recuerdo de la joven llorando desconsolada.

—Kurosaki… —llamó la mujer, con tono suplicante— Sabes algo de ella, ¿cierto?

—Yo… —se revolvió, incómodo— Sólo sé que no se encuentra muy bien…

—¡Ichigo! —gritó Kazuma, agarrándolo del cuello— Si sabes algo, ¡dínoslo!

Un golpe aterrizó en la cabeza del joven de ojos verdosos y pelo desordenado. Provocando que el chico balbuceara unos cuantos improperios y alzara la mirada enojado contra su agresor.

—¡Yumi! —se le adelantó la melliza que respondía al nombre de Kazumi, abrazando a la pelirroja que se hallaba con vestimenta casual, sin el delantal blanco característico.

—¡Te he dicho miles de veces que te estés tranquilo en el hospital, Takei-ichi! —reprendió la muchacha al hermano de la mujer de cabellera corta que la estrujaba en ese momento.

—Yumi… —murmuró, atónito ante la presencia de la chica.

—Takada —habló Ichigo—, ¿estás mejor?

La pelirroja observó al chico cuya mirada se hallaba apagada. Con sutileza, alejó a su amiga y le pidió que se llevara a su hermano para que no hiciera escándalo, mientras ella se quedaría un momento para hablar con el joven de llamativa cabellera.

—Será mejor que vayamos a la cafetería —anunció, comenzando a caminar con el Kurosaki siguiéndole los pasos.

Una vez ambos estudiantes se acomodaron en una mesa alejada de la muchedumbre, la joven Takada comenzó a hablar.

—Según me contó mi hermano… —narró— Mi mamá enviudó cuando él sólo tenía ocho años… Desde entonces, quedó devastada. Ya no era la misma mujer… trabajaba demasiado y casi no veía a mi hermano. Hasta que al año, quedó embarazada de un hombre más joven que ella.

Ichigo escuchaba atento a la pelirroja, a pesar de que no entendía muy bien qué trataba de decirle.

—De ahí nací yo —continuó—. Como no la veía demasiado porque nos dejaba comida hecha de noche y salía de madrugada, mi hermano se hacía cargo de mí y me cuidada. Finalmente, cuando mi hermano cumplió los veinte, nuestra madre desapareció… y a los meses supimos que había fallecido porque nos mandaron a reconocer el cuerpo… Mi hermano decidió empezar a trabajar ya que por fortuna logró terminar sus estudios y quería que también los terminara yo. Nunca fui apegada a mi madre, así que realmente su pérdida no me afectó demasiado emocionalmente… Mi hermano era mi único apoyo.

—Takada, yo… —interrumpió, mas la chica le hizo un gesto con la mano para que la dejara continuar.

—Incluso cuando le decía a mi hermano que hablaba con niños que él no podía ver, o ancianos me hablaban y yo les entablaba conversación… él nunca me abandonó y siguió creyendo en mí, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro. Él era mi mundo y yo el suyo.

La pelirroja hizo una pausa al observar el rostro atónito de su compañero.

—Puedo ver espíritus desde que tengo memoria —le confirmó—, aunque hablaba con ellos como si de personas vivas se tratasen y también jugaba con ellos, nunca dejé que los comentarios de niños de mi edad que me tachaban de loca me incomodaran. Tenía a mi hermano y era lo único que me importaba —juntó sus manos y las acercó a su boca antes de seguir con el relato—. Mi hermano falleció cuando yo tenía 19 años… nunca encontré su cuerpo, ni nadie. Pero supe que había muerto porque un día apareció corriendo hacia mí con una cadena incrustada en el pecho. La misma cadena que muchas veces le vi a varios espíritus.

Buscó entre sus ropas un momento bajo la atenta mirada del Kurosaki.

—Estuve hablando con él como un año, hasta que un día me dijo que habían llegado para llevárselo al cielo —comentó—. Un hombre de traje blanco, fue todo lo que me dijo… y se despidió de mí dejándome su collar como recuerdo para que siguiera adelante —terminó, dejando un collar con una letra T—. Ésta es la única posesión que tengo de Takashi.

—Takada… —murmuró, intentando no ser muy brusco con sus cuestionamientos— ¿Estás segura que Koizumi… era tu hermano?

La pelirroja jugó con el collar entre sus manos, suspirando.

—Estoy segura —concluyó—. Aquél chico castaño que vi aquella noche es exactamente como recuerdo a mi hermano… hace cinco años.

—Dijiste… —comentó el muchacho— Dijiste que tu hermano te dijo que un hombre de traje blanco se llevó a tu hermano, pero… los únicos que podemos dar el entierro de almas somos los shinigamis, y vestimos de negro. Takada, ¿acaso el que se llevó a tu hermano fue…?

—Sí —interrumpió—. Primero no lo entendía, puesto que ese mismo día que dejé de hablar con mi hermano, fui a parar al hospital… —cerró los ojos, recordando y armando las piezas de sus memorias— Estos últimos días he estado recordando, de a poco. Y recuerdo ver perfectamente a ese mismo hombre castaño de traje blanco con la manta negra cubriéndole hace cinco años en la puerta de la que era mi casa y mi hermano gritándole que lo seguiría si no me hacía daño. Después de eso, me desmayé.

—¿Hace cinco años? —se paralizó Ichigo. ¿Desde cuándo aquellos hombres estaban planeando su ataque?

—Cuando vi a Takashi aquella noche que seguí a Ishida-san porque encontré que algo andaba mal… No podía creerlo.

—Yo tampoco imaginé que Koizumi estuviera involucrado —concordó el shinigami sustituto.

—Kurosaki… ¿Cómo lo conociste? —cuestionó, intrigada.

Ichigo la observó por un momento. Si la joven le había confiado algo tan importante en su vida como lo era su historia y su sufrimiento, era justo que él también le aclarara algunas cosas.

—La verdad es que lo conocí por Rukia —confesó—. Él trabajaba con ella, era actor.

—Ya veo… —murmuró, sonriendo al imaginarse al chico actuando— Kurosaki, ¿qué pasó con esos hombres?

El joven guardó silencio por unos momentos, debatiéndose entre contarle o no.

—Ellos… —resopló— Desaparecieron.

—¿Así como mi hermano? —articuló, reparando en que su compañero negaba suavemente.

—Escaparon antes de que sus cuerpos se consumieran… —informó— Les perdimos el rastro.

—¿Y Rukia-san? —preguntó, extrañando al joven— Mi hermano arriesgó su vida por ella, Kurosaki… Quiero saber si su sacrificio no fue en vano.

—Takada… —dijo, desviando la mirada— No he sabido de Rukia desde aquella noche…

—¿¡Qué! —se paró de sopetón— ¡Pero es tu novia!

—Sí, pero —se rascó la nuca—, estaba muy delicada y su energía espiritual muy inestable… así que la llevaron a la Sociedad… fue a la casa de su hermano —se cortó, ahorrándose las explicaciones.

—Pero estará bien, ¿cierto? —pronunció, angustiada.

El chico miró a su compañera, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Rukia es muy terca —se encogió de hombros—, ya verás como pronto volverá —dijo, evitando hablar más del asunto por la frustración que sentía al no estar al lado de la morena.

—Podrías… —mencionó, agachando la mirada avergonzada— ¿podrías traerla al hospital cuando vuelva?

El muchacho alzó una ceja ante la petición de la chica. La muchacha jugaba con el collar haciendo girar la cuerda entre sus dedos, enrollándola y desenrollándola.

—¿Traer a Rukia al hospital? —repitió.

—Sí, bueno… —trató de explicarse Yumi— Noté que mi hermano le tenía un gran cariño. Quiero conocer qué clase de chica le gustaba… ¡Ah! ¡No te enojes! —se cortó al percatarse del rostro enfadado en su compañero.

—Bien… —bufó— la traeré.

—¡Gracias! —sonrió.

Ichigo resopló ante la actitud de su compañera, pero ya más aliviado de ver que recuperaba su ánimo. La chica mantuvo su sonrisa por un rato hasta que se dedicó a observar atentamente el collar entre sus manos, recorriendo la letra con el pulgar.

—Kurosaki… ¿Crees que ahora mi hermano descanse en paz? —cuestionó, sin dirigirle la mirada y manteniéndola en el objeto entre sus dedos.

Él se mantuvo en silencio un momento, recordando las palabras del hombre rubio de sandalias.

—Urahara-san me dijo… que el gigai consumió su alma —confesó, rascándose la mejilla—. Pero, una vez que vuelvan a la Sociedad de Almas el gigai será destruido y su alma se transformará en partículas espirituales… supongo… algo así entendí.

Yumi lo observó, parpadeando repetidas veces sin lograr comprender del todo a lo que se refería el chico.

—¿Gi qué? ¿Sociedad de qué? —articuló, confundida.

—Bueno… la Sociedad de Almas es… —comenzó a explicar, mas, la chica lo interrumpió haciendo un gesto con la mano y negando con la cabeza.

—No quiero que me expliques más de lo que sé —aclaró—. Ese es tu mundo, Kurosaki… Yo quiero mantenerme al margen… Pero me alegra saber que mi hermano está bien, de alguna manera… supongo —dijo insegura—. Sólo quería contarte esto para ayudar de alguna forma… espero te haya servido.

El primogénito de los Kurosaki asintió y finalmente decidieron que era hora de abandonar la cafetería. Ichigo tenía cosas que hacer y la pelirroja le había explicado que sólo se había aparecido por el hospital para justificar su ausencia de los anteriores días.

Al salir, se encontraron con los mellizos rondando los pasillos, impacientes.

—¿Acaso no tienen trabajo que hacer? —cuestionó divertida la joven Takada.

La mujer con su cabellera atada la observó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Nuevamente arrastró a la pelirroja hasta sus brazos, pero esta vez se encargo de cobijarla y acariciar su corta cabellera.

—Nos alegra que estés mejor —susurró maternalmente Kazumi, permitiendo que la muchacha enterrara la cara en su hombro.

—Siento… haberlos preocupado —titubeó Yumi, ahogando un sollozo.

Ichigo miraba la escena atento. A pesar de las discusiones que podría apreciar a menudo entre ambas mujeres y los constantes reproches de la pelirroja a Kazuma, sabía bien que los mellizos eran como la familia que la joven Takada había perdido. O más bien, el hermano que había perdido.

Mientras el llanto retenido de la muchacha se convertía en lágrimas que empapaban el hombro de su amiga, el chico de revoltoso cabello se acercó al Kurosaki, dándole una suave palmada en el hombro.

—Gracias, Ichigo —murmuró, con el tono de voz cargado de alivio.

El aludido observó a su compañero y luego clavó nuevamente su vista en la pelirroja que finalmente estaba dejando salir todas aquellas emociones que la habían embargado días atrás. Todo el llanto retenido.

Dejándoles su espacio, el joven decidió retirarse en cuanto recordó que su tiempo en el hospital se terminaba por aquél día. A paso ligero, se escabulló sin que sus tres colegas se percataran.

Su mente aún rondaba en todo lo que le había relatado Yumi en la cafetería. Y por supuesto, como una sensación que no dejaba de hostigarlo, cierta morena de peculiar mirada no se alejaba de sus pensamientos.

—

Pronto al atardecer, una joven de cabello largo y ondulado se encontraba en su hogar, sentada en una sofisticada mesa tomando el té. La vista que se apreciaba por la ventana junto a la mesita permitía observar el cielo con sus colores cálidos, pronto a esconderse el sol completamente. Ella observó por un momento el espectáculo mientras tomaba el último sorbo de su infusión.

—Makoto —susurró un joven rubio que apareció tras la puerta de la sala—. ¿Has sabido algo?

La aludida sólo negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta. Desde aquella noche en que ambos se habían visto inmiscuidos en una batalla para ayudar a su amiga y compañera de trabajo, la morena era tema de conversación diario. Los dos actores estaban impacientes por saber noticias suyas.

Hatori sabía bien que detrás de la actitud tranquila de la mujer, se escondía su verdadera histeria. Después de todo, él había sido testigo del arrebato de la fémina aquella noche cuando la había dejado en su hogar y ella prácticamente había destrozado su biblioteca buscando información útil para ayudar al estado de Rukia.

—Algo no anda bien, Hatori… —murmuró ella.

—Dijeron que nos avisarían cualquier novedad…

—Ellos tampoco saben qué le sucede a Rukia —cortó Makoto.

El muchacho de azules ojos había aprendido a tomar en serio las palabras de su amiga. Si bien aún no entendía del todo su ascendencia, comprendía que la joven era muy perceptiva. Todavía más con sus seres queridos.

—Dijeron que la llevarían a un lugar donde pudiera recuperarse y allí la analizarían —habló, con la vista perdida en la ventana—. Pero estoy segura que ni ellos mismos saben qué sucede con Rukia. ¡Y ya no tengo nada que pueda serle útil!

Atento a las palabras de la chica, el bien parecido muchacho se mantuvo en silencio al recordar el brazalete de jade hecho pedazos.

—Fuiste un gran apoyo aquella noche, Makoto —recordó su amigo, a modo de ánimo—. Tú no estás acostumbrada a tratar con lo que te enfrentaste aquella vez, y aún así les seguiste el ritmo.

—Sólo soy una humana con habilidades sobresalientes —espetó con voz suave—. No tengo poderes como los de Ishida-san, o los demás amigos de Kurosaki-san. Entre los humanos, sería considerada una especie de shaman.

—Lo sé —musitó el varón, acercándose para apoyar sus manos en la silla donde aún se encontraba sentada la fémina.

—¿De qué sirve tener habilidades como esa si no puedo hacer nada? —susurró más para sí que para el chico— No puedo ayudar a quienes me importan, Hatori…

—Estoy seguro que encontrarás algo.

El silencio reinó entre ambos artistas.

—

El departamento de investigación y desarrollo era un caos en ese preciso instante. Claro que con el presidente a cargo no era novedad. Sin embargo, por todo lo acontecido días atrás sus subordinados se habían visto en la obligación de calmarlo debido a la furia que le había ocasionado destruir los gigais por los que tanto había trabajado.

—Mayuri-sama —una tranquila voz se hizo oír entre todo el barullo, dejando ver la figura de Nemu—, el capitán Ukitake solicita un artefacto de carácter urgente.

El hombre de flamante atavío observó incrédulo a la mujer cuando ésta comenzó a explicarle en detalle la petición.

Mientras tanto, en una habitación aislada perteneciente al cuarto escuadrón, yacía un cuerpo inconsciente sobre una camilla. Justo a su lado, se podía divisar la silueta de una mujer cuya trenza surcaba el frente de su torso. Su sonrisa tranquila lejos de asomarse por su cara.

—Capitana —murmuró Isane, con tono suave—, ya le pedí a Kiyone que le entregara el mensaje al Capitán Ukitake.

Dirigió su atención momentáneamente a su teniente. Luego, se dedicó a observar nuevamente con dedicación a su paciente recostado.

—Ya veo —articuló—. Esperemos que el Capitán Kurotsuchi acceda sin muchos cuestionamientos.

La mujer de prominente estatura le dedicó una mirada preocupada al cuerpo que aparentaba inmovilidad exceptuando por la tenue elevación de su pecho provocada por su sutil respiración.

—Ella… —se atrevió a formular— ¿Estará bien?

Unos minutos de silencio se hicieron presentes en la habitación antes de que Retsu se dignara a proferir palabra.

—En cuanto sea llevada al mundo humano, ella y todos nosotros estaremos a salvo —declaró con rostro impasible.

—Pero… con ese artefacto que absorbe el reiatsu, ¿no se debilitará si lo lleva consigo en el mundo humano? —cuestionó con temor.

—En estos momentos —detuvo su inquietud su superiora—, lo mejor para su salud es impedir que siga absorbiendo todo el reiatsu a su alrededor —aclaró con calma—. En cuanto sea enviada al mundo humano, Kisuke Urahara se encargará del resto.

—Disculpe… —interrumpió con titubeos una voz.

Ambas mujeres del cuarto escuadrón voltearon para encontrarse con la tercera oficial del decimotercera división, quien inmediatamente hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto a sus superiores.

—Kiyone —pronunció su pariente.

—El Capitán Ukitake manda a decir que el Capitán Kuchiki fue informado de la situación y ha mandado al Teniente Abarai como apoyo —informó sin levantarse del piso mientras daba su reporte.

—Bien —expresó la shinigami de cabellera oscura—. En cuanto el artefacto que se le solicitó al Departamento de investigación y desarrollo sea entregado, el Teniente Abarai debe llevarla al mundo humano.

—¡Sí! —tan pronto le fueron dadas instrucciones, la integrante del último escuadrón desapareció por la puerta.

Isane, quien aún tenía una sensación de inseguridad con respecto a cómo estaban aconteciendo los hechos, miró con duda a su capitana.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó ésta en cuanto reparó la inquietud en su subordinada.

—Tan sólo me preguntaba… —dudó en cómo formular su pregunta— ¿Qué pasará con Kuchiki Rukia?

La mujer fijó su vista por un momento en el cuerpo en la camilla antes de responder.

—Sus poderes de shinigami deben ser drenados —confesó, escondiendo sus ojos tras sus párpados por un instante—. Al menos, durante unos meses —agregó.

—

Un hombre de aspecto maduro y cabello rubio opaco se encontraba sentado en el peldaño de la entrada a su tienda. Su pose pensativa, con ambos codos apoyados en sus rodillas y sus manos escondiendo su boca, le daba un aire atractivo.

—También te preocupa algo —comentó la voz grave de un gato ubicado a sus pies.

—¡Oh, Yoruichi-san! Ciertamente, a ti no se te escapa nada —respondió sonriente el varón.

—No me vengas con juegos, Kisuke —advirtió—. Sé que le estás dando vuelta al asunto de que el alma de Rukia se fusionara con su zampakutou.

Calló un momento ante lo dicho por el felino, volviendo a su pose pensativa.

—Para poder siquiera deducir algo, debo esperar el veredicto del cuarto escuadrón —musitó—. Por otro lado, me preocupa la posibilidad que Kuchiki-san haya absorbido completamente el Shoukyo.

—No podrá mantenerse en la Sociedad de las Almas si ese fuera el caso —entrecerró los ojos ante la idea—. La gran cantidad de partículas espirituales que hay allí impedirían su recuperación.

—Exacto —concordó Urahara.

El sonido de la puerta deslizándose atrajo la atención de ambos. Allí, parado en la entrada de la puerta se encontraba un muchacho de cabellera anaranjada. Su expresión seria indicaba que se había dirigido hasta la tienda para tratar un asunto delicado. Muy posiblemente relacionado con cierta morena de ojos violáceos.

—Ya te estabas tardando, Kurosaki-san —comentó el hombre de sombrero y sandalias, escondiéndose tras el abanico.

—Quiero ir a la Sociedad de las Almas —declaró el recién llegado, provocando que la expresión de Kisuke se tornara seria.

—Lo lamento, pero no puedo permitir eso —respondió cerrando los ojos brevemente. Y antes de que el joven Kurosaki lanzara un grito por su petición negada, habló—. En el estado que está Kuchiki-san, tu presencia allí sólo perjudicaría su salud.

—Pero esa cosa que habían metido en su interior, ya no está, ¿cierto? —acotó el muchacho.

Su inquietud no fue ni afirmada, ni tampoco negada. En lugar de ello, el gato negro que se hallaba a los pies del dueño de la tienda emprendió su retirada.

—Le pediré a Ururu que les lleve algo de té —anunció, abandonando el umbral de la tienda y adentrándose en la parte trasera.

Ichigo se mantuvo en silencio observando atentamente al hombre frente a él, esperando respuestas. Pronto, fue guiado hasta una habitación con una mesa de centro. Había estado innumerables ocasiones allí, discutiendo sobre sucesos que pasaban en el mundo humano o la Sociedad de las Almas. Y en la mayoría de las veces, Rukia había estado sentada junto a él. Siempre apoyándolo.

Una vez ambos estuvieron sentados enfrentando el rostro del otro y Ururu entrara en la habitación para dejar unas tazas de té, la conversación surgió.

—Urahara-san —mencionó el joven shinigami—, ¿qué sucede con Rukia?

Se tomó su tiempo para preparar una respuesta que lo dejara tranquilo. Sin embargo, Kisuke sabía bien que cualquier información que le otorgara, no lo calmaría a no ser que la morena estuviera presente.

—Aquella noche —comenzó con la narración el hombre que había vivido cientos de años, mientras daba un sutil sorbo a su taza—, el Shoukyo fue introducido en Kuchiki-san, ¿lo recuerdas? —al ver que asintió a su pregunta, continuó— Muy probablemente el Shoukyo quedó dentro de ella aún después de que el enemigo desapareciera.

—¿Qué? —articuló el chico, incrédulo— Pero Rukia fue llevada a la Sociedad de las Almas por eso, ¿no? Allí la ayudarán…

—Debe estar con la Capitana Unohana —interrumpió—. Ella se encargará de Kuchiki-san.

—Maldición… —masculló Ichigo ante la impotencia, agarrando la taza para tomar el contenido y desquitarse con algo.

Ya eran cuatro días sin tener noticias de la morena. No sabía por cuánto tiempo más soportaría. El trabajo en el hospital lo hacía tan mecánicamente que se asombraba no haber tenido un fallo de consideración, puesto que sus pensamientos no estaban precisamente en el mundo humano. No sabía si ella estaba en estado crítico, no sabía si se recuperaría. Y ahora, aquel hombre de sandalias le informaba que el artefacto que la había hecho pasar por tanta angustia, aún seguía dentro de ella. Recordando a los culpables del suceso, pensó en la conversación que había tenido con Yumi horas atrás.

—Hablé con la hermana de Koizumi —expresó, atento a la reacción del rubio, sin embargo éste sólo se mantuvo expectante—. Me confirmó que ella conocía a esos tipos desde hace cinco años.

Urahara abrió bruscamente los ojos debido a la sorpresa. Aquellos hombres habían realizado su primer movimiento hace años, y no habían sido capaces de notarlo hasta que aparecieron. Con paciencia, escuchó todo lo que el joven Kurosaki le relató y que la misma Yumi Takada le había narrado con anterioridad.

—Urahara-san, hay algo que no entiendo… —confesó el muchacho— ¿Por qué necesitaban a Rukia?

—Necesitaban alguien con una gran acumulación de reiatsu —recordó Kisuke—. Me atrevo a decir que tenían previsto con anterioridad usar a Kuchiki-san, por cómo jugaron con la figura de Kaien Shiba y la esposa del Capitán Kuchiki —agregó, meditando sus próximas palabras—. Querían usarla para, con la ayuda del Gouyoku, convertirla en la llave que abriría otra dimensión.

—¿Dimensión? —repitió confuso.

—Se trata de algo de lo que muy pocos shinigamis son conscientes, Kurosaki-san —contestó con rostro serio el dueño de la tienda—. Es mejor para ti no saberlo.

—La vida de Rukia corrió peligro por culpa de eso, ¿por qué no debería saberlo?

La mirada que le dirigió quien alguna vez fue un capitán del Gotei, le dio a entender al muchacho que aquel era un tema de sumo cuidado. Prefirió no preguntar más del asunto y recordó otro término usado en su anterior explicación.

—¿Qué es el Gou…? —articuló, siempre había sido malo para recordar nombres.

—Gouyoku —musitó Urahara, entrecerrando los ojos—, es la forma base del Hougyoku, su forma primitiva.

Ichigo alzó una ceja ante la explicación. La verdad es que todo el asunto de los artefactos no era más que un dolor de cabeza para él.

—Lo llamé Gouyoku porque precisamente representa una ambición infinita —aclaró el hombre, haciendo referencia al significado del artefacto—. Su poder puede resultar muy destructivo si no se le da un buen uso. Precisamente, con él puedes crear un quiebre dimensional —informó, bajo la atenta mirada del joven de orbes castañas—. Luego, se estabilizó en el Hougyoku, pero aún no tenía absoluto conocimiento de su poder. Por fortuna, ahora nos aseguramos de destruir el Gouyoku.

—¿Y qué hay del artefacto que fue introducido en Rukia? —cuestionó el chico, remarcando su fruncido entrecejo.

—Bueno, realmente no estoy muy familiarizado con artefactos nobles —admitió el hombre de abanico, con tono afable—. Todo lo que sé es que el Shoukyo tiene dos modalidades. Y si una no está siendo utilizada, automáticamente se activa la otra. Por ello, en la Sociedad de las Almas se mantenía oculto con un invento especial para que no absorbiera poder espiritual —explicó con paciencia—. Pero como te explicamos con anterioridad, Kurosaki-san, el Shoukyo era también usado en el ritual de las Seijun. Y ahora mismo, se encuentra dentro de Kuchiki-san. ¿Estarías dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por salvarla?

—Eso no se pregunta —contestó con determinación el joven.

—¿Incluso drenar sus poderes? —ante la posibilidad, Ichigo parpadeó repetidamente— El Shoukyo no puede absorber poder espiritual de un cuerpo que carece de él. Para quitar el artefacto dentro de Kuchiki-san, debemos deshacernos de sus poderes. De todo su reiatsu.

—Pero… Rukia… ¿Eso no la dañaría? —tartamudeó el chico.

—Efectivamente Kuchiki-san siempre ha sido un alma —concordó Urahara—. Sin embargo, todo estos años que ha vivido dentro del gigai, la han terminado por humanizar. Tú tendrías que prestarle parte de tus poderes en cuanto drenemos los suyos, para que así finalmente su gigai se compenetre completamente con ella y el cambio no dañe su salud.

El joven Kurosaki meditó la opción. Estaba poniendo en juego todo lo que la morena había sido. Ella siempre había sido una shinigami. ¿Para conservarla con vida él debía quitarle aquello?

Antes de que el muchacho se perdiera en sus pensamientos, la puerta se deslizó repentinamente, permitiendo que un gato negro se colara dentro.

—Ya llegaron, Kisuke —anunció el animal, que hasta ese entonces Ichigo no se había detenido a cuestionarse por qué la mujer de ojos afilados se encontraba en aquella forma en vez de la humana.

Sus inquietudes fueron dejadas de lado en cuanto vio que por la puerta entraba un hombre alto y cabellera rojiza. Su rostro tatuado y actitud seria no fue lo que llamó su atención en ese preciso instante, sino el cuerpo inmóvil que llevaba en sus brazos. Inconsciente, y con un kimono blanco se encontraba la morena que había sido la protagonista de todos sus pensamientos.

—¡Rukia! —de un salto, se paró de su sitio y caminó hasta la puerta.

Renji le hizo un gesto para que lo dejara pasar. Detrás de él aparecieron Ururu y Jinta quienes corrieron a disponer un futón en el suelo, donde posteriormente el Teniente recostó a su amiga de la infancia. Fue en ese instante en que el joven de anaranjado cabello reparó en la cinta que rodeaba el cuello de la fémina. Era negra y gruesa.

—Veo que el cuarto escuadrón le pidió al Departamento de investigación y desarrollo un parche absorbe reiatsu —la voz grave del gato se dejó escuchar.

—Urahara-san —habló por fin Renji—, la Capitana Unohana me encargó expresamente que le entregara esta carta.

Ichigo ignoró el trozo de papel que su amigo le entregaba al que alguna vez fue su maestro. Sus ojos estaban atentos en la figura de la morena, esperando con ansias que despertara en cualquier momento.

—Me retiro —anunció el Teniente del sexto escuadrón—. Si me quedo en mi forma de shinigami por más tiempo podría causarle algún problema a Rukia.

—Sí, es mejor ser precavidos en su estado —concordó Yoruichi, aún en su forma felina.

La habitación sólo quedó con la muchacha de nívea piel siendo escudriñada por su novio. El gato los observaba a la distancia, mientras Kisuke se había retirado también de la habitación para abrir la carta en privacidad. Si la un capitán se había encargado de hacerle llegar una carta en vez de enviarle el mensaje con el Teniente Abarai, debía haber un asunto que se le hubiera escapado de las manos.

Un par de minutos pasaron antes de que la hoja de papel cayera ondulante hasta el piso. El rostro del rubio demostraba absoluta incredulidad. De su boca, sólo salió una palabra.

—Embarazada…

* * *

Sí, esto lo tenía planeado del principio (?) El próximo capítulo se titulará "Ritual"

APIADEN A ESTA ALMA NARANJOSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Gracias por leer (: -se propone terminar este año con lucha constante-


	20. Ritual

Hola (?) o.o BUAJAJAJJAJAJAJ MUAJAJAJJAJAUA Sí, estoy algo chalaa de la cabeza. Me lo tienden a decir mucho (?) Pero en fin, siendo las 3 de la mañana acá en mi país. ACABO DE TERMINAR DE ESCRIBIR LAS 10 HOJAS QUE ME FALTABAN. Casi muero, sí o.o fue una odisea -re dramática- TWIN FELICITAME Y DEJAME UN $)(%))$#(% REVIEW MALDITA DESCONSIDERADA :D

Queridos lectores que han seguido esta historia, al final de este capítulo quiero dedicarles unas palabras C:

* * *

**Ritual**

Para algunos quizás fueron unos pocos días; para él, una eternidad. Cuatro días de preocupación constante. Infinita incertidumbre. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Por qué no volvía a su lado? Miles de preguntas habían rondado en su cabeza durante ese tiempo y todas enfocadas en la morena que tenía ahora frente suyo. Después de que Urahara le diera una charla sobre el hecho de que la muchacha aún tenía una cantidad exorbitante de reiatsu, y que el artefacto en su cuello era para efectivamente disminuir en lo posible esa energía espiritual, Ichigo obtuvo el permiso de llevar a Rukia hasta su hogar después de que pasara una semana donde el rubio para cerciorarse de su estado. Pero ahora se encontraban en casa: el hogar de ambos.

Era cerca de madrugada, y él continuaba en su posición: arrodillado junto a la cama y con los brazos sobre el colchón para quedar a la altura de la fémina. Admitía que ya un par de veces había alzado la mano y acariciado la pálida mejilla para asegurarse de que la morena de verdad estaba allí y no era producto de su imaginación.

—Puedo sentir tu presencia, Ichigo.

Sobresaltado, se irguió y observó estupefacto el cuerpo aún inmóvil de la muchacha. Bien sabía que ambos eran los únicos en el departamento.

—¿Rukia? —articuló, esperando que la aludida abriera sus ojos.

—Hace rato estoy despierta —movió sus labios con lentitud—, te mueves mucho y no dejas dormir.

Una sonrisa divertida se vislumbró en el rostro del joven de anaranjado cabello.

—Pienso que has dormido suficiente —objetó.

No volvió a obtener respuesta, los labios de la muchacha no volvieron a moverse para proferir palabra, lo que lo preocupó inmediatamente.

—¿Rukia? —llamó.

—¡Maldición! —abriendo los ojos de golpe, la susodicha le lanzó una mirada fulminante— ¡Deberías ser más considerado y dejarme descansar! ¿Cómo quieres que me recupere? ¡Eres un ingrato! Después de todo lo que ha pasado y aún así no tienes el tacto de…

Ichigo presionó sus labios contra los de la shinigami para que guardara silencio. Las críticas de la chica fueron ahogadas por la boca masculina y gimió involuntariamente para expulsar el aire que había retenido al lanzar sus reproches.

Dos manos apoyadas sobre el edredón arrinconaban su menudo cuerpo, evitando así ser aplastada por el peso del varón. La boca del muchacho se movía con parsimonia, enfocada netamente en saborear la cavidad de la fémina. Juguetearon un rato con sus lenguas hasta que Ichigo decidió separarse unos centímetros para apreciar sus hinchados labios y sonreír mientras clavaba su mirada castaña en los ojos de un profundo índigo.

En respuesta, la morena aferró su cuello con los níveos brazos que se dejaban entrever por la manga de su pijama. La cabeza anaranjada se ahuecó en el espacio entre el hombro y cuello femenino, aspirando su aroma.

La habitación se llenó de silencio y ambos quedaron prendados en el otro hasta que finalmente el sueño los acogió.

—

Suponía que el sol se alzaba afuera. Antes de que los primeros destellos del amanecer brotaran en el horizonte, había bajado al sótano y allí se encontraba en ese preciso instante contemplando el paisaje amplio que correspondía a la imitación del sitio en el que había entrenado años atrás con su compañera de tez morena. El viento jugaba con su vestimenta, provocando que se ondeara como si danzando estuviera.

—Imagino que el contenido de la carta es el que te tiene tan distraído —una voz femenina interrumpió su apreciación del paisaje—. Si la Capitana Unohana escribió esa carta para evitar que otros se enterasen de su contenido, imagino que ni siquiera los altos mandos saben sobre ello.

—La situación es más complicada de lo que esperaba —murmuró con tono serio.

Yoruichi se cruzó de brazos, escudriñando el rostro de su antiguo amigo. Por su semblante, podía deducir que mantenerse en su forma de gato para evitar que Rukia absorbiera su reiatsu ya no sería una medida suficiente de cautela. Y la situación se le escapa de sus manos.

—Debemos realizar el ritual de las Seijun lo antes posible —acotó, esperando la reacción del rubio.

—No —negó el hombre, extrañando a la fémina—. Hay que hacer una modificación al ritual.

—¿A qué te refieres, Kisuke?

Guardó silencio por unos minutos, intentando pensar en las palabras adecuadas.

—Ya sé por qué el alma de Kuchiki-san se fusionó con la de su zampakutou —anunció. Su compañera esperó con la intriga en su expresión a que el dueño de la tienda prosiguiera—. La misma zampakutou lo hizo para proteger algo que probablemente para Kuchiki-san sea más importante que su vida misma.

—Las zampakutou son muy empáticas con sus portadores —conincidió la morena—. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el ritual?

—Que dependemos en gran parte de la misma zampakutou para poder mantener con vida aquello que protegió —explicó, observando nuevamente la vista frente a sus ojos—. De lo contrario, no sólo drenaremos el reiatsu de Kuchiki-san y con ella la misma zampakutou —realizó una pausa antes de terminar—, sino también el del bebé que ella espera.

Los ojos de Yourichi se abrieron desmesuradamente al comprender lo que el rubio estaba diciendo.

—Sin ese poder espiritual, esa criatura…

—Moriría —interrumpió Urahara—. Ambos —aportó, refiriéndose también a la morena de corta estatura—. Y dudo siquiera que Kuchiki-san haya considerado tener otra esencia dentro de ella.

—

No sabía cómo había accedido. Definitivamente, algo andaba mal con él. De otra manera, no se explicaba cómo había permitido que la morena lo acompañara al hospital. Bien, era cierto que hoy su permanencia allí no era larga, pero la salud de la muchacha no era la más adecuada y debía reposar. Aunque ella alegaba que ya llevaba suficiente tiempo descansando en el departamento, puesto que habían pasado varios días desde que no salía de allí por recomendación de Ichigo. Sin embargo, ante la amenaza de parte de ella en salir sola sino permitía que lo acompañara, finalmente había terminado llevándola consigo. Y ahora debía estar soportando las miradas inquisitivas de varios de sus compañeros al ver a la shinigami siguiéndolo de vez en cuando, otras él buscándola por todo el edificio puesto que la perdía de su vista.

Ahora mismo ambos se encontraban en la cafetería, y aún allí sentía las miradas curiosas de uno que otro conocido.

—Creo que hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras —soltó incómodo el joven de anaranjadas hebras.

Su compañera alzó una ceja.

—He estado en cama por mucho tiempo —espetó ella, dando un sorbo a su zumo de naranja—. Necesitaba caminar un rato.

—Sí, pero… —miró de soslayo una mesa cercana en donde unos funcionarios lo escudriñaban de vez en cuando. Bien, quizás era un hecho peculiar verlo compartir con alguien que no fuera sus compañeros de carrera.

—También quería hablar con alguien —confesó, jugando con el vaso que contenía su refresco.

—¿Hablar con alguien? —repitió, frunciendo el ceño.

Rukia sonrió divertida ante su reacción, luego desvió la mirada.

—Con la hermana de Takashi.

Aquella declaración provocó que Ichigo abriera los ojos con sorpresa. Recordando súbitamente que la pelirroja también le había mencionado algo parecido y le había pedido que trajera a la morena al hospital.

—Ya veo —fue todo lo que articuló el muchacho.

Incluso si cualquiera de los dos hubiera estado dispuesto a proferir palabra alguna, ésta se vio interrumpida por una voz campante que Ichigo identificó de inmediato.

—Creí que era otro de mis sueños el ver su presencia nuevamente en este hospital —comentó un chico de cabello negro con destellos azulados y unos profundos ojos verdes.

—Kazuma —articuló el primogénito Kurosaki al ver a su colega tomar asiento junto a Rukia en la mesa.

—H-hola —mencionó la morena sorprendida de la repentina aparición.

El muchacho estaba encantado de ver nuevamente a su actriz favorita. Obviamente, Ichigo no estaba precisamente feliz por eso.

—Takei-ichi, si me vuelves a dejar sola con tu merienda, me la comeré y no quiero después que te andes quejando.

La voz de una fémina también se acercó a la mesa para recriminar al joven médico. Se trataba de la pelirroja que respondía al nombre de Yumi. A su lado, caminaba la melliza de Kazuma con su habitual faz serena.

El joven de anaranjado cabello notó que Rukia y su compañera de cabello rojizo intercambiaron miradas fugaces. La morena estaba visiblemente incómoda puesto que no sabía cómo tratar con ella. Ichigo podía jurar que la shinigami se sentía culpable, la conocía demasiado. En contraste, Yumi le sonrió abiertamente, tranquilizándola.

Se mantuvieron hablando durante un rato hasta que los jóvenes funcionarios del hospital tuvieron que hacer sus labores. Los mellizos fueron los primeros en separarse, dejando a la pareja y su amiga Takada con ellos.

—¿Cómo te has sentido, Rukia-san? —cuestionó la pelirroja, reservando la pregunta que le había rondado desde que la había visto sentada con su colega pero que optó no decir frente a los hermanos Takei.

—Bien… —susurró ella, algo nerviosa.

Pareció que por un momento Yumi se dedicó a estudiar el rostro de la morena, puesto que su sonrisa afable desapareció lentamente y cerró un momento los ojos.

—No te culpo de nada —habló finalmente, enfrentando la mirada de la Kuchiki—. Mi hermano hace tiempo debió haber dejado este mundo —murmuró.

—Yo… —musitó, siendo interrumpida por la fémina que rodeó su cuello con un brazo en un gesto amable.

—¡Vamos! ¡Si pones esa cara mi hermano vendrá y te reprenderá!—soltó en tono de broma.

La mirada índigo chocó con la almendrada y Rukia finalmente sonrió sutilmente. Yumi le iba a corresponder el gesto pero en lugar de ello la observó curiosa. Ichigo, quien había presenciado la conversación de ambas mujeres en silencio, se extrañó ante ese hecho.

—¿Sucede algo, Takada? —interrogó, con la inquietud en su tono de voz.

Por respuesta, la aludida se separó un poco de la morena y la escudriñó con la mirada, llevando una mano hasta su mentón para dar énfasis a su posición de análisis.

—¿Me la prestarías un momento?

Su ceño fruncido tan característico se remarcó ante la pregunta.

—¡Vamos! —animó repentinamente la fémina, presintiendo la inminente negación de su colega— Será sólo unos minutos, y tú tienes que hablar con Dai-sensei, ¿no?

No sabía cómo la pelirroja tenía el poder del convencimiento, pero Ichigo terminó aceptando y dejó a su novia en manos de su compañera mientras él iba a hablar un asunto con su superior.

Segundos después de que el varón se perdió por el pasillo, Yumi cogió a la shinigami de la muñeca y la guió por escaleras hasta detenerse para hablar con una señora de edad ya avanzada quien le permitió entrar en una habitación, encontrándose con un montón de estantes con lo que supuso serían medicamentos.

—¿Dónde estamos? —cuestionó curiosa Rukia, extrañada del comportamiento de la chica.

—¿Me dejarías hacerte unas pruebas? —interrogó ella de lo más campante.

Lo siguiente que supo la morena es que estaba en el baño con una caja que había aprendido a distinguir gracias al tiempo que llevaba viviendo en el mundo humano. No pudo evitar inquietarse ante lo que significaba aquél objeto y al darse cuenta de las pruebas de las que había hablado anteriormente la joven Takada.

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó impaciente la pelirroja, del otro lado de la puerta.

Miró el test en sus manos, y se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué significaba el signo ahí marcado.

—

Durante los últimos meses, Isshin había entrado en aquella tienda más veces de las que lo había hecho en toda su vida. Ya se le estaban acabando las excusas para sus hijas del motivo de su ausencia. Sin embargo, siempre que terminaba visitando a Urahara, se debía que su hijo estaba involucrado en el asunto. Pero el rostro serio con el que lo recibió su antiguo camarada, dictaba lejos de ser alguna buena noticia.

Inmediatamente fue dirigido hasta una habitación cuidadosamente preparada. Allí, había una camilla ubicada a un lado del cuarto, junto a ella lo que parecía ser una extraña figura que asemejaba un maniquí con aspecto humano. Luego, inspeccionando el lugar, reparó en una especie de guante con garras.

—Eso es… —murmuró, sorprendido al reconocer el objeto.

—Sí —cortó Kisuke—. Ese artefacto junto con el _Tenshintai_**1 **serán indispensables para lo que ocurrirá dentro de unas horas.

El rostro del moreno se tornó serio. Ese guante él mismo lo había utilizado con su difunta esposa, para ayudarla a curarse de su estado de Seijun, debido a que el artefacto que normalmente usaban para aquellos rituales se encontraba en posesión de la Sociedad de Almas.

—Se trata de Rukia-chan, ¿cierto? —más que una pregunta, fue una confirmación.

—También formas un papel importante en esto, Isshin —acotó la mujer de ojos dorados, apareciendo por la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Por un momento, el dueño de la tienda intercambió miradas con Yoruichi, pensando cómo explicarle la situación al hombre para que luego él los ayudara a decirle a los implicados.

—Kuchiki-san está embarazada —anunció el varón rubio, observando el rostro incrédulo del Kurosaki—. En su estado, su embarazo es sumamente delicado. A pesar de que no sé con certeza cuantas semanas puede llevar de gestación, si algo sale mal durante el transcurso del ritual…

—¿Quieres que me encargue de extraer el feto? —el rostro pálido de Isshin fue evidente— ¿De verdad piensas que podría hacer eso a mi propio nieto?

—Ambos están en riesgo —interrumpió Yoruichi—. En el peor de los casos, la energía espiritual que se está desarrollando en ese ser, podría resultar incompatible con la de Rukia. Dudo que la criatura tenga los suficientes meses de vida para poder sobrevivir en el caso de que tengamos que extraerlo del vientre de su madre.

El hombre guardó silencio. Pensó en su hijo, si estaría enterado. Y también, cómo podría tomarse aquel asunto que le había sido recién informado. También pensó en su tercera hija. ¿Por cuánto más debían pasar ambos shinigamis para obtener una vida tranquila?

—Imagino que soy uno de los pocos enterados de lo que está pasando —articuló, con la mirada expectante ante las palabras que pudiera proferir Urahara.

—Varios miembros del cuarto escuadrón vendrán en unos instantes —declaró, paseando por la habitación que se convertiría en escenario más tarde—. Queremos que te unas a ellos como grupo de apoyo médico, preparado para cualquiera que sea el desenlace.

—¿La Sociedad de Almas sabe del estado de Rukia-chan? —cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Saben que su reaitsu se ha tornado potencialmente peligroso para ellos, sin embargo, desconocen de su embarazo —dijo con cautela el hombre de sombrero—. Los miembros del cuarto escuadrón vienen para verificar el estado de Kuchiki-san. Según su veredicto puede incluso ser exiliada.

—Sólo la Capitana Unohana sabe del embarazo y nos lo informó por medio de una carta que envió personalmente con el Teniente Abarai —concluyó la fémina de tez morena.

Isshin meditó las palabras de sus antiguos compañeros de batalla. Nunca pensó estar involucrado en lo que sería el futuro de su nieto. Sin embargo, si había una posibilidad de mantener a los dos con vida, a su tercera hija y el bebé, él definitivamente se encargaría de ayudar. Por la seguridad de su familia.

—Cuenten conmigo.

—

Había dejado sola a la morena con su compañera por no más de media hora. Pero nunca esperó que al volver a reunirse con ellas terminaría sentado en una de las tantas salas de espera que estaban repartidas por el hospital, con la muchacha a su lado. No como funcionario precisamente.

Su rostro no se encontraba mejor que el de la chica a su lado. Junto a todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido las últimas semanas, la noticia no podía haberlo pillado más desprevenido. Especialmente cuando la conversación con Urahara acerca del delicado estado en el que se encontraba Rukia seguía aún vigente entre sus pensamientos.

—Takada… —articuló finalmente Ichigo, acaparando la atención de la morena— ¿Te hizo alguna otra prueba a parte del test?

Meditó por unos segundos antes de responder. Realmente la noticia los había tomado por sorpresa. Además, no sabían con certeza si el Shoukyo que aún llevaba en su interior podría afectar de alguna manera al posible ser que se desarrollaba en su interior.

—Llamó a una enfermera y le pidió que me tomara una muestra de sangre…

—Bien —pronunció el joven, sus dotes de médico saliendo a flote—, ese examen debería identificar con efectividad si la hormona está o no presente —suspiró, llevando una mano a su cabeza—. Esa Takada… no es la primera vez que coge a alguna mujer que transita en el hospital y le da un test de embarazo… Lo que inquieta es que siempre acierta con el resultado.

—¡Es de mala educación hablar de los demás a sus espaldas! —una voz chillona provocó el sobresalto de ambos shinigamis y atrajo algunas miradas curiosas de uno que otro paciente sentado alrededor.

Ante la incómoda sensación de sentirse observados, los tres tomaron rumbo a la cafetería, que para esas horas de la tarde se hallaba prácticamente vacía puesto que todos se encontraban desarrollando sus labores.

Una vez tomaron asiento, la pelirroja comenzó a hablar.

—Deben ser las primeras personas que veo que después de enterarse que serán padres tienen la mirada perdida —comentó alzando una ceja.

—Sí, bueno… —murmuró Ichigo, intentando guardar discreción— Con todo lo acontecido, realmente no lo consideramos.

—Pero creí que lo habrían imaginado —acotó inocentemente—. Digo, con todo ese asunto del poder espiritual y eso creí que habrías notado un cambio en Rukia-san.

Las orbes índigo se cruzaron con las castañas en un intento de comprender a qué se refería la fémina.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó finalmente la morena.

—Bueno, que pueda identificar los distintos reiatsu no creo que sea cosa anormal con todo lo que ustedes están acostumbrados, digo, todas las personas tienen algún nivel de poder espiritual, ¿no?

Ichigo intentó descifrar las palabras de su compañera. Mas, estuvo un buen par de segundos intentando hallarle sentido, permitiendo que su acompañante del día se le adelantara en la conversación.

—Los humanos normales no deberían tener ningún reiatsu —aclaró la Kuchiki, causando la sorpresa en Yumi—. Quizás lo que tú percibes de otros humanos no es precisamente poder espiritual.

—¿En serio? —articuló incrédula la muchacha, para luego reparar en el rostro del joven de cabellera anaranjada— ¡Tú no me mires como si estuviera loca! No vives precisamente de manera normal —espetó provocando una sonrisa burlona en su compañero.

—Quizás podríamos preguntarle a Urahara sobre ello —propuso Rukia.

—¿Urahara? —repitió la chica— ¿El tipo ese de sandalias y sombrero? —cuestionó ante el asentimiento de la morena— Recuerdo que hablé con él después de todo el asunto aquella noche, para cerciorarse si no estaba lastimada o algo, pero no me mencionó nada.

—Ah, creo que a mí me dijo algo —recordó de pronto Ichigo, ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de la pelirroja—. Lo había olvidado, no me mires así.

La morena sonrió ante la actitud de la chica. Definitivamente, le agradaba.

—Cuando le comenté a Urahara-san lo que me relataste la otra vez, mencionó que era raro que tú pudieras identificar el paradero de personas como Ishida, siendo que tu reiatsu no era tan fuerte como el de nosotros —explicó, rememorando su conversación con el rubio—. Me dijo que probablemente lo que tú percibías en las demás personas no era poder espiritual, sino la esencia misma de una persona, algo así como su alma.

—¿Insinúas que soy alguna clase de gurú o algo? —cortó ella, ganándose una risa ahogada de parte del joven— ¿Qué es esa reacción? Y así tú actúas como inocente puritano que no sabe cómo dejó embarazada a su novia. Déjame decirte que se necesitan varios intentos para dejar a una mujer embarazada y…

—¡TAKADA! —el grito que propinó el chico causó la atención inmediata de los pocos que se hallaban en la cafetería, mientras una sonrojada Rukia intentaba esconderse bajo la mesa.

—Yo sólo decía —se defendió alzando ambas manos en un gesto de "yo no hice nada", no molestándose siquiera esconder la sonrisa burlona que adornaba su rostro.

Antes de reprocharle algo a la pelirroja u ocasionar un bochorno más grande en la morena, el celular del primogénito de los Kurosaki interrumpió la conversación. Aún con la incomodidad por el comentario de su compañera, se dedicó a contestar el aparato, observando extrañado que el identificador de llamadas le anunciaba que era su padre quien lo contactaba.

…

Ichigo nunca había estado tan extrañado como aquel día. Primero, le avisaban del posible embarazo de Rukia para luego avisarle que los resultados definitivos del examen que confirmaría su estado estarían el viernes. En segundo lugar, recibía una llamada de su progenitor solicitando su presencia y la de la morena en la tienda de Urahara.

Pero realmente el rostro de incredulidad de ambos aumentó en el momento en que entraron al lugar y repararon en la presencia no sólo del dueño del sitio, su amiga y el cabeza de los Kurosaki, sino además de la capitana y teniente del cuarto escuadrón, junto a Hanatarou y una muchacha desconocida que al parecer también era parte de aquella división.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó sin rodeos el joven de anaranjado cabello, sabiendo bien que la presencia de un capitán en el mundo humano no era de simple viaje turístico.

Ninguno de los shinigamis articuló palabra. En su lugar, Isshin les pidió que esperaran en sus puestos correspondientes mientras él, Kisuke y Yoruichi guiaban a los recién llegados a un cuarto aparte.

Lo que allí les fue narrado a la pareja fue lejos el mayor impacto del día.

—¿Qué…? —soltó Ichigo con el aire que no sabía haber estado conteniendo. Abrió la boca un par de veces para intentar completar su interrogante, mas, no logró articular palabra coherente.

A su lado, Rukia permanecía en silencio. De alguna manera sospechaba que no sólo su vida corría peligro, sino la del pequeño ser que ahora podía decir con certeza crecía en su interior, también. Precisamente aquella sensación de inseguridad al saberse embarazada era la que no le permitía sonreír plenamente.

En un estado de resignación ante su situación, la morena dirigió su atención al joven de anaranjado cabello, quien en ese momento estaba paralizado ante la sola idea de perderlos. A ella, y a su hijo.

—La Capitana Unohana vino porque tienen un plan, ¿cierto? —pronunció finalmente intentando llevar la calma de la situación para no preocupar de más al muchacho.

—En parte —admitió el rubio—. Isshin-san también está aquí como apoyo médico. Precisamente, porque necesitamos conocimientos de especialistas en shinigamis como en humanos por si ocurriera el peor de los casos.

—¿El peor… de los casos? —Ichigo presentía a qué se refería aquel hombre, sin embargo, una cosa era pensarlo y otro hecho era confirmarlo.

—Afrontaremos la situación según se desarrolle, sólo necesitamos de la disposición de todos.

Empuñó sus manos ante lo dicho por el varón de sombrero y sandalias. Pronto, sintió que una nívea mano se apoyaba en sus puños, en un intento de calmarlo. Bastó el choque entre la mirada de él con la de peculiar color entre violeta y azul para devolverle la tranquilidad.

—Dinos qué tenemos que hacer —fue la petición de la morena.

En absoluto silencio se trasladaron hasta la habitación contigua donde hallaron una camilla, y diferentes artefactos regados por el sitio. Uno de ellos, Ichigo lo reconoció inmediatamente al recordar su entrenamiento para alcanzar el bankai. Ubicados al otro lado de la habitación, separados por un amplio espacio de los artefactos, estaban los miembros del cuarto escuadrón. A los que Isshin se unió en cuanto cruzó el umbral del cuarto. Junto a ellos un mueble con distintos implementos médicos utilizados en cirugías.

—Esto es realmente un procedimiento complicado, pero trataré de explicarlo lo más sencillamente posible —anunció Urahara.

Cada uno de los integrantes en aquella habitación, sabía su papel, todos menos los recién llegados.

—Esperamos adrede unas semanas antes de realizar el ritual porque Kuchiki-san debía estabilizar su reiatsu, el artefacto que lleva en su cuello le permitió no colapsar con el poder espiritual que está constantemente absorbiendo el Shoukyo dentro de ella —aclaró, observando al dúo—. En resumen, lo que debemos hacer es drenar el reiatsu de Kuchiki-san con el aparato que ven en la camilla, pero sólo Kurosaki-san puede hacerlo.

—¿Por qué yo? —interrumpió de inmediato el aludido.

—Sólo alguien compatible con el reiatsu de la persona a la cual se le quiere drenar el poder espiritual puede hacerlo —dijo el hombre, alzando un dedo para dar énfasis a su explicación al tiempo que sonreía pícaramente—. Por el hecho de que Kuchiki-san esté embarazada, ustedes debieron compartir en sus momentos de intimidas su reiatsu, y sólo una persona que haya anteriormente mezclado su reiatsu con otra puede dirigir el poder espiritual como le plazca con ayuda de ese aparato —concluyó al notar el rostro de incomodidad en los shinigamis—. O sea, sólo Kurosaki-san puede extraer el reiatsu y almacenarlo allí —simplificó, señalando el objeto junto a la camilla.

—¿Sólo tengo que hacer eso? —articuló después de un rato, recuperando la compostura.

—Cuando sus poderes hayan disminuido —prosiguió Urahara—, le quitaré el artefacto de su cuello para que no drene por completo su reiatsu, o en un caso extremo, comience a comer su energía vital —se detuvo brevemente al ver que las orbes del muchacho de anaranjado cabello se abrían desmesuradamente—. Kurosaki-san, es muy importante que en ese momento mantengas un flujo constante de reiatsu en el cuerpo de Kuchiki-san, de lo contrario, el mismo Shoukyo podría comenzar a absorber su energía vital antes de que lo extraiga de su cuerpo. No te preocupes, en cuanto utilices ese aparato comprenderás cómo hacerlo, y estaré allí para darte indicaciones —agregó de inmediato al ver el rostro preocupado en el joven. Prácticamente, la vida de la morena estaba en sus manos.

—Relájate, Ichigo —dijo la mujer de tez oscura, de brazos cruzados y con su cuerpo apoyado en la pared—. Todos estamos aquí como apoyo.

—Una vez extraído el Shoukyo, veremos si Kuchiki-san puede volver a recuperar su reiatsu o su cuerpo lo rechazará hasta que nazca el bebé —agregó inmediatamente Kisuke—. Mantendremos un control regular de su estado hasta su parto.

La pareja asintió, asimilando toda la información que le había sido entregada.

—Pero antes de todo —el rubio se acercó hasta el Tenshintai y posó una mano sobre el objeto—, necesito que atravieses con tu espada este artefacto, Kuchiki-san.

Ichigo lo miró interrogante, sabiendo bien que su zampakutou se manifestaría en aquella figura en cuanto Rukia realizara la petición de Urahara.

—Tu zampakutou también juega un papel importante en esto —explicó en el instante que la muchacha se separó de su gigai con ayuda del bastón del dueño de la tienda y Yoruichi acomodó el cuerpo inconsciente recargándolo en la pared—. Aquella noche que perdiste la conciencia, fue tu propia zampakutou la que actuó en defensa de tu salud, y la del bebé que seguramente sintió se desarrollaba en ti.

La morena escuchó la aclaración del hombre de sandalias y sombrero con atención mientras desenvainaba su espada y atravesaba con ella el Tenshintai. En ese preciso instante el objeto comenzó a tomar forma de una mujer de nívea piel y blanco cabello, con un kimono blanco puro cubriendo su cuerpo. Sus párpados, cerrados hasta completar una nítida apariencia, se abrieron dejando paso a uno ojos claros.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —profirió solemnemente, dirigiendo su atención a Urahara, provocando que soltara una sonrisa ante la completa disposición que presentaba.

—Lo mismo que aquella noche si la vida de Kuchiki-san peligra —mencionó encogiéndose de hombros.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y dio unos cuantos pasos hasta pararse frente a la morena.

—Espero no sea la última vez que nos veamos —musitó con su temple elegante, dedicándole una sonrisa a la shinigami que la manejaba con tanta desenvoltura.

—También espero que nos mantengamos juntas —le devolvió el gesto Rukia, manteniendo la mirada con su zampakutou hasta que ésta volteó a ver al joven de anaranjado cabello.

—Cualquiera sea el resultado, la dejo a tu cuidado —el tono utilizado por la fémina fue el de una refinada amenaza.

Ichigo sólo asintió, sintiendo el peso de la vida de la morena en sus manos.

La figura materializada de la zampakutou se esfumó y volvió a convertirse en el objeto de blanco aspecto. Mientras, Urahara se había colocado una prenda gris sobre toda su vestimenta, cubriendo también su cabello con una capucha. El joven de anaranjado cabello lo observó extrañado en cuanto notó que le alzaba un traje de similares característica.

—Esto es para para evitar que el Shoukyo absorba nuestro reiatsu mientras estamos realizando el procedimiento —explicó, visualizando cómo el muchacho se colocaba la prenda sobre su ropa como lo había hecho anteriormente él—. Alzaremos una barrera alrededor de la camilla para evitar también que absorba el reiatsu de los demás presentes.

Yoruichi acomodó unas bases ubicadas en el piso, rodeando el rincón de la habitación mientras Rukia, en su forma de shinigami, era guiada hasta recostarse en la camilla y ambos hombres ahora con traje gris se acercaban hasta pararse junto a ella. En el preciso instante en que estuvieron ubicados, la barrera se alzó y los aisló físicamente de todos los presentes en el cuarto, sin embargo, todos podían oír claramente la conversación que se inició.

—Coloca aquel artefacto que parece un guante en tu mano derecha, Kurosaki-san —indicó el rubio. Ichigo hizo exactamente lo que dijo el hombre, sintiendo de inmediato que el aparato se adhería a su piel.

—¿Cómo…? —musitó, observando atento sus dedos que ahora parecían garras, luego dirigiendo su mirada a la morena recostada frente a él, cuestionándose cómo drenaría su reiatsu.

—Tienes que atravesarla con tu mano, justo a la altura de su corazón.

—¿¡Qué! —se exaltó, alejando inmediatamente su mano derecha del cuerpo de la muchacha.

—Tranquilo —intervino Urahara—, no la lastimarás.

Alternó su mirada entre Rukia y el varón a su lado repetidamente antes de, con inseguridad, realizar lo que se le había señalado. En seguida notó cómo su mano literalmente atravesaba el cuerpo de la fémina cubierto por su traje de shinigami. Un quejido salió de la boca femenina al sentir una extraña sensación a la altura de su pecho.

—Bien —mencionó Kisuke—. Sientes el reiatsu de Kuchiki-san, ¿cierto? —indagó. El chico sólo asintió—. Imagina que jalas su poder espiritual y lo concentras en tu mano.

Frunció el ceño ante la acotación, sin embargo, realizó lo descrito por el hombre, sintiendo inmediatamente que la energía espiritual de la morena fluía entre sus dedos y se concentraba en su palma. En el momento en que Urahara observó cómo el guante que utilizaba el joven Kurosaki comenzó a brillar, supo que el ritual había comenzado.

—No te apresures, sólo concentra el reiatsu en tu mano —advirtió, notando la mueca que realizó la Kuchiki ante el repentino abandono de poder que sintió en su cuerpo.

Durante unos minutos se mantuvieron todos expectantes a las acciones de Ichigo. Hasta que finalmente, el traje de la shinigami cambió abruptamente del característico negro a un sencillo kimono blanco.

—Relájate —ordenó el rubio, percatándose de que la morena comenzaba a respirar agitadamente—. Kurosaki-san, no lo drenes todo —profirió al ver el rostro nervioso del chico.

—¡Eso intento! —gritó, alarmándose al ver que no podía detener el traspaso de reiatsu y el guante en su mano que antes brillaba uniformemente, comenzó a parpadear con un destello de forma irregular.

—Ichigo —articuló en un suspiro la fémina, cogiendo la mano izquierda del varón que se hallaba apoyada sobre el colchón—. Cálmate —musitó frunciendo el ceño.

Sus dedos se enlazaron y el joven Kurosaki finalmente exhaló profundamente. El artefacto en su mano volvió a adoptar forma uniforme y a brillar con tenuemente.

—Muy bien —dijo Urahara, aliviado de que la situación no se hubiera salido de control—. Mantén ese flujo constante, rozando el reiatsu con tus dedos —indicó, no pasando desapercibido ante sus ojos el apretón de manos entre ambos shinigamis—. Ahora quitaré el artefacto en su cuello —informó, dirigiéndose hasta la cabeza de la camilla donde Yoruichi se encontraba parada justo al otro lado de la barrera, colocándose unos guantes negros que cubrían casi hasta su hombro.

Rukia intentó normalizar su respiración mientras sentía el calor que le provocaba el contacto entre sus manos enlazadas. Sintiendo por un momento, que era lo único que la ataba a la realidad antes de sentir que su cuello era liberado de la tela negra por la mano izquierda del hombre rubio. Posteriormente, la mujer de tez oscura y ojos dorados atravesó la barrera con sus manos cubiertas por los guantes negros, recibiendo el trozo de tela de manos del rubio. Y antes que Kisuke volviera a su posición junto al muchacho de anaranjado cabello, Yoruichi volvió a ingresar sus manos al interior de la barrera y le entregó a su camarada una caja que parecía hecha de metal.

—Procederé a extraer el Shoukyo —anunció ante el rostro expectante de Ichigo y la fémina recostada. Urahara mantenía en su mano izquierda el objeto que anteriormente le había entregado su compañera—. Lo pondré en esta caja para que el artefacto se estabilice y luego estimemos qué hacer con él.

El joven Kurosaki dio un ligero apretón al agarre que mantenía con la morena en cuanto el rubio descubrió su brazo izquierdo que tenía una apariencia verdosa y arrugada. Sus dedos, se parecían a las garras del guante que era utilizado para drenar el reiatsu de Rukia. Por un momento, el chico de llamativo cabello tuvo el impulso de alejar su mano derecha al sentir que un agujero se formaba a la altura del estómago de la Kuchiki y en él se adentraba el rubio, para sacar finalmente un objeto redondo y brillante que inmediatamente aprisionó en la caja que sostenía en su mano izquierda.

—Kurosaki-san —llamó el rubio—, empuña tu mano para cerrar el paso del reiatsu y luego retírala lentamente.

Ichigo asintió. Miró a los ojos a la morena y entendió que con su mirada lo alentaba. Ante la vista de todos los presentes en la habitación, hizo lo que Urahara le había ordenado, sintiendo de inmediato la extraña sensación que le provocaba el guante en su mano fuera del cuerpo de la muchacha. Sentía el reiatsu palpitar.

La barrera que los rodeaba comenzó a desvanecerse y Yoruichi se acercó para coger la caja que Kisuke sujetaba en su mano izquierda. El joven de anaranjado cabello suspiró tranquilo al notar que todo había terminado. Observó a Rukia que aún reposaba en la camilla, notando que le dedicó una sutil sonrisa. Sin embargo, aquel gesto pronto comenzó a esfumarse. Y ante el rostro de pánico en Ichigo, la morena comenzó a retorcerse lanzando quejidos lastimeros, alertando inmediatamente al hombre que aún mantenía el traje gris puesto.

—¿¡Qué sucede! —profirió el joven Kurosaki, espantado.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Yoruichi, cogiendo inmediatamente el gigai de la morena que había permanecido apoyado en la pared.

Isshin dio un paso adelante dispuesto a acercarse, pero la mujer de cabellera tomada en una trenza lo detuvo.

—Kurosaki-san —alzó la voz el rubio mientras su brazo derecho volvía a la normalidad—, de nuevo, atraviesa el cuerpo de Kuchiki-san, pero esta vez extiende tu palma todo lo que puedas para poder otorgarle tu reiatsu —mandó, observando que el chico inmediatamente lo obedecía—. ¡Despacio! ¡No le entregues todo de golpe!

Ichigo, alterado por la preocupación que sentía en esos momentos por el estado de la morena, intentó hacer exactamente lo dicho por Urahara. Tan absorto estaba en su angustia, que no se percató de la presencia de Kisuke hasta que éste se halló a su lado con el gigai de Rukia entre sus brazos.

—¡Suficiente! —declaró el hombre— ¡Ahora empuña tu mano y retira nuevamente el artefacto! ¡Con cuidado!

Justo en el momento en que el joven de anaranjado cabello apartó su mano, el varón posicionó el gigai sobre el alma de la Kuchiki que respiraba agitadamente. Cuando el cuerpo artificial se unió al espiritual, Rukia perdió la conciencia.

—¡RUKIA! —el grito lanzado le desgarró la garganta. Luego, sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro.

Distinguió la figura de su padre que lo separaba de la camilla mientras los cuatro miembros de la cuarta división rodeaban a la morena y le impedían divisarla con claridad.

Ichigo no recordó siquiera una vez en la que había estado tan desesperado.

* * *

**Conceptos:**

_Tenshintai_**1** [転神体]**: **El coso ese blanco que Yoruichi usó para que Ichigo sacara en bankai (?) -tiene sueño y sus explicaciones no son formales-

…

Yo iba a decir algo. AH SI. o.o El próximo capítulo, será el último C: Y tengo mucho sueño así que huyo a la cama ;O; YA NI SE QUE REVIEWS RESPONDI Y CUALES NO DDDDDDDD: Pero, agradezco cada uno con todo mi naranjoso corazón, a todo esto... Alguien me sobornó con naranja en uno de los review... FUNCIONO (?) -se mueve por comida- Wn, si fueron 15 hojas en total... y escribí 10 hoy o_o -en shock- Y a todo esto, recuerdo otro comentario... que me llegó al alma...

"He leido por tus notas de autora que sueles tardar en actualizar, pero yo tengo paciencia y tu una seguidora más." ;OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO; -conmovida-

Ay wn, mañana las webeo con mensajes privados que ya son las cuatro de la mañana, sí me tardé en corregir el cap XDDDDDDDDD So... iré a subir otro capítulo de Páginas rasgadas y me voy a dormir.

¡LOS ADORO!


	21. Vida

No me maten (?) XDDDDD Volví con mis elegantes retrasos. Pero aquí está el capítulo recién terminado hoy. Y llevo dos hojas del epílogo. Sí, tendrá un epílogo (quizás no tan largo como un capítulo común pero lo tendrá) Es a modo de aclaración de algunos asuntos que no serán tocados aquí.

Veía este día tan lejano. Aquí casi estoy cerrando lo que fue mi adolescencia. Ideas locas por doquier, imaginación volando, y perversión comenzando (?)

Sinceramente no sé cómo agradecer a quienes siguieron esta historia, y me tuvieron la paciencia divina por esperar cada capítulo. Creo que mi única manera de agradecer es seguir escribiendo. Me encanta escribir historias de esta pareja. ¡Amo el IchiRuki! Y si hay gente que las disfrute, con gusto seguiré publicando.

En serio, muchas gracias a todos.

* * *

******Vida**

El silencio predominaba en la estancia. Sentado en un sillón se hallaba un varón de castañas orbes. Su cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante para apoyar sus codos sobre las piernas y esconder su rostro tras sus masculinas manos. La expresión en su faz no era nada tranquila. Era tal la intensidad que emanaba de sus ojos que muy difícil era distinguir las emociones que lo embargaban. Lanzando un suspiro, apoyó sus manos unidas en su frente.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

Una muchacha de largo cabello anaranjado se desplazó por el sitio y se acercó hasta el lugar donde el joven se hallaba sentado. Ichigo alzó la mirada y retuvo su mirada en la recién llegada. Luego, volvió su vista al frente. Su vista no se hallaba fija en ningún punto en concreto.

—Siento como si me hubieran arrancado una parte de mi alma —susurró con tono apagado.

Con elegancia, Makoto se sentó en el espacio vacío en el sofá. Su postura siempre recta le daba un aire de aristócrata.

—Perdiste a tu hija, y luego a la mujer que amabas —comentó la fémina, su tono de voz suave—. Es normal que te sientas devastado.

—No me hace sentir mejor que me recuerdes sus ausencias —espetó mirándola de soslayo.

Un suspiro salió de la boca femenina.

—Ella era como una hermana para mí —confesó, su mirada reflejando la profunda tristeza que la embargaba—. No eres el único que está sufriendo.

El muchacho se mantuvo en silencio por unos cuantos segundos para luego dejar paso a su ceño fruncido tan característico que se remarcó en su expresión. Hecho que no pasó desapercibido para la actriz, quien inmediatamente negó con la cabeza y se levantó de su puesto.

—¡Corten!

El grito femenino lanzado detrás del elenco se oyó por todo el sitio. Murmullos de varias personas se dejaban escuchar mientras Ichigo se rascaba la cabeza y aprovechaba para quitarse la peluca de oscuras hebras.

—Realmente no sirves como actor, Kurosaki-san —anunció observándolo desde su actual altura.

—No puedo memorizar tantas líneas, qué expresión poner en cada situación ni tampoco saber cuándo decirlas —declaró sin dejar su gesto de frustración—. ¿Cómo diablos Rukia puede hacer esto?

—¿¡De quién fue la idea de usarlo como doble! —bramó una mujer rubia con cabello atado en una coleta.

El joven se sintió intimidado por un momento debido a la potencia del reclamo de Manabe Misato, la directora de la obra.

—Pensé que sería divertido ver tus dotes actorales —ingresando en la escenografía, Hatori hizo acto de presencia—, pero nunca pensé que fueras tan malo.

—Cállate —bufó el shinigami sustituto, acomodándose sobre el sofá en vista que la directora estaba discutiendo alguna escena con sus camarógrafos—. No puedo actuar algo tan trágico.

—Un hombre que perdió a su hija meses antes de que ésta naciera y luego su esposa se suicidara no es tan trágico —el actor rubio se encogió de hombros—. Deberías haber estado la vez que Makoto y yo hicimos de amantes que se mataban mutuamente porque sus familias no estaban de acuerdo con su relación y los engatusaron.

—Lo irónico del asunto fue que el hombre se acostó con la hermana gemela de su amante porque no supo diferenciarla —continuó el relato la fémina—, la dejó embarazada de gemelos que ella ni siquiera se enteró que concebía puesto que se suicidó por la culpa de haber traicionado a su hermana justo después de enterarse de su muerte y la de su amante.

Un tic apareció en el ojo de Ichigo mientras veía atónito a los compañeros de trabajo de Rukia.

—¿En qué mierda de novelas trabajan ustedes?

—Oh, no, eso fue una película —el aire de soberbia en el rubio provocó que el joven Kurosaki rodara los ojos—. Pero te sorprenderías en encontrar historias de ese tipo en la vida real.

—O peores —agregó la mujer.

—Ya entendí —se rindió el chico.

—¡Todos ustedes fuera del escenario! ¡Grabaremos la escena de María con su madre! —la orden dada por la fémina que se hallaba sentada en una silla alta fue acatada inmediatamente.

Permitiendo el cambio de personajes, los tres muchachos que se encontraban en la escenografía se retiraron. Ichigo fue guiado por los dos actores hasta una mesa de delicado diseño con dos sillas y vajilla necesaria para preparar té. En cuanto la mujer de cabellera ondulada se acercó a su lugar, le pidió a un joven que le trajera otra silla para que el invitado se les uniera Hatori y ella.

—Rukia ya debe tener cuatro meses, ¿cierto? —admirablemente, Makoto estaba más comunicativa de lo normal.

El shinigami asintió.

—Está en una revisión con Urahara-san —informó con el ceño fruncido—. Me llamó cuando venía llegando acá diciendo que mi padre la raptó para llevarla donde Urahara-san.

—¿La raptó? —repitió divertido el joven de azules orbes.

—Créeme, la raptó —bufó al imaginarse a su padre trasladando a una desprevenida morena directo al auto con dirección a la tienda del hombre de sombrero—. Por suerte unos amigos la encontraron de camino y la están acompañando. Luego iremos al hospital.

Meses atrás Ichigo había estado cerca de perder a quien había sido su compañera de batallas y ahora la madre de su hijo. El pánico que lo había invadido aquel día en la tienda de Urahara era indescriptible. Yoruichi había tenido que sacarlo de la habitación para que el equipo médico realizara su labor, desde que su histeria le había nublado todo raciocinio y quería mantenerse sólo al lado de la morena. Por fortuna, la fémina logró estabilizarse. Ambos, finalmente, habían ganado la batalla: ella y el bebé.

—¿Hay alguna novedad con su reiatsu? —murmuró la actriz, no queriendo llamar la atención a pesar de que la mesa se situaba apartada del elenco.

En respuesta, el muchacho negó con la cabeza.

Ciertamente Rukia había logrado ganarle a la muerte. Sin embargo, todos sus poderes se habían desvanecido. Exactamente después de aquel ritual, la morena no se había vuelto a transformar en shinigami. La explicación que había dado Urahara a este hecho había sido que su cuerpo, con la ayuda del alma de su zampakutou, había previsto que el bebé desarrollándose en su interior no soportaría inestabilidad en su poder espiritual. Por ello, era mejor mantenerla estable hasta el nacimiento del pequeño. Después de que diera a luz, evaluarían las posibilidades de que su reiatsu volviera a ella. Además, llevaba una revisión semanal donde el rubio de sombrero y sandalias para evaluar su estado y también, Ichigo se había encargado de que tuviera su respectiva revisión en el hospital donde se manejaba.

Llevando el control tanto del ámbito de su reiatsu como su cuerpo, la muchacha estaba estrictamente en observación.

—Parece que todo está más calmado—profirió repentinamente Hatori, dándole un sorbo a su té mientras observaba cómo se desenvolvían los camarógrafos para captar la escena que se desarrollaba—. Durante el primer mes parecía que sólo había una notica en los medios.

La mujer conservó su semblante altivo mientras bebía del contenido de su taza. El joven de anaranjado cabello expresó una mirada incómoda.

—La desaparición de Koizumi —concordó la fémina, mirando de soslayo a sus compañeros de trabajo que se concentraban en grabar la escena respectiva—. Ni tus influencias fueron capaces de mantener el chisme al margen.

—¿No los entrevistaron para preguntarles su paradero? —indagó Ichigo, curioso— Digo, fueron los últimos que trabajaron con él.

—Evité eso gracias a unos contactos —repuso el rubio—. Con todo lo que pasó, a Rukia no creo que le haya hecho gracia andar asistiendo a ese tipo de entrevistas que más bien son interrogatorios del tipo policía bueno y malo.

—A Hatori tampoco le hace gracia —agregó la muchacha.

El joven Kurosaki sonrió sutilmente. Debido a lo acontecido meses atrás, se había dado cuenta de que aquellos compañeros de la morena se preocupaban bastante por ella. Realmente, a pesar de la actitud indiferente que muchas veces ambos aparentaban, le tenían un invaluable cariño a la muchacha de corta estatura. Por otro lado, estaba el actor desaparecido Koizumi. Contadas personas sabían el destino que había vivido el chico, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos tenía ni la valentía ni la credulidad para darlo a conocer. Y ante todo, Urahara había dicho que el asunto concernía a la Sociedad de las Almas. Pero ese hecho no evitaba que los rumores por internet y televisión de las posibles causas de la desaparición de Takashi aún fueran constantes. Después de todo, a pesar de la corta aparición en público que le había otorgado su carrera, el chico había sido muy conocido.

—¿Cuánto crees que tarden los medios en descubrir el estado de Rukia? —la pregunta de parte de Makoto dirigida a su compañero llamó la atención de Ichigo.

—Les doy una semana —comentó el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros—, por ahora han tenido suerte ya que las constantes visitas de Rukia al hospital las han asumido como visitas a su novio. Pero cuando se note su condición, créeme que deducirán en seguida quién le hizo el favor —el rubio se divirtió ante el ceño fruncido del shinigami provocado por sus últimas palabras dichas—. ¿Preparado para otra conferencia de prensa sobre tu vida sexual, Kurosaki?

Un escalofrío en la espalda recorrió al susodicho. Aún no olvidaba meses atrás cuando se había sentido vigilado y luego descubrió que sus espías no eran nada más que unos reporteros indagando en la vida privada de Rukia. Desde la vez que la morena había entrado al hospital con sus dos compañeros de trabajo, había alertado a los medios. Más bien Ichigo lo había hecho cuando la había alejado de la multitud y abrazado en público, aludiendo con ello a que tenía una relación estrecha con la muchacha. Esa definitivamente había sido un jugoso rumor para los periodistas de espectáculo.

Definitivamente no le hacía gracia compartir más detalles de su relación a la prensa.

Continuaron con la plática por unos minutos más hasta que la directora les exigió a los actores grabar algunas escenas. Esa, fue la señal del joven Kurosaki para retirarse, no sin antes despedirse de los amigos de la morena.

—

Rukia suspiró aliviada de haber dejado la tienda. Había estado trabajando en algunos comerciales y videos promocionales, pero no había tomado ningún papel de telenovela debido a las advertencias de Isshin y Urahara. Si bien su embarazo no presentaba complicaciones, su situación aún no era clara y debían estar monitoreando el reiatsu del pequeño bastante a menudo, además del suyo, por si se dignaba a aparecer nuevamente. Normalmente Ichigo la acompañaba a la tienda, pero en vista de que la había suplantado y había ido a dejarle un encargo a sus compañeros de trabajo, el cabeza de los Kurosaki aprovechó la oportunidad para llevarla. No sin antes coger un bolso que ahora mismo iba en manos de Ishida, que ahora precisamente captaba la curiosidad de la morena.

—¿Kuchiki-san? —llamó una voz suave— ¿Te encuentras bien?

A su lado, Orihime también la acompañaba al hospital donde habían acordado reunirse con el joven de anaranjado cabello. Oportunamente ambos compañeros de instituto aparecieron en la tienda de Urahara para relevar a Isshin de su escolta, claro que en contra de la voluntad del hombre.

—Sí, sólo pensaba —sonrió de manera tranquilizadora, provocando que la fémina le devolviera el gesto.

En cuanto sus más cercanos se enteraron de su embarazo, temió la reacción de su amiga puesto que estaba consciente de los sentimientos que le había guardado al joven Kurosaki durante tantos años. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Inoue la felicitó sonriente, demostrando que la noticia la alegraba tanto como a ella. Tuvo que hacer uso de su fuerza de voluntad para no derramar lágrimas de alegría. Malditas hormonas, seguramente la estaban sensibilizando.

Además, estaba el hecho de que no podía volver a la Sociedad de las Almas. Al menos no hasta que sus poderes se estabilizaran, en caso de que volvieran. Pero realmente le preocupaba quienes sabían exactamente su situación. Porque de haber sabido de su embarazo, el Gotei no la hubiera dejado tranquila, ¿cierto? Lo que la llevaba a su actual duda: ¿qué pasaría con su bebé si se enteraban?

Cuando entraron en el hospital ella seguía perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que un escándalo formado por una pelirroja que arrastraba, literalmente, a un chico por el piso, la despertó de su ensoñación.

—¡Quieto si no quieres que le diga a Kazumi que metiste su revista de su adorado Atsushi a la lavadora! —soltó la fémina, agarrando por el cuello del delantal al muchacho que intentaba zafarse de su prisión.

—¿¡Cómo sabes eso! —exclamó atemorizado el médico— ¿Y desde cuando llamas a mi hermana por su nombre?

—Desde que las enfermeras se confunden cuando los nombro a los dos por su apellido —espetó la pelirroja.

Los funcionarios del hospital se alejaban disimuladamente del camino, algunos pacientes miraban con asombro la escena presenciada mientras que uno que otro doctor circulando rodaba los ojos y seguía su camino ignorando el hecho.

—¡Vamos, Yumi! —volvió a intentar el varón, para salvar su integridad— ¡No sabían que eran tuyos!

Antes de alcanzar la puerta que daba al exterior, donde tres jóvenes se hallaban parados, la muchacha se detuvo al reparar en la presencia de la morena.

—¡Rukia-san! —saludó eufórica la pelirroja, soltando bruscamente al chico que llevaba arrastrando. Afortunadamente, Kazuma no obtuvo ninguna contusión en la cabeza.

La susodicha rió nerviosamente. Nunca sabía cómo reaccionar ante el comportamiento de Yumi, principalmente porque era impredecible. Ishida hizo un gesto a la fémina a modo de saludo, mientras que Orihime le dedicaba una sonrisa. Aquellos gestos fueron correspondidos por la joven Takada.

—Kazuma, ¿volviste a comerte sus dulces?

Una voz masculina captó la atención, perteneciente a un muchacho de anaranjadas hebras y ojos castaños que iba vestido casualmente. La morena sonrió sutilmente en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron.

—¿De nuevo? —articuló Uryuu, ajustando sus lentes.

—¡Soy inocente! —clamó el acusado— ¡Juro que esta vez de verdad no sabía que eran sus dulces!

Sintió escalofríos cuando se percató de la mirada fulminante que la pelirroja le dedicó.

—Por eso ahora mismo me vas a reponer mis caramelos rellenos de menta.

Rukia sonrió divertida al tiempo que sentía que Ichigo se acercaba hasta posarse a su lado. Al voltearse a verlo, se encontró con una leve curvatura en la comisura de sus labios.

—

Más tarde, cuando la visita semanal al hospital había concluido, la morena comprendió por qué Ishida había estado acarreando el bolso que le había causado tanta curiosidad durante la mañana. No fue hasta que, en un acto de complicidad, había sido guiada por sus tres camaradas hasta un parque acuático donde los esperaban sus otros compañeros del instituto. A pesar de los años que llevaba conviviendo con el joven de anaranjada cabellera, ella nunca había visitado aquel lugar. Incluso Orihime se había encargado de buscarle unos trajes de baño a su medida para que escogiera cual ponerse.

—¡Kuchiki-san, te ves muy linda! —los varones que estaban esperando la llegada de las féminas del grupo que habían ido a cambiarse, se voltearon al oír la voz chillona para encontrarse con dos muchachas de cabellera oscura y otra de exuberante figura.

Tatsuki, al igual que su amiga de secundaria, había optado por un bikini. Por otro lado, Rukia llevaba un traje de baño de una pieza, completamente blanco. Su vientre estaba apenas ligeramente abultado; no advirtiendo de su embarazo para nadie que no fuera consciente del hecho.

—Realmente —articuló la morena de baja estatura en cuanto se acercó al joven Kurosaki—, ¿desde cuándo llevas planeando esto?

En respuesta, el muchacho se encogió de hombros, escudriñándola disimuladamente con la mirada.

—La vez pasada que intentamos venir, estaba cerrado —recordó—. Pensé que te gustaría.

—¡Oye, Ichigo! —llamó Keigo que ya se hallaba cómodamente dentro de la piscina— ¡Deja de comértela con la mirada que hay chicos sin novia presentes!

Un pelotazo causó que el muchachoo cayera de espaldas al agua.

De a poco, cada uno se fue integrando a la piscina. Una vez recuperado, el hiperactivo joven de hebras castañas fue directo a los juegos acuáticos. Había poca cantidad de adolescentes, y los niños se hallaban en las aguas de menor profundidad con sus respectivos padres, pero no por ello el sitio estaba vacío. Ichigo se iba a meter al agua cuando una mano lo detuvo, encontrándose con la dueña de los ojos que tanto lo hacían perderse.

—¿Rukia? —alzó una ceja al ver el comportamiento de su novia, percatándose de que se movía incómoda mientras observaba la piscina de soslayo.

No le tomó mucho tiempo comprender cuál era el problema. Tomándola de la mano, la guió hasta la piscina. En cuanto la fémina entró, se dio cuenta de que a penas de puntillas lograba que su nariz se asomara a la superficie para poder respirar. Nunca su altura le había presentado problema, en las batallas solía ser una ventaja puesto que al ser ligera era bastante ágil.

—¿Qué le sucede a Kuchiki-san? —preguntó curiosa Orihime. El grupo se hallaba más al centro de la piscina, mientras que el joven de anaranjada cabellera intentaba arrancar a la morena de la orilla donde se sujetaba.

—Lo más probable es que no sepa nadar —comentó el muchacho de anteojos.

Para ese momento, el primogénito de los Kurosaki había cogido a la fémina en brazos y ahora intentaba colocarla de espaldas al agua, mientras ésta batallaba aferrándose a los antebrazos masculinos.

—¿Creen que le esté enseñando primero a flotar? —indagó Mizuiro, observando curioso la escena.

—Ichigo no sirve de maestro —se burló Tatsuki. En ese instante Rukia estaba pataleando y finalmente se había abrazado a la cabeza del muchacho, intentando alejar su cuerpo del agua.

Los amigos de la pareja rieron ante la discusión que se estaba formando, con el muchacho intentando que la morena se adentrara en el agua y ella amenazándolo para que la dejara en tierra firme. Contra todo pronóstico, el pleito concluyó cuando Ichigo aprovechó que la fémina mantenía sus brazos rodeando su cuello y la besó para callarla. La acción provocó que Rukia volviera a sumergir sus pies al agua y permitiera que el muchacho la sujetara de la cintura para que no pisara el fondo de la piscina.

—Vaya —articuló el joven de hebras oscuras y de apariencia inocente—, Ichigo ha aprendido métodos efectivos de terminar una discusión.

La muchacha deportista observó a su mejor amiga, atenta a su reacción al ver la escena. Al encontrar su mirada, no vio dolor, sino más bien resignación.

—¿Orihime? —susurró la morena, advirtiendo que estaban lo bastante distanciada de los varones para que no la oyeran.

—Estoy bien, Tatsuki-chan —sonrió con sinceridad.

Después de varios intentos de enseñar a Rukia a nadar, su acompañante se rindió y la chica lo usó de transporte, subiéndose a su espalda para que la cargara y así evitar hundirse.

—Si tuviera mis poderes, te aseguro que congelaría este lago —espetó la muchacha en cuanto volvieron con el grupo.

—Es una piscina, Rukia —corrigió el medio de transporte.

Entre risas y anécdotas, compartieron el resto de la tarde como solían hacerlo en sus días de instituto. Salieron de la piscina y se acomodaron para tomar refrescos. Hablaron tanto de trivialidades como de la vida de cada uno, poniéndose al día. Ya cuando las horas avanzaron, y cada uno debió irse de vuelta a su hogar, todos se separaron. Se despidieron con la promesa de pronto reunirse como hoy, un día normal y tranquilo, como si todas las batallas que hubieran luchado anteriormente no interfirieran en la vida normal de cualquier joven de sus edades.

—Fue divertido —comentó con una sutil sonrisa la morena, caminando junto a su pareja.

—Sí, bueno, al menos aprendiste a flotar —bufó el chico, ganándose un codazo en las costillas.

Continuaron su andar rumbo la casa de la familia Kurosaki. Durante las últimas semanas, en vista de que Rukia se quedaba más a menudo sola ya que el joven debía ir al hospital, la morena visitaba a menudo la residencia para compartir con las mellizas y por propia recomendación de Isshin, para ser atendida de manera adecuada debido a su condición. Claro que el cabeza de la familia también quería pasar tiempo con su tercera hija.

Rukia aguantó una risa al rememorar meses atrás cuando las hermanas de su novio se habían enterado de su embarazo.

—¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? —cuestionó el muchacho, extrañado de la actitud de la fémina.

—Me acordé cuando tu hermana hizo un festín para darle la bienvenida a su sobrina.

El joven rodó los ojos.

—No me imagino qué hará Yuzu cuando nazca —comentó, permitiendo que una leve sonrisa se vislumbrara en su rostro al recordar la felicidad en sus hermanas.

—Pagar o cobrar una apuesta —se encogió de hombros la morena al recordar la discusión de las mellizas sobre el género del bebé. La castaña insistía en que sería una niña, mientras Karin aseguraba que sería varón.

—Bueno —articuló el muchacho con una pícara sonrisa—, siempre podemos darles más sobrinos para que no peleen entre ellas.

La muchacha lo observó escéptica.

—¿Oíste, Chappy? —interrogó la morena, posando una mano en su vientre— Tu padre es un completo pervertido.

Una mirada incrédula fue dirigida a la fémina. Ichigo olvidó completamente sus intenciones anteriores al escuchar cómo había llamado a su hijo. Un tic apareció en su ojo derecho mientras su boca seguía abierta por la impresión.

—¿Cómo lo llamaste? —musitó aún atónito.

—Chappy —respondió con inocencia—. Necesita un nombre, ¿no?

—Ni sueñes que mi hijo tendrá el nombre de ese horrible conejo —rebatió inmediatamente. Pobre del niño o niña que tuviera ese nombre. A propósito, ¿Chappy era un nombre de varón?

Ichigo sintió un escalofrío al percatarse de la neutralidad del nombre. Se preguntó si el conejo que tanto amaba su novia sería hermafrodita.

—Sigue insultándolo y olvídate de hacer más Chappys —advirtió Rukia, cruzándose de brazos.

El muchacho advirtió que estaba adentrándose en un terreno donde se hallaba indefenso. Rogó en su mente que su familia lograra apoyarlo e impedir el desafortunado destino de su hijo o hija, si llegara su madre a ganar la batalla de su nombre.

Afortunadamente, cuando llegaron a la casa de los Kurosaki, el joven de anaranjado cabello aún no había sido reprimido de compartir lecho con la morena. Definitivamente, a veces era de sabios callar.

—¡Rukia-chan! —en cuanto se adentraron en el hogar, una muchacha castaña corrió para abrazar a la susodicha.

Ya en sus veinte, ambas mellizas poseían un cuerpo más maduro, dejando a penas rastros de las niñas que fueron en la adolescencia. Pero si algo no cambiaba, era el cariño por sus seres queridos. Además, las hermanas habían optado por continuar viviendo en la casa que las vio crecer hasta terminar sus estudios universitarios. Principalmente, porque no querían dejar a su padre solo en la casa.

—Detengan al viejo por favor —la voz de Karin casi sonó una súplica sino hubiera sido por el tono hastiado que usó—. Tiene toda la sala llena de artículos de bebé.

—¡Es cierto! —la secundó Yuzu, haciendo un mohín— Papá ha estado comprando todo blanco, cuando le insistí que mi sobrina merece una hermosa cuna con estampado de fresa.

—Oh, no, por favor —comentó su melliza, sufriendo ante la idea—. Estoy segura que el bebé estima mucho a su tía como para nacer mujer. Me niego a tener la casa tapizada de rosa.

Con temor, la pareja se asomó por el pasillo para llegar a la sala. Inmediatamente, desearon no haber dado un paso, puesto que se vieron envueltos por un resplandor blanco. Sonajeros, ropa, peluches, juguetes, ¡si hasta había una cuna!

—Agradezcan que no estuvieron ayer cuando trajo a la vidente para saber el sexo del bebé —comentó Karin—. No sé qué serán de los próximos cinco meses.

Isshin saludó eufóricamente a su tercera hija en cuanto la visualizó en el umbral de la puerta, arrastrándola para que viera las nuevas adquisiciones. Divertida, la morena se dejó guiar, observando atenta cada objeto disperso en la sala hasta que su atención reparó en la ropa, donde unas orejitas blancas se asomaban entre el bulto de vestimentas. Al tomarlo, Rukia se percató de que era un pijama blanco entero, imitando perfectamente a un conejo.

—¡Mira, Ichigo! —exclamó maravillada la fémina— ¡Es perfecto para Chappy!

El hombre de cabello oscuro estaba encantado de que a su querida nuera le gustaran sus recientes compras. Por otro lado, el aludido se mantuvo quieto en su sitio, reflexionando si sería buena idea contradecirla.

—¿Debo preguntar? —comentó insegura la melliza de oscuro pelo.

—Quiere nombrarlo Chappy —logró proferir en un susurro el joven.

Yuzu corrió para discutir con el mayor de los Kurosaki el hecho de que los accesorios deberían ser rosados y que debían comprar muñecas al tiempo que Rukia seguía encantada viendo el resto de la ropa.

—Ichi-ni —llamó Karin, parada justo al lado de su hermano, viendo al resto de su familia —, creo que de nosotros depende mantener la dignidad de nuestro sobrino.

El varón asintió y luego divisó que su hermana de oscuro cabello se unía a su familia, alegando que deberían comprar también una pelota de fútbol.

Luego de cenar, Ichigo decidió ir hasta su habitación. Su familia aún discutía detalles del bebé que aún no nacía mientras él caminaba por el lugar donde la mujer, que ahora era la madre de su hijo, había aparecido atravesando su pared y posteriormente él la había pateado para ganarse su atención. Peculiar forma de comenzar una relación, seguramente.

—¿Ichigo? —una voz inconfundible para él se dejó oír desde el umbral de su puerta. La intensa mirada de color índigo se fundió con la castaña.

Hace años, el muchacho jamás pensó que se vería envuelto en un mundo donde los fantasmas, almas corrompidas y shinigamis fueran algo común. Sí, veía espíritus a menudo, pero vivía en la impotencia de sólo observarlos, sin poder hacer nada por ellos. Eso era hasta que la conoció. La menuda chica no sólo le había otorgado el poder para defender, le había enseñado un mundo donde él podría luchar, apoyándolo y respaldándolo. Siempre luchando juntos. Gracias a ella, su vida había cambiado. Ella había dado vuelta su mundo, y ahora, iba a enseñarle otro nuevo: ser padre.

—Sólo pensaba —le dedicó una sonrisa, tomando asiento en su cama de la adolescencia.

En respuesta, la fémina se acercó y posó una mano en su nuca, atrayéndolo hasta que sus labios se fundieron en una sutil caricia.

Rukia había vivido como un alma durante décadas. Resignada ante su destino, empeñada sólo en eliminar Hollows y hacer sus obligaciones como integrante del escuadrón número trece. Hasta que Ichigo le enseñó lo qué era ser humano y no sólo un soldado en la batalla. La calidez de la amistad, el cariño de una familia, y la felicidad que sentía cuando era rodeada por sus brazos.

—¿Crees que nii-sama sepa de mi embarazo? —cuestionó, permitiendo que su aliento chocara contra la boca masculina, separándose para enfrentar aquellas orbes castañas.

—Es muy probable que Unohana-san se encargara de informarle —musitó, sin retirar sus manos que rodeaban la cintura de la morena, obligándola a sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

La muchacha reposó su cabeza en el torso del joven.

—¿Cómo crees que se lo tomó? —pronunció, rodeando sus brazos por la amplia espalda mientras la cabeza del primogénito de los Kurosaki se posaba sobre el oscuro cabello.

—Seguramente esté planeando métodos para torturarme —murmuró, recordando la advertencia del noble sobre tocar a su hermana—. En mi defensa, puedo decir que su sobrino fue concebido antes de su ultimátum.

—Ichigo —regañó la fémina, separándose para dedicarle una mirada fulminante —, es en serio.

El muchacho notó la seriedad en la mirada de su novia.

—Es tu hermano, Rukia —concluyó, acariciando los mechones rebeldes que vagaban por el níveo cuello de ella—. Estoy seguro que ahora mismo, él te protegería contra todo el Gotei. Muy a la manera Byakuya, claro.

Sonrió ante lo dicho por el chico. Antes de que el shinigami sustituto apareciera en su vida, seguramente su hermano no habría dudado en entregarla a las autoridades en la Sociedad de Almas. De hecho, había estado dispuesto a dejarla morir tiempo atrás. Pero nuevamente, Ichigo fue quien cambió todo. No sólo a ella, sino todos quienes enfrentó. Y ahora, podía contar con un verdadero hermano que la protegía.

—Chappy estará feliz de tenerte como padre, Ichigo —declaró sonriente la fémina.

Soltó una maldición al escuchar nuevamente el nombre que su desafortunado hijo parecía que iba a tener.

—Demonios, Rukia —masculló—. De verdad no quiero ni pensar qué le dirían si tuviera ese nombre.

—¿Qué tiene? —articuló indignada— Chappy es un nombre hermoso.

—Para una mascota.

Totalmente ofendida, por ella y su hijo, la muchacha se levantó súbitamente. Ichigo frunció el ceño al no sentir el contacto de la fémina sobre su cuerpo, mientras ésta lo apuntaba acusadoramente.

—¡Nuestro hijo jamás será una mascota! ¡Pobre de Chappy al tener un padre como tú que no aprecia su…! —se detuvo con un brinco y la sorpresa reflejada en su faz.

—¿Rukia? —articuló el joven, preocupado de su repentino cambio de humor.

Ella solamente dirigió su vista hasta su barriga, observándola con curiosidad.

—Sentí algo —musitó, posando ahora su mano sobre su vientre.

—¿Se movió? —comprendió inmediatamente el muchacho, tomando a la fémina de la muñeca y sentándola en su regazo para situar también él su mano en el lugar donde debería estar su hijo.

Un leve golpe se percibió, dando a entender que una nueva vida estaba presente.

Ichigo ahuecó el rostro de la morena entre sus manos, besándola de improviso. Rukia sonrió contra los labios del joven.

Ambos se habían conocido luchando por defender a otros. Luego, habían batallado para proteger juntos a las almas que los necesitaran. Ahora, no importaba contra qué o quiénes tuvieran que enfrentarse, permanecerían luchando el uno por el otro, y ahora también por el bebé cuyo padre rogaba no terminara llamándose Chappy.

* * *

AWWWWWWWWWWWW ;O; Creo que ahora me está entrando la melancolía. Disculpen si el principio del capítulo se prestó para mal interpretaciones (?) esa era la idea (Y) AJAJJAJAJAJA

¡ADORO A CADA LECTOR QUE DISFRUTO CON ESTE FIC! ¡El epílogo lo cuelgo cuanto antes!


	22. Epílogo

Aquí se van años de mi adolescencia. ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! Cuando tengan sus hijos y se les ocurra volver a leer este fic, se darán cuenta de lo viejos que están (?) AJAJJAJAJA XDDD Bueno, esto ha sido horas de imaginación, locura, trasnochadas, encuentros, amores y desamores (?) En el capítulo que debió ser el final aclaré que me faltó un detalle, y por eso decidí hacer epílogo. Bueno, ¿recuerdan cuando Byakuya pilló a Ichigo y Rukia con la manos en la masa? Más bien, a Ichigo con las manos sobre Rukia (?) AJAJJAJAJ Bueno, le dio el ultimátum de casarse pues. ¡Matricidio! Sentí que Byakuya debía hacer prevalecer su palabras. Así que aquí lo tienen.

**Aclaración:** Debido a que este fanfic fue comenzado cuando ni siquiera había terminado la saga Arrancar, Rukia nunca se volvió teniente debido a las circunstancias que vivió en el transcurso del fic. Sin embargo, los Vizard que aparecen y son nombrados en este epílogo, sí volvieron a tomar su lugar en los rangos que tenían tiempo atrás en la Sociedad de Almas.

* * *

**Epílogo**

Ichigo se hallaba sentado con sus rodillas flexionadas. Su habitual ceño fruncido estaba remarcado debido a la conversación que llevaba con los shinigamis. Frente a él se hallaban tres varones, uno de cabeza rapada, otro pelirrojo y finalmente uno rubio.

—¡Vamos! —pronunció Shinji, sonriendo divertido— ¡Hace siglos que no teníamos un bebé rondando por el Gotei! De hecho, ni en mis tiempos vi uno…

—Capitán Hirako, ¿está seguro que no hay problema con que deje sus deberes? —indagó Renji, mirándolo con suspicacia.

—Mi teniente se encarga de eso —se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

—Hombre, compadezco a Hinamori —murmuró el pelirrojo a Ikkaku, quien se hallaba apoyado en la pared.

Era realmente curioso ver a aquellos tres personajes reunidos. Pero a lo largo de su recorrido como shinigami sustituto, fueron las personas con las que el hombre anaranjado cabello compartió más. Y ahí estaban, divirtiéndose a su costa.

—Yo compadezco a este debilucho que a la menor orden de su cuñado, viene corriendo a su llamado —comentó el integrante del undécimo escuadrón—. Ichigo, me has decepcionado.

El aludido rodó los ojos.

—¡ICHIGO! —un grito escandaloso se escuchó por todo el sitio, adentrándose en la habitación.

Lo último que sintió el varón de anaranjado cabello fue que una tela acolchada se aferraba a su nuca, provocando que sus tres camaradas lo observaran curioso. Luego, sintió algo húmedo resbalando por su cuello.

—¿¡Qué mierda! —profirió, quitando la agresión de su cuerpo, encontrándose con un babeado león de felpa— Kon, ¿qué diablos?

De los ojos del peluche caían dos ríos de lágrimas.

—Es un demonio con cara inocente —articuló.

Antes de que lo obligara a explicarse, unos balbuceos provenientes de la puerta, atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

—¡Ko! —un pequeño niñito de pelo castaño claro, con leves destellos anaranjados entró gateando a gran velocidad. Su vestimenta era, curiosamente, semejante a la de los tres shinigamis.

—Creo que ni aunque me pusiera a gatear le ganaría en una carrera —comentó el teniente del sexto escuadrón, sonriendo de medio lado.

El infante llegó hasta Ichigo, quien se hallaba más cerca de la puerta y de espaldas a ella, usándolo de apoyo para ponerse de pie y así intentar alcanzar al peluche de felpa que seguía en sus manos.

—¡Ko! —repitió nuevamente, aferrándose a la ropa del Kurosaki para intentar alcanzar a Kon. Éste huyó despavorido ante la confusión del niño que no lo vio salir.

A los pocos meses antes de nacer el nuevo integrante de los Kurosaki, los futuros padres le habían pedido a Urahara la píldora que contenía el alma modificada que tanto los había acompañado en años anteriores. Así, con un buen escándalo formado por parte de Kon al ser excluido por tanto tiempo, se había auto invitado a vivir con la pareja. Y al nacer el pequeño, se había enfrentado a la tarea más difícil de su felpuda vida: ser niñera.

—¿Qué te hicieron? —inquirió extrañado el shinigami sustituto, alzando al infante para observar atentamente su vestimenta.

—¡Pa-pá! —rió divertido el niño, al distinguir la cara de su progenitor.

—Quieto —dijo el varón, sentando al chiquillo sobre su regazo, de frente a sus compañeros shinigami.

Inmóvil por las tres personas que lo observaban con atención, el pequeño parpadeó intimidado por los tres hombres de gran tamaño comparados con él. Alzó su cabeza hasta su padre, en busca de una señal que le advirtiera si eran peligrosos.

—Oí que Rukia quería llamarlo Chappy —comentó el varón de cabello rojo—, ¿cómo fue que la convenciste?

Ichigo soltó un suspiro, recordando la difícil batalla que había mantenido durante meses con la morena.

—Le compré un conejo —admitió—, y luego le dije que si nombraba a los dos "Chappy", los confundiría.

—Eso fue inteligente viniendo de ti —se burló el hombre rubio, provocando que el aludido frunciera el ceño.

—Vamos a ver si cuando este enano crezca le hará honor a su nombre —sonrió divertido Ikkaku—. Dicen que los hombres que llevan "ichi" en su nombre son apuestos y talentosos. ¿Qué tan talentoso puedes llegar a ser, Koichi?

El niño hizo una mueca, demostrando que no le gustaba la expresión en el rostro del shinigami. Comenzó a mover frenéticamente sus bracitos y a revolverse inquieto en el regazo de su progenitor. De inmediato, el varón de anaranjado cabello comprendió lo que sucedía y le dirigió una mirada insegura al miembro del escuadrón once.

—Ikkaku… —articuló, sin desviar su atención del comportamiento de su hijo.

—¿Qué? —pronunció con intriga el aludido. Momentos después pegó un brinco y comenzó a sobarse su cabeza— ¡Maldición! ¿¡Qué fue eso!

Tanto el capitán como el teniente presentes en la habitación, observaron extrañados al hombre que continuaba maldiciendo.

—Koichi, suelta eso —reprendió Ichigo, causando que su primogénito lo mirara y detuviera sus movimientos.

Con cuidado, sujetó una mano del infante donde, flotando en su pequeña palma, se podía apreciar una diminuta esfera brillante. Sin oponer resistencia, el chiquillo permitió que su padre cogiera la esfera. Éste, con una gran expresión de concentración, logró que se dispersara a través de su mano al tiempo que Koichi se removía sobre sus piernas.

—Suele hacer eso cuando algo no le agrada —explicó, sujetando al niño para que se mantuviera quieto.

—Eso… —mencionó Renji, sorprendido— ¿Fue una esfera de reiatsu?

Shinji observó suspicaz al pequeño, analizando su comportamiento. Ikkaku chistó al comprender que la agresión a su cabeza al parecer había sido provocada por el infante.

—Según Urahara-san, sí —aclaró—. Comenzó a hacerlo hace unos meses, cuando cumplió un año —se encogió de hombros al recordar que ya había recibido algunos golpes de las diminutas esferas en varios arranques del pequeño—. No son lo bastante poderosas para destruir paredes, pero sí son molestas cuando te golpean directamente.

—El pequeño promete —comentó divertido el capitán de quinto escuadrón.

—Me alegro que heredara el control de reiatsu de su madre y no de su padre —agregó el pelirrojo, alzando una ceja.

Ichigo iba a reclamar sino hubiera sido por su hijo que comenzó a balbucear y a moverse inquieto para comenzar a gatear.

—¡Mamá! —se sentó a mitad de su trayecto, junto a su padre y de espaldas a los tres shinigamis mientras estiraba sus bracitos hasta la puerta de la habitación.

Segundos después, por ella entró una menuda fémina de cabellera oscura y corta, a la altura de su barbilla, llevando una vestimenta negra de shinigami. En cuanto su mirada índigo se cruzó con una de similar iris, pero con toques más inocentes, sonrió irremediablemente.

—¿Molestando a tu padre? —preguntó, cargando al niño mientras éste aprovechaba para abrazarse al níveo cuello.

Ignorando el hecho de que Koichi había comenzado a clamar por su madre antes de que ésta apareciera en la habitación, la morena se dirigió al varón de anaranjado cabello.

—Empezarán a alistarme para la ceremonia dentro de media hora —le comunicó—. Tú te tardarás menos pero supongo que durante la mañana te avisarán.

—¿Quién se quedará con Koichi? —cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

—Inoue dijo que estaría con él durante la ceremonia, y además Ishida está terminando de confeccionar su atuendo —informó, arreglando el traje del niño que se había desacomodado cuando éste había comenzado a gatear—. Por cierto, nii-sama quiere hablar contigo.

Ichigo se extrañó de aquel hecho. Después de más de dos años desde que el capitán del sexto escuadrón los había atrapado en una comprometedora escena y había accedido a considerar su relación con la morena después de prometerle formalizar su relación por medio de las casas nobles, finalmente estaban cumpliendo con la orden del Kuchiki. Si bien se habían casado ya meses atrás en el mundo humano, disipando a la prensa que ya se volvían más insistentes que los Hollow, ahora también el Gotei sería testigo de su unión. Y además, era la primera vez que Koichi visitaba la Sociedad de las Almas.

—¿Qué querrá Byakuya? —se preguntó rascándose la cabeza.

—¡Bakuia! —balbuceó el pequeño, acomodándose en los brazos de su madre.

La morena parpadeó, mirando al infante. El padre sonrió divertido, entendiendo que su hijo había intentado pronunciar el nombre de su cuñado.

—No creo que al capitán le haga gracia que su sobrino lo llame igual que su padre —comentó Renji, sonriendo también divertido.

—Creo que me empieza a caer bien este niño —acotó Shinji.

Avanzada un poco más la conversación, el shinigami sustituto decidió acompañar a la morena y su hijo. Los dos se despidieron de sus camaradas e incluso Koichi hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida, imitando las acciones de sus padres.

Rukia había recuperado sus poderes de shinigami. Meses después de nacer el bebé, comenzaron a manifestarse paulatinamente. Pero no sólo ella, también en el pequeño. Ambos habían asistido a la tienda de Urahara para mantener un control minucioso de sus situaciones, hasta que finalmente se habían estabilizado a tal grado de poder atravesar el Senkaimon, que los dirigiría a la Sociedad de las Almas. En cuanto llegaron, se sorprendieron de saber que los capitanes y tenientes, además de algunos shinigamis de otros rangos que eran cercanos a ellos, sabían de la existencia de Koichi. Se habían mantenido en contacto con Kisuke y habían concluido que el pequeño podía representar un fuerte aliado en un futuro.

La mañana acabó, y llegó la tarde. El patio de la mansión Kuchiki estaba cuidadosamente arreglado para la ceremonia que se realizaría en unos instantes. Algunas personas ya se hallaban en sus respectivos puestos mientras otras rondaban ajustando los últimos detalles.

Una mujer de cabellera larga sostenía a un pequeño de cabellos castaños con destellos anaranjados. Ambos vestidos con kimonos y acompañados por un varón de anteojos y otro de tez morena, también provistos de la vestimenta tradicional.

—¡Ishida-kun, el kimono de Koichi-chan es muy lindo! —comentó encantada la fémina, alzando al pequeño que la observaba curioso.

El aludido se ajustó los lentes.

—También le hice un traje blanco con una capa Quincy a juego —sonrió orgulloso.

Sado observó de soslayo al varón, no creyendo realmente en el hecho aunque sabía bien que Uryuu era capaz de ello. Orihime, sonrió divertida imaginando qué otros tipos de atuendos podía llevar el pequeño.

—Aún me sorprende que el capitán permitiera que gente que no pertenecen a clanes nobles asistieran a la ceremonia —un pelirrojo se acercó al grupo, con sus manos escondidas en las mangas del kimono que usaba—. Si hasta creo que el Capitán Yamamoto asistirá más tarde.

Todos miraron atentos a las personas que arreglaban el sitio donde la pareja que esperaban, haría acto de presencia en breve. Había también varios shinigamis de diferentes escuadrones.

Para ninguno de los cuatro era desconocido el gran cambio que había experimentado aquel mundo durante los últimos años. Si recordaran cómo era antes de que se ordenara la ejecución de Kuchiki Rukia, realmente era sorprendente la evolución que había tenido el Gotei, y en sí misma la Sociedad de las Almas.

—Koo —pronunció Koichi, en un intento de preguntar dónde estaba el león de peluche para seguramente jugar con él.

Los mayores sonrieron. Aquel niño estaba desenvolviéndose entre dos mundos, aceptando todo con naturalidad producto de su inocencia. Tenía conocimiento de un mundo del que la mayoría de los humanos ni siquiera era consciente.

Horas antes del atardecer, la ceremonia ya había dado inicio. Rukia vestía un pesado kimono blanco y su pelo llevaba unos adornos de complicado ensamblaje. A su lado, Ichigo vestía un kimono de apariencia más sencilla, pero que seguramente por su ceño fruncido, le había dado trabajo ponérselo al no estar familiarizado con la vestimenta tradicional.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo acompañada de una música tradicional, la cual llamó la atención de Koichi, quien miraba a su alrededor buscando el origen del peculiar sonido. Durante el transcurso de la boda, el pequeño se dedicó a mirar el cabello de Byakuya, llamándole la atención el objeto que sujetaba su pelo.

Ya cuando todo finalizó y la seriedad se fue perdiendo, dirigida por una eufórica Rangiku que esperaba impaciente para celebrar bebiendo sake, los invitados comenzaron a alborotarse bajo la fulminante mirada del capitán del sexto escuadrón. Al menos, la ceremonia formalmente había concluido.

El pequeño observó intimidado por un momento el repentino ruido a su alrededor, notando que las personas comenzaban a incorporarse para dejar pasar a la pareja. Risas y comentarios se oían mientras los protagonistas mantenían su rostro sonriente. Emocionado por los aplausos que oyó, seguramente de parte de la teniente del décimo escuadrón y otros shinigamis ansiosos por continuar la celebración bebiendo, Koichi comenzó a revolverse entre los brazos de Inoue mientras sonreía alegremente.

—¡Billa! —fue el balbuceo del niño, antes de que una esfera se formara entre sus dos manitos y reventara creando un polvo que se extendió sobre sus padres.

El aire que los envolvía parecía centellar mientras el pequeño reía divertido por sus acciones.

La mirada castaña se topó con la índigo antes de que juntos caminaran hasta quedar frente al infante. Rukia alzó los brazos hacia Orihime, y ella comprendió de inmediato sus intenciones, entregándole al niño para que la morena lo cargara en brazos.

Aunque fuera contra la tradición de la ceremonia, ambos compartirían aquel momento con su hijo. Dispuestos a enfrascarse en la nueva travesía que significaba ser padres.

* * *

**KOICHI [光一] : **Del kanji luz/brillo **[光] **y primero/uno **[****一] _"Primer brillo, primera luz"_**

…

Este fue el primer fanfic que comencé a elaborar. Nunca creí que llegara hasta los capítulos 20. Me llevó casi cuatro años, dos años retomarlo más bien dicho, puesto que conectarme con mi yo de esos años, y mi mala memoria... ¡Uf! ¡Si fue una odisea! Ni recuerdo qué almorcé ayer y tuve que hacer el esfuerzo de recordar qué pensaba mi mente años atrás.

Sinceramente, agradecer a todos los que siguieron este fic hasta el final (: Desde los que estuvieron desde el principio de esta historia y comentaron constantemente **Beatifull Madness, .Inuzuka, Vivian Alejandra, ****Uchiha Katze, akitha, Eva Vidal, Koraru-san, Fraise Kers **las que fueron apareciendo en el camino y me animaron con los comentarios ** JaNy, ****DragonFLy-one, SamanthaSC, Liz Okumura, moongirlanime, Maka009-chan, Euphrasie Elessar** y cada vez más se fueron uniendo con sus buenos deseos y me motivaron para continuar la historia **alecita122, Rav-Malakhim, nanda18, sangopame, Modca, MargoChanning, Anilorac, kasumi-chan, Dahia, gaby, kia, Vaanity, metitus, YOXXA, LadySc -Maaya, xoxokiss210, KKK21, vickyallyz, Carolitaz, Suilen, .Chocolate, elenita-chan, Koral Kurosaki, ichirukista, Nami, Kureimy, Akisa, Natsumi Anko, maxblast, kaoru240.**

Pero sobretodo aquellas personas que después del lapsus de dos años aproximadamente, en que dejé de escribir esta historia por motivos varios, aún la siguieron cuando subí los últimos capítulos: **Rav-malakhim, kia, alecita122 **y por supuesto** Vaanity **(mi Twin vaga que sé que lee el fic pero le da lata dejar review) ¬¬ AHAHAHAHA

¡Si no he nombrado a alguien, tíreme kiwis y sáquemelo en cara!

Pero en serio, muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que dedicaron su tiempo a leer este fic, que al final, fue escrito por una IchiRukista con abstinencia por culpa de Tite. ¡El IchiRuki mueve corazones!

Y bueno, les dejaría un mensaje de la vida pero no soy vieja para ello y tengo mucho sueño.

¡Que la Naranja Suprema los guíe en su camino!

Ahora, a todo dar con Páginas rasgadas (Leña ahumada) 1313 :$ Uy ejejeje

¡LOS AMO!


End file.
